Topsy Turvey
by ChasingMyDreams87
Summary: Jade's life was anything but ordinary. Touring with a teenage sister that had become the latest pop phenomenon and a six year old wise beyond her years Kendall was the last thing she needed in her life. But after a game of truth or dare her whole world spiraled out of control. A place she didn't like being yet felt very right. Maybe topsy turvey wasn't such a bad place to be.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Big Time Rush...just wish I did.

~Chapter One~

I was getting over a bad break up when I first met Kendall. Neither of us were really ready for a relationship, so we decided on being friends. But that didn't last long. All it took was a single kiss. Just a single kiss changed our entire friendship.

We were bored sitting in the hotel and because of their crazy fans we couldn't leave without getting mobbed. There was nothing to watch on T.V., so the guys got a group together and we played truth or dare.

I really don't know if I should thank or curse that damn game. Things were good between Kendall and I, now things were just complicated. More complicated then I ever wanted things to be.

"So what are you thinking so deeply about?" Kendall sat next to me on the bus, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. What are you up too?"

"I was looking for you, actually."

"Well you found me, so what now?"

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, because you've been avoiding me like you were mad at me." He sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why would you think you did something wrong?" I looked up from my book. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then it has to do with the kiss."

"It has nothing to do with the kiss, Kendall. By the time I was your age, I was married, I had a mortgage, and a three year old child." I sighed and put my book down. "I'm not right for you."

"I don't care about any of that. I know what I want and that's you."

"It's not just me you have to date, it's also Gracie. You have to think about that before you decide you want to jump into a relationship with me. I like you Kendall, I really do. I just think it would be a huge mistake for us to get involved more then we already are."

Before he could say anything my sister Cassie and Gracie barged onto the bus laughing. It warmed my heart to know that Gracie wasn't hurt by her father walking out on us.

"Oh hi Kendall, Jade."

"How was your sound check?"

"It was fun! Auntie Cassie let me run around on the stage!" Gracie climbed up on the couch between Kendall and I.

"That sounds like fun." I kissed the top of her head. "But do you know what time it is?" Gracie just shook her head. "It's nap time."

"No, no nap time!"

"If you take a nap now, I'll make sure you get an extra scoop of ice cream after dinner." Cassie smiled sweetly at Gracie, while I just glared at her. "Come on, I'll even tuck you in."

"Fine, you win this one."

Gracie slid off the couch and followed her Aunt to the back of the bus. I shook my head at them.

"She's a great little girl." Kendall said reminding me he was there.

"I know." I looked at him. "I can't have her hurt again."

"What about what you want?"

"Right now it really doesn't matter what I want. I need to put Gracie first."

"And I get that I do, but you also need to take care of yourself or have some to do it for you."

"That's sweet Kendall really it is, but you don't need to saddle yourself with us. You're barely out of your teens you don't need to date someone with a kid. Go out and date some your own age."

"We are just talking in circles here." He stood up. "But this isn't over."

I didn't say anything as he walked off our bus. I sighed and picked my book up. It was to bad that I couldn't get back into it. I just kept replaying the conversation I just had with Kendall over in my head.

I know I was right to tell him that we shouldn't be together, but why did it feel like I was breaking my own heart. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back on the couch.

"You are so stupid." My seventeen year old sister said.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What stupid thing did I do now?"

"Why did you tell Kendall no?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Can't you see he's mad about you! God I know Mom didn't raise a dumbass. Anyone can tell he has feeling for you just by look at him. You have your head shoved so far up your own ass, you don't see they way he watches you from across the room." She threw her hands up. "Gracie even can see it. And she's happy about. God I could kill Todd for fucking you up so badly."

"Todd is dead." I swallowed hard. "His Mom called me last night. He was driving drunk again."

"Oh my God." She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "In so sorry. Have you told Gracie yet?"

I just shook my head and leaned into her. How do you tell your child that her father is dead?

"How am I going to do this?" I pulled away from her and wiped my face. "I don't know if I can do this. It was hard enough telling her he left us, now this? God what am I going to do?"

"Go shag the shit out of Kendall before the show?"

I slapped her shoulder, but it made me laugh.

"What, I know he'd be game."

"I'm not going to use him like that." I smiled at her. "Though it would be a lot of fun. Do you have any idea how long it's been?"

"No, and I don't need to know." She stood up. "I need to go get ready for the meet and greet. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go be the pop star you are."

"I love you sis. And I'll be there when you're ready to tell Gracie."

"Thanks, I'll need you there."

She smiled and headed off the bed, but stopped in the door way.

"So do you want me to send Kendall back?"

I just threw a pillow at her head as she jumped off the bus.

As much as I would love for Kendall be here holding me, I needed to get myself together so I could tell Gracie. This was going to destroy her. Even though she hasn't seen her dad since we left for tour, she still talked to him every day. I wonder how long it will take for her to ask to talk to him.

God when did my life get so fucked up? Oh right when I got drunk and ended up sleeping with Todd at an after Prom party. Part of me was still pissed that our parents made us marry. If they hadn't it would have saved a lot of heartbreak down the road for everyone involved. God knows I'm over the heartbreak.

It wasn't until two days later that I was able to get Kendall on his own, away from the rest of the group. Even though it was just the two of us in the room, he was still ignoring me. Finally I got fed up with it and walked right over to him and planted a big ole kiss on him. He pulled away shocked.

"What was that for?"

"So you'd stop ignoring me. There's a few things I wanted to say to you." I laced our fingers together. "Sometimes I forget that I'm only a few years older then you, but when I look at you I see the guy Todd use to be when we were in high school. The guy I fell so hard for. And then I remember who he turned out to be and I push you away."

"What happened?"

"Were fine the first few years we were married, but then he lost his job and it just went down hill from there." I wiped my face with my free hand. "I know you're not him, but I can't help how I feel. But maybe with your help I can over come that fear."

He smiled at me and kissed me. I pulled my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together. He put his hands on my hips.

I pulled away breathless.

"I really need to thank who ever taught you to kiss."

He just laughed and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth.

Damn why had I been denying myself this for the last two months? Gods that was so stupid of me.

"Good God, I really didn't need to see this."

Kendall and I jumped apart. Turning I saw James and my sister staring at us.

"Uh, did you guys need something?" I couldn't help but blush. I so felt like a teenager again.

"We were just looking for you two, ya know making sure you didn't kill each other."

"Did it look like we were trying to kill each other?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well it did look like you were trying to eat each others faces off." Cassie shrugged.

"Right. So where is Gracie?"

"We left her with Carlos and Logan."

I started laughing hard. Almost falling over I had to lean on Kendall for support.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" James asked looking at me.

"She thinks Gracie is the best form of birth control out there." Caisse just shook her head.

"It worked for you." I wiped my eyes. "Remember when I caught you with what's his name when you were 14? Good times."

"This I want to hear." James smiled at my sister.

"I don't think so." Cassie tried pulling James from the room. "Jade go recuse the others from your monster."

James just let Cassie from the room as I laughed ay them.

"So what did you do to your sister."

"It was shortly after she came to live with me. I came home early from work because Gracie got sick at daycare, her and this kid Brandon were in the living room making out. I didn't want her making the same mistakes that I did, so I made her watch Gracie for a week while I worked. She didn't last three days."

"That's pretty funny." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "So should we go rescue the boys?"

"If we have too." I sighed. "I hope she didn't hurt them too badly."

When we reached the green room, Logan was tied to a chair and there was no sign on Carlos anywhere. And Gracie was sitting on the couch reading her book.

"Oh hi Mommy, Kendall." Gracie put her book down and looked up at us.

"Where is Carlos?" Kendall asked for me, since I was having such a hard time not laughing.

"She locked him in the closet over there." Logan pointed to the closet with his head. "Will someone please untie me?"

That's when I lost it. I just busted out laughing. It was too funny and I just couldn't help it. I sat down on the floor and just laughed.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Gracie slid off the couch and walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay Baby." I pulled her unto my lap as Kendall went to untie Logan. "So I see you had fun, but what have I told you about attacking your babysitters?"  
"It's not nice and I shouldn't do it."

"Yes, and then why did you do it to Logan and Carlos, when they were nice enough to watch you?"  
"Cause they didn't think I could." She said it so proudly, that I couldn't help by laugh.

"Can I get some help? I can't get these knots undone."

"Gracie, go help Kendall, while I let Carlos out of the prison you locked him in."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want ice cream after dinner?"

"Fine, but I'm doing this under protest."

"You'll be fine." I stood her up and pushed her towards Kendall.

I pulled myself off the floor and headed towards the closet where Carlos was locked. I guess they will know better than to challenge my six year old. They will never live this down.

I pulled the chair from under the door knob then opened the door. Carlos was sitting on the floor playing a game on his phone.

"You're free." I giggled.

"Finally." I held my hand out and helped him up.

"So what happened?"

"You don't want to know and let's just leave it at that."

"If you say so." I smiled at him as we headed over to the others. "I most likely don't want to know anyways how a six year old out smarted two 22 year olds."

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." I knocked into his shoulder.

"Okay, fine it's a little funny. I'm just glad I was the first one taken out. I'm never playing hide and seek with her again."

"Come on demon child it's time for your nap."

"Fine I'm tired from playing." She grabbed my hand.

"Say bye to the boys."

"Bye boys, we can play more later."

I just laughed at their faces as we headed towards the exit. Gracie just waved and smiled at them.

After I was done laying her down for her nap, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap, the emotions of today are taking there toll. Not much longer I was fast asleep.

~Kendall's POV~

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Jade and Gracie walked from the room. It was hard to believe that it was real. With the way we left things the last time we talked, I never imagined that it would turn out this way. I couldn't be happier about it.

"So what's up with you and Ms. Jade?" Logan's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I don't think she hates you anymore."

"I'm not really sure where things are going between us, we didn't get that far." I sighed. "So who wants to tell me how a six year old out smarted you two?"

"She's to smart for her own good." Carlos just nodded his head in agreement. "She tricked us."

"You both do know she is only six, right?" I was starting to see why Jade found this so funny.

"Who knows where my sister is?" Cassie asked walking into the green room, with James right be hind her.

"She went to put the monster down."

"Gracie is not a monster." Cassie said getting in Logan's face. "She's an intelligent six year old who gets bored easily."

"Cassis, clam down, they are just mad cause your wonderful niece tricked them." I pulled her away from Logan.

"What did she do?"

"She locked Carlos in a closet and tied Logan to a chair. They won't tell us how she did it."

"Hide and seek." Is all Cassie said before she busted out laughing. "What did I tell you guys? Do not, I mean never ever play hide and seek with Gracie."

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time she's done this?" James finally spoke up.

"For her yes," She giggled. "Jade and I did it to our first baby sitter, I really don't remember why, but she never came back."

"So you gave her the idea?"

"Not really, I did tell her the story though." She shrugged. "Anyways I should go find Jade. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." James kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

She gave a small wave and walked from the room.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow at James.

"Not as bad as what we walked in on earlier." James smiled smugly.

"Do we want to know?" Carlos asked.

"They were going at it like teenagers." James laughed.

"We were not." I protested.

"Then do tell me what we walked in on? I mean it seemed to me you had your tongue shoved down her throat."

"Would you believe me if I said I really don't know. we never got that far." I shrugged. "Someone intruded before we could talk about it. And now I will have to wait until after the show to find out. Time for sound check then we need to get ready for the meet and greet."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

~Jade's POV~

I was woken the next morning by someone poking me, repeatedly in the shoulder. I cracked my eyes open to see Gracie trying to wake me up.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"A little after 6:30." She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to me.

"What did I tell you about waking mommy up before 7?"

"Not too, but this is important."

"Is anyone dying?"

"No, but."

"Is anyone bleeding and in the need of a doctor?" I interrupted her.

"No," She pouted.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Cause Kendall is sleeping on our couch."

"Oh, that." She cocked her head to the side and studied me.

"You knew didn't you?"

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Mommy!"

"What dear?"

"If you won't' tell me, I'll just go wake Kendall and ask him why he's on the bus, half nakey."

Before I could stop her, she was off the bed and headed towards Kendall. I rolled off the bed and followed her wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. This was a great start to the morning, not.

When I walked into the living room part of the bus, Gracie had just managed to wake Kendall up.

"Gracie, leave him alone."

"But Mommy."

"No buts, I told you to leave him alone." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's all good, I'm up." Kendall sat up yawning. "What can I help you with Little Miss. Gracie?"

"Why are you on our bus?"

"Your, Mom and I stayed up late talking."

"About what?" She climbed up onto the couch next to Kendall.

"Well we talked about a lot of different things. But mostly about you."

"Oh really?" She looked at me and I just nodded.

I picked her up off the couch then sat down placing her on my lap.

"Baby, we have something to tell you."

"You two stopped beating around the bush and are together." She looked between us. "I'd have to say it's about time."

"You little missy have been spending way too much time with your Aunt Cassie."

"I love Aunt Cassie."

"I know you do Dear." I laughed. "So how about breakfast?"

"Can I go wake up Aunt Cassie?"

"I don't see a problem with that." I laughed as she slid off my lap and headed towards Cassie's bunk.

"That went well." Kendall slid closer to me. "Is this where I say I told you so?"

"Do you want me to sick Gracie on you, because I will." He just shook his head no. "Then no, this isn't where you say I told you so."

"Can I kiss you good morning?"

"Quickly before they get back." Before he could do anything I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning."

I smiled as I pulled away.

"I meant a real kiss. Like this." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me hard.

I pulled away and smile at him, he tucked my hair behind my ear and then ran his finger along my jaw.

"What? I know I look a mess."

"No, no you look beautiful."

I blushed and slid off his lap. I walked over to the kitchenette to pull out Gracie's cereal.

"I like it when I make you blush." He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It looks good on you."

"Go sit down." I couldn't help but laugh.

As soon as he sat down Gracie came running from the back if the bus, with Cassie right behind her.

"What have I told you two about running on the bus?"

"Sorry Mommy." Gracie smiled at me and then slid on to the bench next to Kendall, who was trying not to laugh. "I'm hungry."

"Coming right up Dear." I turned to grab her bowl. "What do you want Cas?"

She just waved her hand at me and mumbled something. Gracie just giggled as I set her and Kendall's bowls on the table. I shook my head and turned back around to make Cassie a bowl of cereal. I set it in front of her.

"Eat Cassie."

She blindly grabbed for the milk and pour it into her bowl without spilling. We did this pretty much every morning.

Gracie giggled again as Cassie started to eat. Kendall just looked at me and I just shrugged, my sister was weird.

When I was done making myself breakfast, I sat next to Cassie.

"So what are we doing today Mommy?"

"I don't really know today is a traveling day, so we're stuck on the bus until tonight." I shrugged. "So whatever you want."

"Wii?" I groaned. "Don't do that Mommy, you know you love the Wii. We haven't played in so long."

"What are you talking about, we played yesterday." Gracie kicked me under the table.

"Gracie why did you kick me?"

"Sorry Mommy," She smiled sweetly at me. "I meant to kick Cassie."

"Gracie, you don't kick people." She looked down at her almost empty bowl. "No matter how annoying they tend to be. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good if you sit quietly through the rest of breakfast and wait until everyone is done we can play the Wii, okay?"

She just nodded her head and went back to eating her cereal. I looked up at Kendall and he smiled at me.

"I'm done, can you let me up?" Cassie nudged me.

"Sure, don't worry about your bowl; I'll take care of it. Why don't you go take a shower and wake up some?"

She just nodded as I slid off the bench and took her bowl to the sink to wash later. By the time I turned back around she was gone and Gracie was giggling again.

"What's funny now?"

"She didn't even notice the half nakey Kendall sitting right across from her." Gracie giggled. "It's funny."

"Go set up the Wii and we'll be there in a minute."

She turned to Kendall. "No funny business, I can still see you." She slid off the seat and headed to the living area.

I shook my head and cleared off the table.

"She's funny." Kendall smiled at me.

"She tries."

"She still can hear you." Gracie shouted.

"That's my child."

"You know you love me Mommy."

"Yes I do."

She smiled, and went back to doing whatever she was doing. While she wasn't looking Kendall pulled me to him and kissed me. I pulled away smiling.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on now." I ran my thumb along the top of his shorts.

"Why? You seem to like me shirtless."

"Its distracting." I mumbled.

He just smirked and walked over to the couch. As slowly as he could he pulled on his shirt on, teasing me as much as he could.

"Ass." I turned away from him and went back to the sink.

Why did I find everything that boy did sexy as hell? The more time I spent around him, the more I wanted to jump him. But there was no way in hell I was ready for that step yet. Not that I didn't think about it almost 24/7. He was way to sexy for his own good.

"Mommy, are you coming." Gracie's voice broke my thoughts.

"I wish." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Jade?" Kendall's smirking face was shining.

"Nothing." I walked over and sat next to Kendall. "So what are we playing."

An hour and half later we were about to make a gas stop, so I sent Gracie back to change and make sure Cassie was up.

I snuggled up to Kendall's side and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've had a lot of fun this morning."

"Me too." I looked up at his face. "Gracie has taken to you."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Good I'm quite taken with her too. She's gonna be a handful when she older."

"Trust me I know. I'm not looking forward to then." I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my kid to death, but she's a handful now, I can imagine her teenage years."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're already doing such a good job."

"Its been a journey that's for sure." I smiled at him. "One that is long from over."

"You know you'll enjoy every minute of it too." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I reached up with my free hand and cupped his jaw, bringing his head back down to mine so I could kiss him again. I'll never get tired of kissing him. Todd never kissed me like this.

"Mommy, I said no funny business!" Gracie's voice broke the moment.

I pulled away from Kendall and glared at her, she just smiled at me all innocent.

"Where is Cassie?"

"Getting dressed." She climbed onto the couch between Kendall and I, smiling the whole time.

"I have an idea." I smiled and clasped my hands. "Why don't you and Cassie go hang out with the other boys on their bus."

"That'd be fun, but I don't know if I can trust you two alone."

"Do I need to remind you who is in charge here young lady?"

"You are Mommy." She bowed her head.

I pulled her into my side and hugged her to me.

"I love you baby girl." I kissed the top of her head.

"Loves you too Mommy."

"How much longer until we stop?" Cassie called from the back.

"Soon, are you going to be ready?"

"Yeah." She walked out into the living room. "Do you care if I go hang with the boys?"

"Sure as long as you take Gracie with you." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "And please don't leave her alone with Logan and Carlos again."

"Uh, wait when did Kendall get here?" Cassie looked between the three of us.

"Last night." Gracie answered. "And yes he was here for breakfast."

"Oh God." Cassie's face turned bright red.

"Dont worry my lips are sealed." Kendall tried not to laugh.

"I hate you Jade, you could have warned me."

"I could have, but this is so much more fun." I shrugged. "So who did you get all dressed up for?"

"No one."

The conversation was cut short by the bus pulling into the gas station. As soon as the bus stopped she was off the bus.

"Mommy, do I need to go keep her out of trouble?"

"Yeah let's go." I stood up. I grabbed my purse off the counter where I had left it. "Let's go keep Cassie out of trouble."

"I'm gonna go change, then I'll meet you back here. Okay?"

"Okay." I kissed his cheek and then grabbed Gracie's hand and led her off the bus.

"Mommy, must you kiss him in front of me?"

"Yup." I smiled down at her, as she just rolled her eyes. "So what do you want as a bribe not to pick on the boys?"

"I can get whatever I want?"

"With limits, yes."

"Hmm, let's see what they have." She smiled at me. "Oh looks its Logan!"

She let go of my hand and ran over to Logan, hugging him around his legs. I walked over there trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Gracie, please let Logan go."

"Bye Logan, we can play later."

He just stood there stunned as we walked away.

"Why must you torture that poor boy?"

"Cause it's so much fun." She giggled. "Oh look, Hello Kitty."

I shook my head as she headed over to the 'Hello Kitty' display. I let her pick out two toys, and then she picked out some snack food.

Twenty minutes later I was dropping her off at the boys' bus. They weren't super excited to see her, but I promised them that she would be on her best behavior, and if not to call me and I'd deal with her.

I stood there by our bus and watched as they pulled away, Gracie waving as they passed. It was hard letting her go, but I knew Kendall and I needed this time alone. We still had much to talk about.

"Don't worry, they will all be fine." Kendall hugged me from behind.

"I hope you're right. God you should have seen Logan's face when she hugged his legs." I shook my head. "How is it that a six year old can scare the crap out of two adult males?"

"She can be pretty scary. She is super smart, that would scare any adult that didn't know her."

"She doesn't scare you." I looked back at him.

"Oh she does, I just don't let it show." He laughed. "We need to get going. And really don't worry, she's just a phone call away."

"It's just, she's never that far away from me for so long."

"I can only imagine how you were when you dropped her off at school for the first time." He kissed the back of my neck. "She'll be fine, I promise. You should be worried about the others though."

I laughed and pulled away from him. I picked up his hand and led him onto the bus.

He was right; things were going to be okay. And she was only a phone call away. This was a huge step forward, which felt really good. It was time to let go of the reins some.

Plus I was really looking forward to my alone time with Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

~Kendall's POV~

As much as I loved spending time with Gracie, I was happy to have Jade by myself. I knew she wanted to talk and I agree, but there is so much more I wanted to do. and if I played it right I could distract her easily enough.

I sat on the couch and pulled her down onto my lap.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"Hi." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"What shall we do now that we are child/sister/best friend free?"

"Finish our talk from last night." She started to play with the hairs at the nape of my neck. "We still have stuff to talk about."

"We do." I played with the hem of the back of her shirt. "This is the first time we've been left alone."

"You know I'm not ready for that yet." She looked down at her lap. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"I know." I softly lifted her face to mine. "When we are ready for that step, if it happens, it happens it won't be a mistake."

She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me. I let go of her hips and cupped the back of her head, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away breathless, with hooded eyes. I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I get lost in your kisses."

She kissed me again. I dropped my hands from her hair and to the hem of her shirt. Slipping my hands under the material, I ran my hands up her back and unhooked her bra. She pulled away from me so I could slip her shirt over her head. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it to the floor behind her. I helped her take her bra off and then dropped that to the floor.

I cupped the back of her neck down to mine again and kissed her like it was going out of style. She ran her hands up and down my chest before settling at the top of my shorts.

But then the mood was broken by my phone ringing. I pulled away from her breathing heavily. She slipped off my lap so I could get my phone out of my pants pocket. I looked at it and saw that it was Kevin, shit I needed to take this.

"Sorry, I need to take this. I've been trying to get a hold my brother for three days now."

"Take it, I have to change anyways. Talk to your brother and I'll be back." She kissed me lightly, and then picked up her shirt and bra.

All I could was watch her walk to the back of the bus. Kevin should be so happy he's not here right now or I'd kill him.

"This so better be good."

"Well hello to you too, little brother." He was already pissing me off. "Do I need to remind you that you've called me at least three times a day for the last three days?"

"You have shitty ass timing." I groaned and leaned my head back on the couch.

"I'm guessing then your problem is no longer a problem."

"Something like that, but I have a different one now, but I really can't talk about it right now."

"Let me guess you've fallen hard and have no idea what to do?"

I hated how my brothers knew me so well.

"I've never met her so I can't really give you any advice. But take it slow and follow her lead. From what you've told me, I can tell she's been hurt and you need to take it easy."

I sighed.

"I know it sucks, but if you really are in love with this girl, then you gotta take a step back. But be careful with your heart."

"Thanks, I'll call you later when we get to the hotel, okay?"

"You're alone on her bus aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Good luck little brother." He hung up and I threw my phone onto the couch next to me.

"Everything okay?" I looked up at her and smiled.

"It is now," I reached and took her hand into mine.

I pulled her back down onto my lap.

"Sorry that got a tad out of control."

"It does take two to tango. I had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed like that." She kissed my lightly. "You've awaken something in me that I though was long dead."

"Just like you make me feel things I never thought I would. We've been good for each other."

"Yes we have." She kissed me again.

~Gracie's POV~

I promised Mommy I'd be nice to Logan and Carlos, so I would. But she never said anything about James and Aunt Cassie. As far as I was concerned they were fair game.

I was sitting on the couch playing with the new Hello Kitty Mommy bought me when I noticed James grab Aunt Cassie's hand and then he kissed her cheek. I cocked my head to the side and studied them. I had seen Kendall so the same to Mommy this morning when they didn't think I was looking.

"Aunt Cassie?"

"Yes Buttercup?"

"Do you like James like Mommy likes Kendall?"

Aunt Cassie's face turned bright red and Carlos and Logan started laughing. I didn't get what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" I looked at Logan to answer me.

"That's something your Mom, or even your Aunt will have you tell you."

"Logan, you're not helping!" Aunt Cassie pretty much yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't sweetie." Logan picked me up and placed me on his lap. "You just really embarrassed your Aunt."

"Oh, sorry Aunt Cassie, I didn't mean too." She kinda smiled at me. "But you never did answer my question; do you like James like Mommy likes Kendall?"

"Uh," Aunt Cassie turned even redder.

"Aunt Cassie, why is your face so red? Are you not feeling good?" I slid off Logan's lap and moved over to Aunt Cassie so I could touch her head like Mommy does when I'm sick. "Are you sick? My face turns all red when I have a fever."

"No Gracie, I'm not sick." She pulled her hand out of James'. "I'm fine. I promise I'm fine."

"James, do you like Aunt Cassie like my. Mommy likes Kendall?"

James just blink and then looked at Cassie. I didn't think the question was that hard. I had no idea why they weren't answering me. it was starting to get annoying.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I stomped my foot and glared at the two of them. "Mommy said you have to answer my questions so I can learn."

"Yes I like your Aunt," James smiled at me.

"Gee was that hard." I rolled my eyes and sat back down between Carlos and Logan. "So what do you want to do now?"

They all just looked at me and then at each other.

"Really, no ideas?" I frowned. "You guy are no fun."

"Well what do you want to do?" Aunt Cassie asked.

"Do you have a Wii?" I really hope they did. I loved the Wii.

"Didn't you play the Wii enough this morning?"

"Do you want me to tell Mommy about James?"

"No, no I don't." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But don't think you can black mail me."

I just stuck my tounge out at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned on James.

"How about I show you the Wii." I looked up at Logan and nodded.

As he was showing me where the Wii was and what games they had, I couldn't help but think of why Aunt Cassie got so mad at me. I know she said she wasn't mad, but I could tell from her face that I did something wrong. It's not like I told them what had happened at breakfast or anything. I just asked a simple question.

"Don't worry about Cassie, you just caught her off guard."

I didn't say anything I just picked out the game I wanted to play and handed it to Logan.

I understood I lot of things, teenagers were not one of them.

"Can I play?" Carols sat on the floor by me.

"Can I lock you in a closet again?"

"Uh, no."  
"I was just kidding anyways." I laughed and held out the controller for him.

He just kinda laughed and took it from me. It was just to easy to freak him out.

~Jade's POV~

I looked up at Kendall as I laid in his lap. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. it had been so long since I had felt this happy.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothin'."

"Mmhm. I don't believe you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Put that away if you're not planing on using it."

"I can tell how much you'd like that." His jaw dropped. It was so much fun teasing him.

"Two can play that game."

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" I sat up and climbed on his lap. "We can if you really want."

He groaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. I knew I wasn't playing fair at all and that I should stop, but I just couldn't. He makes me feel like a damn teenager again.

"We should stop." He grabbed my hands and held them to his chest.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "You make me forget myself."

"That teenage feeling? You do the same to me."

"Even though its been a few days that we've been together, I've been feeling things that I never thought is ever really feel again." I slid off his lap and started to pace. "Part of me feels like I'm rushing head first again, but the other part doesn't give a damn. Its all jumbled in my head and heart."

Kendall stood up and stopped in front of me, stopping my pacing.

"We're just going to have to take it one day at a time."

"Please tell me we are not making a huge mistake." I pleaded with my eyes. "Tell me we aren't rushing this."

"Jade, please clam down." He cupped my face. "I know this seem like things are going way too fast, but it's okay because we can handle it. I promise you that."

"I'm just so scared."

"I'd be worried if you weren't. I'm scared too." He kissed my forehead. "We can be scared together, what do you say?"

I had to bite my lip to keep the words I so badly wanted to say from spilling out of my mouth. It was too soon for that, no matter how true they maybe. I mean it's only been a few days.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing." I smiled and kissed him softly. "So what should we do for our first date?"

"Leave that to me, I have something in mind."

"I hate surprises."

"I know." He smirked at me.

"Evil, evil man."

"Your daughter taught me well."

"Don't blame my sweet innocent baby girl."

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"What she is."

"Mmhmm."

"Don't make me go all Mommy Bear on you."

He backed off and put his hands up.

"That's a good boy." I sat back on the couch.

"Want me to show you how good I can be?"

"You're playing with fire." I shook my head. "Do you know what happens when you play with fire?"

"What?"

"You get burned."

"As long as it's you that's doing the burning," He smirked again. "I would gladly lie down and let you burn me all over."

"Pretty words, from a pretty face."

He laughed and sat next to me. I lifted up his arm and moved closer to him.

"Is it me, or is it just way to quite?" I looked up at him.

"It's to quite. I actually miss Gracie." He smiled at me. "Not that I haven't like spending adult time with you, because I have."

"I know, I have too." I kissed his cheek. "It doesn't seem like its only been a few days since we made it official. I feel like I've known you for ever."

He kissed the top of my head as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I stood up and stretched, making my shirt rise up some. Kendall grabbed my hips and pulled me back down on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Damn, we got lost in the moment again." I just smiled and giggled. "You're to cute."

"You're smile is amazing." I ran my fingers through his hair. "God I'm so lucky."

"Not as lucky as I am."

"Kiss me."

"As my lady wishes."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He cupped the back of my head and deepened the kiss.

"Good gravy, is that all you two do when you're alone?" I pulled away from Kendall to see Cassie standing there with James, who had his hands over Gracie's eyes.

"Really its not like I haven't seen them kiss before." Gracie pushed James's hands off her eyes.

I laughed and slid off Kendall's lap. Gracie ran over to me and jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to my chest.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did, I was even good." She grinned up at me. "Wasn't I Aunt Cassie?"

"You were an angel."

I looked at Cassie and James over the top of Gracie's head. Something happened that no one wanted to tell me about. But no worries, I would get to the bottom of it.

"Well that's good to know." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you had fun Baby. Do you wanna stay here or do you want to come with me to check in?"

"I wanna go with you." She hopped down off my lap. "I'll get the folder."

I just nodded as she took off for our room.

"Cassie get your stuff that you'll need for the next two days, then head over to the boys bus to wait for security, okay." She just nodded. "Kendall, James I will walk you back to your bus."

"Got it Mommy."

"Good job love." I took the folder from her and then took her hand. "If your ready, let's go.

I lead everyone off the bus. No one said anything until we got to the boys bus.

"I'll try and get security out here fast and hopefully before your fans find out your here."

"Jade, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Can it wait until we are all checked in?"

"Yeah, I guess." James looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I really want to get us all checked in and up to our rooms before the fans find out we're here." I touched his shoulder. "I promise we'll talk okay?"

"Okay."

I nodded to them and headed towards the back door of the hotel.

When we got up to the counter, there was a line that I really didn't want to be waiting in.

"Mommy, I don't think you're gonna like what James has to say."

"Baby girl, I don't like anything boys have to say when it comes your Aunt."

"You know?" She acted shocked.

"No, I didn't know for sure, but they have been hanging out a lot lately and I just put two and two together when he asked to talk to me."

"Are you gonna tell Aunt Cassie that you know?"

"Do you think I should?"

"No, no you shouldn't." She giggled.

"That's my girl."

I just smiled down at her as we reached the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

~Kendall's POV~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I watched Jade walk away.

"Were you sure when you figured out your feelings for Jade?" I looked at him.

"More than anything in my life."

"Well there is your answer." He sighed. "I know she's young, but I can't help the way I feel about her."

"I know what you mean, but don't think Jade is gonna make it easy on you two at all."

"Oh I wasn't. But the best things aren't free; you have to work at them."

"Isn't that the truth." I clapped him on the back. "Let's go get our stuff and the other two around before I get in trouble."

"And what will she do?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, sick Gracie on me." I just laughed at the face he pulled. "Yeah I know that's her weapon. I have learned quickly that if you don't want trouble, by the name of Gracie, you do as Jade ask."

"Yeah we all learned that the first week of tour. I was so scared when Ben had to leave and left her in charge."

"Me too, but she's doing a better job than he ever did." I open the door to the bus and stepped up.

Carlos and Logan were sitting on the floor playing Wii.

"Don't bother you're never gonna beat her high score." I laughed and stepped over them and moved to my bunk to get my stuff together.

"So how was your adult alone time?" Carlos called out.

"I don't kiss and tell, you know that." I called back.

"Ha, that means they did more than kiss." Logan yelled.

"Do I have to sick Gracie on you two again?" As I walked back into the main area.

"That's not right man." Logan pouted. "Anyways she told me I was her favorite."

"Yeah, but she likes me the best, because I make her Mom happy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow, are we three again?" James rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"To put my bag by the door, and then to go check on Cassie, I have a feeling."

"Should I go with you?" James jumped up off the couch.

"No, I'll be fine alone." I sighed. "You guys get ready to move into the hotel. I'll be back okay."

They just nodded as I headed out the door. I quickly jogged back over to Jade and Cassie's bus. When I climbed on I found Cassie crying on the couch.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"What's wrong?"

"She not gonna let me see him, is she?" She sobbed. "I should just break up with him."

"No, don't do that. Cassie, you know your sister loves you and she just wants what's best for you." I so had no idea what to say to make this better, but I had to do something. "Just don't hide anything from her and tell her straight up what's going on. I have a feeling she'll go a lot easier on you if you do."

She just nodded and pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Is there anything else?"

She shook her head.

"I'll talk to her okay?"

"Thanks Kendall." She smiled at me. "I'm glad my sister found you."

"Me too." I stood up and pulled her up. "You ready to go? I'm sure your sister has security ready for us soon."

"Yeah." She pointed to her bag. "That's all."

I just raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed and handed me her bag. I shook my head and walked off the bus.

By the time we got back to the other bus the others were outside waiting. James took Cassie's bag from me and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

I shook my head and took my bag from Logan. He just raised his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged and looked towards the hotel, hoping to catch sight of Jade and Gracie.

~Jade's POV~

After we got everything taken care of at the front desk, I sent the security guards out to get the rest of the crew. I just needed a few minutes alone to get my head on straight before I even considered talking to James. I was really before I had to deal with this.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Gracie climbed up on the bed next to me.

"I don't know what to do about your Aunt."

"I like James."

"I know, I do to. I just don't know if I like them together." I sighed and looked at her. "Sometimes I wish my Mom was still here. I have no idea what I'm doing."  
"I thought you hated your Mom."  
"I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her most the time." I opened my arms and Gracie laid down next to me. "Never grow up Baby Girl, okay?"

"I'll do my best Mommy."

"I love you more than anything in the world." I kissed the top of her head.

"Love you more."

"I really don't think that is even possible. But you can try all you want."

"Mommy, did Daddy ever love us?"

"Baby, your Daddy loved you very much." I sat up. "Never doubt how much you Dad loved you."

"I want Kendall to be my Daddy."

I sat there for a few seconds with my mouth hanging open. I had no idea what to say to that.

"What makes you say that?"

"He makes you happy." She shrugged.

"Is there any other reason?" I prayed there was.

"He's nice to me all the time and sneaks me candy when you say I can't have anymore...oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

I just smiled at her and laughed.

"Gods, I love you Baby."

"Love you too Mommy." She crawled up into my lap. "I love Kendall too."

"I know you do Baby." I kissed the top of her head.

Sometimes I really forget that she's only six years old, most the time she acts like someone so much older than her.

"Mommy, do you love Kendall?"

Before I could answer her, someone knocked on the door. She rolled her eyes and crawled off my lap, so I could answer the door. I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

I opened it to Cassie and Kendall standing there. I moved out of the way and let them into the room.

"Kendall!" Gracie yelled and launched herself at Kendall.

He caught her and swung her around. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Everyone else getting settled in?"

"Yeah." Cassie sat on the bed.

I looked at Kendall and raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head. I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go check on the others. Make sure they don't need anything." I took Gracie from Kendall and sat her next to Cassie. "Gracie, be good for Cass while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long okay?"

"Okay Mommy." She waved us away. "Bye Kendall."

I grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him from the room, before he could say anything. Something was wrong with Cassie and I wanted to know what.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as the door was shut.

"You need to talk with James first."

"No I want to know what's wrong with my sister. Did he do something to her?"

"No, Jade, clam down, it's nothing like that. There's no need to go all Momma Bear on James." He hugged me. "She was just worried about how you were gonna take it, that's all, I promise."

I sunk into Kendall's hug.

"Feel better?"

I just nodded and pulled away from him.

"Go easy on him please."

"And if I do?"

He just winked at me and walked away. I just stuck my tongue at him.

I walked the short distance to Carlos and James's room. Before I could knock the door swung open, revealing James. I just raised an eyebrow as I walked into the room.

"So I gather you have something to ask me." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Okay, I can play this game.

"What do you have?"

"I got you a Coke, I know it's your fave." He handed me the bottle of Coke. "So how was your alone time with Kendall?"

"It was nice." I opened the Coke and took a drink. "How was spending time with Gracie?"

"She sees more than one would think."

"Yes she does. I can hardly get away with anything. If I'm shopping for her, I have leave her with someone. But I know you didn't ask me here to talk about Gracie, as much as I love talking about her." I took another drink. "So what's going on James? It's just like a band-aid it's easier if you just tell me straight up."

"You know already don't you?" He sunk down on his bed.

I just shrugged.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"I could just tell you that you're never going to see her and leave it at that." His mouth just dropped open. This was fun. "I could just pull her from the tour to make sure even."

"What about you and Kendall?"

"What about us?"

"Are you willing to be away from him, just to make sure I'm staying away from Cassie?"

"So from that I'm getting that even if I tell you that you can't see her, you will do so behind my back?"

"What, no." He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What I meant is why hurt yourself to keep Cassie away from me?"

"Kendall and I are adults, we can manage."

"So are Cassie and I."

"Do you forget that she's only 17?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I like you James and I love Cassie. But I don't like the two of you together."

I stood up and turned to leave.

"What can I do to prove that I'm not going to hurt her?"

"You hurting her is not what I'm worried about." I turned and looked at him.

"Oh."

"I know she has told you what happened to me, I wish I could say that's not why I'm so hesitant about you two, but I'd be lying." I sat back down. "I don't want her to go through everything I did. Which is why I pushed her to go after her dreams, even though she didn't make it on American Idol, someone saw what I did. She can go so far and I don't want her to through that way."

"I don't either." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Her voice was the first thing that drew me in. I listened to the EP that the record company sent over. When I found out she was so young, I didn't believe it."

"She does have a voice of an angel." I smiled at him. "Her Dad had a great voice to."

"I don't want to do anything to ruin her career."

"Or your own."

He just shrugged and looked away.

"Other than her voice, why do you like her so much?"

I don't even know where to start. She's just so amazing." He smiled to himself. "She's genuine to everyone she meets, she never has a mean thing to say about anyone she doesn't know. She can put a smile on my face, just by walking into the room. When she talks it's like I hang on every word. There are so many things I like about her."

"You sound like a man in love."

"I don't know about love, yet. Maybe someday." He sighed. "There's still so much I have to learn about her."

"Ask Gracie, she'll tell you all that you want to know about her Aunt Cassie." I laughed. "Hell I could tell you stories."

"Yeah Gracie did a lot of that this afternoon."

"That sounds like my girl." I grinned at him.

"And she questions everything."

"Why do you think she's so smart?" I shook my head. "Ever since she learned to talk, it's been question after question. Her Dad and I had no idea what to do with her."

"She's a great little girl."

"Yeah she is." I smiled. "But just remember her when you ever think about sleeping with my sister."

He just sat stunned as I walked out of the room.

Kendall was out in the hall way waiting for me, when I came out.

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"So do you think you can help me move a body?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

~Jade's POV~

"Please tell me your kidding?"

"Why would I kid about something like this?" I said with a straight face. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

Before he could answer me, James opened his door and stepped out of his room.

I busted out laughing, the look on Kendall's face when he saw James.

"What's so funny?" James question just made me laugh even harder. Even though it wasn't that funny. "Why is Jade laughing?"

"She's crazy." Kendall shrugged.

"I'm crazy for you Babe!" I giggled.

"What the hell did you two dumb idiots give her?" I looked behind Kendall to see Cassie and Gracie standing there with their hands on their hips, which sent me into another laughing fit.

"She just had some Coke, that I got her." James held up my Coke bottle.

"Well then she can hang out with you guys until she comes off her sugar high." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it's time for Gracie's nap."

"I don't wanna take a nap."

"To bad kiddo, if your Mom wasn't high as a kite she'd agree with me."

Cassie led Gracie back into the room, letting the door shut behind them.

I linked arms with James and Kendall, and turned then towards the room Logan and Carlos were in. Since neither of them would knock I used my head to knock on the door.

Logan opened the door and let us in. I let go of the boys and skipped into the room. I jumped on the closest bed to me.

"Okay what's up with Jade?"

James just held up my Coke bottle, which I grabbed from him. but before I could take a drink Kendall took it from me.

"Hey, give that back!" I stood up and tried to take it back from Kendall. But the little shit just held it over his head where I couldn't reach. "Fine I see how it is."

"Don't pout Jade."

"I want my Coke back."

"Your on a sugar high, you don't need it."

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

I just stood up and walked out of the room. It was fine, if he didn't want to give me my Coke back, I'll just go get another one. I really didn't see what the big deal was, I was just having fun. And I'll be damned if I let him stop me.

Before I could even reach the vending machine, Kendall caught me.

"Here, finish this one." He sighed and handed me my Coke back.

"Thanks." I took it from him and kissed him on the cheek. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna go hang out at the pool?"

"Without Gracie, are you crazy?" I shook my head and took a drink. "She'd be hopping mad."

"Well what do you wanna do?"

I just wiggled my eyebrows at him. He just threw his arm over my shoulder and led me back down the hall ways towards our rooms.

"You are such a damn tease."

"I know this is so random, but what are we going to do when your fans find out about us?" I looked up at him. "Because you know they will sooner or later."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I just nodded as we walked back into his and Logan's room. The others just watched me as I moved into the room.

"What?"

"Nothing." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday, so why are you looking at me like I have two heads?" I looked over my shoulder at Kendall, who just shrugged. "Hmm."

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I can tell you want I would like to do, but I'm not going to." I smirked at Kendall and sat next to Logan on his bed. "So do you four have any bright ideas, that most likely aren't that bright?"

They just looked at each other, then back at me.

"What? Just because I'm a Mom doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." I rolled my eyes. "I'm only a few years older than you guys."

They still didn't say anything.

"Right, well I can tell when I'm not wanted. I guess I'll just go." I stood up. "Don't get into much trouble, please."

I kissed Kendall on the cheek as I walked past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, so he could plant a kiss on my lips. I pulled away and smirked at him again, before I walked out of the room.

~Kendall's POV~

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked, making me look back at them.

I just shrugged and sat next to James on my bed.

"That was something I never thought I'd see." James laughed.

"And what's that?"

"You two acting like an old married couple."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened with Jade?" Carlos was bouncing on the bed. "We gotta know."

"It went fine. I think." James shook his head. "I'm not really sure what her answer was."

"What did she say?" Logan asked.

"To think about Gracie before I ever sleep with Cassie."

I busted out laughing.

"What?" All three of them ask.

"It's she just said the same thing to me." I shook my head.

"It's hard to overcome mistakes of the past." Logan shrugged. "But I can see why she wouldn't want you two doing it, James. Cassie is only 17. Kendall, just give it time."

I looked at James and we both started to laugh.

"What? I thought I had a really good point."

"Logan, it's not that." I laughed. "I promise, it's just the way you said it."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"So are you still gonna date Cassie?"

"We're just gonna take things slow and see what happens." James shrugged. "There is no need for Jade to kill me. I like living very much."

"I'm sure Cassie likes you living too." I said.

We all just laughed.

"So what to do now?" Logan asked.

"I don't know our main source of entertainment is taking a nap and we just sent the other one away." I shrugged. "But if you three can't come up with anything, I'm gonna go find Jade. Heaven knows how much trouble she can get into."

"Good luck with that one Buddy." Carlos laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I have my phone if you need me."

"Bye." They called as I walked out the door.

I really had no idea where to even start looking for Jade. I really hope she didn't get far.

When I finally found her, she was in the hotel bar eating French fries. I shook my head and say next to her. she just pushed her plate towards me.

"Please tell me your not here because one of you is in big trouble."

"Nope, I just came to find you."

"What are you gonna do now that you've found me."

"I have an idea or two."

She turned on her bar stool and looked at me.

"You want to either see me in a bikini or naked."

"Or both."

"Maybe, just maybe if you play your cards right."

"Have I told you lately how much of a tease you are?"

"Not in the last hour or so." She grinned at me. "You love it when I tease you, don't you?"

She put her hand on my knee and gave it a little squeeze.

Before I could say anything Gracie ran up to us, and Jade dropped her hand.

"Mommy, are you all better? Aunt Cassie said you were sick."

"I'm fine Baby Doll, where is your Aunt Cassie?" She picked Gracie up and sat her on her lap.

"She ran into James."

"Aww, I see. So did you have a good nap?"

"Yup." Gracie looked at me and her grin doubled. "Hi Kendall!"

"Hi Gracie," I laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Pool!" She looked up at Jade. "Can we Mommy? I haven't been swimming all summer."

"You already have your suit on, don't you?" Gracie just grinned up at her. "Fine, but I have to go put mine on."

"Aunt Cassie has it." Gracie slid off Jade's lap. "Come on, let's go."

"What about me?"

"James has yours too." She was grinning like it was Christmas.

"Well then I guess that's that." Jade put a five down on the bar and then took Gracie's hand.

Gracie held her other hand out and grabbed mine.

She led us out to the pool.

James and Cassie were already set up on two pool chairs tanning. Gracie let go of our hand and ran over to James's chair and climbed up on his legs.

"The bag with your stuff in is already in the bathroom waiting for you guys." Cassie winked at us.

I had a bad feeling about this.

We walked over to the bathroom Jade just shrugged and opened the door. Sitting on the sink was a beach bag, which held our swimming stuff.

"What is that butt face up too?" Jade muttered as she grabbed the bag.

"Butt face?"

"My sister is up to something, and I don't like it."

"Cassie is always up to something, you said as much yourself." I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips. "What do you think she's trying to do now?"

Jade turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us closer together.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with this."

She pulled my head down and kissed me. I pulled away breathless.

"I like that idea." I kissed her again.

She pushed me away laughing.

"You know better." She turned back to the bag and pulled out my swim trunks.

She threw them at me.

"Here?"

"No crazy man, in the stall, I'll change out here."

"Why can I change out here?"

"Kendall, that is too much temptation for me at this point in time. As much I may think I want to, I know I'm just not ready yet." She patted my cheek. "Now be a good boy and go change."

"Fine, you win this round." I walked into the stall and shut the door.

"And don't come out until I tell you too."  
I just laughed.

When we were done changing, we walked back out to the pool. There was still no sign on Logan and Carlos, I didn't even want to know what they had gotten up to.

"Damn Lady, you look smoking." Cassie whistled at her sister.

"I'm guessing this is one of your?"

"Maybe." Cassie just grinned.

"Mommy, pool time!" Gracie slid off James's leg and ran over to us.

"Okay, let's go little lady."

I just watched as Jade led Gracie over to the pool. Gracie made Jade get in first to make sure the water was okay. I laughed to myself and sat on the other side of James.

"So where are the other two?"

"They said something about finding girlfriends." James shrugged.

"Please tell me they are not going to try to pick up fans again."

"I have no idea."

"They are going to get in so much trouble."

"Which is why I didn't ask, I'm good staying on Jade's nice side."

"Her bark is a lot worse than her bite." Cassie said.

"She scares the shit out of me." I just laughed at them.

"Hi Kendall." Gracie said with an innocent look on her face.

"What are you up too?" I did not trust the smile on her face, it was the same one Jade wore when she was up to something.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Really nothing?" I leaned forward. "Nothing at all?"

"No." She said and backed away slightly.

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

Then out of nowhere someone dumped a bucket of water over my head. I shook of the water and looked up to see Jade standing there smiling.

"You looked hot so I thought I'd help you cool off." I stood up and moved around the chair to stand in front of her.

"You look hot too, maybe I should throw you in the pool." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "What do you say to that?"

"I say," She started to back up. "Is that you have to catch me first."

She took off running. I wasn't that far behind her.

Just as I was about to grab her, she dove into the pool to get away from me. I just stood there shaking my head.

"So are you gonna come get me lover boy?" She said as soon as she surfaced.

"Now Jade, there are children present." She just stuck her tongue out at me. "That's not fair."

She just dove back under the water, swimming to the other side of the pool.

All I could do was stare as she got out of the water. I shook my head and headed back over to the others.

I slid in behind Jade on the chair she was sharing with Gracie.

"Do you know where the other two are?" Jade leaned back against me.

"Mommy there they are." Gracie pointed towards the door.

Carlos and Logan were standing there with three girls, who had to be fans. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Logie Bear!" Gracie yelled and ran over to Logan wrapping her arms around Logan's legs. "I missed you Logie Bear."

"I missed you too Miss. Gracie." Logan picked Gracie up and hugged her.

"Are you gonna come swim with me?" She pouted.

"You know it." He smiled at her.

"What about me." The blonde standing closest to Logan pouted. "I thought you were going to play with me, not some child."

She tried to grab Gracie from Logan, but Logan just moved out of her reach. No touches Gracie without asking Jade first.

"What about me." The blonde standing closest to Logan pouted.

Jade stood up and walked over to them. Logan didn't say anything as Jade took Gracie from him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Their tour manager, and this child's mother." Jade snapped at the girl. "By the way sweet heart, it's cute when she pouts, because she's six. But you just look like a dumbass when you do it. So do all a favor and stop."

She walked over the pool, her and Gracie got back in. I saw Jade say something in Gracie's ear and Gracie just nodded.

I had this bad feeling this was only going to get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

~Jade's POV~

"Mommy, I don't like her." Gracie said as soon as we were in the safety of water.

"I know. I don't like her either. But let's just forget her and have fun okay?"

She just nodded and looked at Logan.

"You can prank him later Sweet Heart, okay."

"Okay Mommy." She grinned up at me. "I know just the thing."

"I'm sure you do love."

She just laughed and splashed me.

"Hey now." She just splashed me again.

"I play to win, Mommy, I play to win."

"So do I, my dear darling daughter, so do I." I turned and looked at James and Kendall, smiling. "James, Kendall, get your behinds in the pool now. We're gonna have a throw down."

They just looked at each other and shrugged and stood up. James dropped a quick kiss on Cassie's cheek before he got in the pool. Kendall was right behind him. Kendall stopped by my side and James went over to Gracie and just put her on his shoulders.

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Cassie told me about the Throw down."

"Wanna tell me?" Kendall pulled me in front of him.

"Pretty much you and James have to see who can knock us off your shoulders, and if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you."

"Put your claws away Momma Bear, James won't let her get hurt okay?" Kendall patted my shoulder. "Will you James."

"Nope."

"Mommy, stop being so silly." Gracie laughed. "You won't hurt Kendall, you like him too much."

I just stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Down Boy." I pointed at the bottom of the pool.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and ducked under the water so I could get up on his shoulders.

"And the fun begins." I laughed as Kendall stood back up.

"I play winner." Cassie said and sat on the edge of the pool.

"You're so on sister."

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous to be playing with a six-year-old?"

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Then stay out of it. We do this all the time."

"I didn't mean anything by it." She smiled fakely.

"I have an idea, how about you and Logan take their place and we'll see how dangerous it is." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Go Mommy, kick her sorry butt!" Gracie clapped. "Let's go sit by Aunt Cassie, James."

"As the little Lady wishes." James walked over to the side of pool where Cassie was sitting; he took Gracie off his shoulders then pulled himself out of the water.

"I think, this is a really bad idea."

"You made your bed Logie, you gotta sleep in it."

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Gracie was not happy with Logan and she wasn't hiding it.

"Are you chicken Logan?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll make you a deal, you come play and win, and then I won't tell Mark about this. I win; you get to tell him yourself. How does that sound?"

"Fine." He stripped off his shirt and threw onto the pool chair behind me. "Let's play Alice."

I had something really mean to say, but I bit my lip to keep from saying it.

They got into the water and then swam over to us.

"The rules are simple; the first couple to fall into the water loses. Like I said it's simple." I grinned. "So are you ready to play?"

"Let's do this." Alice said.

I looked at Cassie and winked. She just shook her head and laughed.

"When I say go, the Throw down will start." Cassie said. "Keep it clean."

Like hell was I going to play fair, she was going to get what was coming to her. Logan I won't hurt, Gracie would never forgive me.

"Go." Cassie yelled.

Kendall and I just stood there and waited for them to come at us. But from the look on Logan's face that wasn't gonna happen. Alice kept reaching for me, but Logan kept moving away.

After the first ten minutes, I tapped Kendall on the top of the head. He looked up at me and I just nodded. He looked back at them and smiled at them. He walked forward towards them, at the same time we pushed them over in the water.

They both came up pouting.

I rolled my eyes and slid off Kendall's shoulders. I swam over to the edge and pulled myself out of the pool. Cassie handed me a towel that I just wrapped around my waist.

"That wasn't a fair fight." Alice protested.

"I don't see anyone else complaining."

"God you're such a bitch."

"No, I'm not a bitch." I looked down at her. "I'm The Bitch."

She huffed and got out of the pool and went back over to her friends.

"I knew you could do it Mommy!" Gracie looked up at me smiling.

"That's cause I had a good partner." I smiled at Kendall, who was talking to Logan.

"Mommy, can I get back in water?"

"Sure thing Baby girl."

"We'll watch her." Cassie slid into the pool. "I put your Nook and iPod in my purse."

"Best sister ever." I grinned at her.

"I know." I grinned at her and walked over to the chair she had been laying on earlier.

I sat down and then pulled my stuff out of her purse. I laid back after putting my head phones in and turning up the music. Closing my eyes I just let everything melt away.

I'm not sure how long I laid there before I was shaken awake, by a frantic Cassie. I sat up and pulled out my headphones.

"What happened?"

"Kendall's bleeding and Gracie won't let go of him." I looked up to see everyone gathered around them.

I quickly stood up, dropping my iPod to the ground. I ran over to them and sat on the ground next to Kendall.

"What happened? Is Gracie hurt?"

"Kendall jumped into save her." James said handing me a towel.

I took it from him and brushed the hair off Kendall's forehead before it could dry in the blood.

"Someone get me some fresh water and a first aid kit." They all stood there looking at me. "I mean now Damnit!"

Carlos jumped up and ran inside to get what I asked.

"Kendall, I need you let go of Gracie, okay?" I touched Gracie's back and she turned her head to look at me. Cassie took the towle from me and held it to Kendall's head. "Come here Baby Doll, I have to make sure you okay."

She let go of Kendall and jumped into my lap.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head no. "Can you stand up so I can check?"

She nodded and slowly stood up. I looked her over and saw no blood and she could stand on her own. Thank God.

"Cass, can you take her to get changed please?" James took over for Cassie where she was holding the towel to Kendall's head. "Bring back some dry clothes for me and Kendall, just in case."

"Will do." She picked Gracie up and carried her inside.

I stood up and turned to look at Alice and her three friends, I had a bad feeling they had something to with this.

"What the fuck happened?" I growled at them.

"It was an accident." Alice rolled her eyes. "No big deal."

"No big deal? You have to be fucking kidding me! Kendall is sitting on the ground bleeding, and it's no big deal!" I really wanted to punch the bitch in the face. "What happened? I want to know right now."

"I don't to tell you anything." Alice crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her very fake chest.

"Listen very carefully, if someone doesn't tell me what happened right now, you're not going to like what happens next."

"Gracie was going to wake you up so you didn't sunburn, and as she was walking Alice pushed her into the pool. Kendall jumped into save her, and along the way must have hit his head. It all happened so fast." Logan said from behind me.

"Get them out of my sight now." I turned and went back to Kendall.

I knelt down in front of him, he was trying to smile, but I could tell he was hurting.

"You did this just to get out of that dinner tonight, didn't you."

"I'd laugh, but it hurts too much."

"Here's everything you asked for." Carlos set everything down next to me.

I just nodded my thanks as I opened the first aid kit. I pulled out everything I needed to clean the wound.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kendall asked eye everything I had taken out.

"Do you doubt my mad skills?"

"No."

"Did you know I was a nurse before I became Cassie's manager?"

"No, I did not know that. I learn something new every day."

"This may hurt. James if you would pull the towel away, please." James nodded and pulled the towel off Kendall's forehead. "Can you also hold his hair back; it keeps falling into the cut."

I took the towel and found a clean edge. I poured some water on it to wipe away the blood so I could see the cut better.

"That stings."

"I'm sorry, but it's not gonna get any better. I'll kiss it better later okay?"

"It better be a hell of a kiss." He mumbled.

"For saving Gracie, you better believe it will be." He tried to smile, but it came out more of grimace. "It doesn't look that bad, but maybe we should go to the ER just in case."

I pulled out a band-aid and put it on the cut to keep his hair out of it.

"James, Carlos, can you help him stand?"

They moved on either side of Kendall and hauled him up by his arm pits.

Kendall went to stand on his own, but he had to grab onto James to keep from falling.

"Help him sit in a chair so I can look at his ankle."

They helped him sit down, and I sat in front of his chair so I could put his ankle in my lap.

"This is gonna hurt." I rolled his ankle back in forth. "Well it's not broken, it's most likely sprained. You won't be dancing for a while."

"Should we take him to the ER?" Logan asked.

"Just to be safe." I sighed and stood up. "Can you three get to the dinner on your own?"

"Yeah, no problem." Logan smiled at me.

"We'll just call it a test run for when I'm gone next week."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Kendall looked up at me shocked.

"My ex-husband's funeral is next week and I promised his Mom that we'd be there." I sighed again. "We'll talk about this later okay?"

"Fine."

"Guys can you help him stand and get inside?" I looked at James and Carlos. "I need to talk to Logan."

"Sure." They said and helped Kendall stand.

They slowly moved inside, as I walked back over to the chair I had fallen asleep in. I picked up mine and Cassie's things and threw them back into her purse.

"I'm so sorry Jade."

I turned and looked at him.

"As much as I really want to blame you, I'm not going to you." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "We all make mistakes, but it's best that we learn from them."

"I didn't know."

"I know, but you do now. I get that you're lonely, but for the love of God, don't try and pick up fans it only causes trouble, trouble we don't need right now." I patted his shoulder. "And don't think I'm not going to talk to Carlos too, because I am."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank your biggest fan. She'd be pissed at me for the rest of her life if I hurt you." I laughed. "That child loves you. I hope you understand how much."

"I get that now." He sighed. "Mark is gonna be pissed about all of this."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I may just accidentally forget to call him." Logan laughed. "I don't need him yelling at me. Going home next week will be bad enough."

Cassie came running out carrying a cover up and my flip flops.

"Here put this on and get inside before they leave without you."

I took the cover up from her and pulled it over head, as she dropped my flip flops. I slid them of as I grabbed my purse and folder from her.

"We'll finish this later." I looked at Logan, who just nodded. "Cassie, please make sure they make it on time tonight. I'm not sure if Kendall and I will make it."

She just nodded and I ran inside and right to the front door. When I got to the car, James and Carlos were stalling putting Kendall in the car until I got there. I nodded my thanks to them and turned to the security guard.

"What hospital are we going to and how far is it?"

"St. Vincent's is right up the road, maybe ten minutes."

"Good, have we called ahead? I don't him waiting around the waiting room where the fans can find him."

"Yes Ma'am we did. We've done everything that the packet said to do."

"Good, well let's go." I opened the door. "James, Carlos. I'll call when I know more okay. And Carlos when we get back you and I have to have a little chat okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

I just nodded and slid into the car and put my seat belt on. I looked back at Kendall. He wouldn't look at me.

"Okay, right now is not the time to be pissed off at me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, I just wanted to do it while we were alone." I sighed. "I don't want to go back, hell I don't want Gracie going, but I have no choice. We have to go."

"I don't understand."

"I promise I'll explain later." The security guard just ignored us and started the car. "I don't want to get into it right now."

"Fine." He started to pout again.

I just turned and faced the front of the car and left him to his pouting. I just couldn't deal with him right now, not with a complete stranger in the car.

What a great way to ruin such a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

~Jade's POV~

As we waited to see the doctor, Kendall's attitude did not improve at all. It had gotten worse. Not only was he pissed at me, he was in a lot of pain. His ankle had started to swell by the time we got here.

I really did understand why he was being so pissy, but that didn't mean u had to like it.

"So are you going to talk to me?" I finally asked.

"What do you want me to say Jade?"

I stepped in front of him.

"Kendall I don't want to go, I promise you, but I have to because if Gracie." I cupped his cheek. "I may have hated him, but no matter what he was still her father. She has a right to say goodbye to him."

"That I get, but I just don't get why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know how to, okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I mean how do you tell your boyfriend you have to up and leave to go see your ex's family?"

"Just come out and tell me."

Before I could resound, the doctor walked in. I moved away from Kendall and leaned on the wall. I really hoped that this did.t take forever. I really just wanted to het out of here and go to bed. I was just so tired of dealing with everyone's shit.

"Well who ever cleaned you up did a good job." The female doctor flirted with Kendall like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah well I was an ER nurse for four years." I pushed off the wall and walked back over to Kendall. "I was more worried about his ankle then his head."

"Well scoot back and I will look at your ankle." She smiles at him.

She gently picked up his ankle and stated feeling around it.

"Wells it's not broken."

"I could have told you that." I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't sure if it was just a twist or if he sprained it."

"Most likely a sprain, but we should take an x-ray just to be sure."

"Fine, but can you at least get him some pain killers first?"

Yeah I knew I was being a birch, but no one touches what was mine. And for now he was still mine.

"I'll have the nurse being him some." She patted Kendall's leg and walked out of the room.

"Did you have to be such a notch to her? She was just doing her job."

"I'm gonna go call Cassie and give her an update and let her know you won't be making the dinner."

He opened his mouth to say something but I just walked out of the room.

I kept my head down as I made my way outside to the court-yard.

I sat on a bench and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed Cassie's number. Gracie answered.

"Is he okay Mommy?"

"He should be just fine, Love." 'If I don't kill him, myself.' I added in my head.

"Good, here's Aunt Cassie."

"Hey, how is it going?"

"Good news is that Kendall will be okay."

"What's the bad news?"

"He won't be making that dinner with the fans."

"Yeah I figured that, but what is bothering you?"

"I hate that you know me so well." I wiped my eyes. "I'm not sure if Kendall and I are gonna make it."

"Are you nuts?" She screeched. "That boy is freaking crazy for you. What makes you say that?"

"He called me a bitch."

"Shit, Jade are you going to be okay?"

"You know I will. At least he never tried to hit me."

"Maybe it's just the pain."

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed. "I should go, I have to go check on him."

"Don't let him break your heart too."

"I love you Cassie."

"I love you too Jade." I wiped my face more time. "Don't worry it will all work out, I promise."

"I hope so, I really do. Make sure Gracie behaves tonight okay?"

"Between James and I we'll make sure." She sighed. "Did you know she's refusing to talk to Logan?"

"Yeah I figured that would happen. I'll talk to her when you guys get back, okay."

"You can deal with that later, just worry about you and Kendall okay?"

"I can fix everyone but my own relationships."

"I know, just remember he's not Todd."

"Sometimes it's hard to see the difference." I sighed. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Gracie wants to say goodbye." I could hear her hand Gracie the phone.

"I love you Momma Bear."

"I love you more Baby Bear." I couldn't help but smile. "Be good okay?"

"I'm always good." I laughed and shook my head.

"And so modest to." She giggled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's cause I'm the best of the best."

"God, I love you child."

"Love you too Mommy."

"I have to go, but I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, be good."

"As long as you are."

"You have a deal." She giggled again. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye Love." I hung up my phone and shoved it back in my purse.

I closed my eyes, wishing the world would just go away for even a moment.

I hope Kendall is a better mood when I see him again, because I'm done putting up with this shit. I'm done be walked all over.

Standing up, I headed back inside and down the hall to Kendall's room. He wasn't there; they must have taken him to get his x-rays done. Good maybe I can get some peace and quiet for a while.

When Cassie asked me to come on tour with her and be tour manager, I never thought it would be this hard. I guess it wouldn't have been as bad if their manager hadn't dumped them on me.

I was really starting to question if it was all worth it. As much as I love being here for Cassie seeing her live her dream, I can't handle everything else.

I must have nodded off, I was woken up by them bring Kendall back in. He looked happier, but not by much.

"Dr. Anderson should be in shortly with the x-rays." The nurse said and then walked out.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?" I just shook my head no and went back to pick the lint off my cover up. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to do this in public, okay?" I looked up at him. "So for right now I'm just your tour manager."

"Fine." He turned away from and looked at the door.

I shook my head and looked back down at my lap.

We sat in complete silence waiting for the good Doctor to come back.

By the time the doctor showed up, I was ready to hit someone just to break the silence. I don't think Kendall had ever really stopped talking to each other. I hated it. I really hated it.

"Well it looks like it's just a bad sprain. He should be dancing on it for the next few weeks." The Doctor's voice broke my thoughts. "When he's traveling, he needs to keep it elevated and on ice. He should be fine in a week or so."

"That's great news." I smiled. "The others will be happy to hear that."

"I'll also give him a prescription for the pain and to help keep the swelling down."

"Is there anything else?" I stood up and walked over to them.

"It's not going to be fun, but someone should wake him up every hour just make sure he's okay. He hit his head pretty hard. But I'm sure that will be no problem for you, with you nursing back ground and all."

"I'm sure it won't."

"Well good." She smiled at Kendall. "I'll be back shortly with your prescription."

Kendall just nodded as she walked out of the room. I moved back over to the chair and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired. Just really tired." I looked up at him.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too, me too." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"So no dinner for me then, what are we gonna do?"

"We can pick something on the way back to the hotel after we fill your prescription."

"Sweet."

I just nodded and leaned my head against the wall.

As soon as we got Kendall's prescription and he signed the release papers we were out of there. I just couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and relax before my whole world fell apart, again.

When we got back to the hotel, I helped Kendall up to my room and got him conformable in bed, before I ordered room service for the both of us.

"How's the ankle feel?"

"Okay." He sighed. "Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"Which part?" I asked and looked at him. "The part where you got pissed at me for no reason, without listening to what I had to say? Or the part you called me a bitch because I didn't like the good doctor flirting with you. Which one do you want to talk about?"

"How about the part where I tell you how sorry I am?"

"Dinner should be here soon, and then you need to rest."

"So we're just gonna ignore I happened?"

"No, no we're not, but I have about ten million other things I need to do before I have to leave." I sighed. "On top of that I'm so royally pissed right now, I don't want to say or do something I know I'd regret later."

"Okay, as long as we talk about."

"We will," Someone knocking on the door stopped the conversation.

I got up and went to answer the door. It was room service, I let them in. They were in and out quickly. I handed Kendall his food and then sat down at the desk to work on everything I had to get done before I left for Michigan. I could already feel the headache coming in strong. Just what I wanted, not.

~Kendall's POV~

After I was done eating I just laid there in bed and watched Jade work on the computer. I could tell just from the way she was sitting that she was stressed. I couldn't help but feel really bad that I had caused a huge part of that stress.

As much as I wanted to go to her and take her up in my arms, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. I've learned from watching her when she's in a mood like this, it's best for everyone to leave her alone.

I wasn't sure how I felt about her going back to Michigan without me, all I knew was I didn't like it. But there was nothing I could do about and I hated that.

"The other should be back soon." Jade pushed away from the desk and looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I patted the bed next to me. "Come sit by me."

"I can't." She bit her lip and looked away.

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving a lot sooner than I thought planed."

"Meaning what?"

"Gracie and I have to leave as soon as they get back."

"What why?" She just shook her head. "Jade, tell me what's going on."

"Please just leave it Kendall. If I talk about it, I'll start to cry and if I cry Cassie and Gracie will know something is wrong."

"You need to tell someone."

I really wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go.

"I will when the time is right, but for now just drop it, okay."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna have Cassie stay with you tonight so she can wake you up every hour." She stood up and moved to her suite case. "I've emailed all of you the happenings for the next few weeks. Between you and Cassie, I'm hoping you can make it to everything on time. I'm hoping I won't be gone more than a week, but who knows."

"I thought you were just going home for his funeral."

"Yeah me too, but my lawyer emailed me this afternoon and I have some other things I need to take care of before the funeral."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not right now." She bit her lip again. "But uh, damn it, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

She threw down whatever was in her hand and looked at me.

"Feeling like I did when I was married." She wiped her face. "I will not let you treat me the way he did."

"I'm sorry, I was just hurt and in a lot of pain."

"And he was sorry when he sobered up enough to remember he loved." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm not doing it again."

"So you're gonna throw away everything we could be and have because I slipped up, just once."

"It starts with the name calling and ends up with me in the hospital and 45 stitches in the back of my head, because I didn't move fast enough to get another beer."

"I'm not him."

She just shrugged and started moving around the room gathering her and Gracie's clothes. Ignoring me the whole time. I wanted to say something to her to make her look at me, but I didn't know what.

When the others showed up, she had them come in so she could update everyone at once. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Okay listen up. I have to leave tonight and I'm not sure when I will be back. I have emailed you everything you will need while I'm gone. Mark will be calling and checking in with you. He will meet you in Florida, if I am not back by then. But I'm hoping I will be." She ran her fingers through her hair. "If you need me I'll have my cell. I'll try and check in with you guys as I can."

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Family stuff, I've emailed it all to you." Jade clapped her hands. "I guess this is where we say goodbye and I'll see you all later."

I just watched as each of the guys and Cassie gave her and Gracie a hug, then walked out of the room. Gracie crawled up on the bed and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then she too left the room.

"We'll talk I promise okay?" She moved the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed next to me. "I don't want you to go, but I know you have to."

"This isn't goodbye for ever." She kissed me lightly. "Just for now okay?"

I just nodded and kissed her again. She pulled away from the kiss and kissed me on the forehead.

She grabbed her and Gracie's bag and then headed out the door.

I know she said it wasn't forever, but why did it feel like it was?


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

~Kendall's POV~

I was going crazy, I hadn't heard from Jade in like two weeks. I knew it was driving everyone Round me crazy. No matter how many times I called her, she never answered, that I had finally just gave up trying.

"Hey Kendall."

"Oh hi, Liz."

"Still moping around I see." She sat next to me on the edge of the stage. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Still haven't heard from Jade yet?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you watch her when you think no one is looking." She shrugged. "I've seen her watch you while you're on stage. I kinda put two and two together."

"Oh."

"Dont worry I won't say anything."

"I don't think that matters any more that ship has sailed."

"If she cares for you as much as you think she does, then when you see her next she'll coming running to you."

"Yeah I really doubt that."

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't talked to her in over three weeks. When I call she just ignores my calls." I shook my head. "I have to go get ready for meet and greet."

"Keep your chin up Kendall."

I stood up and then helped her up.

"Thanks Liz."

I gave her a hug, and as I was pulling way she pulled my head down to her and kissed me like there was tomorrow.

"Well I can see what you've been up to while I've been gone." Jade's voice broke the kiss. "Thanks for the memo we were over."

Jade started to walk away. I pushed Liz away and ran after Jade. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"I suggest you let go of me if you like the way your face is now, or I can rearrange it for you." I let go of her arm. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have plenty to say to you." I was really starting to get pissed. "Why did you ever answer your phone or even call me back? For three weeks I haven't heard from you at all, but you had time to call and talk to Cassie or James. So don't give me this crap about not telling you anything. How could I when you wouldn't even talk to me?" She opened her mouth to say something to be but I just cut her off. "How can we have a relationship if you won't even talk to me? Do you have any idea what it's been like for me not knowing?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you want to know why I never called you? Do you want to know what I've been through in the last three weeks?" I just nodded. "For the last three weeks I've been in and out of court. Why? Well I'll tell you. That Bastard even though he's six feet under is still trying to fuck me over. In his will he said that he wanted custody of Gracie to go to his Mother, who hates me and blames me for fucking up her son's life up. Even though he didn't have custody of Gracie at all, he still wanted his Mom to raise her, because I'd never do a good job, even though I practically raised Cassie. Wanna know what else I had to deal with? I had to stand up in court and retell, and retell every little thing that bastard ever did to me while we were married. Not only in front of everyone in town, but Gracie too. So I'm so fucking sorry if I couldn't find time to call you, I'm sorry that I couldn't stroke your damn ego every damn day I was away. Now if we're done her I have to go find my sister."

I just once again watched Jade walk away from me.

~Jade's POV~

I really could not believe the nerve of that boy. I wanted to bitch slap him so hard.

I've been through hell and back these last few weeks and all I wanted to do is come back to my boyfriend and forget everything, at least for a little while.

But hell no, what do I comeback to? Him kissing another girl. God this is all I needed right now. Now all I want to do is find Cassie and let her know I'm back and then go take a long ass nap on the bus.

When I finally found Cassie I had to do a double take. James and Cassie were going at it like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know what to do, laugh, cry or yell. Maybe a little of all three.

"Well I see you two wasted no time when big sister wasn't there to keep you in line."

They jumped apart and looked at me sheepishly. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Jade you're back."

"Yes I am, and you're the second couple I've found kissing." I rolled my eyes. "It must be my day."

"How was your trip?" James asked.

"Hell. Go get ready for your meet and greet." I glared at him until he ran out of the room.

"What hell was that?" Cassie crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to be so mean, we were just kissing."

"And kissing leads to things you're not ready for." I snapped at her.

"You were doing far worse than what we were doing when you were my age." She snapped back at me. "Just because you and Kendall are fight doesn't mean you can go take it out on me and James."

"And you know how that turned out. But whatever I don't know anything I'm talking about. Will you watch Gracie, I need to go lay down. She's with Logan."

Before she could say anything else, I walked away from her. I kept my head down as I walked out to the buses. I knew it wouldn't take long before the tears started falling and I wanted to be in the safety of the bus before that happens.

Before I could get on the bus, Liz started calling my name. I turned and looked at her.

"What do you want?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't you think you've caused enough problems around here?"

"You're just pissed because he doesn't want your fat ass anymore."

Fat? I barely weighted 165 lbs when soaking wet. There was no way I was fat.

"Honey, do you need to get your eyes checked? There is no way I'd ever be considered fat." If she really thinks she could shake my self-esteem, she needed to get her head checked. "Why don't you get out of here before you lose your job, we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet."

"If you even try, I'll tell Mark about you and Kendall."

"Go right ahead." I smirked. "He already knows, and doesn't care."

Her mouth just dropped open.

"See I already told him, and he's fine with it as long as we keep it under the radar and now seeing as Kendall and I are no more, it's not a problem." I stepped closer to her. "I will give you one more chance to walk away with your job."

"Mark won't let you fire me."

"The contract I signed with him, says I can." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Now get out of here before you lose your job."

"This isn't over."

"And stay the hell away from Kendall." I yelled as she started to walk away.

She turned back around and swung at me. She missed me the first time, so she came at me again.

"You're only going to hurt yourself."

"You don't deserve a great guy like Kendall." She swung again. "He could do so much better then you."

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed her arm and slammed her into the side of the bus. I twisted her arm behind her back. I stepped up close to her holding her in place against the bus.

"You don't know me, so you can't say what I deserve or now." She moaned in pain. "You are fired, I want you gone in a half an hour."

"What's going on here?" I turned my head to see Frank and Timmy standing there.

I let go of Liz and pushed her towards them.

"I want her gone in a half hour. Take her to the airport and put her on a plane home."

"For what reason?"

"She attacked me after I warned her to stay away from Kendall."

"We'll take care of it Ma'am." Frank nodded at and hauled Liz inside. Timmy just followed behind him.

I sighed and climbed onto the bus. As I was walking by the bunks I caught my reflection in the mirror Cassie had hanging on the wall. I did not like what I saw. I saw the old me coming back out. I shook my head and headed back towards the front of the bus. I grabbed my purse on the way out the door.

When I got back inside Kendall was waiting for me and he didn't look happy to see me. Not that I really cared.

"Did you really have to fire her?"

"Yes, yes I did. She attacked me." I went to move by him but he grabbed my arm again. "Let me go."

"Not until you listen to me." He growled.

"I don't have to do anything. Now let me go."

"Go tell Liz she still has a job."

"No."

"You're just jealous."

"And you're just pissed I dumped your sorry ass." I growled at him. "Now let me go."

"This has to stop Jade."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Kendall, and even if I was you can't tell me what to do. I will ask one more time, let me go."

"Let go of my Mommy!" Gracie yelled and kicked Kendall as hard as she could. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I am now Baby Girl." I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, we have some things to do before the show."

"Okay Mommy."

I didn't even look back as we walked away from Kendall, who was holding his shin. I hoped it hurt.

"So where are we going Mommy?" Gracie asked as I buckled her into the back of the rental car I had gotten.

"Mommy needs a change and you need a haircut. How about a Mommy daughter day at the spa?"

"I love Mommy daughter days at the spa."

"Me too." I kissed the top of her head and closed the door.

I slid into the driver's side and started the car.

"So did you make up with Logan?"

"No, I'm mad at him."

"Why?"

"Cause I am."

The logic of a six year old never gets old.

"Okay. But if he's your friend you shouldn't stay mad at him."

"That goes for you and Kendall."

Damn, I've taught her to well.

"Well played my Child."

"I've learned from the best." I knew she was grinning.

"So how mad is Aunt Cassie at me?"

"Pretty mad. You should have just told her."

"She didn't need to be bothered by it."

"I hate when you're so sad."

"I know, I do too. But you always make me happy."

"You make me happy to Mommy." I smiled to myself. "You're the best Mommy ever."

"And you're the best daughter ever."

"Even when I make you mad?"

"Even when you make me mad, I'll always love you."

"Love you more Mommy."

"You can try, but you'll never love as much as I love you."

She just laughed and I couldn't help but join her.

When we walked into the hair salon, everyone just looked at us weird. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"Two haircuts please."

"Sure, right this way." She led us over to her station. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me." Gracie smiled up at the stylist.

~Kendall's POV~

"Kendall have you seen my sister?"

"Not since Gracie kicked me."

"Why would Gracie kick you?"

"Jade's mad at me, so Gracie's mad at me." I shrugged.

"What's her deal anyways? When she saw me this afternoon she jumped down my throat about me and James."

"She catch you two making out?"

"Maybe. But anyways what's wrong with her?"

"She didn't tell you about her trip home did she?"

"She said everything was fine and not to worry."

"She didn't have a good trip, at all." I sighed. "You need to talk to her about it. And don't be mad at her. I did something really stupid."

"Something stupid enough to cause her to fire Liz?"

"Yeah, something like that." I sighed.

"Oh shit." Cassie muttered.

"What?"

She just pointed over my shoulder. I turned and saw Jade standing there talking to Frank.

"What did she do?"

"It looks like she cut all her hair off."

"No." I whispered.

I loved her long hair. I loved the feel of it on my chest as we lay on the couch and talked. I loved playing with it while we kissed.

I couldn't believe she had cut it off.

"She did this right after she left Todd the last time."

Those words crushed me more than Jade telling me it was over. This made it seem all the more real.

"I am so sorry Kendall."


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

~Jade's POV~

When I saw Kendall's face when he saw my new haircut, I almost felt bad about cutting it. Almost being the keyword there.

If he didn't like it, well that was to bad. We weren't together anymore and it didn't matter what he thought. It was time I put myself first.

"What did you do Jade?" I turned to see Cassie standing behind me.

"It was time for a change." I shrugged. "Don't you like it?"

"The last time you cut your hair this short, you left Todd for the last time." She really looked worried. "Whats going on? You used to tell me everything."

"Hmm, you're right that is the last time I cut my hair so short."

"Kendall said you had a bad trip home but would say anymore. What happened?"

"I was gonna tell you on the bus tonight." I ran my fingers through my short hair. "I just want you to have a kick ass show and not worry about it okay."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Cass, I promise you everything is okay now." I smiled at her the best I could. "Please don't worry. I'll explain everything later."

"Are you sure."

"I'll never lie to you, I may not tell you everything, but I'd never lie you." I sighed. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"I hate when you do that, but I understand."

"Go get ready for the show." I laughed.

"I'm going." She laughed and walked away.

I sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"So I guess this mean it's really over?"

I opened my eyes to see Kendall standing in front of me.

"Was I not clear enough earlier? I will never let another man control my life again." I pushed off the wall.

"So that's it?"

"That's it." I pushed past him and walked away.

But once again he grabbed my arm to stop me, but quickly let me go when I turned and looked back at him.

"What is up with you grabbing me every time I walk away? It's really starting to piss me off."

"I just want you to talk to me Jade."

"And I don't want to talk to you Kendall. I've said all I have to say to you."

"Whatever." He mumbled and just walked away.

I sighed and headed towards the dressing rooms.

When I got to Cassie's dressing room, I really wish I would have knocked instead of just walking in.

"God I really did not need to see that again." I covered my face with my hand.

"Well next time you'll knock."

"Or, you two could knock it off?"

"Yeah not gonna happen sister, nice try though." She turned back to James and kissed him one more time before she sent him on his way.

"Ugh I hate you."

"Mommy that's not nice." I turned to see Gracie standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

Great just what I wanted, to be scolded by my 6year old.

"She didn't mean that Gracie, she's just had a b ad day."

I fell back on the couch and sighed. Gracie crawled up onto the couch next to me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed then." Cassie sat on the other side of me. "Take Gracie and go get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks sister."

"You know I say it with all the love in my heart." She patted my knee. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Fine, fine you win." I threw my hands up. "I'm too tired to fight with you."

"I'm not tired." Gracie pouted.

"And I can't leave you back stage by yourself."

"Mommy, I'm a big girl, I can stay back stage by myself."

I sighed and looked at Cassie.

"I'll have James keep an eye on her. She'll be fine." I sighed again. "Really don't worry."

"How can I not worry? I worry about you both all the time."

"Have I told you lately that you're the best Mommy in the world?" Gracie hugged me around the neck. "I love you so much."

"If something happens to her I swear I will tan your hide." I glared at Cassie. "I don't care how old you are."

"Nothing will happen I promise."

"Fine, she can stay."

"Best Mommy ever!"

"Behave, little missy."

"Yes Mommy." She got off my lap and sat back down on the couch.

"You two are up to something, and I don't like."

"We're not up to anything Mommy."

"I don't believe you two."

"We promise no funny business." Cassie smiled at me.

"I'm too tired to deal with you right now." I stood up. "Be good and call me if you need anything. Love you both."

"We Love you too." They said together.

I just shook my head and headed towards the buses. I really hope they stay out of trouble.

~Gracie's' POV~

Once I was sure Mommy was gone I looked up at Aunt Cassie.

"What happened back home?"

"Daddy was being Daddy, even though he's dead." I just shrugged.

"Oh, okay." She just left it there. "Well let's go find the guys so they can watch you."

"Can I just stay with you til you go on?"

"What's up Gracie you've been by my side pretty much all day."

I just shrugged. I didn't want to tell her why I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to seem like a baby.

Aunt Cassie wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back and didn't want to let go. But she pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

When she was done getting ready for the show, we headed out into the venue to find the boys. We found them in the green room. I walked over to James and climbed in his lap.

"Are you trying to steal my man, Gracie?"

"It wasn't that hard." I shrugged ans snuggled down in James lap.

Aunt Cassie just sat down next to us. James kissed her on the cheek.

"Not in front of the kid please." I whined.

"Jade went to lie down; can you watch her for me during my set?" Cassie just ignored my whining.

"Sure, we'll watch from back stage."

"Well I better go get ready to go on." Aunt Cassie stood up. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, as long as James carries me."

They just both laughed and stood up. James shifted me so he could hold Aunt Cassie's hand. As we walked out I glanced back and Logan and Kendall. They both might have had smiles on their faces, but I could see the sadness there in their eyes. The same sadness I saw in Mommy's eyes.

I had to do something and fast.

I planed and plotted as I watched Aunt Cassie do what she loved to do.

"Gracie,"

"Hmm." I looked up at James.

"I have to go, I'll send someone to be with you okay."

"Okay." I nodded and looked back at the stage.

"Everything okay Little Lady?"

"There's to much sadness."

"We'll have to fix it."

"But later, you're late."

He kissed the top of my head and then took for for the dressing rooms.

"Hey Little Lady." I looked up to see Logan all ready to go on stage. "Can I sit."

"Only James calls me that." I mumbled ignoring his question, but he just sat next to me anyways.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I just shook my head no.

"Am I still your Logie Bear?"

"As long as I'm still your BooBoo."

"Always."

I jumped into his lap and hugged him.

"Dont be stupid again, okay? I don't like being mad at you."

"I don't like it either."

"Logie, I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

"I hate seeing Mommy sad all the time." I wiped my eyes. "It makes me sad. I don't like sad. I like happy better."

"What can I do?"

"Help me get Mommy and Kendall back together." I looked up at him hopefully. "Can you help me?"

"I will do what I can." He kissed the top of my head. "I promise you that."

"You're the best Logie Bear." I grinned up at him.

"Only the best for my BooBoo." He smiled. "So do you have a plan?"

I grinned and nodded.

I told him my plan, or what I had of it.

"That would work, but we'll need Carlos."

"He'll help right?"

"Yes, I'll make sure of it okay?" I nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is." I clapped my hands. "We have a short travel day, so that would be the best."

"Yay!"

This was good. By this time tomorrow Mommy will be happy again. And I can stop being mad at Kendall.

"What are you two whispering about?" I looked up to see Aunt Cassie.

"Nothing." I was trying not to smile.

"I know you Gracie, I know when you're up to something." I just grinned at her. "Right I don't need to know."

"You know it." I slid off Logan's lap.

"Come on, I have to go change." She grabbed my hand. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem. Bye Gracie."

"Break a leg, but not really. Bye Logie Bear." I kissed his cheek and then ran after Aunt Cassie.

The next morning when I woke up, Mommy was already up. I crawled out of bed and went to find her. Mommy and Aunt Cassie were crying on the couch. But they both smiled at me when they saw me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I crawled up onto her lap, laying my head on her shoulder.

"I just finished filling Aunt Cassie in on what happened while we were home."

I just nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Mommy looked down at me.

I just shook my head.

She kissed the top of my head with a smile.

"I'm hungry."

"Aunt Cassie's turn to make breakfast."

"I'm hungry Aunt Cassie."

"What do you want Doll Face?"

"Food, duh."

"You think you're so funny, don't you."

"No, I know I'm super funny." I grinned up at her. "Mommy tells me all the time I'm super funny."

Aunt Cassie rolled her eyes and got up to make us breakfast.

"So Cassie tells me you made up with Logan." I looked at Mommy, I couldn't read her. "I'm proud of you Love."

"I didn't like being mad at him anymore."

"So there's no secret plot?"

"You're so funny Mommy." I laughed. "There's no secret plot."

"Even if there was, you'd never tell me."

"Mommy!" I laughed.

We laughed and talked as we drove the last hour or so to the venue. It was a nice way to spend the morning. It was almost like Mommy was back to herself again. But I could still tell there was something missing, and that was Kendall.

When we got to the venue, I snuck away from Mommy and Aunt Cassie to fine Logie and Carlos. They were in the green room eating breakfast. I sat next to Logan and waited for him to notice me.

"Mornin' BooBoo."

"Mornin' Logie Bear." I took a piece of his toast. "Mommy, thinks I'm up to something. We have to be careful."

"We're all set on our end."

"Good." I smiled and took a bite. "We need to move soon, before they wake up all the way."

"Agreed."

"I'll go set up my end." I slid off my chair. "Make sure you set up your and Carlos does his."

"Is this really a good idea?" I looked up at Carlos.

"If you want them to stop being grumpy, then yes." I crossed my arms over my chest. "We have to do this. I have to go."

I walked to Aunt Cassie's dressing room. She was sitting there waiting for me.

"I really don't like this."

"Please Aunt Cassie, it's for Mommy."

She sighed and gave in. I knew she didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done.

~Jade's POV~

While I was going around the venue making sure everything was set for the show tonight, I got a weird text from Cassie saying that Gracie had locked Carlos in a closet again.

I didn't believe it, but on the off chance that she had, I needed to go check it out. That was the last thing I needed was Gracie locking Carlos in a closet.

When I got to the closet, I could hear someone moving around in there. But Cassie was nowhere in sight. Maybe if I had been more alert, I would have smelled the set up, but I didn't.

I opened the closet door and walked in. It was dark and I really couldn't see anything. As I was feeling the wall for a light switch, someone shut the door. I tried in vain to open it back up, but they had locked it from the outside.

"It's no use." Carlos's voice came from outside the closed door.

"Damnit Carlos let me out of here right now!"

"I'm sorry Jade, Gracie scares me more than you do." I could hear him walk away from me.

I hit the door a few times then slid down leaning against it. I opened my phone to see if I could find another way out of here, when I saw a bound and gagged Kendall staring at me.

They were all dead, every last one of them. Dead I tell you.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

~Jade's POV~

I had a bad feeling we'd be in here for a while. This was going to be so much fun, not. I looked at Kendall, and he looked really uncomfortable. I sighed and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt." I pulled the tape off his mouth as fast as I could. He let out a yelp as I did. "I'm sorry."

"I can't feel my hands, can you untie them."

"Can you turn around?"

"There's not much room in here, but I can try."

He tried turning around, but he just ended up sitting on my lap. Not really where I had wanted him.

"Okay that's not going to work." I sighed as he sat back on the floor. "I'm gonna see if I can find the light switch. So please keep your eyes off my ass."

"Well good thing it's dark." I knew he was grinning. I'm so glad he was finding this funny, because I sure as hell wasn't.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up. I turned and faced the door again. I felt up and down the wall until I hit the light switch. A very dim light turned on, but it was enough that I could see to untie Kendall.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to lean behind you to untie your hands." I got back down on my knees and next to him.

I spent the next twenty minutes trying to untie Kendall. I was practically lying in his lap. This was just getting worse and worse.

"I am going to strangle who ever tied these damn knots."

"Gracie did the knots."

I pulled back from him.

"And why couldn't you have told me that twenty minutes ago?"

"I don't know! I figured you'd know how to untie them."

"God if that piece of shit wasn't dead already, I would so kill him." I ran my fingers through my hair. "He just had to teach her those damn knots."

"I do have a knife in my pocket."

"Ya know I think I'll just leave your hands tied." I sat back against the door, as far away from him as I could get. I was not touching him more than I really had to.

"Yeah, well I still can't feel my hands."

"You don't need your hands to sing."

"I need them to hold the mic." He just gave me one of those looks. "And I need them to play the guitar that you love so much."

"Fine." I gritted my teeth and moved back closer to him. "Which pocket is it in?"

"Front right." He got up on his knees so I could reach his pocket.

I bit my lip and reached my hand into his front pocket. I tried as hard as I could not to touch him, but he kept moving, making it that much harder.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to hurt you."

He stopped moving and I pulled the knife out of his pocket.

"Sit back on your knees and hold your hands away from your back." He did as I asked and once again I was lying across his lap.

I could feel why he was moving around so much, while my hand was in his pocket. I quickly cut the ropes and then moved away from Kendall. I did not need to know how happy he was to have me lying in his lap.

I sat there and watched him rub his wrist but his hands weren't working right. I sighed and took his wrist into my mine and started to rub small circles trying to get the blood flowing again.

"Thanks."

I just nodded.

"Have I told you how sorry I am?"

I looked up at him and I could see how sorry he was, but there comes a time that sorry isn't enough anymore.

"I know sorry isn't going to make up for all I've said and done." He pulled his hands away. "I just want you to know that I really mean it."

"I can't go through what I went through with Todd again."

"I know. I never meant to hurt you. I was just frustrated and angry." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was hurt that you kept pushing me away. It was like the closer we got the more you pushed me away. I'm not making excuses; I'm just trying to explain how I was feeling. We were fine with the physical stuff, but I wanted and still want more than that."

"I just can't do this again." I sighed. "We tried and it didn't work."

"That's bull shit and you know it. We weren't even together for a month and then you break it off because of a misunderstanding. A big one at that."

"I caught you kissing another girl." I was getting mad. "How is that a misunderstanding?"

"One she kissed me and two I don't even like her like that." I just flipped his knife around. "Can I have my knife back, please?"

"No." I wasn't giving back the only thing that made me feel safe from him. Not that he'd hurt me, but you never know what stupid idea he'd come up with.

"Jade, please."

"Do I make you nervous?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know you do." He swallowed hard when I tossed the knife back and forth between my hands.

"In what way?"

"In every way. You know all this." I opened the blade and tested the sharpness of it with my thumb. "What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"I'm not ready to share yet." And I wasn't sure I would ever be ready to share.

"When will you?"

I just shrugged and closed the knife.

"Mommy, are you in there." I heard through the door.

"You know I am Gracie."

"Is Kendall still alive?"

"Yes, now I want you to let me out of here right now."

"I can't do that Mommy."

"Gracelyn Ann Mitchell, you will let me out right now!"

"NO."

"Gracie." I growled.

This was going too far for her and I did not like it.

"No, I'm not letting you out until you make up with Kendall."

I slammed my head back on the door. It hurt like Hell, but it made me feel better.

"Don't hurt yourself Mommy."

"So all I have to do is say sorry and you'll let us out?"

"And kiss." I heard someone say something else to her, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. "I have to go Mommy, now be good and make up with Kendall. We'll be back later to check on you."

"You are so grounded young Lady."

No one answered me, they had already walked away.

"Well I now know where her stubbornness comes from." I glared at him. "All we have to do is tell them we kissed and made up. We don't actually have to kiss."

"And who the hell do you think you're trying to fool?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "My child knows all. She'll be able to tell we were lying. And then we'd be in even more trouble than we are now. When she gets an idea stuck in her head, she doesn't let it go."

"Then just kiss me and we can get out of here."

I didn't say anything as I pulled out my phone. I dialed Logan's number. I was not going to kiss him, not if I could help it.

It wasn't' because I didn't want to, I did. But I didn't want a reminder of what I was losing. That would hurt too much.

"Hey Jade. How are you doing?"

"Get me out of this damn closet, before I kill you all." I growled. "And you know I'd do it."

"I can't do that."

"How the hell can one six year old be scarier than me? Explain that one to me because I sure as hell don't get it."

"She just is."

"I have a knife and I will use it."

"I can't let you out Jade." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I made promise."

"Logan Philip Henderson, let us out of this damn closet right now!"

"Sorry Jade. I really am."

He hung up on me. I just threw my phone on the floor and banged my head on the door again.

They were all in for it when I got out of here. Every last one of them. They messed with the wrong Momma Bear.

"You know she just wants you to be happy."

"I am happy, or I was until I was locked in here."

"It's not that bad being locked in a room with me is it?"

"If I wasn't mad, then no."

"If you weren't mad at me, we wouldn't be here."

"I don't like you."

"I can live with that as long as you still love me."

"Who says I loved you in the first place?"

"Your eyes."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back so I didn't have to look at him anymore. I hated that he could read me like no one else could.

"So you don't deny it."

I just ignored him, I was done talking. All I wanted was to get out of here. And soon, before I did something stupid.

~Kendall's POV

I couldn't take the silence anymore, or Jade ignoring me. It was time to put a stop to it. If she wouldn't talk to me, I'd do all the talking then. Good thing I had a lot to say to her.

"Ya know I really missed you while you were gone. I didn't like it, I missed seeing you every day. Being able to kiss you whenever I wanted and singing you too sleep every night. Even hanging out with you with everyone else was better then not seeing you." Jade was still ignoring me. "I hated that you weren't there to boss us around, making sure we were never late. I hated that you weren't there when I got off stage. I missed you telling me to stop being a guy. I missed seeing Gracie, she always could make any bad day better. I missed kissing you in front of her just to see that face she makes. I really missed the three of us playing the Wii. I missed Gracie beating me without even trying."

Still nothing, fine I'll just keep going.

"When I saw you yesterday, I thought you looked so beautiful, even as angry you were at me. I was happy to see you, but crushed when you broke things off. I hated myself when I saw the pain and confusion in your eyes, pain and confusion that I caused. I wish I never would have gotten caught off guard by Liz. I wish the kiss would have never happened. It was a mistake that I regret." I sighed. "I wish I could put into word what you really mean to me. I wish I could tell you my hopes and dreams, the things I've never told anyone before. If I could I would take the pain of your past away and make you forget all that he did to you. I'd help you bring the walls down around your heart so you could let me in all the way."

I could that she was starting to crack, which was a good sign. Spilling my guts like this was both liberating and absolutely terrifying at the same time. I hope she knows how much this scares me.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you, you stop me in my tracks. You looked like the angel of my dreams. There was something about you that just drew me in and wouldn't let go. I was hooked and I didn't even know your name. Then I heard you speak and I was done for. The other said I was asking for trouble, but if that trouble was you then I'd take whatever you'd give me." I laughed. "And then there was the truth or dare game. One of James' best ideas, I'd have to say. Everyone knew I was crushing on you, big time. And then Cassie dared you to kiss me. I really thought I had died and gone to heaven. No one thought you'd actually do it, least of all me. God it was some kiss though. One I'll never, ever forget."

I closed my eyes and grinned to myself.

"I didn't care how different we are, it's what makes us work the way we do. I thank God every day for brining you into my life. You made me realize that love wasn't just some fairy tale that Mom's told their kids. For the first time in my life you made me want to be a better person. You didn't want me for what I could do for you; you wanted to be with me because you liked me for who I really was." My smile grew. "And seeing you with Gracie is something all together different. With everything you've been through, you've handled her with such care and love. You really are super Mom. She's amazing now, but will only get better as she grows older. She's so lucky to have a Mom like you; I hope she knows just how lucky she is. And you are so lucky to have her. She loves you so much and only wants you to be happy. I mean she did lock us in a closet together just so we could make up because she knew it would make you happy if we were talking again. And she has a way of getting into people's head without them even knowing. She gets that all from you."

I looked at her and I could tell she was crying. I wasn't sure it was a good thing or not.

Without any warning, she lunched herself at me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back with all I had.

She pulled away breathlessly. I stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss me just to get us out of here."

"No, no I didn't." She smiled at me. "There are people I've known my whole life who don't know me as well as you do. How is it you can see so deep inside me?"

"The same way you get me like no one else does. We were made for each other." She kissed me again. I pulled away laughing. "I feel better getting all that off my chest."

"It kinda hurt to hear it all, but I'm glad you told me."

"I am too. I needed to say it." She leaned her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms back around her waist.

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know." She mumbled. "Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Where we were before the fight."

"I'd like that. But can we promise to never fight like that again?"

"I agree no more fights like that."

"That's settled then." She grinned. "What are we going to do about the others, we can't let them get away with this."

"I'm sure you have an idea or two."

"Are you willing to play along?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Text Logan and let him know we kissed and when they let us out we act like we're still fighting."

"They will just keep trying until they win."

"I know, damn, do you have a better idea?"

"Admit your six year old bested us." I shrugged.

"That's no fun."

"She just did it for you."

"I hate when you're right."

"I know." I kissed her nose.

She slid off my lap and picked up her phone from where she had dropped it.

"We should call James."

"Why?"

"He's the most afraid of me." She had that evil glint in her eye.

"God I love your evil mind."

"Why thank you. Shall I put it on speaker?"

"Yes."

She dialed James's number and while it was ringing she put it on speaker phone.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello James."

"What can I do for you?"

"You know what I want and you're gonna give it to me."

"I can't do that."

"You let me out of this damn closet; I'll agree to move out to LA with Cassie." She grinned at me and winked. "If you don't, then I will drag her back to Michigan faster than you can say BTR."

"I call your bluff."

"I'm not bluffing. If Cassie doesn't have a family member over the age of 18 with her, she cannot move to LA. And seeing as I'm her only family, she'll be coming back to Michigan with me." I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. Jade was so evil, I loved it. "So think about that long and hard."

She hung up on him and sat back in my lap.

"God that was fun." She giggled. "Too bad they don't know I already told them we'd move out there."

"So it was an empty threat?"

"Pretty much." She kissed my chin. "They don't need to know that though."

"I know where Gracie gets it from."

"Mmmhmm."

I leaned down and kissed her, when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Slid the knife under the door and we'll let you out."

Jade slid the knife under the door and then stood up. I just stayed on the floor.

The door swung open blinding us for a few seconds.

"Green room now." Jade growled at them.

They didn't' say anything, they just took off running towards the green room.

Jade turned back to me and helped me up.

"I don't think I've ever seen them run that fast before."

"It's good to know that I still got it."

"I love you." I kissed her one more time before I pulled away and headed towards the green room.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one is so short

~Chapter Elven~

~Jade's POV~

When I got to the green room everyone was waiting for me. No one said anything as I pulled a chair up and sat down.

"I am not happy with any of you at this moment." Gracie went to speak and I cut her off. "I am a grown woman and I can decide when and if I need to make up with someone."

"We're sorry Mommy."

"Yeah we're sorry Jade." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "We hated seeing the two of you so down."

"Well there is a better way of doing it, without locking us in the closet."

I stood up and turned to walk out of the room.

"Did it work?"

I looked to where Kendall was leaning on the wall. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I walked over to him, pulled his head down to mine and kissed him in front of everyone. And then I just walked out of the room.

Kendall was right behind me. I grinned at him over my shoulder and held out for him to take. He laced our fingers together.

"So where are we going?"

"Where ever we want."

"They're gonna follow us, ya know."

"No, no they won't. Gracie will make sure of that." I smiled at him. "I'm sure Cassie will too, if she knows what's good for her."

"So when do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't know."

"What about the stuff going on back home?"

"There's nothing more his mom can do."

"That's a good thing."

"I know, I just hated seeing Gracie go through. It's one reason I agreed to the move."

"It'll be good forever one."

"I just worry."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll have me and the guys."

"Are you sure you won't get sick of us?"

"Never." He kissed the side of my head.

"I was really just looking forward to a break when this tour was done." I leaned into him as we walked. "I'm really tired."

"Well let's go take a nap, I know I could use one too."

"You haven't been sleeping much either huh?"

"No."

"That my fault?"

"As much as it was mine." He stop walking and pulled me into his chest.

I looked at as him leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Let's go out to the bus okay?"

"You okay?"

"I just need to lie down."

When I woke up from my nap wrapped in Kendall's arms, it felt as everything was right in the world, at least for a little while. I rolled over the best I could and looked at his sleeping face.

I softly moved his hair out of his eyes. God I had missed this. Just lying here with him, like we didn't have a care in the world, it was nice. I really wish it could stay this way. I know it can't, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it.

"God I love your eyes." I smiled at him.

"I love your eyes too." I wrapped my arms around his neck, so I could kiss him. "I love pretty much everything about you."

"What don't you love about me?"

"Those damn hats you wear." I laughed at the look on his face. "I don't know why, but I really hate them. They don't do anything for you."

"The fans think they are sexy."

"Love, most of your fans are 16 year old girls, who barely know what sex is." I kissed his nose. "So how can they really say they look sexy on you?"

"And you know what sexy is?"

"I find you sexy as hell, as long as you don't wear the damn hats."

"I like the hats."

I pulled away from him and grabbed my phone off my bedside table. I dialed Cassie's number.

"What's up Jade?"

"Hey can you and Gracie do me a huge favor?"

"You want us to burn Kendall's hats, don't you?"

"God that's why I love you." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Will do. And I'll have fun doing it."

"Thanks sister. How's Gracie doing?"

"She made Logan take a nap with her."

"Really? Did you get pictures?"

"You know I did. I'll send 'em to you."

"Great thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye have fun with Kendall."

"You know I will." I hung up on her and put my phone back on the table.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her to burn my hates."

"I did no such thing." I moved back into his arms.

"I don't believe you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "But right now I can't bring myself to care."

"I've really missed this."

"I have too." He kissed the top of my head. "Nothing beats waking up with you in my arms."

"I couldn't agree anymore." I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the silence.

As we laid there I let my hand wander up and down his chest, stopping once and awhile to draw random shapes. But when I reached the bottom, I slipped my hand under the hem of his shirt. I lightly ran my fingers over his happy trail and down to the top of his shorts. Never really going where he wanted me to go.

~Kendall's POV~

I was waiting for her to make that move. God did I want her to move it there! If I were any other guy, I would have moved it there myself but I needed to follow her lead or at least not lead her hand that direction until she wanted it there. I stopped her hand and she looked up at me like I was nuts. I brought her lips to mine and did what had become second nature to us.

I seriously got lost in this woman. She intensified our kiss and I intensified the touch as I moved her beneath me. I drew her leg up around my hip and trailed kisses down her neck. Once I was sure she was locked onto me, I moved my hand further up her body.

She knew exactly where I was headed. "You first." Even in the bedroom she was in control. I wanted her to lose control. I know she was dealing with a lot and that was all the more reason to just let it be non-existent for a couple of hours.

"Yes ma'am," I teased her then removed my shirt. After tossing it aside, I claimed her lips for mine. I loved catching her off guard like that. I nibbled along her jaw then down along her neck to her collarbone. The sound of her moans only made me harder than I already was. My lips brushed against her silky skin after each button on her blouse. She was letting herself go; losing that control. I looked up to see her eyes flutter as my lips did the same over her stomach. I was close. Oh so close but as my finger and thumb rest near the promised land on the button of her jeans, I stopped and made a return trip over body; tripping the closure on her bra. I missed the way she responded to my touch. The way her fingers slid into my hair as I wrapped my lips around one of her nipples. That cute little sound she made when I tugged at it just a slight bit more than I should have. The taste of her lips when we kissed. I'd never had anyone so in tune with me.

I brought her back over me and the hair that I was used to having drape over her shoulders was gone. Still beautiful but gone. She knew what I was thinking. "It'll grow back mister."

"I know. I just miss it."

"Good to know." She grinned and took control of me the way she always does. She's very thorough. She nibbles on my shoulders then makes a path down to my nipples; circling each one before she lets her tongue slide down over my abs and that's as far as it goes. Usually. Her tongue was making a deliberate journey down toward my shorts.

She was close. So close. And I stopped her. As much as I wanted this here and now, I knew it would only be physical and I cared far too much about her to do that to her.

"Jade, we gotta stop."

"I hate that you're right." She rolled off of me.

"You know it's not because I don't want you, right."

"I know." She snuggled back into my side.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Brat."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her head.

Someone banging on the bedroom door broke the moment we were having.

"This better be good." Jade called out.

"Yeah we have a problem." Logan frantically said.

"What?" Jade sat up and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Uh, there's a fire."

"Shit." Jade jumped out of bed and threw the door open.

She pushed Logan out of the way and ran towards the front of the bus.

"Who would start a fire?"

"Uh."

"Oh God, please tell, I mean please they didn't burn my hats."

"They didn't burn your hates."

"You are a really bad at lying." I got out of bed.

I slipped my feet back into my shoes.

"Well let's go." I walked past Logan to the front of the bus.

When I got to the door I could see the smoke. I followed it to the trash can that was on fire. It looked like the new body guards had gotten it pretty much under control. Which was good.

Jade was pacing back in forth in front of Carlos, Cassie, James and Gracie. She looked pissed, but so beautiful at the same time. They looked scared for their lives, which I don't blame them, I would too if I had face a pissed of Jade.

"What the hell were you idiots thinking?"

"You said we could." Cassie said.

"I was joking! Did you really think I'd give you permission to play with fire?" Jade let out a frustrated sigh. "God what if someone had gotten hurt? What if you set the damn building on fire?"

"We had everything under control, until…" Cassie just trailed off.

"I don't care, let's just get this messed cleaned up." They just stood there and looked at her. "Go to your buses, now."

They all took off towards the buses. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No one got hurt."

"If it hadn't been for Tony and Frank's quick thinking someone would have gotten hurt. I'm so gonna get fired for this."

"Mark won't fire you for this."

"I'm on thin ice with him as it is. God this is just what I needed." She pulled away from me and started pacing again.

"Jade, if you don't stop, you're gonna make yourself sick." She just glared at me. "Don't give me that look. I'm just trying to help."

"I know." She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ma'am." Toney said.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"We're not gonna say anything. So don't worry."

"Why not?"

"We like you guys, it's been a while since we've had this much fun." Frank grinned.

"Thanks guys." Jade smiled at them.

They just nodded at her and went back to putting the fire out.

"Come on; let's go make some heads roll."

"You're the best."

"Only the best for you." I kissed her forehead.

"Let's go Romeo." She smiled up at me.

I just laughed and followed her over to the buses.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

~Kendall's POV~

When we walked into the living area of the bus, Gracie attached herself to Jade's legs. Jade picked Gracie and hugged her to her chest.

It was amazing to see how much Jade loved Gracie, and how much Gracie loved Jade. Jade was such a great mother.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts; it wasn't time to think that far into the future, no matter how much I would love to have that with both of them. It wasn't time to think about it yet. It could only bring heart break if things really didn't work out.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Gracie mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know Baby." Jade kissed Gracie on the side of the head. "It was partly my fault."

"You're taking blame for this?" Cassie asked shocked.

"Don't act to surprised, it was stupid for me to tell you to burn his hats."

"But you hate them so much."

"I know, but he likes them." Jade shrugged the best she could while holding Gracie.

God I love this woman. She always managed to amaze me.

"So the next time I call and ask you to do something stupid, don't."

"Got it." Cassie smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go spend some time with my Babies." She put Gracie down. "You four, for the love of God, stay out of trouble okay?"

They just nodded.

"Carry me Kendall."

I just smiled and picked Gracie up.

We walked back over to Jade's bus. And for the rest of the afternoon we played Wii games and watched Gracie's favorite movies, which just happened to include Big Time Movie.

By the time the movie was over Gracie was fast asleep in Jade's lap. Jade was running her fingers through Gracie's hair.

"Do you ever think about having more?"

"All the time, but I'll never be able to." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "From the time Cassie was born, I always wanted to be a Mom, but because of some unseen events, the doctors said I'll never be able to have any more children."

"What did he do?"

"About a two years after Gracie was born, I had fallen pregnant again. This was right after Todd had lost his job. He got drunk and pushed me down the stairs. I had a really bad miscarriage." She wiped her eyes. "The fall did more damage than they the doctors had expected."

"God, I'm so sorry." I hugged her the best I could without waking Gracie up.

"I hate that thinking I'm gonna hold you back from what you could have in the future."

"You and Gracie are my future." I wiped the tears in her eyes away. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you two."

She tilted her head up to look at me, and I met her lips with mine. It was a soft kiss, we didn't need more than that right now.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her softly again. "Forever and always."

~Gracie's POV~

After dinner I was walking around the venue looking for something to do. Mommy was off taking care of stuff for tomorrow night's show. Kendall was off working on music with Logan. And who knows where James and Aunt Cassie were. They had taken off right after dinner.

I wandered into the green room to watch TV, when I saw something that I really didn't need to see. They didn't seem to see me as I walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of water. I was going to drink the water, but then I had a better idea. Mommy would be so proud of me.

I walked over behind and dumped the bottle of water over James's head, who was lying on top of Cassie.

He sat up faster than I have ever seen him move. I had to bite my lip to keep laughing as he shook his hair all over Aunt Cassie. Getting her all wet.

"What the hell?" He looked around the room.

"What happened? Why are you all wet?" Aunt Cassie sat up and looked at James.

"Hi." I waved at them from behind the couch.

"Gracie?" James said confused.

Good thing he was so cute, well not as cute as my Logie Bear, but cute enough for Aunt Cassie.

"What did you do that for?"

"You looked like you needed to cool down." I shrugged. "Now that you're all cooled off, I must be off."

I took off towards the door, knowing if Aunt Cassie caught me, I'd be in so much trouble.

I laughed as I ran, this was fun. Well that was until I ran into someone. They knocked me down. I looked up and the man scowled at me. I didn't like him at all.

"Watch where you're going, Brat."

The tears just started to leak out of my eyes.

"Oh great now the brat is going to cry."

"What's going on here?" I looked behind me to see Kendall and Logan.

Logan kneeled down by me and picked me up.

"Are you okay Gracie?"

I just nodded as I cried into his shoulder.

"Apologize to her now." Kendall demanded.

"I'm not going to apologize to the Brat, she ran into me."

"I said apologize, now."

"And how are you going to make me?"

I looked at Kendall and he looked really mad. I had only seen Mommy get that mad the one time Daddy tried to hit me. Mommy had laid Daddy down on his butt, and he never tried to hit me again.

"Kendall."

He looked at me as I held my arms out to him. He took me from Logan and hugged me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Aww how cute." The meanie rolled his eyes.

"Is everything okay here?"

Mommy was here. She'll beat up the meanie face.

"His Brat ran into me and knocked herself over." Meanie said.

Mommy looked at me and nodded.

"That would be my daughter you're talking about."

Mommy walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm okay Mommy."

"Did he apologize?"

I just shook my head. Mommy turned to face the Meanie.

"Apologize to my daughter now."

"No, she ran into me. She was the one who wasn't looking where she was looking." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know who you are trying to tell me what to do. Now if you can tell me where to find Jaden Mitchell.'

"That would be me." Mommy crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're Jaden Mitchell?"

"That is what I said dumb ass."

I turned my head and laughed into Kendall's shoulder.

"Uh, sorry Ma'am."

"And who are you?"

"The new body guard Ma'am."

"Yeah, I don't need you, you can leave."

"You can't just fire me."

"Watch me Ass whole. Frank, Tommy, if you would kick his dumb ass out of here before I hurt him, that would be great."

I looked over Kendall's shoulder and there was Tommy, Tony and Frank.

"Right away Ma'am."

"You can't do this."

"I sure can and I have." Mommy was really starting to get mad. "Now get him out of my sight."

They nodded at Mommy.

"Come on guys, let's let the boys do their job."

Mommy took Kendall's hand and we headed back to the green room.

I hope James and Aunt Cassie are done playing tonsil hockey. With the mood Mommy is in, that would not go over well for them. Luckily for them, they were watching TV when we walked into the green. Aunt Cassie looked mad when she saw us, but when she saw me crying her faced changed.

"What happened?"

"Some ass hole knocked Gracie over as she was walking around." Logan growled.

"I loves you Logie Bear."

"Love you too BooBoo."

"So that would explain why Jade looks ready to kill someone."

"So what happened to you two?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Someone dumped a bottle of water over our heads." James answered.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gracie?" Mommy looked at me.

"Yes Mommy." I looked up at her with my innocent face on.

"Yeah I don't believe that face."

I just giggled again.

"But you gotta love me, Mommy."

She just shook her head and laughed.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I have no idea."

"Why are we here instead of a hotel?"

"Because of what happened the last time we stayed at a hotel and you had the day off."

"Right, good job Kendall." James rolled his eyes. "You just had to go and get hurt."

"Okay don't even start, I'm so not in the mood to deal with it." Mommy waved her hand.

"So where are we sleeping then?" Logie Bear asked.

"On the buses where else?"

"Yay." Carlos mumbled.

"Well you can sleep in here all by yourself, if you would like."

"No that's okay, the bus will be fun."

"That's what I thought. So I want you on your buses by 10, no later than that." Aunt Cassie opened her mouth but Mommy cut her off. "The girls on one bus and the boys on the other."

"That's not fair." Aunt Cassie stomped her foot.

"I'll show you not fair, you can give me your phone and go get on the bus now."

Oh no I could see Mommy was about to lose it, and big time.

~Jade's POV~

"You're not my mother." Cassie snapped. "I don't have to listen to you."

"No, no I'm not, but I'm the closest thing you've ever had. And according to the state of Michigan, I am your legal guardian, so yes you do have to listen to me until you are 18."

"I'm not going to end up like you! God I wish you would just get off my damn back." I ground my teeth together. "And James is nothing like Todd. Why can't you see that?"

"Do you really think I'm doing this to hurt you? Do you think I like punishing you?"

"It seems to me that you're punishing me for you mistakes, Jade." I shook my head. "Don't shake your head at me, you know you are."

"Trust me Cass, it I was punishing you for my mistakes I would have never agreed to this. I would have you locked up in the house all the time, only letting you out for school."

"I hate you."

"You're 17 you hate everyone, but that's okay I know one day you'll be thanking me that I was there for you while Mom never was."

"I'm not going to get knocked up like you did. I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah and I thought the same thing, but shit happens. But I've made the best of my life and I'm fine with that." Cassie just glared at me. "Don't throw away your life for a boy, look what it got me. The only good thing I end up with is Gracie."

"James is not Todd. Todd was a drunk who couldn't hold his booze." I took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let him push me around like he did you. How many times did you let him beat the shit out of you? How many times did he come close to killing you? That's not going to be me."

Without thinking I just slapped her across the face. She looked at me shocked. I really couldn't believe I had done it either, but I wasn't sorry about it. Not one bit.

"You have no idea what I had to go through to keep you and Gracie safe from that piece of shit. And you have no fucking right to judge me." I glared at her. "I've let a lot of shit slid with you because of everything that you went through with Mom and your Dad, but I'm not going to let you walk all over me anymore. You better check your attitude before I pack everything up and take your ass back to Michigan."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Now give me your phone and get to the bus."

She threw her phone at me and stomped out of the green room. I pulled my phone out and sent a text message to Tony. I bent over and picked up her phone and stuck in my pocket.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. Enjoy the rest of your night. Just let Frank or Tony know if you need anything."

"Bed time Mommy."

"Yeah come one my Sweet Angel."

I took Gracie from Kendall and we walked out of the room without saying anything to the boys. Gracie did wave and blow a kiss to Logan as we walked out the door.

When we got the bus Cassie was in her bunk with her shade closed. I knew she'd be mad at me for a while, but I just wish she'd understand that I wanted so much more for her then what I had. I don't want her to lose out on being a teenager.

"Don't worry Mommy, Aunt Cassie will come around."

I just smiled at her and put her in her pjs.

"I hope so."

"Even not, I will love you forever cause you're the best Mommy ever."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." I kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at me. "Mommy, do you want to know why I dumped water on James?"

"No Honey, I really don't want to know."

"Okay Mommy."

"Goodnight love."

"Night Mommy. Will you tell Logie that I said goodnight."

"Of course I will." I kissed her head one more time. "Get some sleep."

"Don't be too long Mommy, I don't like sleeping alone."

"I won't."

On my way out the door, I shut the light off and closed the door behind me. Walking past Cassie's bunk, I stuck my head in to make sure she was still there. She was lying face down listening to her iPod. I closed the shade and moved into the living area of the bus.

I picked it up a little before I fell onto the couch. God today had been on long ass day. But really I wouldn't change it for the world.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Thirteen~

~Jade's POV~

I was just lying on the couch waiting for Kendall to call me, when Frank sent me a text message to meet him out font of the bus. I pulled myself off the couch and went outside.

"What's up Frank?"

"Just checkin' in Ma'am. The boys are on their bus and Tony and Tommy are inside checking things over."

"Thanks Frank."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a really, really, really long day." I sighed. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well if you need anything Ma'am, just let me know."

"I will thanks Frank. Have a good night."

"I will, you to." He nodded at me and then started to walk away.

"Hey Frank?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If I send you a list of food, can you have one of the boys go pick it up for me?"

"I'll go myself, I'll have Tony come back here and put one of the new guys up front with Tommy, so he can keep an eye on him."

"You're the best."

"I try."

"Let me go get my debit card and the list."

He just nodded as I headed back into the bus.

When I opened the door, Cassie was standing there about to open the door. She looked shocked to see me.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You were going to sneak over and see James, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do about it?"

I climbed up on the step making Cassie step back. I shut the door behind me.

"You can't stop me from seeing him."

"Did I ever say I was going to stop you from seeing him? No, I didn't, but now I am. You're grounded for a week. Open your mouth and it will be a month."

She stomped all the way back to her bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down what I wanted. Then I grabbed my card out of my purse.

After I handed everything off to Frank, I went back inside to make sure Cassie didn't try to sneak off again.

I sat on the couch and texted Kendall.

_"Miss me?"_

_"You know I do?"_

_"Wanna lay under the stars with me?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. So do you?"_

_"I would but my manager is this real hard ass, I don't know if I can get by her."_

_"I'll take her on, no prob."_

_"Damn that's hot."_

_"Are you gonna need a cold shower before our date?"_

_"Our first date huh?"_

_"I know, I'm stocked for it. Oh and btw can you tell Logie Bear that BooBoo says goodnight. She'd kill me if I didn't pass that on."_

_"He says tell BooBoo goodnight and to be good for her Momma Bear."_

_"Will do. I'm so glad he's so good to Gracie, he really doesn't have to be."_

_"He's a great guy."_

_"Someday he's gonna make some girl really happy. Just as long she's not some psycho fan."_

_"Hahaha. They are all looking at me funny."_

_"Just stick your tongue out at them. It works for Gracie."_

_"Yeah, that just got me weird looks. So question, what are you gonna do about Cassie and James?"_

_"Well she tried to sneak off the bus, so she's grounded for a week. I have no idea what I'm gonna do."_

_"He's kinda freaking out that you're gonna make them break up."_

_"As much as I hate the idea of Cassie dating, I know she's safe with him, as long as I scare the shit out of him."_

_"Yeah, you scare the shit out of all of us."_

_"Well that's good to know. :)"_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"So how am I gonna get off the bus?"_

_"Walk out the door, duh."_

_"Damn I can't be a ninja?" _

_"Well you could, but I don't like ninja's."_

_"Damn, what do you like?"_

_"There's a long list. But the top three, Gracie, sometimes Cassie, and you."_

_"I like you too."_

_"You're such a boy."_

_"Well it's a good thing you like boys then."_

_"That is the rumor that's going around. There is this one boy I'm really crushing on."_

_"Do tell me about this boy."_

_"Well, he has the most amazing eyes, ever. His smile melts my heart. He can make me smile just by walking into the room. And when I hear him sing, my heart beats so fast, I feel like it's gonna come out of my chest."_

_"WOW, he sounds like a great guy."_

_"He is, I'm so lucky to have him in my life, even if he pisses me off sometimes."_

_"Maybe he's the luck one."_

_"Maybe."_

Someone knocking on the door brought me out of my little bubble. I got up and went and let Frank in.

"I got everything, is there anything else?"

"Yeah Cassie can't leave the bus, can you watch it and make sure she doesn't leave?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Thanks Frank,"

"No problem."

"I have to go grab the blanket and I'll be back."

He just nodded.

I head to the back and grabbed a spare blanket then headed back up front. Frank just smiled at me as I grabbed the bag of food from him.

When I found a spot I laid the blanket out and sat the food out. Then I called Kendall.

"Hello Love."

"Hey, I'm around the side of the venue, make a break for it."

"God, you're crazy."

"You love me that way. Hey can you bring two sweat shirts."

"You're gonna steal my sweatshirt now?"

"Well you're the one that said I looked sexy as hell in your clothes."

"You do, but you look better out of them."

"Hurry up, I'm getting cold." I hung up on him and wrapped my arms around myself.

Five minutes later Kendall showed up with a sweatshirt for me. I took it from him and pulled it on.

"What's all this?" He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing fancy, but I thought you'd enjoy a late night snack."

"I would have been happy just nibble on you." He kissed the back of my neck and then bit it softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not food."

"Fine, what did you get me?" I just handed him the bag of food.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I kissed his chin as I grabbed a thing of fries out of the bag. "God I feel like a teenager again."

"Were you really even a teenager?"

"Actually at one point I was wild and free."

"You are so amazing." I looked up at him and smiled. "After everything you've been through you're still so together. Ya know what I mean?"

"It's taken me a long time to get here."

"You know the guys don't think any less of you because of your past."

I just shrugged.

"They really don't."

"Okay, happy thoughts please."

"No tears tonight okay?"

"If I do, you can you just kiss them away."

He bent his head and covered my lips with his.

"I'd rather kiss your lips, then your tears away."

"God, you're so sappy."

"You love it."

"I do." I leaned back into his chest as I ate my fries.

"How can you eat as much as us guys and be so skinny?" I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean you eat more than us but you don't gain a pound."

"Well I do have a six year old that I get to chase all over the place. Oh and then there's the grumpy 17 year old girl, that I gotta run around."

"That makes sense." He laughed. "God I really feel like we're doing this all backwards."

"It's just cause you're a good kisser."

"Oh is that why?" He grinned at me.

"Oh yeah."

"Mmm, I like this."

"I knew you would."

~Kendall's POV~

I looked at phone checking the time, it was going on midnight and Jade was already half asleep.

"Come on love, we better head back to the buses. I promise it will be better the. sleeping in the ground."

She groaned and stood up. We quickly collected all the trash. Jade picked up the blanket and wrapt around her shoulders.

I wrapt my arm around het shoulders, as we walked towards her bus.

"I don't want this night to end."

"I don't either. I wish you could come in. But Cassie is pissed enough as it is."

"She'll get over it."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around me. "Now gimme a kiss, so I can go to bed."

I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Good night Love."

"Love you. Dream of me tonight."

"I always do." I kissed her one more time before I pulled away. "Love you."

"Ditto."

"Go." I opened the door for her and she stepped onto the bus.

She blew me a kiss and then shut the door. I smiled and headed back over to my bus.

"That must have been some date." James said.

"It was." I sat next to him. "Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Missing Cassie?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "So what did you find out?"

"She's not going to stop you from seeing Cassie, but she is grounded for a week for trying to sneak off the bus." He just nodded. "I'm really shocked that Jade has been so easy on her for the way she acted tonight."

"I really thought Jade might kill her."

"Yeah I did too." He stood up. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Night." He walked off and my phone buzzed. I looked at it and I had a text message from Jade.

_"You may have to find a new opening act. Grr."_

_"Why? What did she do now?"_

_"She got pissed that I was out with you. *rolls eyes* I really just don't know what to do with her anymore. She's driving me crazy."_

_"I'm sorry, I wish I could help."_

_"It's times like this I really hate my mother."_

_"It will get easier, I promise."_

_"I hope you're right. God I hope your right."_

_"I love you."_

_"How is it three little words can make me feels so much better?"_

_"Because you know I mean them. 0:)"_

_"I love you. Go to bed, I don't need a grumpy boyfriend on top of a grumpy sister."_

_"Headed to bed to dream about you."_

_":)"_

_"Night girlfriend."_

_"Bed now Mister."_

_"Going. Night."_

I pulled myself of the couch and headed back to my tiny bunk.

Things were really starting to look up and I couldn't be happier about that. Jade was talking to me again; we've gone on our first date. And tomorrow we have one of the biggest shows of the tour.

All was right in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

In Honor of the new epsisode of BTR that aired to night.

~Chapter Fourteen~

~Jade's POV~

The next morning Cassie refused to speak to me. I just rolled my eyes and focused on getting everything ready for tonight. She'd come around sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later.

I was sitting on the couch on the bus working on some papers when James climbed onto the bus.

"Hey Jade, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, take a seat." He sat next to me. "What's up James?"

"Uh, Cassie."

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing her." I looked at him.

"Do you think it would be better if I broke up with her?"

"Why would you do something so stupid like that?"

"To keep her out of trouble." He shrugged.

"No, James I don't want you to break up with her. As much as I may not like her dating, you make her happy. And that makes me happy."

"Oh."

"Cassie and I are gonna fight and she's gonna get in trouble, but I'll never stop you from seeing her. But please when she's grounded, don't try and go behind my back."

"I understand."

"Despite what Cassie may say, I really do like you James."

"That makes me feel better."

"Well you better go spend as much time with her as you can before I finish my paper work."

"See ya later Jade."

I just waved him away.

Going through this with Cassie almost made me want to call and apologize to my Mom, almost.

I still remember the day Cassie called me begging to come get her. Mom had gone out on another binder and Cassie didn't want to deal with it anymore.

It was the happiest day of our lives when I was granted custody of Cassie. Of course it was shortly after that, that my own life turned into a soap opera.

"Hey." I looked up at Kendall.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I missed you, so I thought I'd come see you."

"You saw me at breakfast, two hours ago."

"That was two hours ago." He pouted and sat next to me.

"Okay what happened?"

"Who says anything happened?"

"The way your acting." I set my papers down and glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong. I really just wanted to spend time with you."

"Where is Gracie?"

"With her Logie Bear and Carleto."

"Carleto?"

"Her new nickname from Carlos, I guess."

"Right me child is nuts."

"But we love her anyways." He laughed.

"That we do. So what did you want again?"

"Spend time with you."

"So Cassie and James didn't put you up to this."

"Ouch that hurts." I rolled my eyes. "No they didn't. Okay maybe a little."

"Right." I leaned against him.

"You're not mad?"

"She's a teenager, and it's not like I can really stop her from seeing him. Plus I kinda told him to hang out with her while I worked on my paper work. And plus I have Gracie keeping tabs on her."

"You're evil."

"Mmm, you love my evil mind." I sat up and looked at him. "Can you rub my shoulders? I think I slept on it wrong."

"Sure." He started to rub my shoulders softly.

"Babe, really you can press a little harder. I'm not gonna break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me you won't."

He started rubbing my shoulders again, but harder thus time.

"Damn, that feels good." I moaned out. "Harder. Oh that feels really good."

"Ma'am." Frank called from the front of the bus.

"Yes Frank?"

"The little misses, fell and is calling for you."

I pulled away from Kendall and got off the bus.

"Where is she?"

"She's on stage."

I just nodded and took off towards the stage. As I got closer to the stage I could hear Gracie scream for me. I knew she really was hurt. She was a tough little girl and she wasn't one of those girls that cried over a small scrape.

"Shh, Love Mommy is here." I sat next to her. "Whats wrong?"

She just whimpered as I pulled her into my lap.

"My leg hurts."

I could tell by just looking her leg may be broken. Which means another trip to the ER. I just didn't know the best way to do this.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat next to me.

"My leg really hurts Daddy." More tears leaked down Gracie's face.

Kendall looked at me and I just smiled.

"We need to take her to the ER, but I don't want to hurt her anymore then she's already hurt." I sighed.

"Then there's only one way to go."

"I know."

"I've already called and they are on the way."

"Thanks Frank."

"But there is no way to hide it from the fans, they are already lined up out side."

"We'll address it on Twitter." Kendall. said. "And if we have too at the show."

Frank nodded. "I will wait out front."

"Thanks Frank."

"Mommy I want Daddy to go too."

"He has to stay here, Baby."

She just nodded and leaned on me.

"Gracie Lu, you know I'd go if I could."

"I knows." She wiped her eyes. "I still loves you."

"I love you too."

We sat there until the paramedics showed up. I really wish Kendall could go with us. It would make it easier on me and Gracie. But I wasn't going to let him miss the show.

"I'll find out what happened and let you know."

"Thank you Kendall. Go tweet your fans before they freak out."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

When I walked outside they had already loaded Gracie into the ambulance. I climbed on and sat on the bench next to her. God the last time I was in in of these I was the one I. the stretcher holding on for dear life."

"Ma'am, we can't move they have surround us."

I pulled out my phone and called Kendall.

"Hey."

"They have surrounded the ambulance and we can't get out. Get Frank and whoever else to clear a path for us. I don't want any of you outside."

"Got it. Call me later okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up on him.

After five minutes we were able to pull out and headed to the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital everything happened so fast. It was really like a blur and I just sat in the waiting room like a zombie.

"Ms. Mitchell?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Gracie is out of surgery and is awake. She's been asking for you."

"Thanks."

I stood up and followed her back to Gracie's room.

"Mommy."

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?"

"My leg doesn't hurt anymore, but I don't like the cast. But they told me I have to have it to make my leg heal right. Do I have to Mommy?"

"Yes you do Baby."

"I don't like it."

"You can have Logie Bear sign it. And I'm sure the others will too."

"Fine you win Mommy."

"I always do." I kissed her forehead.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. He smiled at us.

"Well its good to see you awake. How are you feeling Miss. Gracie?"

"My leg doesn't hurt any more."

"Well that's good. We were very lucky and it was a clean break. She should be able to have the cast off in about 6 months."

"Thank you Doctor." I sighed. "When will we be able to leave?"

"Usually I would like to keep her over night, but I understand you have to leave tonight. I'm just worried that something could go wrong."

"I'm an ER nurse. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well that is good news. I will have all the paper work drawn up and you should be out of here in an hour or so."

"Thank you again."

He just smiled and walked out.

"Mommy, are you mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I got hurt."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just very happy you're okay."

"What happened though?"

"We were playing hide and seek, and I fell while running from James."

"Well no more hide and seek for you." I sat on the bed and pulled her into my side.

"Mommy I wanna talk to Daddy."

"Okay." I got my phone out and handed it to her.

She dialed Kendall's number. I just leaned against the bed and listened to her talk to Kendall. it brought a smile to my face how good he was with her. Though I wasn't sure how I felt about her calling him Daddy, but he didn't seem so bothered by it so I was just gonna let it go.

"Mommy, he wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from her. "Hey you."

"Hi."

"She sounds like she's okay."

"That may just be the pain meds talking. But she seems fine. We should be back soon."

"Okay, I hate to do this but I have to go."

"Have a kick ass show. Fliter with the girls, but remember your mine."

"All yours. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and looked down at Gracie. She smiled up at me.

"Ma'am." Frank stuck his head in the door.

"Hey come on in Frank."

"The guys sent this over for the little miss." Frank handed Gracie a BTR bear.

"That was sweet of them." I smiled at him. "How did everything go?"

"Good."

"I miss Logie Bear."

"I know Sweetie." I kissed the top of her head. "We should be leaving soon."

"Good I hate it here."

"I know you do."

A half an hour later we were pulling into the venue parking lot. Looking at the time, I knew they were half way through the show. It was good timing, there weren't very many fans outside trying to get a glimpse of the boys.

Frank carried Gracie to the bus and set her on the couch.

"I need to get inside."

"Go on, I think I go it from here."

He just nodded and got off the bus.

"He's nice Mommy."

"Yes he is."

"Why could I go watch the rest of the show?"

"Because you need to take you medication and get some sleep, that's why."

"I wanna see Logie Bear first."

"Don't whine Gracie. If you think you can stay up until he comes off stage then you can try. How about I turn on the movie for you?"

"Okay, can I have my pjs?"

"Which ones you do you want?" I already knew which ones she'd pick.

"My BTR night gown."

"Okay, I'll go grab it."

I made sure she was comfortable before I headed back to the bedroom to get her nightgown.

When I got back to her, she was wrapped up in the movie that I had to pause it to get her to change her clothes.

As soon as she had her pjs on she turned the movie back on. I just laughed and took her dirty clothes back to the bed room.

As I was walking back up front the boys were making their way onto my bus.

"Well come on up boys." I rolled my eyes and sat next to Gracie.

"No Mommy, that's where Logie Bear gets to sit."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I moved over to Kendall and hugged him. But quickly pulled away.

"Did you dumbasses even shower?"

"Nope." James sat at the table next to Cassie. "We wanted to come see the Little Lady and make sure she was okay."

"Well you four stink." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now please for the love of God go shower your smelly asses."

"Can I at least get a kiss first?" Kendall was so cute when he pouted, but I was not kissing him.

"No, now go shower."

"Fine." He stomped off towards my bathroom.

"You three shower now. We will still be here when you get done."

"I call first shower." Carlos took off like a bat out of hell.

"I mean it you two, shower now! I really don't want my bus smelling like smelly boys."

"Bring me some clothes." Kendall called from the bathroom.

"You should have thought of that before you took my shower." I called back.

"I don't think you want me walking around naked, but I will."

"Cassie, go with James and bring my dumbass boyfriend some clothes." I pinched my nose and closed my eyes. "And you have five minutes. Starting now."

"I'll be back Gracie, don't worry." Logan kissed the top of her head. "Besides your Mom is right, I need a shower."

"Fine, but hurry."

"I'll do my best."

"Goodbye Logan."

"See ya later."

He walked off the bus and I sat down next to Gracie.

"Mommy, why are boys so stupid."

"I don't know, Love. I just don't know."

"I'm glad I'm not a boy."

"Me too, me too." I kissed the side of her was my life and I really wouldn't trade it for the world.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter Fifteen~  
~Kendall's POV~

When everyone was done with their showers we all ended up back on Jade's bus.

I could tell she really didn't want us here, but it made Gracie happy, so she let it go.

"Alright people, you can sleep out here and have a slumber party or whatever it is you young people do, but I'm going to bed."

"Mommy, can you bring me my pillow."

"You're not gonna come with me?"

"No, but you can take Daddy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She just shook her head and headed towards the bedroom. I followed behind her.

She just picked up Gracie's pillow and handed it to me.

"You want me to take this to her while you change."

"And they call Logan the smart one." She kissed my cheek and shut the door in my face.

I just laughed and headed back towards the front.

"Here's your pillow Princess Gracie."

"Thanks Daddy." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Why is Carlos sitting between Cassie and James?"

"It's where I told him to sit." Gracie grinned up at me.

"Right, I'm going to bed now. You kids be good now."

I walked back into the bedroom and Jade was already in bed reading.

"Hey," I crawled onto the bed after I shut the door.

"Hey." She put her book down so I could kiss her.

"How are you doing?"

"Really tired." She pulled me down next to her. "It's been a crazy few days."

"At least things are never dull when we're around."

"That is so true." She laid her head on my chest. "So question."

"I may have an answer."

"When did my daughter start calling you Daddy?"

"Today. She asked me if she could, and I didn't see a problem with it." I wrapped my arm around her. "Are you okay with it?"

"It's just a little weird, but I don't mind."

"I think it's her way of saying she approves."

"Sounds like it." She kissed me. "We really are doing this backwards aren't we?"

"So what if we are. We're doing it the way we want."

"So if I brought up eloping in Vegas, you wouldn't run for the door."

"As long as you were right behind me."

"God I love you." She kissed me again. "Did you ever see my newest tattoo?"

"No." She sat up and showed me her wrist. "Are those my initials?"

"Yes and the date we meet."

"When did you get that done?"

"When I was missing you like crazy when I was home."

"So about this whole marriage thing."

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." She answered without a second thought.

"Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"I'll marry you."

She flung herself at me and kissed me. I rolled over so I was on top of her.

"Is that my shirt?"

"It could have been at one point, been yours." I kissed her nose. "So were engaged now, aren't we?"

"Well I have to get a ring first, but yes."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We were really getting into it when someone knocked on the door.

Jade pulled away from me and got off the bed. She yanked the door open.

"What?"

"You forgot Gracie's pain meds." Logan said.

"Shit mother fucker. I'll be right there." She closed the door in his face.

"Go, I'll be here when you get back."

She blew me a kiss and then walked out of the room.

It was sometime later that Jade crawled back into bed with me.

"Sorry, she wouldn't let me leave until I read her a story, and then she wanted another one." She rolled her eyes. "That child is gonna milk her broken leg for everything its worth."

"Oh course she is." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down next to me. "But you know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Beside the point. It's like she knows when we're having a good time."

"Who knows, but we should get to bed. We both know she's gonna be up early." Jade groaned and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Why did I have a child that actually likes early mornings? Why?"

"I don't know." I tried not to laugh, but it was to funny.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is."

"Shut up."

I just kissed her. She pulled away laughing.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but it works."

"So whenever I want you to shut up, all I have to do is kiss you?"

"That among other things."

"Oh really like what?"

"If I told you, you'd just use them against me."

"Isn't that was I'm supposed to do?" She climbed on top of. "Aren't I supposed to use your weakness against you to get what I want?"

She leaned down and kissed me starting at my lips and then moving around my jaw. When she got to my neck she bit me and then kissed it.

I slid my hands up the back of her shirt, when her phone started to ring. We ignored it the first three times it rang, but on the fourth time, Jade pulled away from me to answer it.

"Mother Fucker, its Mark."

"You better answer it then." I sighed.

I just laid there with her on top of me as she talked to Mark. I really tried to think of anything, but her moving on top of me, but it was hard when she was sitting on me.

When she hung up the phone she threw it at the wall.

"What?"

"He's a jackass." She slid off me and lay down on her back. "God sometimes I just wish he'd fire my ass."

"He won't do that, because then he'd actually have to work."

"Well he needs to stop calling me to yell at me, I'm really getting sick of it." She snuggled up to me. "I'm sorry the mood was ruined again."

"When it's supposed to happen it will."

"If you were any other guys you'd have given up by now."

"Good thing, I'm not."

"Loves you."

"Love you too." I kissed the side of her head. "Good night."

"Night." She sighed. "I can't sleep now."

"Want me to sing to you?"

"If you want too."

"Do you want me to?"

"I love your voice." She looked up at me. "You know I do."

"I know you do." I kissed her forehead. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"You pick." She looked up at me.

Yeah I had a bad feeling about this. But I sighed and said okay.

~Jade's POV~

When I woke in the morning the only one on the bus was Cassie. She smiled at me as I sat down at the table. Something was going on here and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Where is everyone?"

"The boys took Gracie over to their bus so you could sleep."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because you grounded me." She shrugged and sat a plate of toast in front of me.

"Okay what do you want?"

"Nothing, really Jade, I don't want anything." She sat across from me. "I'm sorry I was such a diva."

"Apology accepted."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Start planning."

"Planning what?"

I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Mywedding."

"I didn't quite, catch that."

"Um, I kinda proposed to Kendall last night."

"You did what?!" She yelled.

"Uh, we're getting married."

"You're joking right? You told me that you were never, I mean ever getting married again."

"I found someone who changed my mind." I shrugged and took another bite of toast. "Can I get some OJ?"

"You tell me you're getting married again and then you ask for OJ?" She looked at me shocked.

"Yeah pretty much." I took another bite. "Are you gonna get my OJ?"

She rolled her eyes and got up to get me some OJ.

"So where's the ring?"

"I asked him, not the other way around. We don't have one yet."

"You really asked him?"

"Yes." I looked at her. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I really don't know." She set the glass on the table. "SO when are you gonna do this?"

"I don't know." I took a long drink. "I'm not sure I want another big wedding. But since it's his first, I don't know."

"You didn't talk to him about it?"

"We really didn't have time. Between you guys out here and Mark calling to yell at me, I'm scared I made a huge mistake. Like I got caught in the moment."

"Don't say that." She sighed. "You love Kendall and he's so freaking mad about you it's not funny."

"Yeah and I thought I loved Todd to."

"Kendall is not Todd." She grabbed my hand. "Todd is out of your life for good, you need to forget your past in order to move on to your future."

"When did you get so smart?" I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"I've been hanging around Gracie to long." She shrugged and snagged a piece of my toast.

"Hey get your own." I slapped at her hand.

She just stuck her tongue out at me as my phone beeped. I picked it up and saw I had a text from Kendall. Cassie snorted.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"It must be Kendall." I just raised an eyebrow at her. "You have that I'm stupid in love smile on your face."

"Oh like the one you get when you're around James."

She rolled her eyes.

_"Morning Love."_

I knew my smiled grew. Gods I loved his man.

_"Cassie says I'm stupid in love."_

_"I'm right there with you."_

_"I missed you this morning. I don't like waking up alone :("_

_"Blame your sister she kicked us off the bus."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Don't know she wouldn't say."_

_"You're planning something. I know you have the grin on your face."_

_"I have no idea what you speak of."_

_"I wasn't born yesterday, so don't try to play me a fool. I am a Mom and I smell trouble."_

_"I love you Baby. ;)"_

_"Yup you're up to something and you've got my sister in on it."_

_"I love you. Kisses."_

_"I will find out and then you are really gonna be in trouble."_

_"The good or the bad kind?"_

_"I haven't made up my mind yet, but you better watch out."_

_"You gonna spank me?"_

_"You'd like that too much."_

"Jade?"

"Yes Cassie?" I looked up at her.

"I love you sister."

"Tell me now what they are planning and I'll go easy on you." I glared at her. "Hos before bros."

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't say a word."

Before I could respond my phone rang. It was Kendall.

"I'm mad at you." I said as I answered the phone.

"No you're not."

"Oh, yes I am."

"Jade, I promise we're not up to anything."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I love you Jade."

"Kendall, don't make me go all Mom on you, you know I will."

"You don't scare me."

"Oh I don't?"

"Okay, maybe just a little bit. But I sill love you."

"Is that why you tried to sing me to sleep singing a Nsync song?" Cassie just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I said I was sorry about that."

"You're so cute."

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Maybe I am. But what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Love you." I hung up on him and set my phone back on the table.

"Nsync really?" She laughed. "He does know you're a Backstreet fan right?"

"Yeah, it was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing." I shook my head. "And no he didn't know, he was just guessing."

"So that's what all the laughing was last night."

"God I felt so bad, but damn I couldn't stop laughing." I drank the rest of my OJ. "He tried so hard, but he got it so wrong."

"So what are you going to do to make it up to him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something." I got up and put my cup and plate in the sink. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Did you ever finish that song you were working on?"

"No, you said you'd help me."

"We can work on that."

"Really?"

"Really, go get the song and my guitar."

She jumped up so fast and ran to her bunk to pull out her notebook and my guitar case. When she got back she had a huge smile on her face.

"Does Kendall know you play?"

"Nope." I grinned at her. She just grinned right back at me.

"Maybe you should join me on stage tomorrow night."

"I'll think about it."

She nodded and handed me my guitar. Gods it has been so long since I've had the chance to play. I've really missed it. I had forgotten how much I loved to play.

Cassie was right maybe I should join her on stage tomorrow night.

"You have that look."

"What look?" I looked up at my sister.

"The look that say I have a plan."

"I do." I grinned at her.


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter Sixteen~

~Kendall's POV~

"What did Mommy want?" Gracie asked.

"To see what we were up too."

"I told you we couldn't hide anything from her, but no you don't listen." She smacked me on the back of the head. "Mommy was right boys are stupid."

"Hey now." James protested.

"You know I'm right." Gracie rolled her eyes.

She was just like her mother sometimes, it was a little scary.

"Gracie is right Jade sees all. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I do." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Cassie said it was a good idea."

Gracie just rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Mommy isn't like most girls, she doesn't need flowers and nice jewelry to know you love her. She don't need or want all that fancy crap."

"Then what do I do?"

"How should I know, I'm only six."

"Has anyone told you how much like your mother you are?"

"No, not lately." She grinned at me. "Mommy says its a good thing I'm just like her."

"I'm sure she does." She stuck her tongue out at me. "So any ideas."

"A romantic dinner." Carlos shrugged.

"Mommy would like that. I approve." Gracie nodded. "She loves steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy and warm apple pie."

"You are a life saver Princess Gracie." I kissed the top of her head.

"Well that's you brought me here for right?"

"Yes. And you're not gonna say anything to Mommy right."

"For the right price, yes."

"What do you want?"

"I will get back to you on that."

"You do that. Now can you guys help me, without Jade finding out?"

"Well we can't tell Aunt Cassie."

"Why not?" James asked.

"She's a bad liar. Well Mommy always knows when she is lying." She shrugged. "Frank will help."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She grinned.

"Well if he will that would help, a lot."

"Don't do anything stupid Daddy." Gracie shook her head. "James can you carry me and Carlos will you tuck me in? It's nap time."

"Sure Little Lady." James carefully picked Gracie up.

"Have a good nap BooBoo."

She waved at Logan and I as James carried her back to the bunks. Carlos followed right behind them.

"Do you know why she didn't ask me to go?"

"She knew I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's not pregnant is she?"

"What, no. We haven't gotten that far yet. But I do want to go look for a ring."

"Are you crazy?"

"Shh, look I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know she's it." I shrugged. "I love her and Gracie so much. Plus she kinda already asked me last night."

"That does not shock me." He laughed.

"I want you to go with me."

"When?"

"I don't know yet." I looked down at my hands. "Soon though."

"Do some research online first so you have an idea."

"So what are you two talking about?" James sat back in his seat across from us.

"Dinner plans." I looked at him. "Where's Carlos?"

"Gracie has him wrapped around her pinky. He's telling her a story in his funny voices."

"Yeah he's gonna be awhile. Poor boy." Logan laughed.

I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him.

"So how are we going to pull this off?" James took the pillow from Logan so he could hit me back.

"Very carefully." I bit my lip.

"Don't worry we can do this." Logan nodded his head in agreement. I really just hope they are right.

~Jade's POV~

When we got to the hotel, I went in and got us all checked in, but by the time I was done with that, their fans were all over outside. Thankfully security had it under control.

I watched from inside as Kendall got off the bus carrying a sleeping Gracie. He had covered her with a blanket so no one could take her picture. Not that I really minded that the fans took her picture, but only when I could control the pictures they took. It's not like I needed to give my ex in-laws more ammo against me. I'm glad Kendall understood that.

I opened the door for him and let him move into the hotel. I took a sleeping Gracie from him, so he could go back out and sign some autographs. I really just wanted to kiss him, but not in front of the fans. He winked at me and then was out the door again.

I have the boys ten minutes to talk to their fans, before I gave Frank and Tommy the signal to bring them inside.

Once inside Kendall took Gracie from me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I just raised an eyebrow at him. He just kissed me on the side of the head and followed Frank to the elevators.

Frank ushered us to the elevators before I could do or say anything. Kendall was just all smiles. I knew he had been up to something, and now he was trying to throw me off his trail. Yeah it wasn't working. It would take more than a kiss to throw me off.

When we got to our floor, I led the boys down to their room. I handed them each their keys.

"Sorry to say this, but we are stuck on this floor, if you need anything let Tommy or Frank know." They all nodded at me. "Okay, good. Kendall, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Love." I really wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his damn face.

I growled and spun on my heel. I wasn't really mad, just very frustrated. I opened my door and let him in. He winked at me as he walked by. I shook my head and followed him into the room.

"Cassie, go see James." I didn't look at her, I was just glaring at Kendall as he placed Gracie on the bed.

"Okay." She jumped off the bed and was out the door.

Kendall walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent his head to kiss me and I turned my head so he got my cheek.

"What the hell was that down there?" I pulled away from him.

"No more hiding." He shrugged.

"And when were you gonna tell me this?"

He just shrugged and pulled me back to him.

"I will figure out what you are up too."

"I know you will." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Next you want to pull something like that, a little warning okay?"

"Right you hate surprise."

"Damn straight I do."

"I love you."

"Loves you too." I ran my fingers through his hair. "So what trouble did you get into?"

"The best kind." He grinned at me.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"I'm not sure." He cupped my face. "I love you."

"Love you too." I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

He pulled away when his phone beeped. He looked at it real quick then shoved it back in his pocket.

"I have to run." He kissed me quick. "Love you."

"Love you too." I called as he walked out the door.

"Boys are weird." I muttered to myself and went to check on Gracie.

She was still fast asleep. I covered her with the blanket and laid down on the other side of her.

I pulled out my phone and texted Cassie.

_"What did you find out?"_

_"They're not telling me anything."_

_"Why the Hell not?"_

_"I don't know."_

She did to know why they weren't telling her, it was because she couldn't lie to save her life.

_"Grrr, I wanna know what he is up to."_

_"Why?"_

_"I hate surprise."_

_"Ask Gracie."_

_"She's still asleep."_

_"Well then wait til she wakes up."_

_"We both know she's not gonna tell me."_

_"Well she is your daughter."_

_"Thanks for pointing that out. *eye roll* You didn't tell James did you?"_

_"No you told me not to."_

_"Just checking. I want you back in the room in a half hour."_

_"Okay, see ya then."_

_"Later."_

I closed my eyes and sighed. She knew more than she was telling me. But she'd never tell me what she knew.

"Mommy, Mommy wake up." Gracie was poking me in the shoulder.

I must have drifted off to sleep.

"What's up Baby?"

"I don't feels good."

"Do you want some soup?"

She just nodded.

"Okay, I'll order room service."

I rolled off the bed and grabbed the room's phone. I ordered lunch for the both of us, and then sat back on the bed. I pulled Gracie up next to me so she was leaning on me.

"Don't ask Mommy, I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised Daddy I wouldn't." She looked up at me. "And you told me to never break a promise."

I closed my eyes and hit my head on the wall behind me.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." I looked down at her.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I just do."

"Is it a grown up thing?"

"Yes."

"Grown up's are weird."

The door opening saved me from answering her. Cassie strolled in and sat on the other bed.

"Hi Aunt Cassie."

"Hey Gracie, feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I don't like this." I shook my head.

"Mommy, you're weird."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Kendall.

_"What did you do to my girls?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They are acting weird."_

_"I did nothing."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"You know I do."_

_"Then just trust me."_

_"Sorry, I just hate not knowing what's going on."_

_"I know, but everything is okay. I promise."_

_"I told Cassie."_

_"Told her what?"_

_"That I asked you to marry me."_

_"How did she take it?"_

_"At first she thought I was kidding. But she's very happy for us."_

_"Well that is good news. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."_

_"I can come see you now."_

_"Logan and I are working on a song."_

_"Okay. Lemme know when you're free. We gotta talk."_

_"Okay. Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

"Do you feel better now?" Cassie asked.

"Nope." I looked up at her. "He's hiding something."

"Just drop it Jade."

Before I could answer someone knocked on the door. Cassie got up and answered the door for me. It was room service. She brought over to us.

And then she helped Gracie eat without me even asking her too.

I didn't like this one bit. I was going to get to the bottom of this.


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter Seventeen~

~Kendall's POV~

Logan just gave me that look.

"What?"

"What did Jade want?"

"How did you know it was Jade?"

"Who else would you be talking too?"

"Point." I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Will you stop asking me that? Yes I am very sure I want to do this."

"This is a huge step."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. "Did you miss the part where I said she asked me first? She brought it up not me."

"I get that, I just don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for."

"I'm not." I rolled my eyes. "Plus when will we have time to plan and have a wedding with everything we both having going on. She's got Cassie's career, Gracie and on top everything else she's moving them out to LA."

"They're moving to LA?"

"Yeah, Cassie is gonna record her first CD. So they record company wants her out in LA, but since she's 17 Jade has to come too."

"That's great."

"I know, but Jade hasn't told Cassie or Gracie yet, so you can't say anything."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Wanna make a bet."

"About what?"

"I bet you that you're gonna be married in less than a month." I just raised an eyebrow at him. "I bet right after the tour you guys go to Vegas and elope."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I'm right you name your first child after me." He grinned at me, but mine dropped. "What's wrong?"

"She can't have any more children."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I blame that ass hole she was married too." I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about it. We have to go meet Frank anyway."

"I still can't believe he's doing this for us. Jade will kill us when she finds out."

"Not if I can put her in a good mood." I grinned at him as my phone beeped.

I looked at it and it was a text from Frank.

"He's ready, let's go."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wear a disguise."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm hoping this trip will be quick."

"Well you know what you want, so it should be."

"Yeah."

One the way to the jewelry store, we didn't say much. We were both lost in our thoughts.

I just couldn't believe that my plan was working as well as it was. Jade didn't catch us sneaking out, and I pray to God she doesn't catch us sneaking back in. That would be bad, and we'd be in so much trouble.

"If you think we're gonna get caught we will."

"I can't help it." He just smacked me on the back of the head. "What the hell?"

"Stop thinking."

"Fine." I grumbled as Frank pulled into the parking lot of jewelry store.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Frank turned and looked at us.

"Jade would kill us if you didn't." Logan nodded in agreement.

"She's not that scary." Frank laughed.

"Yes she is." Logan said. "She's very scary."

He just laughed and shut the car off.

"Boys, really she's all bark and no bite. I would know I taught her all she knows."

"What?" I was shocked.

"You have a lot to learn about Miss Jade."

"I see that."

"Let's go boys."

We all got out of the car and walked up to the shop. I took a deep breath and walked in. Part of me really couldn't believe I was doing this.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I'd like to see your topaz rings."

"Right this way."

She led us over to the counter.

"These are the rings I have right now."

I looked down into the case and didn't see anything that screamed Jade or that I like.

"Is this really all you have?"

"In your price range, yes."

"And how do you know what my price range is? I never told you."

"I can just tell son."

I pulled out my phone and pulled up the picture I had saved. I put it on the counter and slid it to her.

"I want to see that ring."

"That ring is,"

I cut her off. "I know how the ring is. I would like to see it."

"I'll be back." She walked off.

"Well she was rude." Logan said from beside me. "And damn none of those scream Jade."

"I know. She went to get the one I picked out online." He just nodded and wondered off.

"Everything okay?" I looked over my shoulder at Frank.

"I hope so."

"Is this the one you picked out?" Frank picked up my phone.

"Yeah, do you think she'll like it?"

"I know she will." The sales lady and another man walked back over to us.

They didn't have the ring.

"Where's the ring I wanted to see?"

"I'm sorry that is very expensive ring."

"I know how much it is and I would like to see it."

"I'm sorry Son, we don't show that ring to everyone off the street." The man said.

"Are you guys always so rude to your customers?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way, but like I said it's a very expensive ring."

"And I know how much it is and I can afford it."

"Trust fund baby." The sales lady muttered under her breath, but I heard her.

"Actually, I've worked very hard for what I have." I was really starting to get pissed. "I mean I only have a hit TV show and two platinum records."

"Just show the boy the ring." Frank growled. "Now."

The sales Lady just nodded and went back to the back to get the ring.

When I saw it was just what I wanted for her. It had a pink and blue topaz stone wrapped around each other with diamonds on either side of the topaz stones.

"I will take it. Size nine." I smiled at them.

"You are in luck that is what size it is." The man said.

"Great I will take it." I smiled at them.

"I will ring you up over here."

He led me over to the cash register to ring me up. I just took my debit card out and handed it to him. He didn't bother boxing the ring up until he was sure my card would go through. It looked like he kept waiting for it to be declined. It wasn't.

"Here's your card back, Mr. Schmidt." He handed me my card. "Let me get this packed up for you."

"Thanks."

He quickly boxed the ring and then slipped it into a bag. He brought it back to me; I just took it from him and headed to the door.

When we got out side I just got in the car and put my seat belt on.

"You handled that well." Frank said as he slid into the driver's seat. "Jade would have hit him."

"It crossed my mind, but this was the only place that had the ring I wanted." I shrugged.

"So do you think we can get back and up to our room without getting caught?"

Before I could answer my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Jade calling.

"Hey Love."

"Hey, are you guys about done? Gracie is asking for Logan and he's not answering his phone."

"We are almost done. Give us about 20 minutes and we'll be there okay?"

"Okay, hurry though she's in a mood."

"We'll be there."

"Okay, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up on me.

"Booking it back to the hotel." Frank laughed.

"What's up?"

"Gracie's not feeling good and she wants her Logie Bear."

"My poor BooBoo."

"Yeah and it's gonna be poor us if we don't get back there in 20 minutes."

"We'll make it."

We had barely made it back to the hotel in time. Frank just dropped us off at the door. We didn't bother with the elevator we just ran up four flights of stairs. When we got to Jade's room James was coming out.

"Finally, Gracie is driving poor Jade up the wall."

I shoved the bag in his hand. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Take this to my room and do not look in it okay?"

He just nodded and headed down to my room. Logan had already gone into the room while I was talking to James. Jade came out of the room and let he door shut behind her.

"Hey." I pulled her into my arms.

"I hate when she's sick. I feel so helpless."

"She knows you'd give her the moon, if you could."

"I know. I just hate it." She shook her head.

"Come take a walk with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk around the floor, nothing fancy."

"I'd like that." She smiled at me.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. I pulled away and wrapped my arm around her waist.

We didn't say anything as we walked. We didn't have to. It was just nice to be with each other.

Well it was nice until we came across a fan.

"Oh my God, it's Kendall." She pulled out her phone.

"Please don't." I put my hand on her phone.

I really didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of fans, no matter how much I loved them. This was Jade and me time, not fan time.

"But I promised my friends."

"If you don't say anything, I can get you backstage at tomorrow night's concert." Jade said.

"You can do that?"

"Sure I can, I'm the tour manager." Jade shrugged and took out her phone. "Just give me your name and the names of your friends and you'll get backstage."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks. So do we have a deal?" She nodded. "Good, as long as you don't try and sneak up here again."

"Promise."

Jade took down her name and her friends names. We walked her back to the stairs and watched her walk down to her floor.

"You handled that well." I kissed the side of her head.

"I don't need to piss off your fans." She hugged me. "I know how much they mean to you. Plus I'm super tired."

"I love you Baby."

"Loves you more."

"Come on let's go check on the Princess."

"Do we have to?"

"I'm sure Logan has her calmed down by now."

"I wish he'd tell me how he does it." She yawned.

"Why don't you go take a nap in my room and I'll take care of Gracie for a while."

"You'd do that for me?" I looked up me.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."

She just laughed and leaned on me.

"Come on, let's get you in bed before you fall over."

She just nodded and let me led her down the hall to mine and Logan's room. I just hope James didn't leave the bag just sitting on the bed.

I opened the door and let Jade in, but instead of going right to the bed, she went into the bathroom. Which was good, because James had just thrown the bag onto my bed, I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I hoped she was too tired to notice it.

I pulled the covers back and waited for Jade to come out of the bathroom. As soon as she did, she kissed me and then plopped on the bed. I laughed and covered her up.

"I love you."

"I know you do." I kissed her forehead.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd smack you for that." She yawned again.

"Get some sleep."

"Get out of her and go take care of our daughter." She closed her eyes and pulled the covers up under her chin.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room. I walked back to Jade's room and knocked on the door. Carlos opened the door for me. I walked in and went right to Gracie. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Baby girl." I kissed her forehead after I sat next to her.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's taking a nap in my room."

"Oh, okay. So how are things going for tonight?"

"We've gotten dinner taken care of." James reported.

"What are you five up to?"

"A romantic dinner for Mommy, duh." Gracie rolled her eyes at her Aunt.

"And you couldn't tell me why?"

"We love you Aunt Cassie, but Mommy always knows when you're lying to her." Cassie just pouted. "Don't pout Aunt Cassie, you know it's true."

"At least Jade trusts me enough to tell her secrets to."

"What secrets Aunt Cassie?"

"I'm not telling."

"It's all good I was going to tell y'all anyways." I stood up and pulled the bag out of my pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cassie snatched the bag out of my hand.

She dumped the box onto the bed and then opened it.

"Wow, good job Kendall."

"You think she'll like it?"

"No, she's gonna love it."

"I wanna see." Gracie said.

I took the box from Cassie and handed it to Gracie.

"You're gonna be my Daddy for real?"

"If it's okay with you, then yes."

"Duh." She hugged me the best she could.

"So that's what you two were up to then?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Gracie passed the ring to Logan, who passed it to Carlos.

"So do you think she's gonna say yes."

"She asked him first, last night."

"Jade asked you?" James raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes she asked me first, I'm just going to make it official."

"I'm happy for you Kendall." James tossed the ring back to me.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot."

"So who thinks they're gonna be married right after the tour?" Logan asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?"

They just laughed. It was okay, this is what I wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

Well here's the next one. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

~Chapter Eighteen~

~Jade's POV~

I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Kendall lying next to me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I moved closer to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed my nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm hungry though."

"Good thing I have dinner planned for us."

"Oh you do now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmmhmm." He kissed me. "You don't even have to change."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were just yourself."

"Sweet talker."

"You are so beautiful and sexy as hell when you get mad at me." I giggled and laced our fingers together.

"You make me feel like I'm in high school all over again."

"You do the same to me." He kissed our joined hands. "You made me believe in love again."

"You changed my whole out look on the world. You make me want to be the woman you think I am."

"I love you for who you are, faults and all."

I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. He pulled away smiling.

"Come on, dinner should be here soon."

"So what are we having?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm comfy, and I really don't wanna get up."

"I have warm apple pie."

"You don't play fair."

"I've learned from the best." He grinned at me.

"You do know I will have go get back for this." I rolled away from him and off the bed.

"I look forward to it."

I just winked at him and went into the bathroom. He followed behind me.

"What are you doing?" He leaned on the door frame. "You look beautiful."

I just looked at him in the mirror.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He pushed himself off the door jam and walked up behind me. "Jade you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I fall more in love with you every day I'm with you. There is no where in the world I want to be other then where you are."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay.

"I know you've been hurt in the past and I am willing to do anything to make you forget that pain." He wrapped his arms around me. "You deserve so much more then me, but I'm glad you picked me. I love you."

"I love you." I pulled away from him.

"Only happy tears." He wiped my tears away.

"Only happy tears. Now where is dinner you promised me."

"Waiting for us in your room."

"And the others?"

"Babysitting." He grinned at me.

"Oh no."

He just laughed and led me out the door.

When we got back to my room, he opened the door and held it open so I could walk through first. My jaw hit the floor when I saw what he had done. It really was a romantic dinner for two.

"So this is what you've been up too." I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it. I love it." I smiles big at him. "You have proven once again there are good guys left in the world."

"And I'm all yours."

"All mine."

He took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down.

"Now for some mood music." He walked over to iPod docking station and hit play. I recognized the song as soon as I heard it. it made me giggle. He was so cute.

"I love this song." He sat down smiling. "How did you know this was my favorite Backstreet Boy song?"

"I didn't but it was the one song that summed up how I feel about you." I grinned at him. "I listened to them all ans that hit me like a ton of bricks."

"You listened to them all? I have over 164 Backstreet songs on my iPod!" I was shocked.

"I know that now." He laughed. "But I'm glad I did. I feel like I understand you better."

"God you are so cute."

"Let's eat." He took the covers off our meals and set them on the floor.

"Damn that smells so good." I grinned at him. "Gracie spill anymore of my secrets?"

"Nope, she wouldn't even tell me your favorite song."

"Good girl." I winked at him.

"So is 'More then That' really your favorite song?"

I cut into my steak. "Yes it is. When I left Todd it was 'Get Another Boyfriend'." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "The girls could tell my mood by what song I was listening too."

As we ate we talked about just random stuff. He told me about growing up in Kansas and I told him a little about growing up in Michigan.

There was so much in my past that I didn't want to tell him, but I knew deep down that I should. But I didn't want him to see me any different. It was selfish of me but I didn't really care right now. Things were good between us right now and I'd really like to keep it that way.

When we were done eating Kendall cleared our plates and moved the table back where it was.

"Dance with me." He held his hand out to me.

I stood up and walked over to my iPod, as much as I loved the Boys, I was not going to have my first dance with Kendall while listening to them. I picked up my iPod and started going through the songs trying to find the right song. When I came across 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson, I knew it was the right song. Like 'More Then That' summed up his feeling, this one summed up mine.

I put my iPod back on the docking station and pressed play. Then I turned to Kendall, he held his hand out to me. As soon as I placed my hand in his, he pulled me to him. Hugging me close to him. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"This is how I feel about you." I laid my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth to the song. "I've been waiting for a moment like this, for someone like you."

~Kendall's POV~

I just held her close as I listened to the words of the song. I knew it was her way of telling me everything she was so afraid to tell me.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, but then again I've only had three boyfriends." She looked up at me as the song changed to 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. I tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm hoping we'll have lots of first."

"I love you and thank you for not laughing at the song that is playing. Gracie was in love with him. Thank God she's moved on to Logan."

"Yes I can see why Logan would be the better choice." I kissed her forehead. "Enough of that. Tonight is about us and only us. I'm being completely selfish and keeping you to myself."

"Oh do you have plans for us then?"

"Maybe. But right now I'm enjoying dancing with you like this."

"Yeah but we need to change the song." She pulled away from me and changed the song until she found one she liked. it was some country song I've never heard.

"I will make you a country fan, that is a promise." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I just leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away laughing.

"God I love your laugh."

"I love that you make me laugh so much." She bit her lip. I just groaned that was so hot. "What?"

"I love it when you bite your lip, it makes me want to kiss you even more."

"Then kiss me." She bit her lip again.

I bent my head and kissed her. I pulled away slightly so I could bit her lip lightly. She gasped and I kissed her again. As our tongues battled for dominance, her hands were busy pulling at the hem of my shirt.

But as much as I wanted to continue on this path, I needed to slow her down or we'd never get to the whole point of tonight.

I pulled away from her. she just started to pout.

"Don't pout. I have a good reason for pulling away."

"You better."

I dropped down on one knee and grabbed the ring box from where I had hid in under the edge if the bed.

"Jade, I love you more then life its self. You and Gracie mean the world to me. From the first time I saw you, you had my heart in your hands, even if we didn't know it at the time." I paused and opened the box. "I know you already asked me to marry you and I said yes, but let's make it official. Jade will you marry me and be my wife, the mother to our children? Will you be my everything?"

"Yes." She whispered. "God yes I will!"

I stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Happy tears?"

"Very happy tears." She cupped my face and kissed me. She pulled away and looked in me in the eye. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To take it to the next level." She stuck her hand under my shirt and ran it up and down.

"Are you sure?"

She answered me silently as she pulled away from me then lifted her shirt over her head; casting it to the floor. I pulled her body to mine. I laid a path of kisses starting along her jaw; working my way slowly down her neck. I let my tongue glide gently along her collarbone as it reached the strap of her bra. I let my lips brush slightly over each shoulder before she stopped me in my path.

Her lips caressed my skin as she pushed my T-shirt up over my body. Our lips met briefly as I tossed my shirt aside.

Pushing me down onto the bed, she climbed over me and undid my jeans. She made no effort to remove them but straddled me where she'd slightly loosened the tightness growing for me.

She leaned in and lavished my body with attention; starting at my neck. The tiny nips trailing down onto my chest were killing me. It was all I could do to flip her back onto the bed and ravage her but I knew we had to take this at her speed.

She gently bit my nipple then swirled her tongue around it. She alternated her attention to each one before it came too much for me. She knew my weaknesses.

I took control of the wheel and landed her on her back. I gave her a quick kiss before I unclasped the closure on the front of her bra. I let my hand slowly move over the curve of her breast as the material fell away. She rose up and the straps fell off her shoulders and down the length of her arms. I reached for it and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She eased back onto the bed and I hooked my fingers in the gym shorts of mine that she was wearing and pulled them down along with her cute little panties. Those little bows in the center always get me. I stood at the end of the bed and stared. So incredibly beautiful and the most vulnerable I'd seen her all in one moment. "God you are so beautiful."

She smiled at me and laid back on the bed. She crooked a finger at me beckoning me forward. I slid the zipper on my jeans down and then pushed them along with my boxers down my hips.

When I was free of them, I crawled back onto the bed.

"Damn, " She muttered.

"What?"

"If I knew this is what you looked like naked, I would have handcuffed you to my bed all those months ago."

I chuckled then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me. I knew we were both beyond ready and she had given so much of herself to me already that when her legs parted I knew that it was time. We'd done the foreplay so many times that I knew what her hands felt like and I wasn't about to waste time. She gasped as I slowly eased into her. She gripped my shoulders as I steadily moved. As our rhythm increased, our fingers tangled as I pressed her hands back into the pillows.

I slowed and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Kendall," she replied; the words but a wisp of air as they left her lips. He legs wrapped around my body tighter as a signal to take her there.

"God do I love you Jade," I returned the sentiment as our eyes locked. I know she thought I was too young to be able to handle her and everything that came with her life but that was what I loved the most. For everything she'd been through, she had it more together than any girl I'd ever met. As her body surrendered to the fire of our passion for one another, my body fell victim to the same claim.

As we lay there tangled up in one another, I knew she'd finally allowed herself to go to that place that she had feared going for so long.


	19. Chapter 19

So I totally forgot to update yesterday. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

~Chapter Nineteen~

~Jade's POV~

I woke up the next morning to Kendall nibbling on my neck. It was an amazing way to wake up. So much better than how Gracie liked to wake me up.

"Good morning." I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled.

"Morning." He kissed me softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh pretty damn good." I turned over so I was facing him. "I don't think I've slept that good in a while."

The grin on his face grew.

"Don't get cocky now." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my fingers play with the hairs at the back of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jade. So much." He bent his head and kissed me. "I wanna wake up like this every morning."

"I do too. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

This had to be one of the best feelings in the wold, being wrapped in the arms of a man who really does love me. The only thing better is hearing your child say 'Mommy I love you'.

"You're crying again." Kendall wiped away my tears. "What's wrong?"

"You have melted my heart of ice. You've made me feel again." I kissed him. "You just didn't get past my walls, you knocked them down faster then I could keep putting them back up." I kissed him again. "You are amazing and I can't wait til you're mine forever."

"Baby, I already am yours forever. I am never letting you go." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Never letting you go."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, you know that right?"

"I know, it wouldn't be worth it if you did."

I just laughed and kissed him.

When I finally pulled away we were both breathless.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 7. Why?"

"Just wondering." I rolled over onto my back. "Gracie will be up soon. So if you want a shower, you should do that now."

"You wanna join me." He rolled on to his side, making the sheet slip down to his hips.

I know I really should say no, but damn he was making me want to say yes. A monster had been unleashed, and I wasn't even going to try and restrain it at all. I liked this part of me. And Kendall looked super yummy naked. If I had it my way, he'd never wear clothes again, well maybe just when we were alone. There is no point in letting others seeing what was mine.

"It may be awhile before we can get away like this again." He grinned at me. "Who knows how long it will be before I can kiss you like this again."

He lean down and lightly bit my collar bone. It was like he knew where and how to kiss or touch me to get my motor up and running. I had a feeling I was going to be a lot of trouble.

I rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with me.

"You don't play fair, at all." I glared at him.

"I know." His grin just grew.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom. I stopped at the door and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, I just winked and dropped the sheet. He shot up off the bed faster than I had ever seen him move before.

When we finally got out of the shower it was going on 9. One of the first things I did was check my phone. Cassie had called and texted me a few times. And before I could call her back, she called again.

"Hey sister." I answered the phone.

"What were you and Kendall so wrapped up in each other, you couldn't answer the phone." She paused for a second. "Never mind don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah can you guys take Gracie?"

"Is she still not feeling good?"

"Yeah and she won't take her meds. Not even Logan can get her to take them."

"Why?"

"I don't know she won't tell us. She did wake up in the middle of the night crying."

"Give us 10 minutes to get dressed and you can bring her down."

"Okay, I'll get her dressed and then have Logan and Carlos bring her down."

"You bring her down here yourself."

"Jade,"

"Cassie, what are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing."

"James gave you a hicky and you don't want me to see it, is that it?"

"How do you do that?" I just laughed. "Some days I really hate you."

"No, you're just very lucky Kendall put me in a very, very good mood."

"God, just stop. Stop it."

"Get her dressed and send her down with James."

"Jade, come on really?"

"You are so messing up my good mood dear sister."

"Right getting Gracie dressed and sent down to you."

"Good girl." I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest.

"God I love your evil mind." He kissed the back of my neck as I pulled away. "It's super sexy."

"I know." I dropped my towel and picked up my underwear.

I slipped them up over my legs, Kendall's eyes followed my movement the whole time. Next I grabbed my bra and pulled it on and then did the front clasp.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"If the bulge in your shorts is any clue, then yes." I blew him a kiss and pulled my tank top on over my head.

Kendall just mumbled something and walked back into the bathroom. I bit my lip to keep from laughing when I heard the shower running, again. I almost felt bad, but not that bad.

I pulled Kendall's gym shorts back on and then sat on the bed to brush my hair. Today was going to be a very good day.

I was humming to myself when the hotel room door swung open. I looked up to see James carrying Gracie. Cassie was right behind him. I just raised an eyebrow at the three of them. James carefully set Gracie on the bed next to me.

"Morning Baby Doll." I kissed the top of her head. "Did you have fun last night?"

She nodded and yawned.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not good." She mumbled and laid her head in my lap. "The dreams are back."

"Mommy's here now, close your eyes and I'll chase them way."

"Loves you Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetie. Get some sleep."

She nodded as James covered her up.

"She never went back to sleep after she woke up crying did she?"

I just shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did anything happen last night that could have set them off again?"

Cassie just shook her head no.

"Okay, you two go get out of here. I'll talk to her when she wake ups."

"Where's Kendall?"

"Cold shower." I smirked at them.

"Sorry I even asked."

I just grinned at them.

"We are leaving now."

Cassie grabbed James's hand and dragged him out of the room. God Cassie was too easy to mess with. I sighed and looked down at Gracie. I pulled the blanket up under her chin. I leaned against the wall as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Everything okay?"

"Her nightmares are back."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing until I know what set them off again." I sighed and rolled my neck. "Once she tells me what's wrong we'll talk about it and see what happens. But I have a feeling she'll be stick to one of us for the next few days."

Kendall sat on the bed next to my feet. He bit his lip. It looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how I would take it.

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You have that look, like you want to say something, but you don't know how I'm gonna take it."

"I wanna make it official,"

"We are and soon."

"No, I want to be her Dad."

"You want to adopt her. It that what you're saying?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I can talk to my brother and see if he can draw up the papers."

"Hand me my backpack."

He just looked at me confused.

"Please."

He stood up and grabbed my backpack. He set it on my legs so I could open it.

When I had it opened, I pulled out the file I was looking for. I just handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

He opened it and then looked at me.

"What is this?"

"I had my lawyer draw them up when I was home." I set my backpack on the floor. "I was gonna wait to give them to you, I didn't want to scare you off, but it just felt right to do. So after we get married all we have to do is sign them and then send them back to my lawyer and she'll file them."

"You just made me so happy." He leaned over and kissed me and then Gracie.

"You mean everything to us Kendall. I know I don't say it enough, but you are such a great guy. We both love you so much."

"I love you guys too." He picked up my backpack and slid the file back inside. "So when do we tell the world?"

"Well you do have that radio interview tomorrow."

"Okay, then tomorrow it is."

"Love you."

"I know."

"God you are so lucky you are better looking than Han Solo."

"Why do I find that so sexy that you know Star Wars?"

"I don't know, why do you?"

"I find everything about you sexy as hell."

"That's a good answer, Love, but are you gonna need another cold shower?"

"Keep it up and I will."

"What am I do that is turning you on so bad."

"See if I told you, you would stop."

"Well it's a good thing our daughter is laying in my lap then."

"Very good thing." He kissed me softly. "I think I'm gonna go spend time with the boys before we have to head over to the venue."

"Okay sounds good, do send my sister this way."

"What should I tell her?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

"She's gonna think she's in trouble."

"I know."

"Evil mind."

"You love it."

"As long as you never use it on me."

"I can make no promises."

"I'm leaving before I need a cold shower, again."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He pulled on a tank top and walked out the door, barefoot.

God I loved that man.

~Kendall's POV~

I let myself into mine and Logan's room, to find everyone but Cassie in the room.

"Where's Cassie?"

"Taking a shower." James answered.

"Oh okay." I sat next to him on my bed. "So how was your guy's night?"

"Not as good as yours, if that stupid grin on your face has anything to say about it." Logan laughed. "But it was fine until Gracie woke up crying. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Jade got her to sleep." He still looked worried. "Jade said she's had nightmares before and they know how to deal with them. Gracie will be fine."

"That's good to know."

"So other than that what did you guys do?"

"Not much." Carlos said. "Though Gracie made us watch all her favorite movies."

"That must have been fun." I laughed.

"It was actually. It was like reliving our childhood." Logan shrugged. "I forgot how much I loved some of those movies."

The door opened and Cassie walked in.

"Jade would like to see you."

"How much trouble am I in?"

I just shrugged.

"Damn, well I guess I'll see you later." She waved as she walked back out the door.

"She's really not in trouble, is she?" James asked.

"I really don't think so. Jade woke up in a very good mood this morning." I shrugged. "So I highly doubt it."

"So I'm guessing she said yes."

"Well yeah," I laughed.

"So did she like the ring?" Logan asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did." I couldn't help but grin at them.

"Well we're glad you guys had a good time."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how the fans are going to take the news. I mean I know there have been rumors about Jade and I since the tour started." I sighed. "She brought up the interview we have tomorrow, but I don't know. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to tell everyone, but maybe I should break the news to my family first. I haven't even told my brothers."

"Well maybe you need to do that before someone who can't keep their mouths shut finds out."

"I know." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know."

I really wasn't sure how my parents were going to take this, seeing as they have never meet Jade. I really didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to.

Please let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter Twenty~

~Kendall's POV~

In between the sound check and the meet and greet, I found time to get Jade alone so we could talk.

"Hey Lover." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to my Mom today."

"Oh." She pulled away from me.

"I'm not changing my mind Jade, I love you." I pulled her to me and hugged her. "Nothing is gonna tear us apart."

"So what did your Mom say?"

"Like most parents she just wants to me to be happy."

"But."

"But she doesn't know you."

"I see."

"Don't you dare do this Jade," I stopped her from leave the room. "They want to meet you and Gracie."

"You told them about Gracie?"

"Of course I told them about Gracie, why wouldn't I? I didn't tell anything that you wouldn't want me too." I cupped her face. "But I had to tell her. Jade I love you and Gracie so much, don't you get that? I would never do anything to hurt her or you."

"I just hate when people judge me for my past mistakes."

"I know and I didn't tell her any of that. All I told her was I met this amazing woman who stole my heart without even trying. And that she treats me like a normal guy and not some celebrity. And I told her about the amazing little girl she raised all by herself and how much you gave up to be the best Mother she could be."

"I love you, Kendall, I really do."

"So do you forgive me?"

"I wish you would have told me first before you talked to her, but I get why you did it." She sighed. "If I was still talking to my Mom, I would want her to know."

"I had to tell her before I told my brothers."

"So there goes my dreams of a small wedding."

"We can have whatever type of wedding you want. You want to elope in Vegas we will. You want a beach wedding, it's yours."

"God I love you." She pulled away and wiped her tears. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"How about after the tour is over, we got to Vegas and elope and then when you guys have some down we'll plan a big wedding."

"That would make my Mom happy, as long as they can meet us in Vegas."

"That sounds great."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. She pulled away.

"I need to get back to Gracie."

"Okay, tell her I'll come see her before I go on."

"Okay." She kissed my cheek and then walked from the room.

Well that went as well as I could have hoped for. I shook my head and walked from the room. Frank was standing outside waiting for me.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, but we gotta talk."

"Uh, okay."

"It's nothing to bad, I promise."

I just nodded and followed him down the hall way.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

As soon as I got out of there, I locked myself in the bathroom. I had no idea why I was freaking out like I was.

"Jade unlock the door, it's me." Cassie banged on the door.

I stood on shaky legs and let her in. Once she was in the bathroom, I locked the door again.

"What's going on?"

"He told his Mom." I sat on the floor and put my head between my knees.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"I've never meet the woman." I took three deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "He told her about Gracie."

"Jade, Sweetie, you really need to calm down." Sat next to me on the floor and started to rub my back.

"I have no idea why I reacted this way, but I can't help it."

"Do you want me to call Kendall?"

"NO." I shouted. "No, I don't need Kendall."

"What can I do for you Jade?"

"Get me something strong to drink."

"Jade?"

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes to block the tears from coming. "I'm just super freaking out right now. I have no idea what I'm saying."

"Jade it's okay to be upset over this."

"But really it's not. I just completely forgot about his whole family. I mean just because I don't have a family doesn't mean he doesn't."

"It's gonna be okay I promise you that." She hugged me. "That boy is so in love with you it's not even funny. He would do whatever you wanted him too."

"I know and that scares the shit out of me." I looked up at her. "I just feel like he'll hate me when he's older and ready to have more kids. And I can't give him that."

"Actually, you can."

"What do you mean?"

"I know they took your parts, but I had them save your eggs." My mouth dropped open. I know how much being a Mom means to you and I know you wanted more. So I figured when you found the right guy, you should be able to have the choice."

"You really are the best sister in the world." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight. "But didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was never the right time." She shrugged. "So you and Kendall can have all the babies you want."

"God I love you."

"I know, I love you to sister." She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Let's go get Gracie and get some ice cream."

"Sounds good." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. "You know what to say to cheer me up."

"You still plan on going on tonight?"

"You better believe it." I grinned at her.

"Sweet." She threw her arm over my shoulders and unlocked the door.

We found Gracie in the green room playing Wii with Logan and Carlos. She was trying to explain something to them, but they weren't getting it. She was just confusing them more.

"Mommy, boys are dumb." She set her control on the couch next to her. "Why are they so dumb?"

"Gracie, just remember that when you're 16 and want to date a dumb boy."

"Me never."

"Yeah and that's the same thing Aunt Cassie said when I brought you home from the hospital." I sat next to her. "And look at her now."

We both turned to see Cassie and James kissing, again. Gracie picked up and pillow and threw it at them. She hit James in the face. God I love my child.

"So you want some ice cream?"

"Is that a trick question Mommy?"

"Nope, no tricks here, I could go for some, so what do you say."

"Okay. Aunt Cassie coming?"

"If she can come up from air anytime soon." I turned and looked at them, and they were kissing again.

"Want me to?"

"Go ahead."

Gracie picked up another pillow and threw it at her Aunt. This time it hit Cassie in the back.

"Okay, sorry James I have to go." She kissed him quickly and then walked over to us.

"Do we need to have another talk?"

"Uh, no."

"Didn't' think so." I stood up. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Hey we want ice cream." Carlos said.

I looked down at Gracie and she shrugged.

"Ugh, fine. Carlos you can carry Gracie."

When we got outside Kendall was out walking around. He looked worried about something. I sent the others to the bus and I walked over to him.

"What's up Love?" I touched his arm. He looked at me.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay I would have freaked out if it was the other way around." He kissed my forehead. "But you do know I'd never hurt her, right?"

"I know. I know that." I pulled away from him. "I wish I could explain why I freak the way I did, but I really can't."

"I know their things in your past you haven't told me about yet, so I get it." He pulled me close again. "I understand, I really do, but just know when you're ready to talk I will be here to listen?"

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now kiss me."

"As my Lady wishes."

He bent his head and kissed me softly. I bit his lip, making him gasp. I pulled away and winked at him. He pulled me back to him and kissed me hard. As our tongues battled it out, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Damn, do you two ever stop?" Carlos asked breaking us apart.

I pulled away from Kendall and looked at Carlos. "No, no we don't." He just shook his head and laughed. "Did you need something?"

"Gracie wants you."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

"Uh, she told me that I had to wait for you to get on the bus before I could get back to my ice cream."

I just laughed and headed for the bus.

I have no idea why or how my sweet, sweet Gracie put so much fear into these boys. It was funny as hell and sad at the same time.

"Finally Mommy." I walked over and sat next to her. "What were you doing?"

"Kissing Daddy."

"Really Mommy, really?"

"What you asked." I shrugged.

She just shrugged and shoved her spoon in her mouth.

I watched Kendall out the window talking to Carlos. I knew something was bothering him, but I had no idea what it was. I knew I wasn't me and my freak out. It was something different all together.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I smiled at him.

"A lot on your mind I bet."

"You have mo idea." I laughed. "There is much to do in the next few weeks."

"Like planning a wedding and getting ready to move."

"Wait what? We are moving?" Cassie asked. "When did this happen?"

"Uh while I was gone. The record company wants you to record a full album, so we figured it would be best that you were in LA." Her mouth dropped open. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? No, I want to go to LA." She had a huge smile on her face. "This is just a huge shock."

"I figured it was for the best for all of us." I shrugged. "They should have everything moved into the new house by the end of tour."

"What about the house in Michigan?"

"I'm not sure if I can sell it."

She just nodded and left it there.

"Mommy, I'm gonna be in the wedding right?"

"Of course you are. You wanna be my maid of honor?"

"Really Jade?" Cassie asked. "What about me?"

"Flower girl?"

"What does the flower girl do?" Gracie asked.

"Well the flower girl gets to wear a really pretty dress and she gets to sprinkle flower peddles down the aisle."

"I wanna do that Mommy. Aunt Cassie can be the maid of honor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Okay, I guess that means you are my maid of honor Cass."

"What just happened?"

I just shook my head and laughed.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as he and Carlos walked over to us.

"Well I have my maid of honor and we got ourselves a flower girl." I grinned up at him. "Isn't that great."

"That is great Babe." He bent down and kissed me.

"Want some ice cream Daddy?"

"Sure Princess."

"Logie get Daddy some ice cream."

"Don't worry Princess I can get it myself."

"Make a big bowel and we'll share okay?"

"Sure." Kendall walked over to the freezer and pulled out he ice cream and a bowel out of the dish rack.

When he was done, he walked over and across from Gracie and I.

"Just one spoon?"

He just shook his head. I stuck my finger in the ice cream and then poked him in the nose.

"What did you do that for?" He laughed.

"I wanted you to laugh."

"I see."

"Don't even think about it." I took the spoon from him and dipped it into the ice cream.

I got a big scoop and shoved it in my mouth.

"You are crazy." He laughed again.

"I know." I giggled at him as I handed him the spoon. "But that's why you love me so much."

"You know it."

"God you two are so funny." Logan laughed.

"We know." Kendall smacked Logan on the back of his head.

"Daddy don't hit my Logie Bear, it's not nice."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Right Mommy?"

"I'm so staying out of this." I looked at Cassie who was sitting on James's lap.

She just raised an eyebrow at me.

While I was distracted Kendall flung a spoonful of ice cream at me. I turned and glared at him. I scooped the ice cream off my face and threw it back at him.

"Oh Daddy you're in trouble now." Gracie giggled.

"You can thank Logan and the little stunt you just pulled."

"For what?"

"You get to sleep on your own bus tonight and until I forgive you."

"Wait what did Logan do?"

"I may have spilled the secret you told me not to tell."

"I'm sorry Love, I really am."

"Mmmhmm."

"Jade, we gotta go." Cassie stood up.

"Right, boys you're on Gracie duty." I kissed Gracie on the top of her head. "Be good Sweetie."

"How good Mommy?" She looked up at me all innocent.

"Very good Love."

"Okay Mommy." She took another bite of ice cream. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Have fun boys." I stood up and kissed Kendall on the cheek before I walked off the bus.

Cassie followed behind me.

"You gave her permission to mess with them didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are even talking about." I winked at her as we walked towards the venue.

"I'm sure you don't." She laughed.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the next one a day early! do enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-one~

~Jade's POV~

Why was I doing this again? I didn't belong out there on stage it was Cassie's home away from home, not mine. Mine was backstage bossing everyone one around. God I never thought I'd go from being an underpaid ER nurse to being Cassie's manager. This was one crazy life I lived.

"Not thinking of backing out are you?" I turned and looked at Cassie.

"No, never." I laughed. "So what's going on with you and James?"

"What do you mean?"

"Baby girl, you are a hell of a singer, but you are a sucky actress." I raised an eyebrow. "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." She smiled at me.

I threw one arm over her shoulder and gave her a side hug.

"So he's gonna be here right?"

"Yes, I texted James and Logan to make sure he was here. I kinda still can't believe you're going on stage and playing."

"That makes two of us Sister." I laughed. "Whose idea was this anyways?"

"Yours." She laughed.

"And you agreed to this why?"

"You scare me?"

"I stopped scaring you a long time ago." I laughed. "But thanks for pretending. So what's going on?"

"You're not gonna give up until I tell you?"

"Well if you don't I can always just get it out of James."

"God no! Please don't!"

"What happened last night that's got you so freaked out?"

She hesitated so that couldn't be good. I was a teenager not so long ago and I think this was the same thing that happened to me the first time my boyfriend went one step too far before I realized we were getting carried away.

"I'm such a horrible aunt Jade. I left Gracie with Carlos and Logan so James and I could be alone."

"You're not a bad aunt for that. I trust them with her."

"James and I were getting very involved last night. Our shirts were off, the top button of his jeans was undone and then I felt his hand slip down under my leggings and I stopped him. I realized I wasn't ready to be that close to him yet."

"I don't know if I should be mad or happy that you came to your senses."

"Don't worry. He's afraid to even kiss me in front of you now."

"So is that why you keep kissing him in front of me?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "He didn't try to forces you did he?"

"God no. No, he actually felt guilty that it had gotten that far." She sighed. "You're not gonna hurt him are you?"

I just shrugged. I really wasn't sure what I was going to do about James yet.

"Jade, please."

"We'll talk after your set okay?" She just nodded. "Now put on a happy face and go kick ass okay?"

"Promise me you're not going to hurt him while I'm on stage."

"I promise that I won't hurt him while you are on stage."

"Thank you."

"Now go kick ass." I hugged her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I pulled away from her. "I need to do this."

"You know I won't think any less of you."

"I'm not backing down." I laughed. "Don't worry everything will be okay. I know he's gonna love the song."

"I hope so." She bit her lip.

"Don't worry, if by some chance he doesn't like the song, I'll deal with him okay."

"What would I do without you?"

"Let's never find out." I hugged her again. "I love you little sister."

"I love you too, big sister."

"It's time Cassie," One of the stage hands said and handed her mic.

She flashed me a smile as she put her inner ears in.

I mouthed good luck to her and stood back to watch her run out on stage. I loved watching her win over the boy's fans. She had this way about her when she was on stage that made her shine even more. It was like she was home for the first time in her life.

I will never regret pushing her to go after her dream. No one back home understood why I pushed her, but something in Cassie changed every time she was on stage singing and dancing. Every time she came off stage I could see the old Cassie shining brighter.

I couldn't want anything better for her. She deserved the world. I just really hope James doesn't break her heart, because I'd really hate to hurt him. Not when I was really starting to think he was actually good for her.

"Here's your guitar Jade." A stage hand said and handed it to me.

"Thanks." And took it from him, I strummed it a few times to check if it was in tune.

"And the stools." He pointed beside him.

"Great thanks."

"And Frank wanted me to tell you that he'll make sure the boys are here."

I just nodded and pulled the guitar strap over my head.

"Okay guys, I have a treat for you tonight." Cassie's voice floated to me from the stage. "I know this is where I usually do a cover of one of my favorite songs, but tonight we're gonna change things up. I would like for you guys to give a warm welcome to my sister Jade."

"That means I'm up." I swung my guitar around so it was riding my back and then I picked up the stools.

"The guys and Gracie are on the other side watching." The stage hand said.

I just nodded and headed out on stage. I didn't look at the crowd I just focused on not tripping in front of everyone. I set Cassie's stool down next to her. And then I sat mine down.

I sat down on the stool and pulled my guitar around so I could make sure everything was okay. Yeah I really can't believe I'm doing this. Why was I doing this?

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

"What's going on?" I looked at James.

"I don't know, Cassie just said that I had to make sure you were here." He shrugged.

I watched as Cassie sat down and adjusted her mic stand.

"So this is a song Jade and I wrote. It's called 'I Never Thought.' I hope you guys enjoy it."

All I could do is watch as Jade played the guitar. I have no idea why I was so shocked that Jade could play the guitar. But just like everything else she did, she was amazing at it.

"Did you know?" Logan asked in awe.

"No." I shook my head. "It never came up."

"Mommy, it just that amazing." Gracie said.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms.

"Yes she is." She smiled at me. "Did you know?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "But shh,"

I just smiled and listened to the song. I looked over at James and his jaw was pretty much on the floor. I saw Carlos snap a picture of James with his mouth wide open. I had a feeling that it would be going up on twitter tonight.

As the song came to a close, Cassie and Jade both stood up to bow.

"You guys were amazing tonight!" Cassie as the crowed went crazy.

Jade picked up her and Cassie's stools and walked off stage.

I handed Gracie to Logan, so I could kiss Jade.

Once she saw me she set the stools down and grinned at me.

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea." I cupped her face and kissed her.

"Really right in front of me?" Gracie groaned.

I just kissed Jade again. She pulled away laughing.

"I'm guessing you liked the song?"

"I didn't even listen to the words, I was just watching you."

"Aww you're so sweet." She patted my cheek. "But you guys need to go get ready."

Jade took Gracie from Logan.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey Love Bug. Wanna go see Aunt Cassie."

"Yup. Bye boys."

Gracie and Jade waved as they walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head. "But she's right we do have to get ready."

After the concert Jade was waiting for me backstage, or at least I thought she was until she grabbed James by the ear and dragged him off. I had a bad feeling about this so I followed after them.

She had dragged him into an unused room. James was sitting in a chair looking down at the ground and Jade was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Shut the door." She didn't even turn and look at me.

I shut the door and leaned on it.

"I trusted you James."

"I know your pissed Jade, but we just got caught up in moment."

"And that really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"He tried to sleep with Cassie last night."

I walked up behind Jade and put my hands on her shoulders, she tried to shrug me off, but I held on.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't plan on anything happening."

"James just shut up, you're not helping yourself." I rolled my eyes. "You're just pissing her off more."

"Kendall, let me go so I can kill him."

"Jade you really don't want to kill him, they stopped themselves, nothing happened."

Jade pulled away from me and turned on me. Yeah I'm in trouble.

"They almost had sex last night." Jade said through gritted teeth.

"And Cassie stopped anything from happening."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Yeah I just dug myself a hole, a hole I didn't think I could get out of.

"James said Cassie was going to talk to you about it." I sighed. "So I didn't bring it up."

"I'm pissed at both of you now." She pushed me away and turned back to James. "You are so lucky I told Cassie I wouldn't hurt you."

James just swallowed hard.

"But if you do something stupid like that again, I will hurt you." She slapped him on the back of the head. "Understand?"

He just nodded. She turned and looked at me and shook her head. She pushed past me and out of the room without saying anything.

"Well there goes my night." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kendall." James stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not your fault."

"She wouldn't be mad at you if it wasn't for me."

"Yes she would." I shook my head. "Go shower and get ready to head to the buses."

He just nodded as I walked out of the room.

I walked around looking for Jade. She wasn't anywhere she would normally be. And no one had seen her go out to the buses.

As I walked down an empty hall I heard someone crying. I opened the door to the woman's bathroom, and saw Jade sitting on the floor crying. I walked in and sat next to her on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"What's really wrong Love?" I kissed the side of her head. "Whats really bothering you?"

"I don't know. It's like everything is changing at once. Cassie is growing up I just feel like she doesn't need me anymore." She looked up at me. "Not that she ever really needed me. She's always been a tough kid."

"Jade, I'm sure that's not true. You know Cassie will always need you."

She pulled away from me and stood up.

"How do you know that? How can you sit there and tell me everything will be okay?" She threw her hands up. "It's just been the three of us for so long, I feel like I'm losing my family."

I stood and up and faced her.

"Jade, you're not alone anymore. And you're not losing your family you've just made it bigger."

She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Jade, we're now your family." I cupped her face. "You know that right? Even if we would have never gotten together, we'd still be family. Everyone feels that way."

"God I love you so much." She kissed me.

I pulled away. "I love you too. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes I do. I didn't hit him to hard did I?"

"Nah, he'll live." I laughed.

"If you're sure." She laughed and pulled away from me. "Come on you can shower on my bus."

I laughed and took her hand.

When we got out to the bus, Cassie was sitting on the couch with Gracie in her lap. Jade just smiled at them and pushed me towards the shower.

"Logan brought a bag for you." Cassie called out to me.

I just waved and headed to the bathroom.

Maybe when I was done with my shower I'll take Gracie and tuck her in, giving them time to talk. It will be good for them. They need it more than either may realize.

* * *

Lemme know Peeps


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next one peeps. do enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

~Jade's POV~

"Hey." I sat next to Cassie.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cassie looked at me worried.

"I'm fine, Kendall talked me down."

"He's so good for you Mommy." Gracie sat up. "He's been good to all of us."

"Yes he has." I smiled at them. "So what did you two do?"

"Color, play Wii. That's about it." Cassie looked at me weird.

"Why Mommy?" Gracie cocked her head to the side.

"I was just wondering Sweetie." I smiled at her. "Have you talked to James?"

"Not since before I went on stage." Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." She just glared at me. "I may have slapped him on the back side of his head, but that's it I promise."

"That better be it."

Before I could answer Kendall reappeared in his pj's, which was a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. And he looked sexy as hell.

"How about I take Princess Gracie and tuck her into bed and you two can talk?"

"That would be great." I smiled at him.

He came over and kissed me softly before picking Gracie up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

"I may or may not have kinda really flipped out on James." I blurted out after Kendall walked away.

"It was much as my fault as it was his."

"I know that, I just hate feeling like you don't need me anymore."

"Jade, I'm always going to need you. I know sometimes I can really act like a brat, but you keep me grounded and remind me where I come from." She wiped her eye. "If it wasn't for you and everything you've done for me, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you everything. It's why I pushed so hard for you to be my manager. I knew you wouldn't screw me over."

"I have the best sister in the world." I laughed and hugged her. "I just wanted you to have more than I did."

"And because you pushed me, I do. Even when I would gripe and complain, you would still push me to do my best. I have the best sister in the world."

"We're both pretty amazing huh?"

She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Amazing enough to let me go see James?"

"Yeah, no." She pouted. "I taught you that face and it's not going to work on me. I think it will do you two some good to spend some time apart. You can talk to him for an hour on the phone before bed, but that's it."

"Okay."

"Really, that's it? You're not going to argue with me?"

"No, I know you're right. We've been spend way too much time together."

"And don't try to sneak off the bus."

"I won't. I'm actually gonna go to be bed now."

"Good night Sister."

"Night."

She stood up and walked towards her bunk.

I pulled my phone out and texted Kendall.

_"I'll be back there when the bus starts moving."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I told Cassie she couldn't see James tonight and she agreed way to easily."_

_"Maybe she's growing up. Come back to bed love. Cassie isn't going anywhere. Frank is on our bus tonight."_

_"I guess you're right. I'll be right back."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Gracie says hurry."_

I laughed and stood up. I walked to the front of the bus. Frank was just climbing abroad.

"Miss. Jade what can I do for you?" Frank asked.

"Can you make sure Cassie stays on the bus?"

"Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"Gracie got you some cookies, and there is milk in the fridge."

"Please tell the little Misses than you for me."

"I will. Good night Frank."

"Good night Miss. Jade."

I smiled at him and headed to the back of the bus.

When I got back there the door was open. I looked in and saw Gracie leaning on Kendall as he read her a story out of her fairy tale book.

God I had no idea how I got so lucky, but I'm so glad Kendall was in my life. He treated Gracie like she was his own. I don't think he understands how much that means to me or to her.

For someone so young, he was so grown up.

"Hey Mommy." Gracie smiled at me.

"Hey Love Bug. Frank says thanks for the cookies."

"Sweet."

"You coming to bed?"

"I was gonna take a quick shower then I will."

I could see in Kendall's eyes that he really wanted to join me, but he knew that was never gonna happen. Not with Gracie here.

I winked at Kendall and grabbed my PJs. I walked out of the room and into the the bathroom.

When I was done I made my way back into the room. Both Kendall and Gracie were fast asleep on the bed. I picked up my phone and snapped a pic.

I leaned on the door jam and just watched them sleep. At this moment it was as mu world was prefect and nothing could go wrong.

"Why are you standing out in the hall?" Cassie asked.

I moved out of the way so she could see Kendall and Gracie.

"Wow." She whispered. "You really are so lucky."

"It really amazes me how he's taken to her." I laughed. "Most guys wouldn't do this. He's so amazing."

"He will be an amazing father."

"He wants to adopt Gracie."

"You said yes right?"

"June drew up the papers when I was home."

"Really?"

"I was very hopeful to where we were going."

"I knew the hopeless romantic in you was still alive."

"Oh shut up."

"Do you remember the summer nights we'd sleep outside and talk about the Carter Brothers?"

"God I swore up and down that Nick was gonna fall madly in love with me and take us away from that hell hole."

"We both did." She sighed.

"Go brush your teeth and then go call James." I laughed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

She flashed me a smile and then headed into the bathroom. I turned back to Kendall and Gracie and smiled. I closed the door and made my way up front.

I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket as I walked by the bunks.

"I thought you were going to bed Miss. Jade?" Frank asked.

"Kendall and Gracie are fast asleep, I don't want to wake them up."

"Kendall is a good kid."

"Yes he is." I sat down across from Frank. "He's the kind of guy I wish my ex would have been."

"Gracie's father?"

"Yeah, he wasn't the best of guys." I sighed. "I should have never married him, but I really didn't have much of a choice."

"Gracie is a great little girl."

"Yes she is. I'll never regret having her."

"And you shouldn't."

"The only regret I have is marring Todd. The best thing I ever did was leave him, I just hate that it took me so long to realize I didn't need him."

"It sound like to me that he needs an ass kicking."

"Yeah, if he was still alive."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, we're better off with him gone. He was nothing but trouble for me." I looked at him. "Is it bad that I'm glad he's dead?"

"Not at all Miss. Jade." He stood up. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Good night Frank."

"Good night Miss. Jade."

I stood up and made the couch into a bed.

I laid down and tried to get some sleep, but it wasn't working with me. Finally after a while I got up and set up the Wii. Might as well get some practice in while Gracie was sleeping. Not that it was gonna help anything.

I had no idea how long I had been playing when Kendall came out.

"Hey, I thought you were coming to bed?"

"I did, but you guys were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." I paused the game and looked at him. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure why not." He picked up the blanket and slid under it. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm so use to someone being next to me, that it felt too weird not having you or Gracie there." I snuggled into his side.

"Then you should have joined us in bed."

"Like I said I didn't want to wake you guys up." I looked up at him. "So what brings you out here?"

"Gracie kicks in her sleep."

"I should have warned you about that." I smiled at him. "She didn't get you to hard did she?"

"She got me a few times with her cast I think."

"Where did she get you?"

"Just in my legs a few times. That's it."

"Do you need me to kiss it all better?"

"No but you can kiss me."

"Oh I can, can I?" I sat up and moved on to his lap. "And what do you want me to kiss?"

"You can start with my lips." He grinned at me.

"Mmm, can I now." I threaded my fingers in his hair. "Is that what you really want?"

He didn't say anything, he just cupped my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let myself get in the kiss.

He pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes. He was smiling up at me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I grinned down at him.

"God you are so beautiful." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too." I kissed him again. "I have never been so happy."

"Me either."

"God when did I turn so sappy." I laughed.

"I love this side of you." He laced our fingers together. "I love seeing this softer side of you."

"You are one of the few who do get to see it."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am for that. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people."

"Its all because of you." I kissed him softly. "You bring the best out in me."

"I love you."

"I know." I smirked at him.

"God that's so sexy."

"What is?"

"You and that smirk."

"And here I thought it was my Star Wars reference."

"That may have something to do with it."

"I knew you'd like that." I slid off his lap and snuggled back into his side. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"We can watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." He kissed on the side of the head. "What are in you in the mood for?"

"I think Cassie just got 'The Lucky One'. She said it was good."

"Really? A chick flick? I'm sure there's something else we can watch."

I turned and looked at him. "What if I promised some adult alone time."

"I'm listening." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you say to spend your next day off just you and me and a bed?"

"And Gracie?"

"She will understand that Mommy and Daddy need some alone time."

"I like alone time." He grinned at me. "Alone time is good."

"Yes it is." I grinned at him. "So do you agree?"

"You win."

"I always do." I slid off the couch and set up the DVD player.

I put the movie in and then I snuggled back into Kendall's side.

"Ya know you are the best boyfriend ever."

"Fiancée. I'm your fiancée."

"You are, aren't you?" I kissed him. "I really like the sound of that."

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

She didn't even make it half way through the movie before she was fast asleep against me. I would have turned the movie off and put on something I wanted to watch but I couldn't reach the remote.

So I just covered her with the blanket and watched the rest of the movie. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone, but it was a good movie. I wonder if James knew about Cassie's obsession for Zac Effron. I'll have to ask him.

I looked down at Jade. She looked like an angel sleeping so peaceful. I never wanted to see the hurt on her face again, and that's why I had no idea what to do with the information Frank gave me yesterday afternoon.

I hated that I was keeping something from her, but how could I tell her? I didn't want to be the one who burst the happy bubble she had around her right now.

I was really stuck between a rock and hard place. I knew I should tell her, but how can I?

And I really can't ask anyone for advice, because then it would be for sure she'd find out.

I had no idea what I was going to do.

I sighed and kissed the top of her head. She shifted in her sleep, her arm wrapped around my waist and her hand found his way under my tank top. The band of her ring was cold against my skin, but I didn't mind.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep, but sleep just wasn't working with me tonight. It was that or I just couldn't shut my brain off.

Either way, I had a feeling the knowledge I held would tear my world apart. And I had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

Review time


	23. Chapter 23

~Chapter Twenty-three~

~Kendall's POV~

When I woke up in the morning, Jade was still wrapped around me. Cassie and Gracie were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"How do I wake her up?"

"You don't." Cassie shrugged.

"Poke her til she wakes up, that's what I do." Gracie shrugged.

"No one will poke me." Jade sat up and yawned. "Good morning Love."

She leaned over and kissed me.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" She stood up.

"Pretty good and you?"

"Great."

"So what did you two do last night?"

"We watched a movie." I stood up and stretched.

"And what movie did you watch?" Cassie raised an eyebrow at me.

I just looked at Jade, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?"

"Bathroom, I'd have to say." Gracie shrugged. "So what movie did you watch?"

"A good one." I shrugged and folded up the blanket we had been using.

"Why don't you want to tell us? Did my sister get you to watch a chick flick and you don't want to admit it?"

"Cassie, leave him alone." Jade yelled from the back of the bus.

"I will find out."

"Just check the DVD player Aunt Cassie."

"Thanks Gracie."

Before she could touch the DVD player Jade called her to the back of the bus.

I quickly took 'The Lucky One' out of the DVD player and put it back in its case.

"Not a word Princess Gracie." I touched her nose and sat next to her.

"For a price."

"What do you want?"

"A puppy."

"You're gonna have to ask your Mom."

"Daddy, please!" She have me her best puppy dog face.

"I'll see what I can do, but your lips are zipped right?"

"Of course, Daddy."

I kissed the top of her head. "So how long have you guys been awake?"

"A half hour or so."

"And you let us sleep?"

"Aunt Cassie wouldn't let me wake you up. And I really can't move on my own."

I just laughed and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"So when do I get to meet my new Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Just wondering." She looked down at her bowel. "Do you think they're gonna like me?"

"They are going to love you."

"How can you know?"

"I love you Gracie, so they are going to love you." I hugged her to my side. "All you have to do is be your charming self and you'll win them over for sure."

"I guess I can do that."

"I know you can."

"Okay Daddy." She smiled up at me. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have no idea you should ask Mom." She opened her mouth to yell, but I covered it up. "Wait til she's done doing whatever they are doing back there."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Why's Gracie pouting?" Jade asked as she sat across from us.

"Daddy wouldn't let me yell for you."

"Thank you." Jade smiled at me.

"So Mommy, what are we doing today?"

"Well when we get to the hotel, the boys have a radio interview and while Cassie has a photo shoot for some teeny-bopper magazine. And after that, we have the rest of the day free."

"So what am I doing?"

"You get to hang with Cassie."

"And you?"

"I'll be there after I get the boys to their interview."

"Why can't I go with the boys?"

"Because after Cassie's photo shoot, we're gonna go shopping."

"Really? For what?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Jade winked at Gracie and Gracie just grinned back at her.

"I totally just missed something, didn't I?"

"Don't worry I don't it either." Cassie said and sat next to Jade. "You'll never understand it. It's their thing."

"It's a mother daughter bound thing." Jade patted Cassie's hand. "You'll understand one day when you have a daughter."

"That's a scary thought."

"What is?" I asked.

"Me with kids." Cassie shook her head.

"Well hopefully that day is a long, long, long time away. If not then we may have a problem."

"Or more like James would have a problem."

"It would most likely be her idea, but I would have to hurt him."

"Okay, can we not talk about my sex life and killing my boyfriend?"

"Oh you have a sex life now?" Jade raised an eyebrow at Cassie.

"Oh my God, Jade please stop."

"What?" Jade asked. "What am I doing?"

"You're embarrassing me." Cassie's cheeks turned bright red.

"What Kendall's family, so no worries."

"You live for this, don't' you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Miss Jade?"

"Yes Frank?" I turned to see Frank standing behind me.

"We'll be at the hotel in about a half hour."

"Okay, thanks Frank." Jade smiled at him.

He nodded his head and went back up with the driver.

"You okay Kendall?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to us the bathroom."

I stood up and walked back to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

I didn't need to be freaking out, but I was. God I had to tell her soon.

When I opened the door Jade was standing there waiting for me. She just jerked her head to the bedroom. I swallowed hard and walked into the bedroom.

Jade came in and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on Kendall? I know you're hiding something from me."

I just looked up at her and sat on the bed.

"You can tell me what's wrong."

"I know, I just don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I had a talk with Frank yesterday after the closet incident."

"Oh." She sat next to me. "I already know."

"Know what?"

"Who Frank is."

"You do?"

"Yes, why did he tell you?"

"He just wanted me to know that he was looking out for you and Gracie."

"Even though he has no right, it was kinda sweet of him." She took my hand in her. "Were you scared of how I was going to take it?"

"Kinda."

"I love you." She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me.

"How did you know who he was?"

"It's a long story for another time okay?"

"Okay." I kissed her forehead. "What do you want to for the next twenty five minutes?"

"I have to get Grace and myself dressed." She brushed the hair off my forehead. "You can sit and talk to Cassie some more if you want."

"You told her what movie it was, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are even talking about." She grinned at me. "Can you bring Gracie back here when she's done eating?"

"Sure." I stood up. "You should tell him."

"I just haven't found the right time yet." She smiled at me. "But I will, soon."

"That's all I ask, I love you."

"Love you too."

She blew me a kiss as I walked out the door.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed. I couldn't believe Frank went to Kendall before he told me.

It was a very complicated mess.

Frank had no idea that I really knew who he was. After all these years, I've found him and I have no idea how to even tell him I know who he is.

"Mommy, you okay?" Kendall set Gracie on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine Baby."

"See Daddy, I told you she was fine. Now shoo."

I just laughed and shook my head. I blew Kendall another kiss as he walked from the room. He shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Really Sweetie, nothing is wrong, I just have a lot on my mind." I sat up and kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to wear today?"

She just shrugged.

"Gracie, what's up."

"Nothing Mommy."

"Honey, what's wrong."

"You're sad and that makes me sad."

"Oh Baby girl." I pulled her on to my lap. "Maybe if you give me a hug I'll feel better."

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Baby." I kissed the side of her head.

"Do you ever miss my real Daddy?" She pulled away and looked at me.

"I thought you were happy with Kendall?"

"I love Kendall." She shrugged. "I was just wondering if you missed my real Daddy."

"I miss the guy I knew back in highschool." I tucked her hair behind her ear. "But the guy I knew was long gone before your Dad died."

"But he loved me right?"

"He may have been a jerk, but never doubt he loved you Gracie."

"Did he ever love you?"

"Once he did along time ago." I wiped my eyes. "What makes you ask?"

"I never saw you happy with him. Kendall makes you happy."

"Yes he does. He makes me really happy."

"Good." She smiled at me. "Can I wear my BTR shirt?"

"Of course. Pants or skirt?"

"Skirt, and my pink high tops."

"Very stylish."

I laid out her clothes and then helped her change.

"How do you want you hair?"

"Just a pony today, Mommy."

"Okay Baby girl."

I brushed out her hair and then pulled it up into a pony tale. I am so glad she didn't get my sensitive scalp. I hated having my Mom brush my hair. She used to have to hold me in place while she brushed my hair. And since it was so curly, it would knot very easily. And keys just sat Mom wasn't very patient when it came to my hair.

"There all done." I clapped.

"Mommy what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know what should I wear?" I looked at her.

"How about you're emerald green shirt and your black pants."

"You only want me to wear that's short because its Kendall's favorite color, don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mommy." She just gave me her innocent face.

"I'm sure you don't, child."

"Hurry, we're gonna be pulling in soon."

I rolled off the bed and quickly got dressed.

"This is a lot more low cut then I remember." I ran my fingers through my hair and checked my make up. "I'll have to fix it up in the car."

I sat down and let Gracie climb on my back. I carried her out to the front of the bus. Kendall took her from me and I straightened my shirt.

"Frank." I called.

"Yes Miss Jade." He walked over to us.

"Can you handle the check in for me? I need to make sure the boys are ready for their radio interview."

"Sure thing Miss Jade. I will have Tommy stand outside the bus."

"Thank you. Here is the folder." I handed him the folder with all the info in it."

"I will go now."

"Thank you Frank."

He nodded and headed back to the the driver.

"Cass, can you help Gracie pack a bag for the photo shoot?" Cassie nodded. "Great. Gracie be good and listen to Cassie okay? I will try and make it as soon as I can."

"Okay Mommy."

"Love you two, and please stay outbid trouble."

"We will." Gracie smiled.

"Right." I laughed. "Alrighty, come on Kendall."

Kendall kissed Gracie on the headed and then followed me off the bus. I nodded to Tommy as we passed by.

Before I could climb on the bus Kendall pulled me into him and he kissed me. I pulled away smiling.

"What was that for?"

"You look amazing in that shirt."

"Mmm, do I now?"

"Yes you do." He kissed me again.

"You say the sweetest things to me." I pulled away from him. "But we don't have time to waste. We gotta get the others up and ready for the interview."

"And if they ask, what do I say?"

"Whatever you feel is right to say." I kissed him softly. "Whatever you feel is right."

I pulled away from him and climbed up on the bus Timmy nodded at me as I moved past him.

Carlos was up and dressed.

"Good morning Jade."

"Morning Carlos. The other two up yet?"

"Nope, Logan is most likely still fast asleep. And for James, it's hard to tell."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and headed back to the bunks, just as Kendall was climbing on the bus.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked from behind me.

"Trying to figure out the best way to wake them up."

"I have an air horn." I looked at him over my shoulder and he was grinning.

"Nah, that's to mean. I was just thinking of pulling them out of their bunks."

"That's just mean." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well so is your air horn."

"You could always throw cold water on them."

"Yeah but then we'd have to get them clean sheets and stuff."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I always just pushed Cassie out of bed, and you know Gracie gets up before me." I shrugged.

"You guys don't have to do anything, we're up."

I looked to see Logan's head coming from his bunk.

"Well damn you ruined all my fun."

"I'm sure I did." He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"James, you might as well get up now, before I pull your ass out of bed."

"I'm up." He rolled out of his bunk and stretched.

"Kendall, go up front."

"But,"

"Please." I turned and looked at him.

"Okay."

I turned back to James, who wouldn't look at me.

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday."

"What?" His head snapped up.

"You heard me, I'm sorry about the way I handled things yesterday." I wrung my hands together. "So we cool?"

"We're cool." He hugged me.

I laughed and pulled away.

"Well you have like 15 minutes to get ready for the radio interview you have today."

He nodded and headed back to the bathroom.

"Logan's in there."

He just groaned and leaned against the wall.

I laughed and headed back up front.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked as I sat on Kendall's lap.

"Yeah, everything's good." I smiled and laid on my head on Kendall's shoulder. "Everything I s great."

"That's good to hear." Carlos smiled at me.

"Yes it is." Kendall agreed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against Kendall. Today was gonna be a good day. I could just tell.

* * *

Please do let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry that it's been a few days, I've had a lot going on. But no fear, here's the next one.

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

~Kendall's POV~

When we got to the radio station, Jade jumped out of the van. I opened the door and got out.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you guys."

"Why?"

"To make sure you weren't hassled like you were the last radio interview."

"You heard that huh?"

"Just because I wasn't there, didn't mean I wasn't listening."

Before I could say anything the other three jumped out of the van.

"Carlos just farted, you're gonna have let the van air out."

"I'm sure its not as bad as a poopy diaper." Jade rolled her eyes. "But we don't have time to figure it out, inside we go."

Jade led us all inside. As we walked down the hall people would stop and stare at me and Jade.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea."

I looked at Jade and she just shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Welcome to KZ40, my name is Vicky and I'll be doing the interview today." Vicky smiled at us. "Now if you'll follow me."

Logan, Carlos and James followed right behind her as Jade and I hung back a little.

"What's going on?" I asked Jade.

"I really have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Me too."

When we got to the booth, they tried to keep Jade out. She wasn't having any of that.

"Who are you?"

"Their tour manager, and according to the agreement you have with them, I h have to be here."

"Fine, you can sit in the corner and not say anything."

"And you can try and not be so rude."

Jade walked over and stood in the corner where she could see us. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at everyone but us.

"She's pissed." James whispered.

"Well you have to admit Vicky was very rude." Logan whispered.

Carlos just nodded in agreement.

"The faster we can get this over with the better."

"I agree."

As the interview dragged on, I could tell the looks Jade was getting were really to starting to piss her off. And that was starting to piss me off. I hated that I couldn't do anything about it.

"And we'll be right back with Big Time Rush." Vicky said and cut to commercial.

"Okay, guys. I just want to make sure it's still okay to ask about girlfriends."

We all looked at Jade and she nodded.

"Yeah it's still okay." I said.

"Well then Kendall, just so you are forewarned." She slid a stack of pictures at me.

I picked them up and flipped through them. I was shocked at what I saw. They were pictures of Jade and I from yesterday, kissing.

"Where did you get these?"

"Off Twitter."

Jade walked over and looked at the pictures over my shoulder. I looked up at her and she just nodded. I handed her the pictures and she put them in her folder she always carried around.

"Those pictures are ours."

Jade just raised an eyebrow at her and went and sat back down.

"Fine keep them, it's not like I can't get more copies."

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. I had a feeling she was texting Mark, who would not be happy about this. But really it wasn't our fault that a fan got back by the buses.

"And we're back with Big Time Rush." Vicky smiled at me. "We have time for one more question. And of course we saved the juiciest for last. Now tell me boys, who is taken and who is single?"

"I'm so single." Carlos laughed. "But I am looking."

"Single." Logan laughed.

"You know Gracie would say otherwise." Carlos laughed.

"Who is Gracie?" Vicky shuffled through her papers.

"She's our open acts niece, she's six and has attached herself to Logan here. He even lets her call him Logie Bear." James laughed. "And he calls her BooBoo, you know like Yogi Bear and BooBoo."

I looked at Jade and she just winked.

"Oh that is so sweet."

"What can I say, the ladies just love me." Logan laughed.

"Now what about Kendall and James."

"I would have to say I am very happily taken." James flashed Vicky a smile.

"And who is the lucky lady?"

"That I will be keeping to myself for now." James winked at Vicky.

"And Kendall?" Vicky wasn't going to give up.

I felt my phone buzz and I took it out of my pocket.

_"I'm fine, go for it Babe, I love you."_

"Well I'm sure everyone has seen the pictures on twitter. And it is true I am taken." I smiled at Jade. "She makes me very happy and I hope you are happy for me."

"Well you heard it here." Vicky said. "Thank you boys for joining us, and make sure you guys check them out tomorrow night."

"Thanks for having us. It's been fun." James laughed.

"Can't wait to see our Rushers tomorrow night!" Carlos said.

"It's been a blast." Logan smiled.

"Until tomorrow our Rushers." I said.

"And that's a wrap." Vicky said.

I pulled off my headphones and set them on the table. Jade stood up and walked over to us.

"We have to go, I guess they want to do a few pictures of you boys too."

"It was nice meeting you all." Vicky said.

"You too." Jade said and headed for the door.

"Did I do something?"

We just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well do come back."

"We'll try."

Once we were back in the van I pulled Jade onto my lap and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Not kicking her ass, like I know you really wanted too."

"I really did." She ran her fingers through her hair. "She should have run the pictures by me first before she showed them to you. But you guys handled that so well. I'm very proud of you."

"What about bring up Gracie?"

"My idea." Jade laughed.

"That's who you texted?"

"Well I texted Mark too, so he should be calling soon." She rolled her eyes and slid into the seat next to me. "Ready back here Tony, if you're ready."

"Where too?"

"The hotel, that's where they are doing the photo shoot."

"You got it." Tony started the van. "The hotel it is."

I looked down at Jade and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and laid her head on my chest.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

Half way back to the hotel my phone starts ringing. I looked at it and saw that Cassie was calling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I answered.

"They want me to dress like a slut."

"What?" I sat up.

"All of the damn clothes are short skirts and low cut tops. Stuff I would never in a million years wear." She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. "Where is Gracie?"

"We're locked in the bathroom."

"Good, stay there and we'll be there soon."

"Okay, Frank's outside the door and won't let anyone bother me. He was pissed when he saw what they tried to put me in."

"I'll be there soon. How is Gracie doing?"

"She may have kicked the assistant or whatever when they brought the clothes in."

"That's my Baby."

"You know it Mommy." I heard Gracie yell in background.

"Okay, Cass, keep clam and I will be there soon."

"Okay, it's a good thing they are scared of Frank."

"Why do you think I sent him with you?"

"Cause you're Momma Bear and that's what you do?"

"Damn straight." I laughed. "I have to go, but I should be there in five minutes okay."

"Okay." She laughed. "Thanks Jade."

"Anything for you Kid."

"God I hate when you call me that."

"I know, that's why I do it."

"Bye Jade."

"Bye." I hung up on her.

"Everything okay?" James asked.

"Nope, someone's gonna get their sorry fucking ass kicked today." I cracked my knuckles.

"What's going on?"

"The magazine she's doing the photo shoot for is trying to make her wear stuff she'd never wear." I shook my head. "They want to dress her like a slut."

"What?" All four yelled.

"Yup, so I'm gonna kick some ass and get my way." I grinned at them.

"Have I told you lately how scary you are?" Carlos asked.

"No, but it does my ego some good." I laughed.

They all just shook their heads and laughed.

When we got to the hotel, I went to right to the ballroom, where they were doing the photo shoot.

I saw Frank down the hall from where the doors were, I nodded to him and he knocked on the door. I pushed the doors to the ballroom open; everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"You can't just barge in here like this."

"Sure I can."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I would be Cassie's manager. So tell me who is in charge here?"

"That would be me. I'm Amanda."

"So where is the wardrobe that I approved for the photo shoot?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't, I know for a fact that the shit you tried to get my sister to wear is not what I approved." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well this is what we brought with us, so you'll have to deal with it."

"Really? I'll just have to deal with it? Are you freaking kidding me? Is this how you deal with everyone?"

"She's just some pop star that will be gone before she's even there."

Before I could hit her, Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist trapping my arms against my body.

"She's not worth it."

"I know, but I would make me feel better."

"Put the claws away Momma Bear. I'm sure you can find something to work with in the stuff they brought."

I pulled out of Kendall's arms and looked at the photographer.

"How many looks do you need?"

"Five or six." He said.

"I can do that." I nodded. "You said you wanted to do a few of the boys right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well you can have them first while I figure out something for Cassie."

"That sounds good." The photographer smiled.

I walked over to where Cassie and the others were.

"James can I borrow your jacket?" He just took it off and handed it to me. "Thanks. Now come Cassie while I fix this mess. And you three be good."

"Best behavior."

I winked at them and pulled Cassie over to where they set up the dressing room area. I just stared pulling clothes off the rack. I made two plies what I could use and what I couldn't.

"Okay this won't be so bad." I mumbled to myself. "I can do this."

A half hour later, I had six outfits ready for Cassie to wear.

"Wow Jade, this is amazing."

"Get dressed so we can get this over with."

I walked out if the room and went to find Gracie. it wasn't that hard she was sitting next to the photographer as he snapped picture of the boys. Gracie was trying to make them laugh. She really didn't have to try hard.

"Okay I think I have enough guys."

Damn did they all look good. But Kendall took the cake. I swear skinny jeans were made for that boy.

"You might want to wipe your mouth you're drooling." Amanda snapped at me. "Though I don't blame you, Kendall does look good enough to eat. To bad he would never go for someone like you."

"Don't talk to my Mommy like that." Gracie kicked Amanda.

"That brat is yours?"

"One she's not a brat and secondly yes she's mine. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, none at all." She smirked at me and walked over to the boys.

"I don't like her Mommy."

"I don't like her either." I glared daggers at her as she talked to Kendall.

I raised my hand and pointed down at the ground in front of me. All four of them came running. Ah, I love my Boys.

"What's up Jade?" James asked.

"You guys can go up to your rooms." Their faces lit up. "Get some lunch and relax."

"Want us to take Gracie?" Logan asked.

"If she wants to go, she can."

"Do you wanna stay or come hang with us?" Logan kneeled down next to Gracie.

"This is boring, I'll go with you guys. As long as you give me a piggy back ride."

"We've got a deal BooBoo."

He turned so she could climbed on his back. He stood up and made sure she wouldn't fall.

"Dont let her eat a big lunch. I need her to nap. And if she's good she can have a small bowl of ice cream when she wakes from her nap."

"Got it Momma Bear." I rolled my eyes at Carlos.

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Later Momma Bear." Logan, Gracie and Carlos all laughed as they ran from the ballroom.

"I like the nickname."Kendall laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It suits you to a T."

"Does it now?" I turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Oh yes it does." He bent his head and kissed me.

"Loves you." I whispered.

"Ditto." He kissed my nose and pulled away. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No go relax. Enjoy your day off." I smiled at him. "I'll see you later okay."

"If you're sure."

"I am. And please take James with you."

"Will do. Later Babe." He winked at me and went off to find James.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"Me winning." I grinned at her and walked over to Frank.

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next one, enjoy my loves!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

~Kendall's POV~

I found James and Cassie in a lip lock. I rolled my eyes at them. If they weren't careful, they were gonna give themselves way.

"Okay, knock it off you two." They jumped apart. "Cass they are ready for you out there."

"Did Jade put Amanda in her place?"

"This is your sister we are talking about of course she did." Cassie just laughed. "Now get out of here."

She pecked James on the lips and skipped out of the room.

"Dont give me that look Kendall." James sighed. "I can't help it."

"If you want to keep things under wraps, then you have to stop making out where anyone can walk in on you."

"I know. It's just ever time I see her, I just want to wrap her in my arms and never let go."

"Don't you think you two are already pushing it with Jade as it is? You know she a ts before she thinks."

"I can't help that I'm hopelessly in love with her." He sighed. "And I can't help that she looks so good in my jacket. Didn't you think so?"

"Right because I like checking out my fiancée 17 year old sister." I rolled my eyes. "That's not weird or anything."

"Okay I get your point."

"Let's go keep the Three Musketeers out of trouble."

He just laughed as we walked out of the ballroom.

When we got up to the room, the three of them had their heads together and they were whispering.

"What's going on here?"

"Hi Daddy." Gracie grinned at me.

"Hi Gracie." I walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. "What are you three up to?"

"Nothing Daddy."

"Yeah I don't believe that."

"Oh you are so silly Daddy."

"Am I now?" I started to tickle her side.

"Stop Daddy that tickles."

I stopped tickling her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Did they order you lunch yet?"

"Yes we did." Carlos said.

"And what did you get today?"

"Chicken strips." She grinned up at me.

"And what did you me?"

"Logie, what did we get Daddy for lunch?"

"Chicken strips."

"Thanks Baby girl." I kissed the top of her head.

"So what happened after we left? I thought Jade was gonna go a few rounds with that chick that was flirting with you." Carols laughed.

"I did too." I laughed. "But I just kissed Jade. That worked."

"You did not?" Logan asked.

"Why not? The pictures are out there already, so why hide it." I shrugged. "James on the other hand needs to be careful."

"Why?" Gracie asked.

"Because he's trying to keep your Aunts name out of the press."

"Oh, okay."

There was a knock on the door that changed the conversation. James, who was closest to the door, answered it. He walked back into the room, with my parents following him.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we just check up on our son?" My mom raised an eye brow at me.

"Yeah, I mean it's great to see you guys." I set Gracie on the bed and then stood up to hug my parents.

I hugged my Mom first and then my Dad.

"Now who is this Cutie Pie?" Mom walked over and sat next to Gracie.

"I'm Gracie and I'm six." Gracie cocked her head to the side. "Are you Kendall's Mommy?"

My heart kinda sunk when she didn't call me Daddy, I had been so use to her calling me that.

"Why yes I am. You must be Jade's daughter."

"You know my Mommy?"

"No, I don't know your Mom, yet. But I would really like to get to know your Mom."

"Mommy, is a hard person to love. But she's the best Mommy in the world." Gracie's smile just lit up her whole face.

I could tell right away that Gracie has won my Mom over.

"Come on Son, let's go talk in the hall." My Dad just clapped me on the shoulder.

Logan handed me the key card to our room.

"We can talk in my room."

He nodded and followed me out of the room. Once in my room, I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone to text Jade to let her know that they were here.

_"Warning, my rents showed up."_

"Warning Jade?"

"I have to give her a heads up, Dad."

"Putting her first that's a good thing." He sighed and sat down. "So your brothers sent me the pictures."

"The ones of Jade and I kissing?"

"Those are the ones. I didn't show your Mom yet." I nodded. "So this Jade, she a good woman?"

"One of the best I know. She wouldn't give me the time of day when I first meet her, she had just gotten out of a really bad relationship, but as time went on we just formed this connection that I've never had with anyone before. I look at her and I see my future."

"And Gracie's father?"

"He died a few weeks ago." I looked down at my hands. "Dad he wasn't a good man. I know Jade hasn't told me everything, but from what she's told me, it's not good. I'm actually shocked she lets me anywhere near here."

"She knows you'd never hurt her or Gracie."

"Never." I looked up at him. "I love that child. She has this way of winning people that I've never seen before."

"Don't you think you may be biting off a little more than you can chew?"

"That's never crossed my mind, I understand what I'm getting myself into. But when I look at them, I just want to take them under my wings and protect them from the world."

"Well from what I saw when we walked in the room, Gracie seems to like you okay."

"She actually calls me Daddy already."

"Really?"

"She's the smarter then all four of us put together, Dad." I laughed. "You should see her with Logan, she has him so wrapped around her little finger. It's so cute."

"And how does Jade feel about this."

"I think it was a little weird at first, but she's so use to it now. She's such a great Mom. We call her Momma Bear, if you mess with one of her cub, she will hurt you."

"You know you can't keep dating your tour manager."

"I know, the only reason she's our tour manager is because Mark is lazy and didn't want to come on tour with us. She's actually Cassie's manager and big sister."

"Cassie is your opening act right?"

"Right and James's girlfriend."

"And Jade is okay with that?"

"It took her awhile, but James has been really good for Cassie and Cassie has been good for James."

"Well that is good to know."

"So how is Mom taking all of this?"

"How any Mom with a 21 year old who calls and tells her he's getting married to someone she's never met." He laughed. "It freaked her out even more when she found that said girl has a six year old daughter."

"This is gonna be a fun visit." I fell back on the bed.

"It won't that bad."

"I sure hope so, because if Mom comes at Jade, Jade will have no problem coming back at Mom. I really want them to get along. It would make my life so much easier, if they got along."

"Well you know what they say, there is nothing like a good stubborn woman."

"It's just whose more stubborn, Mom or Jade." I sighed. "Like I said, it's gonna be a fun visit."

"You know, I never thought it would be you that gave us our first grandchild. My money has always been on Kevin."

"Don't ever tell him that." I laughed and sat up.

"Well we should to save Gracie from your Mom." He stood up.

"Sounds like a good idea." I stood up and followed him out of the room.

As I walked out of the door, I saw Jade and Cassie walking down the hall laughing. I knew I had that stupid smile on my face, I always had when Jade was around.

"Which on is she?" Dad asked.

"The one with the short hair."

"She's very beautiful."

"I know."

"She really is your world, isn't she?"

I just nodded as they came closer. When Jade saw me she smiled at me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hi." I kissed her softly.

"Hi."

"Guys, really?" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Cass." Jade rolled her eyes and pulled away from me.

"Jade, Cassie I'd like for you to meet my Dad." Dad stepped up and shook hands with both of them. "Dad, this is Jade, and Cassie."

"It's great to finally meet you girls."

"It's great to meet you to Mr. Schmidt." Jade smiled at my Dad.

"Dear, call me Kent."

"Okay, then Kent it is." I took Jade's hand laced our fingers together. "Where's Gracie Lu?"

"With my Mom and the guys," I looked down at her. "I'm sure Gracie has her wrapped around her finger."

"Oh I'm sure of it." Jade laughed. "My daughter, such the charmer."

"If she's anything like you Jade, I'm sure she is." Dad smiled at Jade.

"Oh you have no idea how much like Jade Gracie is. It's kinda scary sometimes." Cassie laughed. "She's a mini Jade to a T."

"Okay, no need to scare him Cassie."

"No worries, I'm sure she's an angel." Dad laughed.

I just knocked on the door, seeing as I didn't have a key. James opened the door and let us in.

When we walked into the room, Gracie was sitting on my Mom's lap telling her stories. Jade and Cassie just both groaned.

"Hi Mommy." Gracie grinned at Jade.

"Hey Love Bug, have you been good?"

"On my best behavior Mommy."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes Mommy."

"And do you know what time it is now?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to take a nap."

Gracie just pouted.

"I'm sure if you ask nice, Logan and Carlos will take you."

"You win this round Mommy."

"Baby girl, I always win."

"I know." Gracie rolled her eyes and held her arms out for Carlos to pick her up.

He just laughed picked her up. Logan stood up and followed Carlos and Gracie out of the room.

"I think, I will go supervise." James said and walked out of the room behind them shutting the door behind him.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Jade and her sister Cassie." Mom stood up and walked over to us.

"It's nice to meet you." Jade stuck her hand out for Mom to shake.

"Nice to meet the woman who is taking my boy away from me." Mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we go next door and let them talk." Dad said.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Schmidt." Cassie smiled at my Mom and then walked out of the room.

I gave Jade a quick kiss before I followed my Dad out of the room. I really did not want to leave Jade in there with my Mom. It just had bad written all over it.

"Dad this is so not a good idea." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry, Son, it will be fine."

"Jade can handle your Mom." Cassie patted me on the back.

"It's not Jade I'm worried about." I sighed.

"They will be fine." Dad said.

"I'm gonna lay down with Gracie, I'll send the other to your room."

"Thanks Cass."

"No problem." She smiled and walked down the hall to her and Jade's room.

"She seems like a nice girl." Dad said as I let us back into my room.

"She is. They both are."

"Kendall, really don't worry so much about it. Let them hash it out now. Trust me it will save a lot of time later."

"I know you're right, I just hate this."

"Son, you do not want to be in the middle of that, trust me on this." He sat on the bed and picked up the remote. "Just think of how it is gonna be when you meet her Daddy."

"That's complicated." I sighed and fell back on the bed again. "She didn't grow up with a father, only step dads. And her Mom's been MIA for almost three years now."

"Poor girl."

"Jade's tough, but I know it's hard on her. She's has quite the past, but that's what I love most about her, she can overcome anything she puts her mind to. She was an ER nurse before she became Cassie's manager, she's just so amazing."

"She sounds like it. I really can't wait to get to know her more." Dad smiled at me. "Have you guys talked about having more kids?"

I looked away from him and stared at the wall. That was kinda a sore subject for me.

"What's wrong Kendall?"

"She's can't have any more kids. Her ex-husband took that away from her."

"I'm sorry Kendall." He stood up and walked over to me so he could hug me. "You do have other options."

"I know."

"You already have an amazing daughter in Gracie."

"I know I do, but it kinda sucks knowing I won't have kids of my own."

"Have you talked to her about how you feel?"

"It's a hard subject for the both of us." I sighed and pulled out of his arms. "I don't want her to feel like I blame her because of it."

"You really need to tell her how you feel."

"I know I do."

"I can tell that she's so head over heels for you, Kendall, just like you are for her. You need to tell her."

"I know." I looked at him. "Dad, what I've told you stays between us right."

"Of course it does." He patted me on the back and smiled at me.

I knew he was right, but I didn't know how to tell her. I really just didn't want her to feel bad that she couldn't give me children.

I guess it's just a good thing we have time before we come to that point when we're ready for more kids, between Gracie, Cassie and the guys, we kinda have our hands full right now.

* * *

Please let me know what you think?


	26. Chapter 26

Please let me know what you guys think!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Six~

~Jade's POV~

"So Kendall has no idea you flew us out here, does he?" Kathy asked.

"No idea at all." I sat on the bed. "He's probably freaking out right now."

"Knowing my Son, I agree." She laughed.

"It really is great to finally meet you."

"You too, he has no idea we've been talking on the phone?"

"Not at all. Does Kent know?"

"I don't think so."

"So how long before he knocks on the door?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "It depends on how long his Dad can keep him in the room."

"I guess. So how mad are you really about this? Us getting married I mean."

"I was kinda worried at first, but then after I talked to you, I felt better. I still think he's too young, but you can't stop love."

"You know I love him more than anything."

"I know you do. It's just hard to let your Baby go."

"Trust me I know. You should have seen me on the first day of school. I was more freaked out then Gracie was. She put her little hand on my face and was like Mommy I will be okay." I laughed. "I'm just glad this whole thing with her father didn't screw her up to badly."

"I have no idea how you did it."

"I had to live for my girls." I shrugged. "I know I'm not Cassie's Mom, but someone had to be there for her when she needed someone and there was no way in hell going to be our Mom"

"You have to be one of the strongest woman I know Jade." She patted my knee. "A lot of people would have given up and just rolled over, but you didn't. You kept fighting."

"I had no choice. It was me or him. And there was no way in Hell I was going to let him win."

"You got yourself out and that's all that matters."

"It only took almost losing my life for me to realize it."

"You got out and that's all that matters."

"You're the only one I've ever told everything too." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I haven't even told Kendall everything. I've told him the big stuff, but I haven't told him everything."

"Sometimes to protect the ones we love, there are things we don't need to tell them."

"I just feel bad because he's told me everything, I just feel like I'm lying to him."

"I can't tell you what to do, but if you really feel the need to tell him, then you should."

"You're right."

"It's gonna be hard, but you can do it."

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out we've been talking since he was in the hospital."

"He'll get over it."

"I'm sure you're right."

She just laughed and patted my leg again.

We talked for an hour before there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered the door, it was Logan with Gracie on his back.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby," I opened the door and let them into the room.

"God, she really does have him wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Kathy laughed.

"You have no idea." I laughed. "I swear Carlos is more afraid of my six year old then he is of me."

"I have the powers Mommy, I have the power." Gracie laughed as Logan put her down on the bed.

"I'm sure you do Sweetheart." I shook my head.

"You know you love me Mommy."

"I do." I clapped my hands. "I have an idea why don't you go down stairs with Kathy and Kent and get some ice cream."

"Can Logie come?"

"Of course Logan can come." Gracie grinned at Kathy.

"Don't let her eat too much, we don't need a super hyper child who can't run it off."

"No worries." Kathy smiled at me.

"I'll go get Kent and send him over."

"You're gonna go smooch Daddy, aren't you." Gracie rolled my eyes.

"Even if I was, I'd never tell you Love."

Gracie rolled her eyes at me.

"Be good." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't we just go out into the hallway with you?" Kathy said.

"Logie?" Gracie held her arms up for Logan. He just smiled at her and picked her up.

"Bye Momma Bear." Logan kissed me on the cheek as he pasted me.

"They call you Momma Bear?" Kathy laughed.

"They just started that today, calling me that to my face that is." I shrugged.

"Those boys are so cute." She laughed.

"If you say so." I laughed and walked out the door.

Logan was standing out in the hall bouncing Gracie.

"Where are the other three?"

"Carlos is babysitting Aunt Cassie and James." Gracie grinned at me.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"To keep them out of trouble."

"I see." Kathy shook her head.

"I'll go get Kent." I waved at Frank, who was standing at the end of the hall. He nodded to me and pulled out his phone.

I walked over to Kendall's door and knocked. Kent opened the door.

"Kendall's sleeping."

"Okay, well Kathy, Logan and Gracie are going down for ice cream, if you wanna join them."

"That sounds great." He opened the door for me.

I smiled at him as I walked into the room, he just let the door close behind me. Kendall was fast asleep on his back. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off the blankets off the other bed.

Before I climbed into bed with Kendall, I opened his suite case and pulled out a tank top and a pair of his shorts. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. When I was done I just tossed my clothes on top of Kendall's suite case.

I climbed up on the bed with Kendall, pulling the covers over us. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

As I laid there, I drew circles on his chest to pass the time. Even though he was fast asleep, I enjoyed these moments. They meant more to me then I'd ever admit.

It was times like this when I could really shut out the world and not worry about anything. Lying in Kendall's arms was my secret spot that saved me from going crazy.

He really was my saving grace. I had no idea what I would do without him now. I knew I was becoming the person I was before Todd fucked up my life.

After a half hour or so Kendall woke up.

"Hey Sleepy head." I smiled at him.

"Hey Love. What time is it?"

"Threeish."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your Mom and Dad took Logan and Gracie down to the restaurant for ice cream. And Carlos is babysitting James and Cassie."

"Why?"

"According to Gracie, its to keep them out of trouble."

"I think that's my fault." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why is that?"

"I told James he needed to be careful of where and when he kisses Cassie, if they don't want to be caught by someone who will blab."

"So my darling daughter is making poor Carlos babysit them." I laughed. "God I feel bad for him."

"He'll be okay." He kissed me. "What shall we ever do with ourselves?"

"I have a few ideas." I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We are alone and everyone is busy."

"I love alone time." He kissed me again.

"And I love you." I rolled over onto my back pulling him on top of me.

"Well hello there." He grinned down at me. "Now that I have you where I want you, what shall I do?"

"Kiss me like you mean it."

"I always do." He bent his head and kissed me.

I pulled away breathless. Damn I love when he kisses me like that.

"I really should thank who ever taught you to kiss." I ran my fingers through his hair.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"I love you eyes. They are the bluest I've ever seen."

"We would make pretty babies."

He rolled off me and sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat up and looked at his back. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He shook hos head.

I knew he was lying to me. I knew I said something to upset him."Kendall, look at me."

He just looked at the floor. I slid off the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Babe, look at me please." I pulled his chin up so I could look him in the eyes. What I saw killed me. He looked so broken.

"What did I say that hurt you so badly?" He still wouldn't say anything. "Was it the thing I said about babies?"

He turned his face away from me and looked at the wall.

"I may not be able to carry our children, but I can give them to you."

"How?" He croaked out.

"Cassie had the doctor save my eggs. We can have our own babies."

"Really? No lie?"

"No lie." He looked ay me with tears shinning in his eyes. "Cassie told me yesterday and I wanted to talk to my doctor before I said anything."

"What did he say?"

"That he will be more then happy to help us with anything we need when we are ready to start having kids."

"You mean it?"

"I would never lie to you Kendall."

"I know that. Wow, this is just so freaking amazing." He smiled. "We will have to do something for Cassie to thank her."

"We should. But not right now."

"No, right now I plan on showing you how much I love you."

"I love the sound of that." I sat up and kissed him.

He laid back on the bed lying me with him. I pulled out of the kiss laughing.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." He laughed.

"Stealing my lines now are we?"

"You love me, so its okay."

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"Just as much as I love you."

I bent my head down and kissed him. He slid his hands under my tank top and up my back.

"I love when you wear my clothes." He whispered.

"I know." I smirked at him.

"There is that damn smirk again."

"You love it."

"It makes you that much more sexy to me."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As my lady wishes."

He rolled us over and kissed me. My fingers found their way into his hair.

Before we could really get into our little make out session, someone started pounding on the door. Kendall groaned and rolled off me. I looked at him and knew was in no state to answer the door. I slid off the bed and went to answer the door.

I pulled the door open and saw Carlos on the other side, hoping from foot to foot.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, Cassie is crying and James took off."

"Why is my sister crying?"

"I have no idea, I went to the bathroom and when I came out Cassie was crying and James was gone."

"Mother fucker." I walked back into the room.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked. He was sitting on the bed with a pillow over his lap.

"Cassie and James just had their first fight." I rolled my eyes and dug through his suite case for a sweat shirt. I grabbed the first one I saw and pulled it on.

"So that's how you end up with all my clothes."

"Now is not the time." I kissed him quickly. "I will be back when I can. Can you watch Gracie?"

"You know I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I blew him a kiss as I headed for the door. I opened the door and looked at Carlos.

"Will you find James for me please?"

"I will try."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath and walked out the door.

When I got to my room, I let myself in. Cassie was curled up on bed crying. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I hate boys." She mumbled as she latched onto me.

"What happened?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with him talking and he just blew it out of the water." She wiped her eyes. "I wanted to talk about the other night and he freaked out on me. And it doesn't help that Gracie keeps making Carlos stick to us like glue."

"She's just trying to help, but I will talk to her about it okay?"

"I know she is, but I need to make my own mistakes. And I just feel like I made a huge one with James."

"Don't say that. James has been so good for you." I tucked her hair behind her ear, like I use to do when she was younger. "You guys are going to fight and make up. But if you really believe he's worth it, then make sure he knows it."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Getting my heart broken. I've fallen so hard for him, I know he says he loves me, but I just don't know."

"I know my past relationships have colored love for you, but if your heart tells you he loves you, then listen to it." I pointed to her heart. "It will never lie to you."

"What if I've messed things up?"

"He's crazy about you, Love, you can mess that up. Just let him cool down and think things over and then go talk to him." She nodded. "He's probably scared of what I would to do to him, if I found out things got out of hand again."

"Did you really apologize to him?"

"Yes, I did. Even though I may hate it, you are growing up and it's time I let you make your own mistakes. I can't expect you to just learn from mine, you have to get out and live your own life."

"Thanks Sissy."

"I love you Cassie, I will do anything for you, all you have to do is ask."

"I know." She pulled away from me. "Will you talk to him for me?"

"If you really want me too, I will."

She just nodded and looked down at her phone.

"Go shower, it will make you feel better, plus we're having dinner with Kendall's parents."

"Okay." She slid off the bed and got her things around for the shower.

I sighed and laid back on my bed. I just hope to God Gracie never starts dating; I just don't think I can got through it again. If I was this bad about Cassie, who knows what I'll be like with Gracie. Heaven help any boy she brings home.


	27. Chapter 27

And the twist keep coming!

I would also like to thank those who have reviewed this stroy. They keep me going. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

~Kendall's POV~

Shortly after Jade and Carlos left, someone else was knocking on my door. I stood up and answered the door. Logan, and my parents were on the other side. I stepped aside and let them into the room.

"What's going on?" I sat on my bed next to Logan.

"We're having dinner tonight." Dad said and handed Gracie over to me.

"Okay." I looked at the clock and it was almost 4. "What time?"

"Around five." Mom said and sat next to Dad on Logan's bed.

"Are you gonna say Hi to me Daddy?"

"Hello Princess Gracie, were you good?"

"Duh." She giggled. "I got ice cream."

"She was an angel." Mom smiled at Gracie.

"Well I'm glad." I kissed the top of Gracie's head.

"So where is Momma Bear?" Logan asked.

"Something happened between Cassie and James." I shrugged.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked.

"I don't know I haven't heard from Jade yet, she just left like 15 minutes ago."

"I hope everything is okay." Gracie looked up at me and frowned.

"I think we all do. There is no way we want moody James back." Logan laughed.

Gracie reached over and slapped his arm.

"Be nice Logie Bear."

"Yes BooBoo."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Daddy, no laughing." Gracie glared at me.

"Yes Princess."

"Gracie, you look just like your Mom when you do that." Dad laughed.

"I know." Gracie grinned at him.

Dad just laughed.

It warmed my heart that my parents had taken to Gracie so fast. I really wanted to ask my Mom about her talk with Jade, but not with Logan here. Or Gracie for that matter.

It was like Mom knew what I was thinking. She just winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So is this what you guys do on your down time?" Dad asked.

"I usually keep they entrained, but since I broke my leg, that been hard." Gracie pouted.

"How did you break your leg?" Mom asked.

"I fell." She looked down at her lap. "I was running on stage when I knew I should be and I fell. But Mommy made it all better."

"Do you think we can sign your cast."

"Yes!" She smiled brightly at my Dad. "Logie, I need something for them to sign with."

"I don't have anything."

"Mommy has a sharpie in her purse and that's by the TV. Just hand it to me and I'll get it."

Logan got up and grabbed Gracie Jade's purse. He handed it to her and Gracie opened the front pocket and pulled out a black sharpie.

"Here you go." She handed the sharpie to Dad.

I took Jade's purse and set it on the floor. Then I moved Gracie around so they could sign it.

"Thanks." Gracie grinned when Mom handed her the sharpie back. "So what now?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well then." I tickled her sides.

"Stop Daddy that tickles."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I'll tell Mommy."

"Now that's just not fair."

"I know." She grinned at me.

Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. Logan got up and answered it. Jade and Carlos walked in.

"Mommy, tell Daddy to stop tickling me. I don't like it."

"Kendall, stop tickling the child." Jade rolled her eyes and took Logan's spot on the bed.

"Where's Cassie?"

"I left her and James to talk."

"Alone?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I left them alone; they need to work out their problems on their own." Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh and Kathy, I called and they can fit us in at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Great." Mom smiled at Jade.

"What's going on?" I looked at Jade, knowing my Mom would never tell me.

"Nothing you need to be worried about Love." Jade patted my hand.

"There's no point in arguing Son, she'll always win."

Jade just grinned at me.

"I want at least one son from you." I glared at Jade.

"Modern medicine is pretty amazing, but I don't think they can do that yet." Jade shrugged. "So I guess you'll just have to bring you're A game."

I looked at Logan and he looked confused. I just shook my head and he closed his mouth. I don't need Jade finding out I told him that little piece of information. She may just kill me for that. I'd talk to him and my Dad later about it.

"Mommy,"

"Yes Baby Doll."

"I don't want a brother, I want a sister."

"Don't worry, by the time that happens, you'll be to the point where you don't care either way." Jade kissed the top of her head.

"I still want a sister."

"So you want to share all the love and attention that you get from everyone?"

"Well no, would I have to?"

"Yes, babies are not toys you can just put back when you're done with them."

"Oh, well then I don't want a sister or a brother."

Everyone just laughed.

"What's funny?" Gracie frowned.

"Nothing Sweetie." I kissed the top of her head.

"Logie?"

"Sorry BooBoo, that one is for your parents."

"Meanie."

"Love Bug, you'll understand when you're older." Jade pulled Gracie onto her lap. "I really wanted a sister too when my Mom told me she was having a baby, and then I got Aunt Cassie."

"You love Aunt Cassie."

"I do now, but back then, she was just an annoying brat who took up all my Mom's time."

"But you're not mean like she is."

"I know, Baby girl, but babies are a lot of work."

"Fine if you say so."

"I do." Jade kissed the top of her head. "So were you good for Kathy and Kent?"

"Duh, I got ice cream."

"What kind did you get this time?"

"Yummy strawberry."

"Sounds yummy." Jade grinned at Gracie.

I loved watching them talk. I could do it for hours.

"Kendall, why don't we go for a walk." Dad stood up and slapped me on the back.

I looked at Jade and she just nodded.

"Logan and Carlos can come too."

"Uh sure." I kissed Jade and Gracie before I stood up and followed Logan and Carlos out of the room. Dad was behind me, he made sure the door was shut before we went into Carlos's room.

"I thought you said she couldn't have kids?" Dad asked.

"I didn't know she could. She said she couldn't because of her piece of shit ex, but today she told me that Cassie had her doctor freeze her eggs, so we can have children when we are ready." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"So you'll have to hire a surrogate." Carlos asked.

"Yes, at some point, but its gonna be awhile before we are ready for that." I sighed. "But its good to know we have that option."

"Yes it is." Dad smiled. "We've always wanted lots of grandkids to spoil."

I just shook my head and laughed.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

"That was weird." I looked at the closed door.

"Boys are weird Mommy." Gracie shrugged.

"You are so right Gracie." Kathy laughed.

I just shook my head and looked at Kathy.

"So did you bring the pictures I sent you."

"Yes, are you sure you want me to go with you?"

"Yes. I don't have any girlfriends back home." I shrugged and swallowed hard. "Or a Mom to help."

Kathy didn't say anything she just came over to us and wrapped her arms around me.

"I will do whatever I can to help."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I've always wanted a daughter, but I was blessed with three boys." She laughed.

"Boys are stupid." Gracie stated.

"Logan is a boy."

"That's different."

"How?" I asked.

"Cause he's my Logie Bear." She rolled her eyes at me. "Really Mommy, you should know these things."

"Oh I should."

"There is always expectations to every rule."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Aunt Cassie says I got all his brains, that's why he was so stupid."

"She said that did she?"

Gracie just nodded. Kathy raised an eyebrow at me.

"So Kendall is still in the dark about all of this?" Kathy asked changing the subject.

"Nope."

"How did you keep this from him? He's so nosey."

"With this one," I looked down at Gracie. "I've learned to be sneaky."

"Sorry, but Mommy, you're not that sneaky." Gracie shrugged. "I pretend cause I know how much it means to you."

"Well thanks, I guess." I kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Kenneth, Kendall's oldest brother was the same way." Kathy laughed. "We could never keep anything from him."

"He's the one that's just a few months older then me, right?"

"Yes." Kathy smiled at me.

"How many brothers does Daddy have?"

"Just two, I don't think I could have handled any more than that."

"Can I call you Grandma?" Gracie tilted her head to the side and smiled at Kathy. "I don't have a Grandma."

"Of course you can call me Grandma." Kathy pulled Gracie onto her lap and hugged her. "I would be delighted to call you my Grandbaby. I've never had one before."

I mouthed thank you to her, when the door swung open. I turned to see Cassie and James holding hands. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"The boys are next door, James."

"Okay." He said and sat on the bed with Cassie.

"I'm kicking you out." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." He gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek and then bolted from the room.

"You really do have the trained well." Kathy laughed.

"No they are just scared of her, for some crazy reason." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So do you want to go dress shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Dress shopping for what?" Cassie asked confused.

"Well someone in this room is getting married."

"You planned this whole thing didn't you? That's why you didn't freak out when Kendall texted you that they were here." She pointed her finger at me. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"And you're not going to say a word to Kendall about it either." She zipped her lips. "Or anyone else for that matter. Lord knows they can't keep a damn secret."

"That's cause boys are stupid Mommy."

"Yes, yes they are." I kissed the top of Gracie's head.

"So we are really going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yup." I smiled at her.

"My sister, who hasn't worn a dress since you were 10, is willing going dress shopping?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I do know your size and all."

"Hell no, I'm not letting you pick out my dress."

"I've already have everything picked out. We are just getting sized and whatnot. So please don't gain or lose weight in the next three weeks."

"Three weeks? You're really getting married in three weeks?"

"Yup. I'm actually getting married in three weeks."

"You've planned a whole wedding in a matter of days?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I had a lot of help." I pointed to Kathy. "She is an amazing party planner."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Jade, gave me all her ideas and I worked my magic with them. The venue has been booked. I have ordered the boys tuxes. The food has been chosen, the flowers ordered." Kathy shrugged. "All we have left is the dresses."

"Don't most dresses need like 6 to 8 months to alter?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to fork over a small fortune to get it on time, but it will be so worth it."

"So where are you getting married?"

"The Botanica Gardens in Wichita."

"An outside wedding, why am I not surprised?"

"You know me so well." I shrugged.

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. I stood up to answer it. I opened the door to see Frank on the other side.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes Miss. Jade. I just wanted to let you know that they are ready for you down stairs."

"Great thank you. Can you let the guys know they're next door?"

"Sure things Miss. Jade."

I nodded and headed back inside.

"They're ready for us downstairs." I picked up Gracie out of Kathy's lap.

"That means dinner time!" Gracie clapped.

"Yes crazy child of mine, that means dinner time."

She just laughed as we headed for the door. Once we were in the hall Kendall took Gracie from me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and head towards the elevator. I shook my head and laughed.

I just stood back and watched the others walked down the hall. Kathy touched my arm and looked at Frank. I nodded as she followed down the hall. She stopped and talked to Frank, who turned and looked at me. After everyone got on the elevator Frank walked over to me.

"Kathy said you wanted to talk to me."

"Wow, I didn't think this would be this hard."

"Are you firing me?"

"Oh Hell the no." I laughed. "I want you to walk me down the aisle when I get married, Dad."

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Here we go Kiddies! I hope you like!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

~Kendall's POV~

"Where's Jade?" I looked at my Mom as we stepped off the elevator.

"She forgot something in the room, she'll be down shortly."

I just nodded.

Something was up and I would get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Let's go sit down." Dad said.

"Logan, can you take Gracie? I'm gonna wait for Jade."

He didn't say anything as I handed Gracie off to him.

Mom just smiled at me as she led the others into the restaurant. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Jade.

_"Stop worrying, everything is fine. I love you 3"_

_"How do you do that?"_

_"It's a mom thing. I'll be down in a minute. You waiting?"_

_"You know I am. Hurry, I need a hug."_

_"Getting on the elevator now."_

I didn't reply, I just shoved my phone in my pocket. I leaned against the wall from the elevators. As soon as the doors opened Jade was in my arms. I hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go.

She pulled away smiling at me.

"Miss me?"

"Yes." I bent my head and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. A year ago, I never thought I'd ever be this happy, but you've made me so happy."

"Ditto Baby." I kissed her forehead. "Let's go join the others before they send a search party."

"God they would too." She laughed and grabbed my hand.

When we got to the table, everyone stopped talking and looked at us. Jade just raised an eyebrow as I pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and I pushed the chair in for her. She grinned at me as I sat down in my own chair.

"So Kendall, Jade was telling me you picked out her ring." Mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I did. I wanted something different for Jade." I grabbed her hand. "I think I made a great choice."

"What are the stones?" Dad asked.

"Pink and blue topaz."

"Your birthstone, really son?"

"Uh, its actually my birthstone too." Jade smiled. "Kendall and I have the same birthday."

"Well he'll never forget your birthday, Jade." Dad laughed.

"And if he does, he'll be in a lot of trouble." Jade laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my menu. Jade squeezed my hand. I looked at her and she was smiling at me.

"So Kent, do you think you can watch over the boys tomorrow?"

"I think I can handle that." Dad grinned at Jade.

"Sweet, I'll make sure you get the folder. It should be an easy day. They just have a sound check at 2 and then the show starts at 7."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out with your Mom, my sister and daughter. I think they call them spa days." Jade grinned at me. "A fun girls day."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want us to bond right?"

"Yes."

"Well this is how we bond."

"You are so up to something."

"Yeah we are gonna talk about you and look at your baby pictures." Mom grinned at me.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"What kind of Mother would I be if I didn't?"

"Mom!"

"I promise I won't laugh, to hard." Jade giggled.

"For some reason that does not make me feel better."

"Will a kiss make you feel better?"

"Maybe." She grinned at me and then kissed my cheek. "So not what I meant."

"Please don't make us lose our appetites." Logan groaned. "I will get on my knees and beg if I have to."

"As much as I would love to see that, you won't have to." Jade grinned.

"Thank you Momma Bear."

"No prob Logie Bear."

Logan rolled his eyes as the waiter came over to take our order.

Dinner was fun. It was amazing how Jade fit in with my parents. Seeing them interact eased my mind so much. I really wanted Jade and my Mom to have a great relationship. So far it seemed like they were off to a great start.

When we got back up stairs we all ended up mine and Logan's room. We sat around and talked until Jade took Gracie to bed, dragging Cassie with her. Shortly after that my parents bowed out.

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James shrugged.

"Do any of you know what they are really doing tomorrow?"

"Going to the spa." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's what they said, but it doesn't set well with me."

"Why?" James asked.

"It just doesn't."

"Why don't you just ask her."

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I sent a text to Jade.

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Kendall what's wrong?"_

_"I just wanna see you."_

_"Okay, gimme five and I'll meet you in James and Carlos's room."_

_"Love you."_

_"Ditto."_

"So what did she say?"

"I'm going to go talk to her." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Have fun." Logan waved as I walked towards the door.

Jade was standing in front of James's and Carlos's room waiting for me.

"Hey." She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Hi." I opened the door and let us in.

She sat on Carlos's bed and pulled me down next to her.

"What's going on?"

I just shrugged and looked at our linked hands.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know."

"Look at me Lover."

I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just get this feeling you're hiding something from me." I sighed. "I don't believe you stayed back because you forgot something."

"I stayed back to ask my Dad to walk me down the aisle."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's not what I was expecting."

"I don't want to get married without him being there." She shrugged.

"No, I'm happy you told him." I kissed the side of her head. "You're the reason he even took this job. Well you and Gracie."

"I know he told me as much. We're gonna talk tomorrow while we travel after the concert."

"It will be good for you."

"I know." She laid back on the bed pulling me with her. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I love your Mom. She's been a huge help these last few months."

"Wait, how long have you been talking to my Mom?"

"Since your visit it to the ER." She looked away from me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She just shrugged.

"You knew they were coming didn't you?"

"No, I brought them here."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how much it would mean to you that we got along." She looked at me. "It was the only way I could see it happening. I didn't want to meet your parents the day we walk down the aisle. It didn't seem right."

"God I love you so much." I bent over her and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I would do anything for you, you know that."

"And I would do anything for you." I kissed her forehead.

"Will you just trust me?"

"You know I do."

"I know, but it's gonna seem like I'm sneaking around. But I'm just planning something for you and I really want it to be a surprise."

"I will do my best."

"That's all I ask."

"So are you guys really going to be looking at my baby pictures?"

"Love, your Mom sent me them a while ago."

"I want to see yours."

"If I had them, I would. But my Mom kept all the shit when she ran away after I married Todd. I wish I had them. I was such a cute baby."

"I'm sure you were."

"What about Cassie's Dad?"

"He may have some, but we haven't heard from him in a while." She sighed. "He was the closest thing I had to a Dad and when he walked away it hurt. I never trusted another one of my Mom's boyfriends again."

"Maybe you should invite him to the wedding."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it and talk to Cassie."

"Okay." She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you feel better now about everything?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm glad."

"Stay with me tonight."

"As much as I would love too, I can't."

"My Mom won't care."

"It's not that. I've realized I haven't been spending a lot of one on one time with Cassie and Gracie." She looked up at me. "I've been so busy with everything going on, that I've been pawning Gracie off on you guys a lot. I feel like a bad Mom."

"You're the best Mom I've known. Gracie knows that."

"I won't tell your Mom that you said that." She laughed.

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes. "Where do you want to go on our Honeymoon?"

"I'd love to go to London or Paris."

"Nowhere tropical?"

"No, that's where everyone goes. I wanna go somewhere different." She laughed. "Plus I've always wanted to go to London and Paris."

"Okay, I get to pick which one then." I kissed the top of her head.

"So have you told Mom the plans for the wedding?"

"Yes, we've talked about it. She said she was willing to help with whatever I needed."

"I love my Mom."

"I do too. She's even gonna be there when the movers pack up my house in Michigan and in the new house in LA when they move us in."

"Wow that's nice of her."

"Yup, she's even pack your stuff and moving it in."

"Really?"

"Yes, by the time we get back to LA we will be married."

"Three weeks huh?"

"Yup three weeks."

"And that doesn't freak you out?"

"You would think it would, but it doesn't at all."

"Me either." I picked up her hand and looked at her ring. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't either."

"You know the guys are gonna live at our house."

"I know, that's why I asked for a huge house. It has enough rooms for all of us."

"Thinking a head huh?"

"Yes, but I tell you now, I will not be their maid. They make a mess they better clean it up."

"I will make sure they know that."

"It's also good, because I will be able to keep an eye on Cassie and James."

"You're just letting her think she's free, aren't you?"

"I can't help but worry about them." She sighed. "I just really don't want her moving too fast and regretting it. It only takes once you know."

"I know."

"I'll never regret Gracie; I just regret sleeping with Todd that night."

"But if you would have never slept with him, you wouldn't have Gracie."

"I know. She's been the sunshine in my darkness. And you just blew the darkness away." She kissed my chin.

"We've been good for each other."

"Mmm."

"You should go before you fall asleep."

"I like where I am right now."

"I like it too, but one we are in Carlos's bed and two it's date night with the girls."

"I'm sure they will understand."

"I will not have Gracie mad at me."

"Fine, you win." She sat up.

"I love seeing you in my clothes."

"I love wearing them." She kissed me lightly.

"If its' hard for us to be separated now, how will we last the last leg of this tour? You'll be home for a week and then you headed to Mexico and then South America for like three weeks."

"We'll be okay. You know you're the only one for me."

"That's not what I'm worried about you. I trust you to keep it in your pants. I just don't know if I can handle being away from you."

"We've done it before."

"Yeah, we have."

"You could always come with me."

"And what about Cassie and Gracie?" She rolled her eyes. "They want to start recording when we get back to LA. Plus I have to figure out school for them both."

"Homeschool." I sat up.

"I've thought about it. I guess it all depends on what happens with Cassie."

"If this is gonna be hard for us, just imagine what it's gonna be like for Cassie and James."

"God if she whines the whole time he's gone, I may kill her." She laughed.

"You say that, but we both know you don't mean it."

"I know." She laughed. "I should go before I blow them off."

"Okay, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her.

"Love you."

She climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. I jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. I spun her around and kissed her. I poured my heart into that kiss.

We both pulled away breathless.

"Have a good night."

"You too. Don't get into much trouble."

"I'll try not to." I laughed.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. I bit my lip and went back to my room.

* * *

Review please!


	29. Chapter 29

Kinda sad no reviews on the last chapter... oh wells, here is the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

~Jade's POV~

The next morning after breakfast we were headed to the dress shop. I really couldn't believe that I was doing this. Wow, three weeks.

"You okay Jade?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah just thinking." I looked at her.

"No second thoughts?" Cassie asked.

"Never, I can't wait to marry him."

"Oh to be young and in love." Kathy laughed.

"Leave me alone." I laughed. "I've never felt like this before."

"I felt like the same way when I met Kent."

"It took Jade almost two months to actually give him the time of day." Cassie shook her head. "It was sad to see him follow her around like a puppy."

"He did not." I glared at Cassie.

"Oh yes he did." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Every time you'd walk into a room, he would watch you. And when you would leave without even noticing him, his face would drop."

I just looked at my sister. I never realized.

"Its true Mommy." Gracie nodded.

"How did I never notice?"

"You avoided him like the pelage after that kiss."

"What happened?" Kathy asked.

"It was a game of truth or dare. We were stuck inside because of the boy's fans." I rolled my eyes. "My lovely sister dared me to kiss Kendall and I did."

"And then avoided him for two weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry if he made me me feel things I really didn't want to feel." I looked down at my hands. "I didn't want to be hurt again. I had only been divorced for a little over six months when this all happened. Plus I had Gracie to watch out for."

"Well I'm so glad he could break down your walls." Kathy patted my hand. "I have always wanted a daughter. And my son has picked out a fine one. He needs someone strong like you."

"And she needs someone like him." Cassie smiled. "I've never seen my sister so happy. She has always taken care of us. Now its good to see that someone will take care of her."

"Stop you're gonna make me cry." I wiped my eyes.

"Are you sad Mommy?"

"No I'm not sad. I'm very happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Sometimes people cry when they Re happy." I smiled at her.

"Adults are weird." She shook her head.

We all just laughed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"You ready for this?"

"As I will ever be." I sighed. "I haven't been dress shopping since prom."

"What did you wear to your first wedding?"

"Funny enough, my prom dress was white. We couldn't afford to buy a new one."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Everyone deserves to look beautiful on their wedding day."

"We did the best with that I had." I shrugged. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't like thinking about it. It always brings me down." I undid my seatbelt. "Today is a happy day."

"Yes it is." Kathy smiled at me.

As soon as we walked in the door, the sales person was on us.

"How can I help you?"

"We have an appointment at 10, for Mitchell."

"Ah, yes right this way."

She led us down that hall way to a private room.

"This is the only private room we have."

"This is prefect, thank you." I smiled at her.

"Your consultant will be right with you."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked from the room.

"A private room?" Cassie asked.

"No need to give the fans any ideas."

"Is that why you had Tony drop us off?"

"Yeah, once they find out it will only be a matter of time before Kendall finds out."

"Why are you trying to keep this from him?"

"I want to do something nice for him. I don't want him stressing about the wedding or anything." I shrugged. "I just want it to be prefect for us."

"But shouldn't he be helping?"

"I want to do it this way okay?"

"Okay, I was just asking." Cassie rolled her eyes and sat down.

I put Gracie down next to her. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and I had a text from Kendall.

_"Love you."_

"God he is so sweet." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"He just sent a text to tell me he loved me."

"So cheesey." Cassie laughed.

"Like you don't have that I'm stupidly in love smile on your face when you talk to James." I rolled my eyes.

_"Back at you Babe."_

_"Have fun, but not too much fun. I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'll try not to have too much fun. And please stay out of trouble."_

_"Who me?"_

_"Yes and the other three too."_

_"What do I get for being good?"_

_"Let's put it this way, if you misbehave, you won't get a damn thing. ;)"_

_"Okay, we'll be good."_

_"All I ask, I have to go. Love you."_

_"Ditto."_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket as the consultant walked into the room.

"Hi, my name is Kelly and I'll be helping you out today."

"Hi, I'm Jade." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm guessing you're the bride?"

"Yes I am."

"Well why don't you tell me who you've brought with you today?"

"I have my mother-in-law Kathy, my sister and maid of honor Cassie and my daughter and flower girl Gracie."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Now it says in your file there is a time crunch?"

"Yes, I'm getting married in three weeks. I know it's not a lot of time, but this is the only time we both have off to get married."

"No worries. You emailed the dresses you wanted to try, and the seamstress said it shouldn't take too long to alter them."

"That's great news."

"Well if you follow me, we have the dresses set up for you to try on."

"Be good girls." I smiled at them as I walked out with Kelly.

We went into a smaller room, I sat down away from the door as she closed it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is your sister Cassie, as in the opening act for Big Time Rush?"

"Yes, yes she is. You a fan?"

"My little sister is a huge fan of hers."

"Are you guys coming to the show?

"Yeah, she's really excited."

"I'm glad, who is her favorite?"

"Kendall."

"Ah a girl after my own heart."

"Oh my, you're Kendall's girlfriend."

"Yes I am."

"Wow," She shook her head. "Sorry I'm not being professional at all."

"Don't worry, he has that effect on people." I smiled at her.

"Well let's get these dresses tried on."

I have no idea how many dresses I tried on before I found the one I wanted. It was the dress I had been dreaming about since they told me I had to marry Todd.

It was a strapless dress with beading around the top and a very flowing skirt. I felt like a Greek Goddess in it.

When I stepped out in it, I felt like the princess I was supposed to be on my wedding day.

"Oh my God Jade." Cassie gasped. "You look so beautiful."

"Mommy, you look like a princess." Gracie smiled at me.

"This is the one." Kathy said. "Kendall won't be able to keep his eyes off of you in this dress."

"I guess I will take this one." I smiled at Kelly.

"It fits you like a glove, which is amazing." Kelly smiled at me. "We may just have to shorten the hem a little. Do you plan on wearing heels?"

"Yes, she will be wearing heels." Cassie said. "Even if I have to super glue them to her feet."

"I guess I will be wearing heels." I sighed.

"It's your wedding day, you want to blow him out of the water don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well there you go."

I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that was me staring back at me. I looked so different.

I just stared at myself as Cassie and Kelly talked about whether or not I should have a veil or not. At this point I didn't really care; I had the dress I wanted. They were putting veils on my head and then taking them off.

"I don't think she needs a veil. Maybe a nice headband?" Kathy suggested.

"I'll go see what we have." Kelly left the room.

"You okay there Sissy?"

"Huh?" I looked at Cassie.

"You zoned out on us."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I looked at her in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful." She grinned at me. "Kendall will not know what hit him."

"I know." I smiled. "I just can't believe that's me."

"Mommy, I want a princess dress." I looked at Gracie who was pouting.

"And a princess dress you will get. But we have to wait til Kelly gets back okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

When Kelly got back we quickly picked out the headband that looked the best. It had crystal and pearl flowers on it. It matched the dress perfectly.

I went back to the other room and quickly changed back into my street clothes before I had Kelly bring the flower girl dresses and bride's maid dresses out to show Cassie and Gracie.

Gracie was easy to please. She picked the dress I liked the best. It was a soft green dress with a silk top and a tulle skirt, with a green flower to act as a belt. I think she liked it because it was so puffy. But whatever made my Love Bug was okay with me. She looked so cute in it. And it went great with her red hair. She didn't look like a Christmas decoration.

Cassie on the other hand fought me the whole time.

"Cassie, will you please stop fighting me on this? It is my wedding."

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost myself there for a minute."

"It's okay, really." I laughed.

"I'd really like you to have a long dress."

"I'll wear the long dress, if I can have the one shoulder."

"Fine, that sound fair to me.

"Mommy, how pretty do I look?" Gracie asked bring my attention to her.

"Like a princess, Love Bug." I bent down and kissed her forehead. "My Princess Gracie."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Love you Mommy."

"I love you to Sweetie. How about we take your dress off so we don't get it dirty?"

"Okay Mommy."

I helped Gracie change back into the outfit she picked out this morning.

"Mommy, Aunt Cassie looks like a princess too."

I turned to look at Cassie. Gracie was right she did look like a princess.

"You look so beautiful Cassie." I stood up and walked over to her.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"God you really are all grown up." I sighed.

"It had to happen sooner or later." Cassie laughed.

"I was really shooting for later." I laughed.

"Goodness Cassie, you look beautiful." Kathy stepped up next to us.

"Thank you Kathy."

I looked at Kelly.

"We will take this dress." She smiled and wrote it down.

Cassie went and changed back into her street clothes and then we headed up front to pay for everything. I didn't bother checking how much everything was, I just handed over my credit card. The Kelly just raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. She laughed as she handed me the copy that I had to sign. I signed it and slid it back to you.

"Once the dresses are finished they will be shipped to you, Mrs. Schmidt."

"Great, thank you so much." Kathy smiled at Kelly.

"We'll see you tonight, Kelly."

"See you tonight." Kelly smiled at me.

"Bye Kelly." Gracie waved at her.

"Bye Gracie." Kelly waved back. "You have a safe trip now."

I waved as we headed out of the store. Tony was out front waiting for us. We quickly climbed into the SUV.

"Where to now Ma'am?" Tony asked me.

"To the venue, it's time for someone's nap."

"But Mommy I don't wanna take a nap." Gracie whined.

"I know you don't, but I do." I laughed.

"You're weird Mommy."

"I know I am." I kissed the top of her head.

She just rolled her eyes and leaned into me.

"I bet you're asleep by the time we get to the venue."

"You're on Mommy." She yawned.

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sleepy."

"We'll see who is right about that."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Twenty minutes later, when we pulled into the venue, I looked down at Gracie who was fast asleep against me. I just smiled to myself.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Kendall standing there smiling.

"Wanna carry her to my bus?"

"Sure."

I carefully undid her seatbelt so Kendall could pick her up. Once he had her out of the SUV, I slid out. Kendall took my hand as we walked to the bus.

We climbed onto the bus, I fell on the couch while Kendall carried Gracie to the back to lay her down.

"You look tired." Kendall sat next to me.

I cracked an eye open slightly to look at him.

"I stayed up to late with Cassie and woke up to early with Gracie." I yawned. "Plus today took a lot out of me."

Kendall pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"What did you guys do?"

"It's a secret." I smiled. "Nice try though."

"I had to give it a shot." He kissed the top of my head.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled as I let Kendall's heart beat lull me to sleep.

I always slept best when he had his arms around me. There was nothing like it in the world.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts!


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next one a few days early. Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Thirty~

~Kendall's POV~

The last two weeks went had gone by so fast, before I knew it was the last week of the tour. We only had one show left, tomorrow night.

Jade had been so busy with everything she had going on, we hardly had time to spend with each other.

The only time I got to see her was when I held her in my arms as she slept. It was hard, but I understood that she had a lot to deal with. Moving across the country is hard enough, but having to deal with managing Cassie's career on top of it, makes things even harder for her. And then there was the surprise she was planning. I had no idea how she did it all. She amazed me more and more everyday.

"Morning Lover." Jade rolled over and looked at me.

"Hi." I leaned down and kissed her. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing as always." She yawned. "What time did I come to bed?"

"Around two." I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Mmm." She snuggled back into my chest.

"You're not getting outta bed?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"I've missed you." She looked up at me. "I feel bad for ignoring you."

"I know you have a lot going on."

"I do, but I should have taken time for you." She sighed. "I'm sorry Love."

"I understand."

"I know. That's why I'm turning my phone off today and its gonna be me and you."

I just raised an eyebrow ay her. She laughed and rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee and then I was thinking that I would take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

She winked at me and walked into the bathroom.

I waited until I heard the toilet flush before I walked into the bathroom.

I leaned on the door jam and watched as Jade stripped out of her clothes.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna join me."

I grinned at her and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

When we finally got out of the shower, it was going on noon. Jade and I both got dressed and then order room service.

"God I love days like this, where we can stay in bed all day and not have to worry about anything."

Jade and I were in bed relaxing.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy when I'm gone."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank God it's only for three weeks."

"I know." I kissed the top of her head. "So what do you have planned for Cassie once you guys get home?"

"Well they are being nice and giving her a week off so she can get over the jet leg and get use to the time change. Then she's going into the studio. They want her working with a lot of different writers and producers. We've been going through and picking ones we think would work well for her and her style of music. She's really excited about this album." She looked up at me. "And I had a long talk with Jerald about what kind of look Cassie was going for and if someone pulled a stunt like that magazine did, I would be pulling Cassie from their label and going with someone else."

"And they don't want to lose their hot new star, do they?"

"Hell no, Momma Bear one, record label zero." She grinned at me.

"She's really lucky to have you."

"That's what Jerald said." She laughed. "I never thought I'd enjoy this as much as I am."

"You're really good at it."

"I just want what's best for Cassie and what makes her happy."

"And you make that happen." I kissed to the top of her head. "So where is Princess Gracie?"

"With Cassie, I asked her to take Gracie for the day. Frank is taking them to the zoo."

"That's really nice of him. He's really stepped up as a Grandfather to Gracie."

"Yes he is. I could kill me Mom for what she did to him. He's such a great guy."

"I'm glad he's back in your life."

"I am too. I never really thought I'd get to know my Dad, but here he is." She shook her head. "He looks at Cassie as a daughter too, which warms my heart. I know when I'm not there to look out for her, he will be."

"That is a good thing."

"I know. I don't know what I would have done without your Mom's help."

"Just think about what it's gonna be like when you start planning the second wedding."

"Yeah I really don't want to think about that. I'm stressed as it is right now. Moving has taken it out of me." She laughed. "On top of everything else I have going on."

"So when are you gonna tell me about my surprise?"

"Mmm, I don't know yet." She sat up and kissed me. "I love you."

"You know you kiss me every time you try to distract me."

"Does it work every time?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know it does." I kissed her again.

There was a knock on the door. Jade jumped up off the bed and went to answer the door. She came back with our lunch.

We sat on the bed and ate lunch as we joked around. It was nice spending time with Jade like this. I loved seeing her so carefree. It was a refreshing change from the last two weeks.

I just hope she can slow things down once the tour is over and take some time to relax. I hate seeing her so stressed out, knowing there was nothing I could do to help.

Jade threw a napkin at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"The end of the tour, I really can't wait for it."

"Me either."

"So are we still eloping?"

She shoved three fries in her mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her. She swallowed hard, but still didn't answer me.

"You're hiding something."

"Remember when I asked you to trust me?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Then trust me when I say we will be married before we get back to LA."

"Okay." I leaned over our plates and kissed her.

She pulled away smiling.

"Today has been so amazing. I don't think I've sat so long in one place since this tour started. It's nice."

"Hopefully we will get plenty of days like this when I get back from the second half of this tour." I sighed. "Feel bad that we're getting married and then two weeks later I'm leaving for tour again."

"Don't worry, I'll be so busy unpacking and getting Cassie to the studio every day, that if you were home you'd hardly see me." She slid off the bed and picked up our dishes. She took them and sat then on the floor outside the door. When that was done she climbed back on the bed. "But when you get home, your Mom said Cassie and Gracie can stay with them."

"What would we do with the whole house to ourselves?"

"I can think a few things we can do." She grinned and kissed me.

"And that right there will get me through the three weeks apart." She laughed and pulled away from me.

"Will your hand get a good work out?" She grinned at me and jumped off the bed.

I jumped up off the bed and tried to grab her but she slipped away from me. She laughed as she jumped back up on the bed.

"I'm gonna get you." She just laughed and jumped to the other bed.

I grabbed her foot and pulled it from under her. She laughed as she fell onto her back. I crawled up onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." She ran her fingers through my hair.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and played with the hairs on the back of my head.

"I love you." I leaned down kissed her.

"I love you too." She wrapped her legs around my hips. "I love you so much."

"Ditto." I kissed her again.

"I have an idea." She grinned up at me.

"What's that?"

She winked at me and flipped me over onto my back.

"I think I like where this is going."

"You have no idea what I'm even thinking."

"What has your evil mind come up with now?"

"I wanna go swimming." She grinned down at me.

"Didn't you get enough water this morning in the shower?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope." She pecked me on the lips and rolled off me and off the bed.

I rolled to my side and watched her as she changed into her swim suite.

"Tie me?" She looked at me over her shoulder.

I got off the bed and stepped up behind her. I tied her swim top around her neck. When I was down I ran her arms and kissed the back of her neck.

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent down and kissed her.

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Are we gonna go swimming?"

"I have no idea, you've distracted me." She pulled my head down and kissed me again. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you." I leaned my forehead on hers. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know now." I put my hands on her hips. "I hate when you do that."

I pulled away from her laughing.

"Let me go change and we'll head down."

"Fine." She sat down on the bed and pouted.

"You're channeling Gracie, Love."

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't tempt me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed and grabbed my swim trunks.

"Go in the bathroom and change or we'll never get out of here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When I was dong changing I came back out and Jade was standing there waiting for me. She handed me my flip flops. I kissed her forehead as she dropped them. I slipped them on and grabbed her hand.

"Love you." She opened the door and we stepped out into the hall.

We spent the rest of the afternoon down at the pool messing around. I really don't think I've ever seen Jade let loose like this. I loved seeing her this way.

"What are smiling at?" Jade splashed me.

"You." I splashed her back.

"And what about me?"

"I love seeing you let loose. It makes me happy to see you so happy."

"You make me happy." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You make me so happy."

"I love you so much." I pulled her closer to me. "You are not only the love of my life, but you are also my best friend."

"God you make me cry." She wiped her eyes. "God I love you so much. The only other people who have broken through my walls have been Cassie and Gracie. And then you came into my life. You blew past the wall around my heart. You made me believe in love again."

I kissed her. I poured everything I was feeling into the kiss.

"Really? Do you two ever stop?" Logan's voice broke the moment.

Jade pulled away from me and splashed him, soaking him.

"Dude, Jade. That was not nice."

"Did you need something Logan?"

"No, I'm just bored." He shrugged.

"Can you go be bored somewhere else?" Jade asked.

"Nope." He sat down on the edge of the pool.

"God I almost wish I would have let Gracie take you to the zoo."

"She went to the zoo without me." He pouted.

Jade rolled her eyes and swam to the edge of the pool. I watched as she got out. Damn I could kill Logan for interrupting us.

Jade walked past Logan and pushed him in the pool. He came up sputtering.

"You brought this on yourself." I laughed.

He just glared at me.

"What it is?" I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and swam to the edge and pulled himself out. I followed behind me. But while he went back into the hotel, I walked over to Jade and sat next to her.

"He stop pouting?"

"No, you really should have let Gracie take him to the zoo."

"I see that now." She pulled me to her and kissed me. "Maybe we should go back up stairs."

"I agree." I kissed her one more time before I pulled away from him.

When we stepped onto the elevator she pulled me to her and kissed me.

"Maybe Logan is right." I mumbled against her lips.

"Right about what?"

"That we kiss too much." I grinned at her.

"I can't help myself, you are so kissable." She grinned and kissed me again.

"I love you." The elevator doors dinged to our floor.

She grinned and pulled me off the elevator and down the hallway to our room.

God I loved the playful side of Jade.

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

~Chapter Thirty-One~

~Gracie's POV~

I watched as Aunt Cassie paced our hotel room.

"What are you doing Aunt Cassie?"

"What do you mean Buttercup?"

"Why are you pacing?" I cocked my head to the side and studied her.

"I'm waiting for Frank to show up."

"What did you do now?"

She just rolled her eyes at me and sat on her bed.

"You don't want to go do you?"

She sighed and looked at me. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you."

"You just wanna spend time with James." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate how smart you are."

I giggled.

"So much like your Mother." She mumbled as someone knocked on the door.

Cassie jumped up and answered the door. She walked back in with James. I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels until there was another knock on the door.

I looked over to Cassie and she was so wrapped up in James she didn't even notice. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at James, hitting him in the head.

"Yes Princess Gracie."

"I'd answer the door, but I can't walk on my own."

They both looked at me.

"Really will one of you answer the door."

Aunt Cassie got up and answered the door and let Grandpa Frank in. I grinned up at him as he walked over and kissed me on the top of my head.

"How's my little Princess?"

"Good." I grinned at him. "I can't wait to go to the zoo."

"Well then let's go." He turned to look at Cassie. "Say goodbye to James, Cassie."

"Can you give me five?"

Grandpa crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right."

Aunt Cassie stood up and pulled James up and out of the room. Grandpa looked at me. I just shrugged. He laughed and picked me up.

He carried me out into the hall, Cassie and James were all over each other. Grandpa cleared his throat, making them jump apart.

"Bye James." I waved and smiled at him.

"Bye Little Lady." He kissed my cheek before heading back to his room.

"Are we all ready?" Grandpa asked.

"Yay zoo!" I clapped my hands.

Cassie rolled her eyes and headed for the elevator.

Grandpa chuckled as I giggled.

As we walked around the zoo, Aunt Cassie spent most of her time glued to her phone. I knew she was talking to James. I hated that she was ignoring me. I wanted my old Aunt Cassie back. She'd never been so wrapped up in boys before, I did not like it.

Around lunch we sat down to eat. Aunt Cassie and I were sitting at the table waiting for Grandpa to bring our food over. Once she was sitting down, she had her phone in her face again.

"I wish Mommy would have let me bring Logie Bear, he wouldn't have ignored me." I mumbled.

"What was that Buttercup?"

"Nothing." She didn't even look at me.

I picked up the stuffed snow leopard that Grandpa got me and hugged it to me.

"What's wrong Princess?" Grandpa asked as he sat next to me.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing, if you're pouting like that." He bopped my nose. "What's wrong?"

I just shrugged and looked at Aunt Cassie.

"Ah that's what's bothering you?"

I just nodded and looked back at him. He just smiled and set my lunch in front of me.

"Why do boys make girls so crazy?"

"Who says it's not the girls that make the boys crazy?"

"I do. Aunt Cassie was never like this before James."

"I though you liked him."

"I do. But I don't like that she's ignoring me." I shook my head and ate my lunch.

"After lunch where do you want to go Princess?"

"Butterfly house, but can I go alone."

"Anything for you Princess." He kissed the side of my head and went back to his lunch.

When we were done eating, Grandpa had Cassie push me. She didn't seem too happy about it, but at least she was paying attention to me.

At the Butterfly house, Grandpa paid for a cup of nectar and pushed me into the house. When I was set, he walked out and went to stand next to Cassie who was ignoring everything around her, once again.

I sighed and turned away from them. I really wanted my Aunt Cassie back. I missed spending time with her, besides Mommy, she was my best friend.

When I was done at the Butterfly house, Grandpa sent Cassie in to get me. I didn't say anything until we got back to Grandpa.

"Can we go home now?"

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Grandpa just nodded and we headed for the parking lot.

I didn't want to be at the zoo anymore. It wasn't as fun as it use to be.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I was woken up by Kendall's phone ringing. I pulled it off the bedside table. Looking at the caller id, I saw that it was Frank calling.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked answering the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know we were five minutes out and we'll be back soon."

"What happened? Gracie loves the zoo."

"I'm not really sure." He sighed.

"Cassie spent the whole time texting James, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Shit. I'll deal with it when they get back."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"It's not your fault." I sighed as Kendall kissed my shoulder. "Cassie knows better."

"Gracie is sleeping right now."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. See you soon."

"Okay." He hung up.

I set Kendall's phone back on the bedside table. If it had been my phone I would have thrown it at the wall.

"What's up?" I rolled over and looked at him.

"Cassie completely ignored Gracie at the zoo today. They are on their way back." I wiped my eyes. "Gracie loves the zoo, I would usually have to drag her out kicking and screaming."

Kendall just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed the top of my head.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm glad she's growing up, but there is no damn excuse for her to blow off Gracie like that. It breaks my heart knowing that Cassie hurt her." I laid my head on his shoulder. "What am I gonna do?"

"Take her phone and ground her when we get home."

"You are really becoming a parent." I kissed him. "I need to get dressed."

"I know." He kissed me again.

I rolled my eyes and got off his lap and the bed.

I quickly got dresses. When I was done I looked back at Kendall, who was just lying there making faces at me.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little." I kissed him softly. "You get dressed. I'm gonna go get the others."

"Love you."

"Love you." I blew him a kiss as I walked out the door.

James and Carlos were out in the hall when I stepped out of the room.

"Boys, meeting in five in Kendall's room." They turned and looked at me. "Do you know where Logan is?"

"His room napping." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I nodded at them. "Remember meeting on five."

I walked over to Logan's room and let myself in. I found Logan face down on his bed, wearing nothing bit his boxers.

I sat next to him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Wakey wake, Logie Bear."

He blinked a few times before he opened his eyes.

"Hey Momma Bear." He yawned and say up. "What's up?"

"Gracie is on her way back. She should be here soon."

"Why are they coming back so soon? Gracie loves the zoo."

"I know she does. But Cassie ignored her the whole time." He reached up and wiped my eyes. "It crushed Gracie."

"Don't worry, Logie Bear will fix it." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I now understand why my daughter loves your hugs so much." I laughed and pulled away from him. "Don't tell Kendall I said that."

"Secrets safe with me." He laughed.

"Okay, get dressed before someone walks in and start thinking things." I stood up. "Because this really looks bad."

"So you don't want them to know we've been having an affair?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh shut up." I laughed and headed for the door.

"You are so hot when you get mad." He laughed.

"Get dressed Logan." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the hallway.

When I got back to Kendall's room, Gracie was in his lap hiding from the room. It broke my heart. James and Cassie were sitting on the other bed, while Carlos was sitting on the desk chair. I climbed onto the bed and took Gracie from Kendall.

"Logie?"

"He's on his way, Love Bug." I kissed the top of her head.

When Logan knocked on the door, Carlos got up and answered it with anyone having to ask.

Logan walked in and just climbed onto the bed next to me. I didn't say anything as I handed Gracie over to him. That's when I saw the first real smile on her face since she's been back.

I climbed over Kendall so I could stand up. He found that would be the perfect time to smack my butt. I glared at him and moved away from him.

"Okay, listen up peeps." I clapped my hands. Of course Cassie didn't even to care to pretend that she was paying attention. James saw I was glaring at them and he moved away from her. I walked over to her and yanked her phone out of her hand. She glared at me. "Don't even start. Now that I have everyone's attention, tomorrow is that last show for this leg of the tour. The boys will have two weeks off before they head to Central and South America, while Cassie will be going into the studio to record her first full album."

Cassie just beamed at that. I tried really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Tomorrow night right after the show, we will all be taking a privet jet to somewhere that you don't need to know right now, so I need you to have your bags packed and ready to go before we leave for the venue tomorrow afternoon. We will be there for five days. The buses will meet us back in LA."

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not telling." I grinned at him. "So can you guys do that for me? We will not have time to stop anywhere if you forget something, so make sure you have everything. We will be leaving at 10:30 sharp."

"We can do that." Carlos smiled.

"Good, now as you all know we are moving to LA, and I know you're gonna be spending a lot of time at my house, I made sure that there will be enough room for you guys to stay over, but this does not mean I'm giving you the okay to just move in, understand?"

"Yes Momma Bear." Logan winked at me.

"Great, as for the rest of the day enjoy it." I smiled at everyone. "Cassie can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She gave James a kiss and slid off the bed.

She followed me into the hall and down to her room. I let us in, she let the door close behind her.

"Sit down." I pointed to the bed.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why? You have to be kidding me? I asked you to take Gracie to the zoo and you spend the whole freaking time on your damn phone. How could you be so selfish and do that to her? Do you know realize how much you mean to her? Really what was going through your head?"

"I didn't even want to go in the first place."

"No you just wanted to spend time with James. I get that I do, but Gracie always come first, I thought you knew that."

"I'm always watching her, you're too wrapped up in this damn wedding. You always push her off on me or Logan."

"That is not true and you know it. I know I'm busy, but I always make time for Gracie. We spend three hours together in the morning before you drag your ass out of bed. She loves spending time with you and Logan. It's why I'm okay with it. I know she'll be safe." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I really don't think you realize how much you've hurt Gracie today. You guys left the zoo early, did you notice that? Usually I have to drag her from the zoo kicking and screaming, and today she asked to leave. Why? Because her best friend spent the whole damn time talking to her boyfriend, who has become more important than her family."

"What do you want me to say Jade?"

"Not a damn thing. I'm taking your phone away and you are grounded until farther notice."

"That's not fair!" She protested. "You said you were gonna let me make my own mistakes."

"About your relationship with James, but you crushed Gracie today." I shook my head. "Do you know how long I took me to get her to realize we weren't going to up and leave her like Todd did? And you've gone and screwed it all up. She's gonna have a hard enough time not seeing Logan every day."

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't think."

"No you didn't. Get out of here, I really don't want to see you right now."

She didn't move. I just shook my head and walked from the room. Carlos and Logan were in the hall way with Gracie and Frank.

"Hey Love Bug." I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Better now." She smiled at me.

"Why don't we go chill in Logan's room?"

"Okay. But I wanna ride on Logan's back."

"Sure Baby."

I helped her get on Logan's back. I held on until I was sure Logan wasn't going to drop her.

"You guys go on." I smiled at them. "I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay Momma Bear." Carlos laughed.

I laughed as Carlos let them into Logan's room.

"You okay?"

"Just really stressed." I looked up at him. "I feel like everything is falling apart."

He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you."

"I don't blame you, I blame her."

"I do love you Jade."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Everything will be okay."

"I think I really needed to hear that."

He just smiled and kissed the top of my head. I hope he knows how grateful that he was back in my life.

* * *

Review my Loves!

Okay so I've had this idea running around in my head. I've written some random one-shot between Logan and Graice. Would you guys like me to post them? Please let me know.


	32. Chapter 32

This is a tad short, but i hope you like anyways.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Two~

~Kendall's POV~

Once Jade and Cassie were out of the room, I asked Logan and Carlos to take Gracie to Logan's room. I needed to talk to James.

"What's going on?" James looked confused. "Why is Jade mad?"

"Cassie ignored Gracie the whole time they were at the zoo today." I looked at him.

"What? Cassie told me Gracie was having a good time."

"Gracie just wanted to spend the day with her Aunt at her favorite place. But Cass wanted to be with you and not Gracie."

"No wonder Gracie wouldn't look at me. How do I fix this?"

"You don't." I shrugged. "Look at how long she was mad at Logan before she forgave him."

"Jade's gonna kill me isn't she?"

"Actually she's not mad at you, it's Cassie. I do want to give you a heads up though, she's taking Cassie's phone and she is grounded."

"Okay." He nodded. "I can handle that."

"James, this isn't your fault, they are just both really stressed."

"I know." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know what Jade is planning don't you?"

"Nope, not at all." He shook his head.

"You can't lie."

"I can't tell you. For this Jade would kill me."

"Does it have anything to so with the trip we're taking?"

He just shrugged.

"Please tell me what you know."

Before he could answer me, Cassie burst back into the room. She looked mad.

"I hate her."

"What happened?" James asked.

"She freaking took my phone and grounded me. I didn't even do anything wrong. On top of that she had the nerve to call me selfish." She threw her hands up. "So what if I wanted to spend some time with you. I love Gracie to death, but I'm so sick of watching her all the time. I can't wait for this damn wedding to be over."

"What wedding?" I asked not thinking she'd tell me.

"Yours." She turned and looked at me. All the color in her face drained out. "Oh God, she's gonna kill me."

"That's what she's been planning, isn't it?"

"Please, oh God, please don't tell her you know. It would crush her." She pleaded. "Please Kendall for the love of God, don't tell her you know."

"Only if you apologize to both Jade and Gracie," She nodded. "And stop giving Jade such a hard time. She really doesn't need the extra stress. She has enough of it as it is."

"Deal."

"That means no more bitching and moaning when she asks you to do something or tells you something."

"Okay."

"I will leave you two alone now." I got up and walked out of the room.

I had no idea where I was going, I just started walking. I couldn't wrap my mind around this. We had talked about have a wedding, but after the last leg of the tour. Not before.

I was really fine with eloping in Vegas and having another wedding later on. I thought she knew that.

I hope she didn't do all this just to make me happy. I'd be happy either way. I just wanted to marry her and make her mine forever.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was my Mom. She could tell me what's going on.

"Hey Mom." I answered my phone.

"Hey Baby. I'm trying to get a hold of Jade, do you know why she's not answering her phone?"

"She turned it off so we could spend the day together."

"Oh, well I can just call her tomorrow."

"Maybe I can help." It couldn't hurt to ask.

"I was just seeing where she wanted to put some stuff, that's all."

"So it has nothing to do with the wedding?"

"Who told you?"

"Cassie did on accident."

"How mad are you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm more confused." I sighed.

"Confused about what?"

"Why she didn't want my help with any of it."

"It's not that she didn't want your help, she wanted to do something nice for you. She knew deep down that you wouldn't be happy if you guys just eloped. Yes you may have had another wedding, but who knows when that would be. You both are so buys with everything going on."

"I guess you are right." I sighed. "I would have liked to help though."

"She did this for you." She sighed.

"She didn't have to."

"And that's why she did. She loves you so much; she wanted to do something special for your big day. Something that means more than just eloping to Vegas."

"What should I do? I can't tell her I know."

"Don't lie to her, but don't tell her you know unless she asks."

"Thanks Mom. When I see her, I'll have her call you, okay?"

"Thanks. And Kendall everything will be okay, I promise."

"I believe you."

"I love you son."

"Love you to Mom."

"I'll see you soon." She hung up on me.

I slid down the wall and just sat there. I needed to work this out in my head before I went to talk to Jade about it.

This really was all so confusing. It's not that I didn't want to marry Jade, because I did more than anything. I'm just not sure how I feel about her keeping this from me. I'm not really sure why she felt like she had to do this. She knows I would have given her anything she ever wanted. All she had to do was ask and it would be hers.

God what do I do now? Should I act like I don't know what's going on? Or should I just tell her I know. I don't know what would hurt her worse. So damn confusing.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Damn why am I so confused?

I sighed and pulled my phone out so I could send Carlos a text message. He'd know where she was.

_"Do you know where Jade is?"_

_"Sleeping on Logan."_

_"What do you mean sleeping on Logan?"_

_"She fell asleep and in her sleep she grabbed Logan and won't let him go. Gracie said we can't wake her up."_

_"Oh okay. You in his room?"_

_"Yeah. Gracie says hi!"_

_"Tell her I'll be right there."_

_"She says she wants to some juice."_

_"What kind? And do you want anything?"_

_"Apple. And I'm good."_

_"Okay, one apple juice coming up."_

_"She says hurry."_

_"I will."_

I laughed and stood up. Gracie could always make me feel better.

She helped me realize that it's not the when or where we get married, it's the fact that we are getting married. Jade doesn't need to know that I know, just yet.

With that I went to get Gracie some apple juice.

When I got to the Logan's room, Carlos let me in. I walked in and sat next to Gracie on Carlos's bed. She crawled right into my lap the best she could with her broken leg. I lifted her up and settled her in my lap so she could sit comfortably."

"Hi Daddy." She grinned up at me.

"Hey Baby girl." I kissed the top of her head and handed her juice. "You being good?"

"Yup. Though I'm not happy Mommy took my Logie Bear." She looked over at the other bed.

I looked over to Logan's bed and saw them curled up together. It hurt just a tad to see her like that with him. I wanted to be the only one she curled around like that.

"Yeah." I looked back at her.

"But Mommy needs sleep. She hasn't been sleeping much. She's up all night and then gets up early to spend time with me."

"I know." I sighed.

She was right and I hated that. Jade did need more sleep.

"You okay Daddy?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I moved her off my lap and hugged her to my side. "I love you, Princess."

"Love you too Daddy." She laid her head on my chest.

"So what are we watching?"

"Sponge Bob."

"I haven't watched this in a long time."

She just giggled and snuggled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and kicked off my shoes.

This was what was important, spending time with Gracie, not worrying about if Jade was falling for one of my best friends.

I knew Jade loves me and I have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all to worry about, so why did I feel like I did have something to worry about? Jade would never do that to me. Never.

* * *

Lemme know what you think.


	33. Chapter 33

And here is the next one, please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Three~

~Jade's POV~

Cassie, Gracie and I were standing in the back of the room as the boys had their meet and greet. For some reason I really enjoyed watching them interact with their fans. I really had no problem with them trying to hang all over Kendall, I knew he was mine and they would never hold a candle to me.

"How can you stand it?" Cassie ground out.

"Stand what?"

"Watching them hanging all over Kendall."

"I know who he'll be coming home too. I know he won't step out on me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I trust him and he trusts me." I looked at her. "You can't have a relationship with out trust. Do you trust James?"

She didn't say anything, she just went back to watching the boys. I shook my head and looked back to Kendall.

Before the meet and greet was over Cassie had disappeared. I had a feeling she was going to pout. Ever since the whole mess with the zoo her and James had been at odds. Neither of them wanted to tell me why and I was fine with that. It was between them and they can deal with it.

After all the fans were out of the room, Kendall walked up to me and kissed me like he never has in front of the others. I pulled away breathless.

"What was that for? Not that I'm really complaining, you can kiss me like that anytime you want." I winked at him.

"I love you." He laughed.

"Love you too."

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but where did Cassie go?" James asked.

"Most likely off somewhere to pout." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask her."

"Okay then." He just shook his head and walked off.

"Are they still fighting?" Carlos asked.

"Looks like it."

"Do we even know what the fight is about?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Come one Princess Gracie, Logan and I have a present for you." Carlos picked Gracie up.

"Really, what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise." Logan laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Bye Mommy and Daddy."

"Be good Sweetie."

She waved as Carlos carried her away, with Logan right behind them.

"Do you know what they got her?"

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, they didn't run it by me."

"Me either." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"There is a long list of I would love to do to you and for you." I grinned up at him.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?"

"Maybe you need to get out of those clothes and cool down."

"Are you trying to frustrate me?"

"Is it working?"

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him.

"What do you think?"

"I think we need to find somewhere and have a quickie."

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"I didn't take you for that kind of girl, Love."

"I blame you."

"Why?"

"You bring the sex kitten out in me." I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

He backed me up to the wall. His hands slid down to my butt and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Someone could walk in on us."

"That's part of the fun." I grinned at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He pulled away from my lips and kissed along my jaw and down to my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give his lips more access.

I had never been this free with Todd. Kendall brought something out in me, something I never thought I'd feel.

"What are you doing to me?" I moaned out.

"I hops I'm making you feel good." He lightly bit my neck. "Do you like that?"

"Damnit you know I do." I ground my hips into his. "Stop teasing me Kendall."

"I love watching you come undone like this." He bit my neck again making me moan.

"I will get you back for this." I set my nails into his shoulders.

"Oh God, I did not need to see that." James groaned.

Kendall pulled away from me and I glared at James.

"Can't you see we are a tad busy here."

"I can't find Cassie." He uncovered his eyes. "She's not in her dressing room or the green room."

"Did you check the stage?"

"No."

"Try there."

He nodded and walked from the room.

"Why does that always happen?" I groaned and laid my head back on the wall. "I get all worked up and then nothing. It's not fair."

"I know Babe." He kissed me. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, but damn I need you."

I pulled his head to mine and kissed him hard.

"Let's find a bathroom we can lock the door." He kissed me one more time before he pulled away.

"I've got a better idea." I kissed him and dropped my legs." Follow me."

I took his hand and led him to Cassie's dressing room. With any luck, she and James would take a while to make up plus the door had a lock. Once we were in, I turned the lock and he pressed me back against the door. "Cassie could come back anytime you know."

"The door is locked. She can wait," I pulled his mouth to mine. God I loved the way he kissed me but I needed him inside me so bad it hurt.

I fumbled his jeans open; freeing him. He'd gone commando. "Hoping to get lucky today?"

"More like betting on it," he replied with a smirk and a kiss; distracting me from what he was doing below. He undid my slacks and slid his hand inside my panties. His fingers were magic.

I was already so wet that I didn't need any coaxing in that department. I stepped out of my slacks. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine again, then on my neck. Before I knew what hit me, he was deep inside me; my leg curved around his hip as his hand cupped my ass.

Next thing I knew, my legs were surrounding him. My back against the door pushing me further with each thrust. He only slowed to whisper how good I felt before he delivered the most earth shattering climax I'd ever surrendered to. As my arms draped around his neck and I held onto him, I whispered," We really should do this more often."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gracie's POV~

When we got to the boys dressing room, Logie covered my eyes.

"Logie, I can't see." I giggled.

"That's kinda the point, BooBoo."

"You're funny Logie."

"I do try, BooBoo." He laughed. "Carleto, the door if you will."

Carlos laughed and opened the door.

We slowly moved into the room. Carlos set me on the couch while Logie kept my eyes covered.

"I wanna see what you got me." I whined.

"Give Carlos a minute, BooBoo."

"I don't wanna." I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Ready Logie?" Carlos asked laughing.

Logie lifted his hands off my eyes. I blinked a few times, before I saw the cute puppy Carleto was holding.

"I think we sent her into shock." Logie laughed and took the puppy from Carleto. He gently set the puppy on my lap.

"You got me a puppy?" I looked between the two of them.

"Well you said if I wanted to get you a present, to get you a puppy to keep you company while I'm gone."

"Is it a boy or girl?" I looked down at the puppy in my lap.

"Girl."

"Then I shall name her Fluffy Marshmallow!" The puppy licked my face. "Oh you are so cute Fluffy Marshmallow."

I kissed her nose.

"Fluffy Marshmallow?" Logie asked.

"What's wrong with that?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all, BooBoo."

"She likes it." I looked down at my Fluffy Marshmallow, she licked my face again.

"I like the name." Carleto said and picked up Fluffy Marshmallow.

She started licking his face, making him laugh.

"So do you like your present?"

"Nope, I love it."

Logie took Fluffy Marshmallow from Carleto, and she peed on him. I giggled as she handed her back to Carleto.

"That's what you get for making fun of her name Logie Bear." I giggled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah that's what you get." Carleto laughed and put Fluffy Marshmallow back on my lap.

I rubbed her behind her ears.

"We also got a whole bunch of toys and what not for her to play with." Carleto sat next to me and petted Fluffy Marshmallow.

"Thanks." I beamed up at them. "How did Mommy and Daddy take it?"

"Uh." Logie scratched his head.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh boys." I giggled.

"Momma Bear is gonna kill us, isn't she?" Carleto asked.

"I'll try and stop her, but I make no promises." I kissed the top of Fluffy Marshmallow's head. "You're gonna be in so much trouble."

"Can't we just hide her from your Mom?"

"Really?" I just shook my head. "Have you two learned anything about Mommy? You will never be able to hide Fluffy Marshmallow from her."

"We could try." Carleto shrugged.

I just shook my head as the door opened. I looked up to see James and Aunt Cassie holding hands.

"Who's dog?" Aunt Cassie asked pulling James into the room.

"Mine." I grinned at her. "Her name is Fluffy Marshmallow."

"Fluffy Marshmallow?" Aunt Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you do, don't make fun of her name, she will pee on you." Logie shook his head.

"Trust him," Carleto laughed. "He found out the hard way."

"So how did Jade take it?"

Carleto and Logie just looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Oh God please tell me you didn't get Gracie a dog without asking."

"Oh they did." I giggled again.

"This is gonna be good." Aunt Cassie laughed and kneeled in front of me so she could pet Fluffy Marshmallow. "But dang she's so cute."

"Mommy's not gonna take her from me, is she?"

"No Buttercup, she's not going to."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed my forehead. "Can I hold her?"

I just nodded as she took Fluffy Marshmallow from me. Fluffy Marshmallow licked Aunt Cassie's face. Aunt Cassie laughed and kissed Fluffy Marshmallow's nose.

"Logan, you should go change." James pointed out. "Who knows when Jade and Kendall will show up."

"Why is that?" Aunt Cassie asked standing up.

"Well when I last saw them, they we'll say busy." James blushed.

"Right." Aunt Cassie laughed. "Say no more."

"I want Fluffy Marshmallow back, Aunt Cassie."

Aunt Cassie rolled her eyes and set Fluffy Marshmallow back on my lap. I scratched her behind the ear. She rolled over on her back so I could scratch her belly.

"You have a strange dog." James laughed.

"You have a strange girlfriend." I giggled as Fluffy Marshmallow licked my hand. "And Fluffy Marshmallow isn't strange, she's just a puppy."

"You think I'm strange?"

"I know you are Aunt Cassie." I rolled my eyes. "How many times did I walk into your room and you were kissing one of your posters?"

"I can't not believe you just did that." Aunt Cassie's face turned red.

"Did I embarrass you again?"

"Yes."

"Sorry?" I gave her my innocent face.

She rolled her eyes. I looked at James and Carlos and they were both trying so hard not to laugh.

"What's going on in here?" Mommy asked walking into the room with Daddy right behind her.

"Gracie is just embarrassing me." Aunt Cassie said.

"What did you do now?" Mommy looked at me.

"Well James called Fluffy Marshmallow strange, so I told him that his girlfriend was strange. Then Aunt Cassie asked me if I thought she was strange, so I had to remind her about the times I walked in on her kissing her posters."

"Who's Fluffy Marshmallow?" Mommy looked at me confused.

"My puppy."

"Puppy?"

"Yeah Carleto and Logie Bear got me a puppy." I held her up for Mommy to see. "I named her Fluffy Marshmallow."

"They got you a dog?"

"Yes. Mommy, are you okay?"

"Carlos, hallway now." Mommy pointed out the door and to the hallway.

Carleto stood up and walked out the door.

"Where is Logan?"

"He had to go change. Fluffy Marshmallow peed on him." I giggled. "It was funny."

"Right, I'll talk to him later." Mommy started towards the hallway.

"Mommy." She stopped and looked at me. "Don't hurt them, they just wanted to make their leaving easier on me."

She just nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Daddy, I can keep her right?"

"Of course you can." Daddy kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Daddy." I beamed up at him.

"Anything for my Princess." He sat next to me.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Sure."

I handed Fluffy Marshmallow to him. Daddy cuddled Fluffy Marshmallow to his chest. She licked his face.

"She likes you, Daddy." I giggled.

"It seems like she does." He laughed. "Well now I don't have to get you a puppy."

"Yup." I grinned at him. "Mommy's not gonna kill them is she?"

"No, well I don't think so." Daddy hand Fluffy Marshmallow back to me. "Maybe I should stop her from doing that."

"Good idea Daddy."

He kissed the top of my head before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Boys, they never learn.

* * *

Review Please!


	34. Chapter 34

~Chapter Thirty-Four~

~Kendall's POV~

On the way to the airport, Jade still wouldn't tell me where we were going. Even as we boarded the plane, she kept her mouth shut. She was being super stubborn and I found that really hot.

"Are you gonna pout the whole trip?" Logan leaned over and asked.

"Maybe why?"

"Just wondering." He shrugged and sat back.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my seat.

"Will you stop pouting?" Jade slid into my lap.

"When you tell me where we're going." I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You are so cute." She kissed me softly. "But I'm not telling you."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I love you." She kissed me again.

I knew I wasn't gonna get anything out of her, so I just sunk into the kiss.

"Jade you need to get in your own seat." Frank said.

Jade pulled away from me and looked at her Dad. "Okay."

She slid off my lap and into the seat next to me.

"We should be landing soon."

"Okay, thanks." She grinned up at him.

He just nodded and went back to his seat.

"That has be like the ninth time he's caught us."

She just giggled and laced our fingers together.

"You are almost giddy."

"I'm excited."

"For what?"

She just grinned at me.

"When are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"When you stop pouting."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the privet jet Jade had rented. She really was going all out for this, was it so bad that I wanted to know?

"If you don't turn that frown into a smile, you're sleeping alone tonight."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"That's better, even though you're faking it."

"How did you know?"

"It's a Mom thing." She leaned over and kissed me. "You better get used to it, Love."

"Mmm." I kissed her again.

"Do you two ever stop?" Cassie yelled.

"Do you and James?" Jade yelled back.

"If you two don't stop yelling you're gonna wake Princess Gracie up." Logan pointed out.

Jade just turned in her seat and glared at him.

"I was just making a point."

Jade turned back to me. I pulled up the arm rest between us and pulled her into my side.

"You can't be mad at him forever."

"Sure I can."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

She just leaned on me until we landed, where ever we were going. Once we could get up and move, Jade was off the plane. The others just got their stuff around before they got off the plane. I gathered mine and Jade's things before I handed them off to Logan so I could take Gracie.

When I stepped off the plane Jade was wrapped up in my Dad's arms. He was laughing and swinging her around.

"Hey little brother." Kevin slapped me on the back. I turned to see both him and Kenneth standing there grinning at me.

Before I could ask the question on my lips. Logan started yelling.

"No Fluffy Marshmallow, damnit no. Not on my hat! No Fluffy Marshmallow!"

Both my brother's looked at me and then each other.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Daddy, why is Logie yelling at Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"I have no idea Princess."

Carlos walked off the plane carrying Fluffy Marshmallow, trying not to laugh.

"Carleto, why is Logie yelling at Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"She decided to use his hat as a bathroom." Carlos just started to laugh.

"Daddy, we need to get Logie a new hat."

"We'll get him one when we get home okay?"

"Okay," She nodded. "Who are they?" She pointed to my brothers.

"They are my brothers, Kevin and Kenneth."

"Yay, more boys." Gracie rolled her eyes. "Where's Mommy?"

"Right here Baby Girl." Jade stepped up next to me.

"Jade, these are my brothers, Kevin and Kenneth."

"Nice to finally meet you guys, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh we've heard a lot about you too." Kevin grinned at Jade.

"Oh really?" Jade raised an eyebrow at me. "You must tell me sometime."

"You can ride with us, and we can tell you all about it." Kevin grinned.

"Sounds a plan." Jade laughed. "Where's Logan?"

"Fluffy Marshmallow used his hat as bathroom." Gracie told her mom.

"I knew I like that dog." Jade took Fluffy Marshmallow from Carlos. "You are such a good girl."

"Mommy, be nice."

"What I am."

"No, you're not." Gracie glared at Jade. "Now be nice."

"Is that my Princess Gracie, I see?" Dad walked over and took Gracie from me.

"Hi Grandpa Kent." Gracie grinned at him. "Logie and Carleto got me a puppy and I named her Fluffy Marshmallow."

"That's such a cute name."

"She doesn't like Logie."

"Well why not?"

She just shrugged.

"Kendall, go help Logan please. I'm tired and wanna get to bed."

I nodded and head back onto the plane.

A half an hour later we were leaving the airport and headed to my parent's house.

Jade, Cassie and Gracie rode with my brothers and the rest of us had to pile into my Mom's van.

"How long do you think I'm gonna be in the dog house?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea." I looked at him. "Sorry Bud."

"Why is Jade mad at you Logan?" Mom asked.

"We kinda got Fluffy Marshmallow for Gracie without asking." Carlos answered.

"I can see why she's mad." Mom said.

"Wanna explain it to us? We thought she'd be happy we got Gracie a dog."

"It's not the fact that you got the dog, it's the fact you didn't check with Jade first. Seeing as she's the one who will have to take care of Fluffy Marshmallow. It's not like Gracie can do it with her cast on."

"Oh, we didn't think of that." Logan scratched his head. "No wonder she's pissed."

"Just give her time to calm down."

He just nodded and the subject was dropped.

"What do you think my brothers are telling them?"

"Who knows," Dad laughed. "With them it could be anything."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Dad." I sighed.

"Well what did you to make her mad?"

"He pouted the whole way here." Logan answered for me. "She didn't tell any of us where we were going."

"Well she wanted it to be a surprise." Mom said.

"And it was. A huge one." I shook my head. "I can't believe she was able to kiss this from me."

* * *

~Jade's POV~

"So how is it that our little brother landed a hottie like you?" Kevin asked.

"He showed me that not all guys were assholes." I looked down at Gracie, who had fallen asleep as soon as we started moving. "He made me believe in love again."

"After she ignored him for two months." Cassie chimed in.

"You can be replaced sister." I turned and glared at her.

"I can, but you won't." She laughed. "You'd miss me too much."

"That is very debatable right now."

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me?"

"For as long as I want."

"You're channeling Gracie again."

I rolled my eyes and faced forward again.

"So how old is Gracie?" Kenneth asked.

"Six going on thirty." I laughed. "She's too smart for her own good."

"And just as pretty as her Mom." Kevin grinned at me.

"And you do realize I'm marrying your brother, right?"

"Say what?"

"Your Mom didn't tell you why you had to come here, did she?"

"No." Kenneth turned and looked at me. "You and Kendall are really getting married?"

"Yes, in two day in fact."

"Does he know this?"

"He knows we are getting married, but not when."

"And you hid this from him, how?"

"I'm a mother of a six year old." I rolled my eyes. "How do you think I did it?"

"You got his Mom in on the planning." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yet again, I remind you that you can be replaced."

"And yet again I tell you, you won't because you'd miss me too much?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"And who's channeling Gracie now?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't both of you shut up." Gracie yawned. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Love Bug." I kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"With Logan."

"Why?"

"He wanted to take her." I shrugged.

"I'm sure he did." She rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry, can we get McDonald's?"

"Sure we can." Kenneth smiled at Gracie.

"Sweet. I like you guys." She grinned.

I just laughed and shook my head.

After a quick stop at the closest McDonald's, we finally made it to Kendall's parent's house. When we pulled into the drive way, Kendall jumped off the porch to meet us.

He wrapped his arms around me when I stepped out of the car.

"Hi." I kissed his softly.

"Hi." He kissed me again. "What took so long?"

"Gracie got hungry, so we stopped at McDonald's."

"Did you bring me anything?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. I reached into the car and grabbed his food. He grinned at me when I handed him the bag.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Why don't you take Gracie inside while I make your brothers carry our stuff in?"

He handed me the bag back, and then reached into the car to get Gracie out.

"Come one Princess, let's go rescue Fluffy Marshmallow from Logie."

I laughed and set the bag of food on Gracie's lap.

"I'm gonna go find James." Cassie got out of the car.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not right, Jade, and you know it."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to open the trunk.

"I'll see you inside." Kendall kissed the side of my head.

"Go before you food gets cold."

"Going, Love you."

"I know." I winked at him, before he turned and took Gracie inside.

"I don't know whether to be grossed out or not." Kevin laughed.

"I'm just happy that our little brother has found someone who's made him so happy."

"You two are laying it on a little thick, but that's not gonna get you out of helping." I grinned at them. "The fast you move the faster we get inside."

After twenty minutes we finally got everything inside. I never realized how much crap we had.

I sat on the couch next to Kendall and Gracie, when Carlos fell into my lap.

"Momma Bear, why didn't you bring us food?"

"Kevin you owe me $100." I looked at Kendall's brother. "I told you Carlos would ask why we didn't bring him food, and that he'd call me Momma Bear."

"How?"

"I know my boys pretty well." I grinned at him. "Carleto, get off my lap."

He pouted but got off my lap.

"Kendall share with Carleto."

"But I don't wanna."

I just raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and handed Carlos a burger.

"That would be another $100, Kenneth." I held my hand out to him.

"I told you guys not to bet her anything." Cassie said from James's lap. "You should have listened to me."

Fluffy Marshmallow got up off Gracie's lap, and made herself at home on my lap. I softly ran my fingers through her fur. She yawned and went back to sleep.

"So where is Logan?"

"Trying to wash his hat." James laughed. "Fluffy Marshmallow did quite the number one and two on it."

"I told him, I'd buy him a new hat when we got back to LA." Kendall sighed.

"I told him not to make fun of Fluffy Marshmallow's name." Gracie shook her head. "I told him Daddy."

"I believe you sweetie." He kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the night was spent getting to know my new family. The three of us really seemed to fit in and it felt wonderful. It's been so long since I've felt like I really fit in anywhere.

* * *

Reveiw please!


	35. Chapter 35

Because today is mine and Kendall's birthday, I am giving you guys another chatper. Enjoy. Oh and please don't be to mad at how I ended this.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Five~

~Jade's POV~

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked for the third time since I blindfolded him and pit him in the car.

"It's a surprise and if you stop asking where we are going, I'll give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"The best kind." I grinned at him, even though he couldn't see me.

He stayed silent the rest of the way to Botanica Garden's.

"We're here." I parked the car and turned it off.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Sure."

He reached up and pulled off the blindfold. I took it from him and stuck it in my purse. He raised an eyebrow at me. I just winked at and out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" He got out of the car and walked over to me.

"No questions." I grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"How can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"We're here to look at the Beverly Blue Garden."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, it's under Mitchel."

"Right, follow me." She stood up and led us into another room. "Have a seat and Rose will be right with you."

We nodded and she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I really, really wanna ask why right now." He sighed and sat down. "But I won't."

"I love you." I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You've really been so good about this whole thing."

"Love you." He pulled my head down to his and kissed me.

Someone clearing their throats broke us apart.

I slid off Kendall's lap and looked at them.

"Sorry about that." I blushed.

"It's okay, oh to be young and in love." She smiled at me. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Jade and this is Kendall."

"It's nice to meet you. Now if you follow me I'll be giving you a tour of the Beverly Blue Garden." She smiled at us. "So if you'll follow me."

As she led us around, and told us little fun facts about the garden and whatnot. I wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying. I was admiring the beauty.

"Rose, can you give us a minute?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." She smiled at us and walked away.

"Okay spill Jade."

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"This place."

"It's beautiful."

"It would be prefect for a wedding, don't you think so?"

"Yes, but this place always books so fast."

"I know," I grinned up at him. "That's why I had your Mom book it three weeks ago."

"For when? I thought you were happy with eloping?"

"I was, but then I started to think about it. I didn't get anything I wanted at my last one, and I knew, even if you said you were fine eloping, I knew this would be better."

"I thought you said we'd be married before we got back to LA."

"We will."

"How?"

"We're getting married on Thursday."

"That's in two days."

"I know." I pulled him farther into the garden, away from Rose. "Don't freak out, I have everything planned. All you have to do is show up."

"That's all." He pulled away from me. "That's all, I just have to show up?"

"Why are you getting so mad? I thought you'd be happy I went to all this trouble trying make our big day something special. Something we'd look back on fondly, instead of eloping to Vegas."

"Did you ever think I'd want to help? I mean this is my wedding too." He crossed his arms over his chest. "This is not what I thought when Cassie spilled the beans. I at least figured you'd want some of my input."

"Well here's my input." I took my ring off and threw it at him. "Find your own damn way back to your parent's house."

I pushed past him and out of the garden. Rose was busy talking to someone, so I just walked right past her.

I made a pit stop at the bathroom, before I headed to the car.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I bent down and picked up Jade's ring and stuck it in my pocket.

I think I just fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked walking over to me.

"Yeah Jade just had to use the restroom." I smiled at her. "She ate something bad at lunch."

"Well, let me lead you up front and we can wait for her." She smiled at me.

"You don't have to wait with me." I smiled at her. "She'll be awhile."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

As soon as she was out of sight from the bathrooms, I headed pit the door. I walked until I found a bench to sit on. I pulled out my phone and stared at it. I had no idea who to call. Everyone I could think of would yell at me for being stupid.

I had no idea what to do now. I let my anger control how I handle this whole thing. The worst part is that I lost Jade. Her and Gracie were my world. I can't believe I fucked up so badly.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at it and saw it was Kevin calling me.

"Hello."

"You are so lucky I answered the phone when Jade called."

"Oh."

"What did you do?"

"Something really stupid." I sighed. "Can you come get me?"

"We are already on our way."

"We?" I swallowed hard. "Who is we?"

"Well me, Kenneth, James, Logan and Carlos."

"Oh."

"It really is a good thing Dad took Frank out."

"Yeah."

"We'll be there soon."

"Okay." I hung up my phone and burried my face in my hands.

Gracie is right boys are so stupid. I screwed up and I have no idea how to fix it. I love Jade so much. I don't want to be without her.

How am I going to fix this? Jade can hold a grudge with the beat of them. Maybe they'll lock us in a closet again. It worked last time I was super stupid.

I can't believe I hurt her like this. I don't deserve her. I'm so stupid.

"Earth to Kendall." Carlos snapped his fingers in my face.

I looked up at him.

"You okay Buddy?" Logan asked.

"I've lost her for good this time." I stood up and pulled her ring out of my pocket. I showed them. "God I'm so stupid."

"Just grovel til she takes you back." Kenneth shrugged.

"She won't." I shook my head. "You didn't see her face. I hurt her, badly."

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well she brought me here to show me where we were gonna get married. I may have over reacted and said some things that I shouldn't of." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I think I even told her that Cassie spilled the beans."

"When did Cassie tell you?" Carlos asked.

"That day Jade and Cassie got in that huge fight."

"Jade was under the impression you didn't know." Kevin pointed out.

"That's because I didn't tell her I knew." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt her or tell her, her sister ruined the surprise. But I just ended up hurting her anyways." I looked at each of them. "How do I fix this?"

"Well first you give her time to coll down." James pointed out. "Once she has had time to think things over, you bring her, her favorite flowers and apologize for being stupid."

"Are you sure that will work?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." James rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"Cassie and Jade are a lot a like. No matter how much they try to deny it." James shrugged.

"That's great and all, but I don't know what her favorite flowers are."

"How do you not know what her favorite flowers are?" Kenneth asked.

"She's not the flowers and chocolate type of girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Lilies." Logan said. We all looked at him. "What? Gracie told me."

"When?"

"When she was telling me all about the wedding." He rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go get Kendall's girl back." Kevin said. "To the car."

We all laughed and followed Kevin to the car.

"So how did this all happen anyways?" Kevin asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "The last time I talked to you, you guys had just started dating."

"Well we got together, she went to Michigan for three weeks, we didn't talk, she came back caught me kissing another girl, we didn't talk for two days, Gracie came up with a plan, and they locked us in a closet, I poured my heart out to her, we made up. The night Gracie broke her leg, Jade asked me to marry her, I said yes, than I went out and bought the ring. The guys helped me put together a romantic dinner, I asked her. And three weeks later here we are."

"She took you back after she caught you kissing another girl?" Kenneth asked.

"Well Liz kissed me when she saw Jade walking over to us."

"What did Jade do?"

"Well Jade went to her bus, and Liz attacked her, and Jade beat the shit out of her and then fired her."

"Everyone was glad to see her go." Logan said.

"Since we didn't get lunch can we eat before we head back?" James asked.

"Jade still very much pissed off?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Cassie is trying to talk her down now."

"Lunch sounds good." I sighed.

We ended up at some mom and pop restaurant that I had never been to before. There weren't many people here which was nice.

About an hour later, we got the call clear from Cassie that Jade had cooled down. But she wouldn't tell us anymore than that.

We paid for lunch and then headed to the closest flower shop.

I ran inside quickly and bought the biggest bunch of lilies they had. I wasn't sure which one were her favorites, so I just got a few of every kind they had.

One the way back to the house no one said anything. They didn't know what to say and I didn't either. I was having enough trouble trying to figure out what I was going to say to Jade when I see her.

I had to fix this and fast. There was no way in hell was going to let all of her hard work go to waste. I wanted this wedding to happen, so bad.

Pulling into the drive way, I noticed my Mom's car was also gone. I got out and walked up to the porch. Cassie walked out glaring at me.

"Where's my Mom?"

"She took Gracie and Fluffy Marshmallow shopping at the pet store."

"Oh."

"She's up in your room. I told her I wouldn't let you in, but I think she's being super stupid. Go before I change my mind."

"Thank you Cassie, I really mean it."

"Just make my sister happy again and we'll be good. If not I'll be feeding you your balls."

I just stared at her as she walked away. She was definitely channeling Jade right then. It was a tad scary and I did not like seeing it on the sweet Cassie.

I just watched as she jumped in the car with the guys. They waved as they left us here alone. This could be good, or very bad. It means there would be no one around to hear me scream if Jade decided to kill me.

I shook my head and headed inside. I took the stairs two at a time. I paused for a second when I got to my door.

I swear my life flashed before my eyes as I touched the door knob. I turned it slowly and let the door swing open. I leaned against the doorjam and watched Jade lie on my bed.

"Are you gonna come in or just watch me from afar." Jade sat up and looked at me.

I walked over and stood next to the bed.

"I got you flowers." I held the flowers out to her. She took them from me and smelled them.

"You didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to." I sat on the end of my bed. "I'm so sorry for over reacting today."

She wouldn't look at me she just kept her eyes focused on the flowers.

"I really am sorry Jade." I sighed. "I never mean to make you feel like I didn't appreciate what you did for us. I over reacted."

"Is that all?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"I will do whatever you want me to." I stood up and pulled her ring out of my pants pocket. I once again got down on one knee. "Marry me Jade."

She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Say you'll still marry me, even if I am a stupid male." I took her hand in mine and slid her ring back on her finger. "Please tell me you'll still marry me. Jade I love you so much and I'm so sorry I was a complete jackass. You are my world and I don't want to go on without you." I reached up and wiped away her tears. "Please Jade. Marry me."

"Kendall," She sighed.

* * *

I love you guys so please no angry mob. Let me know what you think though!


	36. Chapter 36

Okay, just so no one gets confused. this starts of right where Jade's POV left off in the last chapter.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Six~

~Jade's POV~

I couldn't believe him. After everything I did to make sure our wedding was perfect for us, he goes and throws a damn fit like a five year old.

And then when I stormed off, he just stood there and let me go. I'm not sure what pissed me off the most the fact that he freaked out like he did, or that he just stood there while I walked away.

Even though I was super pissed at him, I knew that he'd never call anyone to come get him. So I called the house hoping that his Dad would answer.

"Hello." Kevin answered the phone.

"Hey Kev, it's Jade, is your Dad home?"

"No, he and Frank just left."

"Damnit."

"What's up? I thought you and Kendall were spending the day together."

"We were until he started being stupid."

"What did he do?"

"Well I told him when and where we were gonna get married and he flipped out on me, so I left him."

"What do you mean by you left him? Do you mean you just left him there, or the other thing?"

"Both." I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I left him at the Botanica Garden's."

"Okay."

"Bye Kevin." I hung up on him and tossed my phone into the front seat.

I drove around awhile before I headed back to Kendall's parent's house. I was hoping that everyone would be gone when I got there. I didn't want to answer any questions that I didn't have the answers too.

I pulled into the Burger King. I went through the drive thru and ordered some lunch. Then I sat in the parking lot slowly eating. I was avoiding the house for as long as I could.

And just when I thought we were really starting to become a family, things got messed up.

Was this somehow my fault? Was I not meant to have a real family? Or every really be happy?

I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, but haven't I paid enough for them already? Why can't I just have my happiness?

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and looked at who was calling. I did not recognize the number. Something told me not to answer it, but I did anyways.

"Hello."

"You actually answered my call the first time." The voice on the other end said.

"How did you get this number?"

"I know people." She laughed. "You sound good. How are you doing?"

"Like you really care." I growled. "What do you want?"

"A little birdy told me you were getting remarried."

"Who told you that?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the head rest. This was not happening, it couldn't be.

"So it's true, you really are getting remarried." She laughed. "What does Todd have to say to that?"

"Who the fuck cares? He's six feet under."

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"What your little birdy didn't tell you that?"

"What happened?"

"He was driving drunk crashed into a tree." She was really starting to piss me off. "Why did you call me?"

"I was just seeing where my invite to the wedding is, that's all."

"You didn't get one, because you're not invited to the wedding. I don't want you anywhere near me, Cassie or Gracie." I growled. "Or our new family."

"You can't keep me away forever." She laughed again. "I will be seeing you soon Jade."

The line went dead. My hands were shaking so badly I almost dropped my phone. But I got them to stop long enough to call Frank.

"Hello."

"You told me to call if she ever got in touch with me."

"Jade are you okay?"

"I have no idea." My voice even sounded shaky to me. "She knows about the wedding. How she found out, I have no idea. Daddy, I don't want her anywhere near any of them. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it Baby, I will take care of everything okay?"

"Okay."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the parking lot of the Burger King, alone."

"Where's Kendall?"

"We kinda got into a fight."

"Don't worry everything will be okay, that boys is crazy about you. He loves you so much."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Take a few deep breaths and calm down and then go back to Kendall's okay?"

"Okay, I can do that."

"I love you."

"Love you to Daddy. Have fun with Kent." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry I called."

"I told you to call, no matter the time or what I was doing if she got in touch with you. Kent will understand."

"Okay Daddy."

"You need to tell Cassie."

"I don't know if I can."

"She has a right to know."

"I don't want that evil woman hurting Cassie anymore then she already has." I growled. "I promised myself when I got custody of Cassie I would do whatever it takes to keep her away from Cassie and Gracie."

"The choice is yours, but it would be better if Cassie found out from you."

"I'll think about it."

"All I ask. I'll see you back at the house later."

"Have fun Daddy. Tell Kent I say hi."

"I will, be careful driving home."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Ditto." I smiled and hung up the phone.

He was right I needed to tell Cassie, but I did not have to like it at all. I sighed and started the car. I carefully pulled out into traffic and made my way back to the house.

When I pulled up to the house Cassie was waiting on the front porch for me. And she did not look happy. Not that I could really blame her.

"It's about damn time you showed up." Cassie growled.

"I didn't know I was on a time table." I rolled my eyes and walked up on the porch.

"What the Hell did you do?" She growled.

I just walked by here and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why the Hell did you just leave him there?"

"Because he was being a jackass." I shrugged.

"What do you think was going to happen when you told him you planed the whole wedding without any of his input?" Cassie crossed her over her chest. "You were being stupid if you didn't think he wouldn't be a little upset."

"You know nothing of my relationship with Kendall."

"Maybe not but I know he loves you. You're acting like….well, like me when you don't let me do something I want to do."

"You think I'm acting like a teenager?!"

"Yes! God! He might have gone about telling you he wanted to be involved the wrong way but Jade, seriously? You've got a man that would move heaven and earth for you. Don't be stupid!"

I just rolled my eyes at her. Who did she think she was talking to after all? I'm the adult! "I'm not being stupid and might I remind you that I still legally have 9 months where I can make your life a living hell. The wedding's off!"

Cassie's hand came hard across my cheek and once I recovered, I glared at her. "Does he know this yet? And why? Because of some jackass that drank himself into the ground?! Not all men are shits like Todd, Jade!"

"You forget I'm the adult here!"

"Then start acting like one Jade! I may only be seventeen but I've had a lifetime of learning watching you and your relationships. Kendall is for real and if you fuck it up with him, I'll fuck you up. Don't think I won't either!" She said and walked away from me.

I wasn't about to follow her because I knew she was right. I was acting like a teenager. I just wanted to do something special for him but I guess I didn't realize that it would mean so much to him to be a part of all the planning.

And then I go and do something so stupid like let my damn pride get in the way. I shouldn't have thrown my ring at him and I shouldn't have stormed off like I did.

I shook my head and headed up stairs to lie down. Maybe this is all a bad dream that I'm gonna wake from soon. If not I really hope I didn't screw my one true chance at happiness up.

I couldn't help myself; I laid down on Kendall's side of the bed. It still smelled like him. He had taken another shower before we went to bed last night. I hid my face in his pillow.

How could I be so stupid? He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He loved not only be but he really has become a great father to Gracie, and I knew I wasn't going to find anyone else who would be the man that he is.

So why the hell did I throw it all away from my pride?

I was just lying there staring into space when I heard the door open. I knew it was Kendall. He was the only one brave enough to face me when I was in a mood.

"Are you gonna come in or just watch me from afar." I sat up and looked at him.

He slowly walked over and stood next to the bed.

"I got you flowers." He held the flowers out to me. I carefully took them from him and smelled them.

"You didn't have to." How he knew what my favorite flowers, I don't know, but it really showed me he cared.

"I know, I wanted to." He sat on the end of his bed. "I'm so sorry for over reacting today."

I couldn't look at him, I just kept my eyes focused on the flowers. If I looked at him, I knew I'd start to cry and that wouldn't be good.

"I really am sorry Jade." He sighed. "I never mean to make you feel like I didn't appreciate what you did for us. I over reacted."

"Is that all?" I still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I will do whatever you want me to." I felt him stand up from the bed. "Marry me Jade."

I looked up at him, I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes from him anymore.

"Say you'll still marry me, even if I am a stupid male." He took my hand in his and slid my ring back on my finger, right where it belonged. "Please tell me you'll still marry me. Jade, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I was a complete jackass. You are my world and I don't want to go on without you." He reached up and wiped away my tears. "Please Jade. Marry me."

"Kendall," I sighed and set the flowers aside. "Kendall I am so sorry for storming off on you. I handled this whole thing wrong. I'm not use to having a guy that would actually want to help with something like this. Todd never cared, and his Mom planned our whole wedding. I should have told you from the start, but I really just didn't want to scare you away."

"I've seen you at your worst and at your best and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He pulled onto his lap. "I love you too much to let something like this break us up. We've come so far already."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine.

"You know you never answered my question."

"What question is that?"

"Jade." He growled.

"Damn I love when your voice gets all deep like that. It's a huge turn on."

"Answer me woman."

"You're it for me Kendall Schmidt." I smiled at him. "I would marry you over and over again. All you have to do is ask. I love you so much."

"Thank God, that was one conversation, I did not want to have with my mother." He laughed.

"Tell me about it." I kissed him softly. "Speaking of Mothers."

He stopped laughing and looked at me worried.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but somehow she got ahold of my number. I had changed it when Cassie got her record deal." I shook my head. "Anyways, she called me today. She knows about the wedding. Before she hung up, she said she'd be seeing me soon. Kendall, I'm scared."

"Did you call Frank?"

"He's the first person I called. He said he'd take care of it, but I'm still worried. She's crazy." Kendall tightened his hold on me. "I have this bad feeling."

"I won't let her ruin our wedding day, you can count on that."

"It's not that. I'm worried about Cassie and Gracie. I don't want her anywhere near either of them. She's screwed all our lives up enough as it is."

"She won't touch a hair on either of their heads." He kissed the side of my head. "Did you tell Cassie?"

"No, I couldn't." I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Plus she was too busy yelling at me for being so stupid. She even smacked some sense into me."

"I'm glad she talked some sense into you."

"When I say smacked, I really mean smacked. She slapped me across the face."

"And she's still breathing?"

"I deserved it. She was right I was being stupid." I shrugged.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Jade?"

"Stop that." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I can admit when I'm wrong, most the time. I'm not gonna told it against her. I needed that smack across the face. I needed the reality check."

He just laughed and kissed me. I tightened my arms around his neck and started falling backwards, pulling him with me.

We moved until he was lying on top of me.

"I have to admit, I really thought I had lost you for good and that scared the shit out of me."

"I felt the same way." He rolled off of me and pulled me to his head.

I laid my head on his chest.

"Can we never fight like that again?"

"We'll never have a fight like that again."

"I second that." I kissed his cheek. "We'll fight, but nothing like this."

"Agreed." He wrapped his arms around me. "Plus the making up after a fight is the best part."

"So agree." I looked up at him and grinned. "Now all we have to do is seal it with a kiss."

"I can do that."

He dropped his head down to mine and covered my lips with his. I rolled us back over to where he was back on top of me.

Maybe this time he'll take the damn hint.

* * *

Please lemme know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to update. I've had a few bad days. I'm not sure when I'll have the next one up, I had to have a tooth pulled today and I'm not feeling so good.

Anyways here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Do enjoy and please review.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Seven~

~Kendall's POV~

"How does it feel to be ending your bachelorhood?" James slapped me on my back. "You nerves yet?"

"No." I looked at him. "I'm not."

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Kevin muttered.

I rolled my eyes and straightened my bow tie in the mirror.

"I do have to say she did an amazing job picking out our tuxedos." James combed his hair again.

"She may not be a girly girl, but she does know fashion." I shook my head and sat back down. "Where's Logan?"

"Jade texted him like twenty minutes ago." Carlos shrugged. "He didn't say why or how long he'd be gone."

"Do you ever wonder if there is more to their relationship?" Kenneth asked.

"No why would I?" I looked at my brother.

"I have just noticed that they spend a lot of time together." Kenneth shrugged.

"I trust them both completely. They have a brother, sister type of relationship." I shrugged. "They understand each other."

"If you're sure."

"Dude stop." Kevin smacked Kenneth on the back of the head. "Don't go putting ideas in his head on his wedding day."

"Both of you knock it off okay?" I rolled my eyes. "I am very secure in my relationship with Jade. I have nothing to worry about."

"He's right." Carlos said. "Its sickening how in love they are. You can tell when they talk to each other on the phone. I've never seen a relationship as strong as theirs."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mom and Dad walked into the room.

"Oh, look at my babies, all grown up." Dad rolled his eyes and handed Mom a tissue. "Even though I always pictured this day when you were a lot older. I am so glad you found Jade. She is so prefect for you."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Mom." I let her go. "That really means a lot to me."

"I love you Kendall." She kissed my cheek before she stepped away. "You are guys ready to head out?"

"Logan's not back yet. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He's keeping Gracie out of Jade's hair, literally." Mom laughed. "He gonna ride over with them."

"Okay." I nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you give this to Jade?" I pulled a box out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She took it from me and opened it. "Oh my God Kendall, this so beautiful."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will." She closed the lid and stuck it in her purse. "Now the limo is here to take you to the Garden."

"Okay, we're going Mom." I laughed. "Can you make she wears it?"

"I will now, all of you out."

I pecked Mom on the cheek as I walked past her and out the door.

Once I was seated in the limo, I pulled out my phone and texted Jade.

_"Hey Baby."_

_"Hey Smexy. How are you holding up?"_

_"I'm doing okay, what about you?"_

_"I'm great. I missed you last night. :/"_

_"I missed you too, the pictures helped a lot. ;)"_

_"Dirty boy."_

_"What you sent them to me."_

_"Because you asked!"_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you more. Only two hours."_

_"I'll meet you at the altar." _

_"I'll be the one in white."_

_"I can't wait to see you."_

_"Ditto Baby. Your Mom just walked into the room. TTYL. Loves you."_

_"Love you too."_

"Talking to Jade?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I set my phone on the seat next to me.

"So have you figured out what you're gonna tell Nickelodeon?"

"Nope."

"You're not gonna say anything are you?"

"Nope."

He just nodded as the other got in the limo.

Before we even pulled out of the driveway, my phone started to ring. I knew it was Jade without even looking at it. I'm guessing Mom gave her the necklace.

"Hey Love."

"I'm gonna smack you when I see you." She growled.

"Why?"

"The necklace Kendal, it's too much."

"I'm not taking it back, it's yours."

"Kendall." She sighed.

"I want you to wear it." I sighed. "Please for me."

"You win."

"Thank you."

"But we are gonna talk about this Kendall."

"You can yell at me, after we get married okay?"

"And I will enjoy every minute of it."

"I'm sure you will." I laughed. "I'm gonna hang up now. Love you."

"Fine be that way." She laughed. "Love you bunches. Oh and Gracie says hi and she wants presents next."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Bye Kendall. Remember I'll be the one in white." She hung up one.

I laughed and dropped my phone to my lap.

"Why's Jade mad at you now?" James asked.

"She's freaking out about the necklace; she thinks it's too much." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't most woman supposed to me lavished with gifts?" James asked confused. "Cassie is like that. She likes when I lavish gifts on her."

"Then why are you freaking out about the ring?"

"I know she loves me, but I'm not sure if she's ready to take that step yet."

"You're not asking her to marry you." I rolled my eyes. "It's a promise ring."

"That's what Jade said and then she smacked me upside the head."

"You told Jade?" I was a little shocked at that.

"I didn't want her pissed off at me again." He shrugged.

"She's scary when she's mad at you." Carlos agreed.

"She can't be that scary, can she?" Kevin asked.

James, Carlos, and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"There is as reason we call her Momma Bear, it's not just a nickname." Carlos shook his head. "She tends to attack first and ask questions later."

"She protects what she sees as hers." I shrugged.

"Right."

After that I pretty much tuned out the conversation. I picked up my phone and scrolled through the pictures I've taken of Jade, Gracie and I. There was even the random picture of Logan and Gracie.

We really were one huge family. And I really don't think I would have it any other way.

I don't think I have ever been this happy before.

"Earth to Kendall." Kevin snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh, what?"

"We're here."

"Oh, okay." I shook my head and climbed out of the limo.

"You okay there little brother?"

"Yeah, this just all seems so surreal, ya know?" I looked at him. "I never thought I would be here, getting ready to get married. I knew one day I would find the right one, but not this soon."

"Love does funny things." He slapped me on the back. "Come on, let's head inside, where it's not so warm."

"Let's go." I laughed as we made our way inside.

An hour before the wedding was to start, Logan finally showed up. He looked like a very ugly drag queen. Gracie must have gotten to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Gracie thought I needed to be pretty to, and since Jade wouldn't let Gracie do her make-up, she did mine." He let out a frustrated sigh. "How do I get this crap off my face?"

"I don't know." I shrugged as my Mom walked into the room.

"Logan, Jade sent me to help clean your face."

"Thank you."

"No problem. But we have to hurry."

After that everything seemed to move in fast forward. I had no idea how I ended up standing next to the preacher, with Kevin and Kenneth standing next to me. I looked up as I heard Mom and Dad's song start to play. They both had huge smiles on their faces as Dad led Mom down the aisle.

Behind them was Logan carrying Gracie, with Fluffy Marshmallow following behind them. When they reached the end Logan handed Gracie to my Dad, and then Logan stood next to my brothers.

And then finally came Cassie with James and Carlos on either side of her. She looked really pretty in the dress Jade had picked out. She was glowing with happiness. As they reached the end Carlos and James kissed her cheeks before they all took their places.

When I heard the opening cords to the song "A Thousand Years" start to play, everyone turned to see Jade and Frank slowly come down the aisle.

It took all my will power to not let my jaw drop to the floor. I had never seen Jade look so beautiful. The dress she had picked out, was nothing like I had envisioned her wearing, but at the same time it was completely her.

She looked amazingly stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Who gives the bride away?" The preacher said breaking my thoughts.

"I do, as her father." Frank said.

He kissed Jade's cheek then stepped back. I stepped forward and took her hand in mine.

I was to busy staring in Jade's ocean blue eyes that I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around me. Jade squeezed my hand hard to get my attention. I blushed slightly as I looked at the preacher.

"Kendall and Jade have written their own vows." He nodded to me. "Kendall if you'd like to go first."

I'm glad now that I had memorized what I had written.

"Never in my life did I ever think I would find someone like you. I never thought another person would mean as much to me as you do." I grinned at her. She smiled back at me. "Being with you is as easy breathing. I live to see that beautiful smile of yours. You took everything I ever thought I knew about love and threw it out the window. From that first moment when I saw you, I knew one day you'd be mine. I can't put into words all you mean to me. Just know I love you more than life itself."

Jade let go of my hand briefly to wipe her eyes.

"Jade, you may go now."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I never thought I would be doing this again, but you changed how I looked at love. You never gave up on me, even when all I did was push you way." She wiped her eyes again, I just smiled at her. "I have no idea how I got so lucky to be able to call you mine. But I would never trade it for the world, you are my best friend and now my husband. I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you forever and always."

"Kendall if you will repeat after me." Kevin handed me Jade's wedding band. "I, Kendall Francis Schmidt, do take you Jade,"

"I, Kendall Francis Schmidt, do take you Jade," I repeated.

"As my wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse."

"As my wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse." I copied him.

"For as long as I live, I do swear."

"For as long as I live, I do swear." Jade grinned at me.

"With this ring, I make you my wife."

"With this ring, I make you my wife." I slid her wedding band on her finger.

"Jade, if you will repeat after me." Jade nodded, never losing eye contact with me. "I, Jade Eleanor Mitchell, do take you Kendall,"

"I, Jade Eleanor Mitchell, do take you Kendall,"

"As my husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse."

"As my husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse." Jade's smile grew even bigger.

"For as long as I live, I do swear."

"For as long as I live, I do swear." Cassie handed Jade my wedding band.

"With this ring, I make you my husband."

"With this ring, I make you my husband." She slipped my ring on my finger, and then laced our fingers together.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." I grinned at Jade, who was grinning right back at me. "You may kiss your bride."

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her close to me so I could plate a huge kiss on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with all she had.

I pulled away from her smiling.

"Love you."

"Love you more." She pulled away from me completely.

"It is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Schmidt."

When everyone started to clap, I was brought back to reality.

Jade laid her hand on my elbow as I led us down the aisle and down to where we would be taking a few pictures before the reception.

"We're married." Jade laughed when we stopped. "I can't believe it's over already."

"I'm so ready to start my life with you, as my wife."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to hers so she could kiss me. I pulled away slightly.

"I was really afraid this was all a dream."

"If it is, I never want to wake from it." I laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for us tonight." She grinned at me.

"You're not going to tell me, even if I beg are you?"

"You know better than that." She kissed me and then stepped back as the other came into the clearing.

I shook my head as everyone walked over to us. I took a step back and watched Jade talk to my parents. I had never seen her look so happy in all the short time I had known her. It was my hope that I could keep making her this happy for the rest of our lives.

Her happiness means the world to me. She is my world, well her and Gracie.

My brother was right, love does make you do crazy things.

* * *

Review please!


	38. Chapter 38

sorry that it has taken me awhile to get this up. I'm hoping to get the updates back on track soon. but we shall see if that happens.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Eight~

~Jade's POV~

I stood back and watch James and Cassie play it up for the camera. She really bought the kid out in him, I don't think I had ever seen them so happy and carefree. No matter how much I may have hated their relationship at first, I really was grateful for it now, except when Cassie was being a huge brat.

"Sickening, isn't it." Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sure they see us the same way." I turned my head and looked at him. "They are young and in love, let them have their fun."

"I love you, wife of mine."

"I love you husband of mine." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Do you two ever stop?" Kenneth asked.

I just rolled my eyes and kissed Kendall again.

"I'm guessing that is a no." Kevin laughed.

"Both you shut up and leave us alone, we just got married." I glared at them.

"Yeah I can see what the others were saying in the car." Kevin swallowed hard.

"And just what did they say?"

"Uh, nothing."

"I don't believe you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I will find out. So it would be just better you tell me."

"Jade, they just didn't believe that you were that scary." Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have just showed them how scary you can be. Now leave it alone."

I growled at them and pulled away from Kendall. I walked over where Logan and Gracie were.

"Hey Momma Bear." Logan gave me a one armed hug.

"Hey Logie Bear. How's the princess doing?"

"She's doing well, she's about done pouting."

"No I'm not Logie." Gracie looked up at us. "Hi Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you Baby girl, it's time to go sit down so we can eat."

"Okay, I guess you can pick me up Logie Bear."

Logan just laughed as he bent over to pick Gracie up. Fluffy Marshmallow, just laid at his feet.

"I see you've finally won Fluffy Marshmallow over."

"I had a talk with Fluffy Marshmallow, Mommy." Gracie grinned at me.

"Well it seems like it has done wonders." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Logie's kiss?" Gracie asked looking up at me.

"You have to kiss him."

"No Mommy, you have to kiss him." She giggled. "Remember that's the rule."

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mommy." Gracie grinned at me.

"Welcome daughter. Now can we go sit down, I'm hungry."

After dinner it was time for our first dance as a married couple. With my heels on, I was almost as tall as Kendall. He grinned at me as he settled his hands on my hips.

I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as the Dj started the song "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White.

"Good song, Love." Kendall pulled me closer to him.

"It's why I picked it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He bent his head and kissed me. I pulled out of the kiss and laid my head on his chest.

When the song ended Kendall and I pulled apart. I wished that the song would have gone on forever and ever. I loved being wrapped in his arms. It was my safest place to hide.

"If I could get the father of the bride to come to the dance floor. It is time for the father/daughter dance."

When Frank reached us Kendall placed my hand in Frank's. Kendall kissed my cheek, the bowed off the dance floor.

"You look beautiful Baby."

"Thank you Daddy." I smiled at him. "You look pretty spiffy yourself."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

The music for "I loved Her Frist" stared and I already had tears in my eyes.

"I love you Baby girl." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Daddy." I hid my face in his chest so no one could see I was crying. I was happy I was wearing waterproof make-up now. Cass would be mad if u messes it up by crying.

When the sing was over I pulled away from Frank. He lifted my chin and wiped my eyes. I smiled at him as he led us off the dance floor.

I sat down next to Gracie as the DJ called Kendall and his Mom out to the dance floor for their dance. I smiled to myself as "The Prefect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys started to play.

Gracie climbed into my lap and laid her head in my chest. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

After Kendall and his Mom were done with their dance, the DJ opened the dance floor to everyone. Kendall walked over and sat next to me and Kent came over and took Gracie out on the dance floor.

"Having fun?" I asked as I leaned on Kendall.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job."

"Better then eloping?"

"Yes." He kisses the side of my head.

"Good." I grinned ay him.

When it came to the garter/flower toss, I let Kendall go first; I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the garter that I had picked out.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kendall asked.

"If you want your present tonight you do." I grinned at him and kissed him on the nose.

"That's blackmail."

"I know."

He rolled his eyes and carried the chair out into the middle of the dance floor.

I sat down and grinned at him.

"And just know, if you fling it at James, I will castrate you."

"How did you know?"

"You guys may think you whisper, but you really don't."

He shook his head and laughed.

"Okay, all you eligible bachelors, let's see who the next lucky man to going to take the plunge is going to be." The DJ announced. "Let's see how creative Kendall's gonna get with that garter."

The DJ started playing the instrumental stripper song I had picked out just for this. Kendall looked at me and rolled his eyes. I could tell just by looking at him he was blushing like crazy.

My grin grew even bigger when he dropped to his knees in front of me. He gathered the hem of my dress in his hands, he slowly moved it up my legs, and I could tell he was trying not to flash to much skin. When he reached the garter, he dropped the skirt of my dress just right so no one would see something they weren't supposed to.

His eyes grew huge when he saw the Spiderman garter I had gotten just for him.

"That's just not fair." He groaned.

"All's fair in love and war."

He just grinned and bit the inside of my thigh, right above the garter.

"Well, it looks like Kendall will be using his teeth." The DJ broke the moment we were having, reminding us that we had an audience.

Kendall nipped at my thigh again, before he started pulling the garter down with his teeth. Damn it, he had turned the tables on me and I didn't like it.

When he got to my knee, he let go of the garter and let it drop to my ankle. He kissed my knee, before he scooted back so he could pick up my foot. He gently took my foot into his hands. He slowly slid the garter over my foot and shoe.

After he had it off, he dropped it into my lap and fixed my dress for me. I grabbed his suite jacket and pulled his mouth down on mine, kissing him. He pulled away from me and winked. I picked the garter up and threw it at him laughing.

He stood up and swung it on his finger.

"So who wants it?"

All the guys just stood there, not really doing much.

"Just turn around and throw it Babe."

Kendall turned his back on the group of guys that had gathered. He flung the garter over his shoulder, hitting poor Logan in the face. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. When Logan's face turned bright red, I lost it. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"You hit Logan in his face."

"I did not." I just pointed behind him, where Logan was still just standing there.

"Alright, it's time for all the single ladies to make their way to the dance floor." The DJ announced.

I pushed Kendall towards the guys. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long time before they will be able to look each other in the eyes.

Kathy walked over to me with my flowers.

"That was so funny." She giggled. "It was like he was aiming for Logan's face."

"I'm not sure what's funnier, that Kendall hit him in his face, or the look on Logan's face." I laughed. "They will not be able to look at each other in the eyes for a long time."

"Oh I agree." She laughed.

"It looks like all the single ladies are out on the dance floor. Jade are you ready?" I nodded.

The music for "Single Ladies" started and I regretted letting Cassie pick this song. I loved all types of music, but I truly couldn't stand Beyoncé and Cassie knew that.

I sighed and tossed the flowers over my shoulder. One of Kendall's cousins caught them. I was just glad it wasn't Cassie. No need to go and put ideas in her head.

I say down as Logan and Kendall's cousin danced together. Cassie brought a pouting Gracie over to me.

"Whats wrong Love Bug?"

"I wanna dance with my Logie Bear."

"What song?"

"Baby."

"Okay." I waved Carlos over.

"Yes Momma Bear?"

"Do me a favor and tell the DJ Gracie wants to dance with Logan to Baby."

"You got it Momma Bear." He walked over to the DJ to deliver my message.

"You're the best Mommy ever." Gracie grinned at me.

"I try." I kissed the top of her head.

Carlos walked back over and collected Gracie from me, before walking over to the edge of the dance floor. And before Logan could sit back down, Carlos handed Gracie over to him and gave him a slight push back towards the dance floor. The DJ didn't say anything as the "Baby" started to play.

Kendall walked over and sat next to me.

"So I just saw James take Cassie out to the garden."

"Okay." I kept my eyes on Logan and Gracie.

"That's all you have to say?"

"He's going to give her the ring. Two things will happen." I looked at him. "Either she'll knee him and breaking things off, or they will make out for an hour."

"I really don't see that first one happening."

"A sister can dream." I laughed.

"Mom said she'd take Gracie home, whenever she's ready to go."

"I have a feeling it's gonna be soon, Gracie was up extra early this morning. She was so excited about wearing her dress."

He took my hand in his and laced our finger together.

"So I also bought you a chain so you can wear your ring around your neck."

"I'm not taking my ring off."

"Babe, you will have to for the show." I kissed our joined hands. "Plus your fans really haven't gotten used to you and I dating yet, this would just throw them for a loop."

"I get what you're saying." He sighed. "So where did you get the garter?"

"You like it?" I grinned at him.

"You knew I would. I made sure I got it back from Logan."

"Good. Even though I ordered two sets of them."

"Did you now?"

"Yes I did." I grinned. "They may or may not go with your present later."

"You are a damn tease."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

When the song was over Logan walked over to us with Gracie in his arms. He sat down with her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tired Baby?"

"Being so cute is hard job."

"But you're so good at it."

"I know." She yawned.

"Grandma Kathy and Grandpa Kent said they'd take you home, if you wanted to go."

She nodded and leaned back on Logan.

"I'll go let Mom and Dad know."

I just nodded and let his hand go. He stood up and walked over to his parents. While he was gone, Carlos brought Fluffy Marshmallow over in her doggy bag. Ever since Kathy bought it for Gracie, she's insisted that Fluffy Marshmallow be carried around just like her.

Carlos set the dog on the floor and took Kendall's seat.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, you plan a great party." He grinned at me.

"Thanks."

"Little Missy, seems like she's fading fast."

"Kathy and Kent are taking her back to the house." I smiled at him. "I knew she wasn't gonna last all night."

"So the grownups are leaving us alone?"

"No, my Dad's sticking around."

"Damn." Carlos snapped his fingers.

"You're crazy."

"It's why you love me."

"If you say so Carlos."

"I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kendall say the little one is ready to go home." Kent said.

"Yeah, she's fast asleep." I smiled up at him.

"Logan, can you carry her out to the car?"

"Yeah, no problem." He carefully stood up, trying not to wake Gracie up. "Carlos, can you get the dog."

Carlos stood up and picked up Fluffy Marshmallow's bag.

"We'll walk you guys out." I stood up and took Kendall's hand.

When we got out into the reception area, my heart dropped. I was really hoping she wouldn't show up.

"Logan, take Gracie back inside. Carlos, go get my Dad." I looked at both of them. "No questions just go."

They nodded and went back into the party.

When she saw me, she slowly walked over to us.

"I'm glad I've finally found you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you soon." She grinned at me.

"You're not welcome here, now leave."

"I came to see my daughter get married."

"And I don't want you here, now leave."

"I want to see Cassie."

"No."

"You can't keep me from her."

"I sure as Hell can. I am her legal guardian, plus she doesn't want to see you."

"Why don't we ask her if she wants to see me or not."

"You're not going anywhere near Cassie ever again."

"You can't keep her from me forever."

"When she turns 18, and she decides she wants to see you, well then that's her choice, but until then, you are not coming anywhere near her."

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Frank walked up behind me.

"What are you doing here Clare?"

"I came to see my daughters and my granddaughter." She growled out. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked my daughter down the aisle."

"How did you find out who your father was? I know I never told you."

"Two years ago when Aunt Lola died, she left me a letter telling me everything."

"She did not. She wouldn't."

"After everything you did, to your kids and her? She hated you, so she told me everything. So if you try and come after my family again, you will not like what happens."

"Don't you dare threaten me."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. I'm not the scared little girl you walked away from. I've grown up and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." I stepped closer to her. "Now leave."

"This isn't over, I will be back." She turned to walk away.

"Just remember I know all your dirty little secrets."

She stopped, but then started walking again, right out the door.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine." I nodded but didn't look at anyone.

"How about we go take a walk around the garden?" Kendall suggested.

I just nodded as he took my hand. "Kiss Gracie for me."

"I will." Dad said. "I'll even walk out with them to make sure everything is okay."

"If she's still here, call the police."

"I will."

"Come on, some fresh air will do you good."

I didn't say anything, I just let Kendall pull me out into the garden.

Once we were outside, Kendall sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He didn't say anything, he just held me as I let the tears fall.

God I have no idea what I would do without this man. He was my rock and he kept my world spinning. I loved him so much. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Review time please!


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the next one ppls.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Nine~

~Kendall's POV~

When Jade calmed down, we headed back inside. I leaned on the wall outside the bathroom while Jade freshened up.

She walked out of the bathroom glowing. I pushed myself off the wall and she grabbed my hand and I pulled her into me.

"I love you." I kissed her softly.

"Thank you." She kissed me again.

"For what?"

"Everything." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You just being there when I confronted my Mom helped so much."

"I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at me and pulled my head down to her and she kissed me.

"There you two are." Cassie's voice broke the moment.

Jade sighed and pulled away from me and looked at her sister.

"They're ready to cut the cake." Cassie looked between the two of us. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good." Jade smiled at her sister.

I took Jade's hand and he we headed back into the party.

As soon as we walked in the door everyone started whistling and clapping. Jade just grinned and winked at everyone as we walked over to the cake.

As we got to the cake, Jade had this gleam in her eye. I knew then that she would be smashing the cake in my face.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good." She grinned at me.

I just put a smile on my face as we cut the cake. We posed for pictures as we went.

"You ready?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I just nodded. Jade picked up her slice of cake and shoved it in my face. That made everyone laugh. Cassie handed me a napkin and I wiped my face.

I looked at Jade and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. I grinned at her. I picked up my piece of cake and shoved it in her face. I wasn't going to, but the way she was looking at me changed my mind.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me. Smearing cake all over my face again.

I laughed and pulled away from her.

"God I love you." I kissed her again.

"Love you too."

"Here," Cassie handed Jade a napkin. "You look like you need this."

Jade took it from here and wiped her face.

"Thanks sister."

"No problem." Cassie laughed and wandered back over to James.

"Babe, I'm gonna go wash the cake off my face okay?"

"Okay." I kissed her one more time.

She winked at me and then walked out of the room. Logan walked over to me.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" He asked as we walked away from the cake.

"No." I shook my head. "You'll have to ask her."

"You know we'd do anything for right?"

"I know, but if she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"I just wanna make sure everything is okay."

"For now it is." I looked at him.

"Who was that woman?"

"Their Mom."

"I thought."

"They don't, somehow she found out and showed up."

"Jade okay?"

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm worried though."

"Frank will be with her while we are gone."

"I know."

"You can't help but worry."

I just nodded as Jade walked back into the room.

She grinned at me as she walked over to us.

"Logan, dance with me."

Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Jade did a wonderful job." Frank stepped up next to me.

"With?" I looked at him.

"Everything." He sighed. "She handled her Mother better then I ever thought she would."

"She's very strong. Stronger then anyone I've ever known. Many of the girls I know would have given up long before now."

"Jade is a very special woman."

"I have no idea how I lucked out, but I thank God everyday for her being in my life."

"I wish I had been there for her when she was growing up."

"What happened?"

"Her mother. She took Jade when she was two months old and ran. I looked for them. If there is one thing Clare is good at, its hiding." When I looked at him, I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I never thought I'd get to see this."

"She seems so much happier with you in her life."

"I'm glad I've found her. I've missed so much." He sighed. "I've found an apartment close to where the house is. So I won't miss anymore."

"She hasn't talked to you about staying on as Cassie's body guard?"

"No she hasn't."

"Oh, I know we've been talking about it. I think she'd feel more comfortable about you being with Cassie, when she can't be." He nodded. "I'm sure she has just been so busy."

"I'm sure she has." He nodded.

"Where's Jade?" Carlos asked walking up to us.

"Out on the dance floor with Logan."

"Why aren't you out there with her?"

"She wanted to dance with Logan." I shrugged. "Have you seen Cassie and James?"

"They are on the dance floor."

I nodded.

Jade dance over to us and grabbed my hand. I spun her around and dipped her.

"Come dance with me Love." She batted her eyelashes at me. "Please."

"How can I say no to you?"

"You can't." She grinned at me.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She pulled away from me laughing.

"Come dance with me."

I took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You did an amazing job putting this all together."

"Thank you." She smiled up at me. "That means a lot to me."

"You amaze me with everything you do."

"You're trying to get lucky, aren't you?"

"Well it is my wedding night."

"Good point."

"A very good point, if I do say so myself." I grinned at her.

"Mmhmm." She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me.

"Maybe we should get out of here."


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the wait. Here is the next one, please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Forty~

~Jade's POV~

When we pulled into the driveway of our new home, I swear Cassie's jaw dropped to the floor. The pictures I had seen did not do the place justice. It was beautiful.

"We are going to live here?"

"Yes." I shut the car off and climbed out.

I walked to the back door and got Gracie out of the car. I settled her on my hip and she closed the door.

"Wow Mommy, it's so much bigger." I smiled at her.

"Wait til you see the inside."

"When will the guys get here?"

"I don't know later." I shrugged and looked at Cassie. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Why didn't Kendall come with you?"

"His Mom had some stuff she wanted him to pick up."

"Oh, okay."

"Can we go in?" Gracie asked.

I just shook my head and headed for the door. I took the key's out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Cassie turned the door knob and Gracie pushed the door open.

"Oh my God." Cassie whispered. "This place is amazing."

"You haven't even seen your room yet." I laughed at her. "If you follow me, I will take you up."

I headed up stairs. Cassie was right behind me.

"First, we have Princess Gracie's room." I opened the door to Gracie's room.

I had her room done in soft pinks and purples. It was a room fit for a princess.

"I love it Mommy. It's what I've always wanted."

I walked over and sat her on her bed.

"I'm glad you like it, Love Bug." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna go show Aunt Cassie her room, before she starts throwing a fit."

"Okay Mommy."

I kissed the on the head one more time before I walked out of the room with Cassie.

"Well this is your room." I opened the door and let her into her room.

I had picked out a canopy beds with the gauzy curtains. The bed frame was white, while the curtain was a light dusty rose color, a few shades lighter than what was on the walls. She also had a huge dresser, a make-up station, and not to forget the attached bathroom with a huge walk in closet.

"Wow, you did good Jade." She grinned at me.

"Open that door."

She gave me a look and went to open the door. Her jaw dropped once again.

"No way, I have my own bathroom?"

"Yes and a huge walk in closet."

She didn't say anything; she just walked into the bathroom. I laughed and followed behind her.

I leaned against the door jam of her closet.

"So you like?"

"I love it." She hugged me. "Thank you."

"No prob." I pulled out of the hug. "We should go get the bags out of the car, so when Kendall gets here, I can take it back to the rental place."

She nodded and followed me out of her room. I stuck my head in Gracie's room, she had fallen asleep on her bed. I chuckled and closed the door.

It didn't take us long to get the stuff out of the car and into the house. I just left Gracie's bags outside here room. Cassie took hers into her room, shutting the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and headed into the master bedroom.

When I opened the door, my breath was taken away. It was a prefect mix of me and Kendall. From the king size bed, to the two walk in closets, to the master bathroom, I really just can't believe it was ours.

I shook my head and took my suite case into the closet. I dumped my dirty clothes into the hamper and hung up the clean ones. When I was done with that, I went down stairs to check out the kitchen.

It was truly my dream kitchen. Everything I had ever wanted in one. And from what I could tell Kathy had it stocked well, I just had to pick up the perishable items, like milk, eggs, lunch meats and other things.

"Anyone home?" Kendall called out.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back.

"Wow, Babe, this place is amazing."

"Thank you." I kissed him. "Where are the others?"

"James is getting his car, Logan and Carlos are taking Fluffy Marshmallow to the vet."

"Cool. Well if you're ready, we can go drop the car off and then go to the store."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded.

I took my phone out and sent a text to Cassie to let her know we were leaving and to keep an ear out for Gracie.

"I let the guys know we were leaving."

I nodded and headed for the door, with Kendall right behind me.

"So did you show Cassie her other surprise yet?"

"Nope, she's wrapped up in her room right now."

"I'm guessing she likes it?"

"Very much. Gracie loves her room too." I stopped at the rental car.

"That's good. What about our room?"

"You're gonna love it." I winked at him. "I really can't wait to break in the new bed."

"Me either."

"Well we better hurry, I wanna make it back before the boys get here and destroy my house."

"They won't."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed an opened the door to the car. "I saw the bus you four lived on. I know better than that."

"I see your point."

"I knew you would." I blew him a kiss and climbed into the car.

By the time we got back to the house the others had already shown up. They were all in the living room, watching TV.

"Momma Bear, you're home." Carlos jumped up and hugged me.

"Who gave you sugar?"

"No one." He grinned at me.

"Logan?"

"He was so good at the vet." Logan shrugged.

"Well you guys can go help Kendall bring the groceries in." I rolled my eyes. "And then I will show you the guest rooms."

They all just looked at me.

"Move it." I snapped my fingers.

They jumped up and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs to check on Gracie. She was up and playing with her stuffed pig she had on her bed.

"Hey Sleepy head." I walled over and sat on her bed. "How was your nap?"

"Good. Logie here yet?"

"Yes Ma'am. Fluffy is down stairs sleeping."

"Carry me down?"

"Sure Baby Girl."

When we got down stairs the boys and Cassie were in the kitchen putting the groceries away. Well it was more like Cassie was barking orders while the boys put things away.

"I see you have everything under control in here." I set Gracie on the stool next to Cassie.

"Sure do." Cassie grinned at me.

"She's been a slave driver." Carlos groaned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I was gone, what five minutes, if that? I think you'll be okay. Babe, can you watch Gracie, I wanna show Cassie her present."

"You got me another present?"

"Maybe." I winked at her.

"What about me Mommy?"

"I have presents to show you too, but I need to you watch them, I don't need them messing up my kitchen."

"You got it Mommy." She grinned at me.

"That's my girl." I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go Cassie."

She followed me out to the garage. I opened the door and waved her through. I flipped on the light as I walked through the door.

"Holy shit, you got me car?" She looked at me shocked.

"Do you like it? We can exchange it for something you want."

"No, I love it. I've been looking at the Altima for a while now." She touched the side of the car. "Not that I'm grateful for all of this, but are you sure we can afford the house and the car?"

"Aunt Lola left us a lot of money that has been collecting interest for the last two years. And plus I got paid really well for the tour. So don't worry, we're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Cass, don't worry. We're good, I promise."

She just nodded and slid into the driver's seat.

"So should I go tell James you've replaced him?"

"Haha, you're so funny." She slid out of the car and shut the door. "Whose car is that?"

"Mine." I grinned at her. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, not the color I would see you getting."

"So Kendall may have chosen the color," I rolled my eyes. "But it was the best color they had for the Soul's. Anyways, if he had it his way, he would have gotten me a BMW."

"I can't ever see you driving a BMW." She laughed.

"Me either, so we comprised, I chose the car, he chose the color."

"God, really you two are sickening."

"Don't think we don't think the same about you and James." I laughed and headed back into the house. "Go grab your purse and your man and take it for a spin."

"Really?"

"What did you think I wouldn't let you drive?"

"I don't know."

"Go before I change my mind."

She ran past me into the house. I laughed and followed her.

I walked back into the living room, where the boys were trying to figure out the TV. From what I could tell, they weren't having any luck at all. I sat next to Gracie.

"They really are stupid." Gracie whispered to me.

"Should I show them?" I whispered back to her.

She just shook her head. I laughed and sat back.

"I don't get how this things works." Kendall muttered.

"Why don't we just ask?" Carlos suggested.

"We'd never hear the end of it." James said.

"Well how long are we gonna just sit here looking like dumbasses?" Logan sighed and sat back.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing." They all turned and looked at me. "Give it here."

Kendall handed me the remote. I hit the power button, turning the TV and the cable box on at the same time.

"How did you do that?" Kendall asked. "I've been trying for ten minutes."

"It's a good thing you four are so cute." I laughed and handed the remote back to Kendall.

"You're not gonna tell us are you?"

"Did you try the power button?"

"Uh, yes."

"I didn't think so." I stood up. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." Logan looked up at me. "That okay Momma Bear?"

"That sounds good, thanks Logie Bear." I sat back down and pulled Gracie and Fluffy Marshmallow onto my lap.

"Where's Cassie?" James asked me.

"She went upstairs."

Before he could say anything Cassie came running in the room.

"No running in the house." Gracie glared at her Aunt.

"Right sorry." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Let's go James." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea, anywhere we want I guess."

"Wait stop." I snapped my fingers. They both looked at me. "I want you home by 7, understand."

"Yes." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to take the keys before you even get them?"

"No, sorry Jade. We'll be back by 7."

"See that you do." I tossed her the keys to her car. "And please don't crash the car the first time you're taking it out."

"I'm a good driver."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're leaving now."

"Have fun, but not to much fun."

"Bye Jade." Cassie called as she pulled James out of the living room.

"Aww they grow up so fast." I laughed.

"She's not gonna kill him, is she?" Logan asked.

"No, she's a good driver. I did teach her." I grinned at him.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have gotten her a brand new car if she didn't know what she was doing."

"Mommy, you said you had a present for me."

"Yes, yes I do. Kendall?" He stood up and went over to the TV. "I know you were upset when you found out that you couldn't take the Wii off the bus, so we got you one of your own."

"You're the best Mommy ever!" Gracie threw her arms around me.

"You better thank Daddy, he's the one that talked me into it."

"Best Daddy ever!" Kendall picked Gracie up and sat next to me.

"You're welcome Princess." He kissed the side of her head.

"Well while Kendall is keeping Gracie busy, why don't I show you two the guest rooms." I stood up and kissed Kendall and Gracie on the head before I led them down stairs.

"It's not much, but I hope you guys like."

"Why are there four rooms?" Carlos asked.

"Well three rooms and then a game room for you guys."

"You're the best Momma Bear." Logan hugged me.

"Welcome, you two better claim your rooms now, and I'll warn you that only two of the rooms have attached bathroom." They grinned at each other than at me. "But I'm not gonna tell you which is which. Have fun boys."

I walked back up stairs and went into the kitchen. I went to the back sliding door and looked out at the backyard.

I couldn't believe I was here. There was one point I never thought I'd be able to get out of Michigan. But here I am married to the man of my dreams, living in a wonderful house and I have no worries. Both Cassie and Gracie are happy as can be. And I have my Dad back in my life, which is something I never thought would happen.

I can't wait to see where life takes me next.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello."

"Hello Jade."

I knew all the color drained out of my face.

"What do you want?"

"There is a long list of things I want." She laughed. "What are you willing to do to protect your little family?"

"Stay the hell away from us." I growled.

"I don't think I will."

"What do you want?"

"Money."

"Never in a million years."

"Well then, I'll just see how much the tabloid will pay for everything I have on you."

"Why would they care about me? I'm nobody."

"You may be, but your new husband is a somebody. How much is it worth to protect him from your past?" I didn't know what to say. "Think about that, why don't you. You have three days, maybe."

She hung up on me before I could say anything.

I just let my phone drop out of my hand. It hit the floor with a clatter.

I was fucked six ways to Sunday.

* * *

Reveiw plz ppls!


	41. Chapter 41

~Chapter Forty-One~

~Kendall's POV~

After we tucked Gracie into bed, I dragged Jade into our room. I knew something was bothering her. She was acting funny after she showed the boys their room.

"Spill, now." I sat on the bed and pulled her down next to me.

"Everything is fine." She stood up and walked into her closet.

I got up and followed her.

"That is total bull shit and you know it." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Kendall. I just want to get ready for bed."

"Jade, nothing you can say will scare me away, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, this is my problem and I have to handle it on my own."

"Do I need to call Frank?"

"Damnit Kendall, just leave it alone."

"No, I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm your husband, it's my job." I pulled her to me and hugged her. "Please tell me what happened."

"She called again." She pulled away from me. "But this time she's trying to black mail me."

"With what?"

"My past." She sighed. "She wants to me to give her money, or she'll go to the tabloids."

"Okay, so we can handle this."

"Do you not realize what this could do to you and the band?" She threw her hands up. "Not to mention Cassie."

"Babe, this is nothing we can't handle."

"That would mean telling everyone we're married." I sighed. "Well everyone in your management."

"So what? If it keeps your Mother away, then we will." I cupped her face. "You're not alone in this."

"It would mean telling them everything." She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Not everything, just the main points." I hugged her to me again. "We are in this together okay? Which means you can't hide things from me."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her softly. "I'll let you get ready for bed."

I pulled away and walked out of her closet and into mine to get ready for bed myself.

I stripped down to my boxers and tossed my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, before I went and crawled into bed.

When Jade walked out of the closet, I almost fell out of bed. All she was wearing was a short tank top and a pair of underwear. She turned and flipped off the main light, that's when I saw what the back of her underwear said.

"Really?" I laughed.

"What? You don't like them?"

"No I do." She crawled onto the bed. "You must really love me if you're gonna declare it on your underwear."

"It's not like anyone but you is gonna see them." She pulled the covers up and snuggled into my side. "Just be happy that Cass talked me out of the t-shirt."

"God, I love you." I kissed her.

"Love you too." She laid her head on my chest.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna try and hide anything else from me are you?"

"No."

"Can I mark this a win for me?"

"I didn't realize we were keeping score." She looked up at me.

"We're not."

"Mmhmm." She laid her head back down on my chest. "Get some sleep."

"If you wanted me to get any sleep tonight, you should have worn more to bed, Love."

"But that's no fun."

"You're killing me Woman."

"At least you'll die happy."

"You have a comeback for everything, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight."

When I woke the next morning. I rolled over to pull Jade closer to me, but her side of the bed was empty. I flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

After awhile I finally rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. When I was done I headed downstairs.

I found Jade and Gracie in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning Daddy." Gracie grinned at me.

"Morning Princess." I kissed the top of her head and then I moved to Jade. "How did you sleep beautiful?"

"Pretty good considering you decided to hog the covers."

"Maybe I just wanted to keep you close to me." I kissed the back of her neck.

"Nice try Lover." She laughed and pulled away from me. "Go wake the other three please."

"Do I have too?"

"If you want breakfast, yes you do."

"Going." She just laughed and pushed me towards the stairs.

Why did I agree to let them stay here again? Right because I can never say no to Gracie. She liked the idea of having her beat friends living with her.

I laughed when I saw that they had claimed their rooms by putting their names on the doors. James was first, since his room was the closest. I walked in without knocking, and I really wish I had.

"Cass, does Jade know you're Dow. here?"

"Shit, Kendall knock next time." Cassie hissed out.

"This is my house too, ya know." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You didn't answer my question, does Jade know you're down here?"

"What do you think?"

"No need to get snippy with me." I rolled my eyes. "You might as well and head on up. There is no sneaking past Jade or Gracie. They are both in the kitchen."

"Damn." She muttered and slid out of James's bed.

She pushed past me and out the door. I shut the door behind her.

"Do you really want Jade to castrate you, James? Because we both know she will in a heartbeat." I sighed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was stupid, I know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She gives me the puppy dog face and I can't say no. Nothing happened, we just slept all night."

"You are going to get yourself in trouble that way and I may not be able to save your ass." He just shrugged. "Get dressed and wait til I wake Logan and Carlos then we can go up together."

"Don't get yourself in trouble for me."

"She won't hurt me, you, you she'll kill."

"Gee that makes me feel so much better, not." He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't supposed too." I opened the door. "I'm gonna get the other two up now."

He just nodded and I walked out of the room.

After I woke the other two up, I waited until they were all dress to go back upstairs. I could already hear Jade yelling at Cassie. This was going to be so much fun. Not.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

When I saw Cassie walk up the stairs looking guilty, I knew she had slept down there with James. She had no idea how much trouble she was in now. I did not need this on top of everything else.

"Jade," She started to say.

"Don't even start Cassie," I leaned on the counter. "What was the one thing I told you would never happen if James were to stay here?"

"Nothing happen."

"That's what you say, but how can I trust you?" I looked at her. "I gave you one rule to follow and you just decided that you're gonna break it the first night we're home? How the hell can I trust you after that?"

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes you did? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You say the words, but your actions speak louder." I shook my head. "It only takes one time to change your life. I really wish you'd get that through your thick skull."

"I'm not stupid Jade, I know that." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep treating me like a child?"

"I will treat you like a child as long as you are one. Until you turn 18, you will do what I say. As long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules."

"Yeah the house I paid for."

"Wow, thanks Cass." I shook my head. "You've just lost the car I fucking paid for. Go to your damn room."

She didn't say anything; she just stomped out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears.

"Jade," Kendall said coming up the stairs. "Everything okay?"

"Does it sound like everything is okay?" I snapped as he and the other walked into the kitchen. "Logan, Carlos, can you take Gracie and Fluffy Marshmallow outside for me."

They didn't say anything, Logan picked up Fluffy Marshmallow and Carlos picked up Gracie. No one said anything said anything until the door was closed behind them.

"Jade, you need to calm down."

"Stay out of this Kendall, this is between me and James." I looked past Kendall and just glared at James. "I trusted you James, do you know how hard it is for me to trust anyone?"

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to try something while under your roof?"

"So you're saying it wouldn't matter where you were at you'd try either way?"

"Damnit, Jade you're twisting my words. Neither of us are ready to take that step yet, you have to learn to trust us."

"How can I when you just go behind my back anyways?" I moved towards him, Kendall just stepped between us. "I have been really good about this whole thing, but I had one rule and one rule only and you go and break it the first night home."

"I'm sorry Jade, but nothing happened."

"So you say."

"I've never lied to you about anything. Nothing happened last night, we just slept, and that's all." He rolled his eyes. "You were young and in love once, don't you remember what it was like."

"I sure as hell do, it got me a husband and a baby. A husband who used me as a punching bag. Why do you think I'm so strict about Cassie and you? I don't want her to end up like me."

"From where I'm standing you have a wonderful life."

"You have no fucking clue about the Hell I went through to get us here. Not everything is sunshine and roses James. Just be glad you didn't have to live through the hell I did."

"You can't protect her from everything."

"But I sure as hell can try. I will not let her ruin her life."

"Do you think I want that?"

I just shrugged.

"Jade you need to realize we are not you and Todd."

I laughed. "If I thought you were anything like that piece of shit, you would have never gotten anywhere near my sister."

"Then you need to trust that I would never do anything to hurt Cassie."

"I would kill you if you ever hurt her."

"And I know that. Last night was a mistake." He sighed. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

"I should go talk to her."

"No, I should go talk to her first." I sighed.

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Kendall asked.

"Hell no, but I have to anyways." I shrugged.

"I'll make sure the others eat."

"Thank you." I kissed him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, I understand." He hugged me. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said into his chest.

"I'm gonna go get the others while you two get all sappy." James rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"You okay?" Kendall asked when the door shut behind James.

"I have no idea." I sighed and pulled away from him. "With everything with her, and now Cassie, I don't know if I can do this."

"You are the strongest woman I know, you can do anything."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"I love you so much and you know I would do anything for you."

"I know." I picked up my coffee mug and took a long drink. "You're too good for me."

"I don't think so." He shrugged. "I think you're too good for me. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm so glad you are in my life. And I will spend the rest of my life worshiping you."

"Why is it that you can say the sappiest stuff, and make me cry?"

"It's a gift." He laughed.

"God you're cute."

"Go make up with your sister." He laughed. "You don't want to wait much longer. The longer she has to think, the more pissed off she's gonna be."

"I know." I set my mug down. "We're a lot alike, when it comes to that."

"Trust me, I know Love."

"Bite me."

"Save that kind of talk for the bedroom."

I flipped him off and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Review please


	42. Chapter 42

~Chapter Forty-Two~

~Kendall's POV~

Two days before we were supposed to leave for the last leg of the tour, I was called into management's office. It didn't take them long to see the story in the tabloids that Jade's mom leaked.

She had freaked out when she first saw it. I didn't blame her for that; she had a right to be pissed. I have no idea how she was able to hide it from Cassie though, but I've very glad she was able to. Because when Cassie found out I had a feeling she was going to lose it that Jade been hiding something so big from her.

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table. Jade was sitting next to me glaring at the two men across from us. She was pissed. If I had it my way, I would have left her at home, but she pointed out that this was partly her fault and she needed to deal with it. I had no choice but to agree with her.

"You both know why you're here." Mark said.

"Yup, because my mother is hell bent on destroying my life," Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And y'all would have known all of this if Mark wouldn't have ignored my calls for the last week."

"That's beside the point." Mark rolled his eyes. "Kendall, we think it would be best that you and Jade take a break."

"There is no way in hell that is happening." Jade growled out.

"We just think it could really be bad for his career right now." Mark shrugged.

I could already tell this was not going to end well. Jade was about to boil over and it wouldn't take much now.

"Like you actually give a flying fuck about his career or any of the guys for that matter." Jade stood up fast and pushing her chair into the wall.

"I do to care."

"Then why didn't you show up on tour like you were supposed to?"

"I was there."

"Bull fucking shit, Mark. I ran the whole damn tour, Cassie's end and the boy's end."

"Is this true Kendall?"

"Yes, when Ben walked off the tour, Mark threw everything in Jade's lap, not caring that she already had a full plate." I shrugged. "I do have to say, we may have had some bumps in the road, but Jade handled everything so well."

"Can you two please step into the hall for a moment?"

Jade didn't say anything she just walked out of the office. I wasn't that far behind her. Once the door was shut behind me, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"Nothing will ever come between us."

"I know. I just hate that man."

"I know you do love." I kissed the top of her head. "So do you think we'll actually tell them today?'

"I really want to just so I can see Mark's head explode." She looked up at me giggling. "Was that mean?"

"Kinda."

She just shrugged.

"But I know where you're coming from."

"I love you."

I bent my head and covered her lips with mine. She pulled away and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Love you Big Time."

"How long have you been holding that one in?" I groaned.

"A long ass time." She giggled.

"You are a dork."

"But I'm your dork." She kissed me softly. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I kissed her again.

She pulled away when we heard the door open. We both looked to see Mark standing there, he did not look happy.

"If you will step back into the office please."

Jade just raised an eyebrow at him and walked back into the office. I followed right behind her. We both took our seats and Mark sat back down.

"Let me guess you're not going to fire his dumbass, even though you'd be ten times better off without him." Jade rolled her eyes.

"We have to agree with Mark on this one." Ted said ignoring Jade. "It would be best for Kendall's career if you break things off with Jade."

Jade just started to laugh.

"There is nothing funny about this Mrs. Mitchell."

"It's actually Mrs. Schmidt now."

"Excuse me." Mark choaked out.

"You didn't get your invite, I could have sworn I sent you one," Jade shrugged. "It must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Explain now." Ted said.

"We got married right after the tour ended." I shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" Mark asked Jade.

"Nope. We just fell in love and realized that we didn't want to be with anyone else, but each other."

"You have to be kidding me." Mark laughed. "You don't find love in this town."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not from this town." Jade sighed and shook her head. "Nothing will come between us."

"What if we just fire him?"

"You won't."

"You sound so sure of that, are you willing to test it?"

"You would be stupid to fire Kendall, because it won't just be Kendall you'd lose, it would be the whole band. And right now they make you too much money for you to just throw them away. Plus the fact that this got leaked is because this dumbass ignored my calls."

"You could have stopped your Mom."

"I haven't seen my Mother in almost three years. One day she just randomly shows up demanding money, I try and go to the boy's management and I get blown off." Jade shrugged. "I did what I could to stop her, but there was no way I was going to pay her off."

"So you brought this on to us." Mark growled. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

I stood up so fast my chair slammed into the wall.

"Do not talk to my wife that way." I leaned onto the table. "You will deal with this, because it is your job and you will never disrespect Jade in front of my again."

Ted and Mark just stared at me stunned, I don't blame them. I'm usually pretty laid back, but I will not have them talk to Jade like that. She is part of my life now, whether they like it or not.

"Come on Jade, we're leaving."

Jade stood up and took my hand.

"We're not done here." Ted stood up.

"Yes we are." I glared at them. "I leave in two days for tour and I don't want to spend it in here with you. I want to spend time with my wife."

I didn't give them a chance to say anything else; I just pulled Jade from the room. She didn't say anything until we got to the car.

"Babe, you okay?"

I just shrugged and leaned onto the car. She stepped in front of me and laced our fingers together.

"What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Just the way he talked to you like you didn't even matter." I sighed. "It pissed me off. Even if you weren't my wife, you shouldn't be treated like that. It's not right."

"I love you." She let go of one of my hands and cupped my face. "Thank you."

I hugged her to me burying my face in her neck.

"Let's go home." She pulled away from me.

"What about lunch?"

"I will cook you lunch."

"I wanted to show you around town." I pouted. "I promised I would."

"I know you did, but I want to show you something at home. Unless you want to find a back ally somewhere." She shrugged.

"What are you thinking?"

"A nice hot bath." She ran her hand up my chest. "It would be really relaxing, don't you think."

"That sounds good." I swallowed hard.

I loved when she got his way. It was a huge turn on for me. I had never been into dominating woman before I met Jade. But like everything else, she changed how I saw everything.

"You okay there love?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Do you need me to drive?"

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm sure?"

She stepped closer to me, putting her hands on my hips. She stood up on her tippy toes.

"I can't wait to get home and break in the huge bath tub we have." She bit my ear lightly. "I'm so wet just thinking about it."

I didn't say anything to her as she stepped away from me. I pulled the keys out and handed them to her. She smirked at me as she took them from me.

Bu the time we got home I was about ready to burst. I knew she did it on purposes, she wanted me all worked up. Why, I had no idea.

As soon as she had the car in park I threw open my door open and climbed out. I shut the door with my foot. I walked over to the driver's side. I pulled the door open as she shut the car off.

I bent down and picked her up. I carried her up to the house. She unlocked and opened the door. I once again I kicked it shut.

Thank God the others were gone, where they went I didn't care as long as they weren't here, I really didn't care.

Jade giggles as I dropped her onto our bed. I didn't waste any time stripping out of my clothes. Jade's giggles died in her throat as I pulled my shirt over my head. I dropped my shirt to the floor and crawled on to the bed.

She laid back and I crawled over her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." I bent my head down and kissed her. "If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I rolled off of her and laid on my back.

"Never mind." I bit my lip and shook my head.

She rolled on top of me and made me look at her.

"You know you can ask me to do anything." She ran a finger along my jaw. "I'm open to pretty much everything. You should never be a shamed of what you want."

I just nodded my head.

"I can't read your mind Love, you have to tell me what you want."

"I want you to give up complete control to me."

* * *

~Jade's POV~

"You know I would do anything for you." I smiled at him.

"But not this," He sighed and looked away. "I should have never asked. It was a-"

I cut him off there by kissing him.

"Kendall, I was saying yes, not no." I kissed him on the forehead. "You are the only man or woman that I would ever give up complete control. I trust you."

He grinned at me and flipped us over. He bent his head and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away smiling. "I need to grab something from my closet. While I do that, I want you to strip and then lay in the middle of the bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He kissed me one more time before getting off the bed and going into his closet.

I got off the bed and went into my closet. I stripped out of my pants suite and tossed it to the floor. I'd pick it up later. I pulled out the lingerie set I had gotten just for Kendall.

It was a deep green teddy that tied together in the front. The rest flowed down to the matching panties.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I looked good. The dark green silk looked amazing against my pale skin. I just hoped he liked it just as much as I did.

I walked out of the closet and didn't see Kendall, he must still be doing whatever he was doing. I climbed onto the bed and laid in the middle like he wanted me too.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for Kendall. I sat up as I heard him come out of the closet. He had lost his jeans and was just in his boxers. I swallowed hard when I saw the blindfold in his hands, not to mention the silk ties.

"You look good Baby." He grinned at me. "You look beautiful."

We locked eyes as he stopped at the edge of the bed. God the look in his eyes excited me, I had never really seen that look in his eyes before. That look told me that I was going to love whatever he had planned for us.

"Give me your hand." He sat on the edge of the bed as I placed my hand in his.

He took on I'd his silk ties and tied it around my wrist and then around the bed post.

"It's not too tight?"

I just shook my head no, I was trying to keep the fear at bay.

Something must have shown on my face, because he stopped.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"I promise. I trust you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He walked around the bed to the other side and repeated tying my wrist to the bed post.

He then climbed onto the bed and settled by my side.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes."

He bent his head and kissed me lightly. He pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

"Lift your head up for me please." I did as he asked. "I will be blindfolding you. Okay?"

I nodded my head as he slipped the blindfold around my head. He tied it off to the side so I wouldn't bother me when I laid my head back down.

"I love you." He kissed me again. "I hope you know how much this means to me."

"Love you so much."

I closed my eyes as I felt the bed move. I felt Kendall pick up my foot and set it in his lap, and then I felt him dump something cold onto my leg.

"Sorry it's cold." He laughed before I felt the tingling sensation as he blew on my skin.

"Tease," I said as I lifted slightly off the bed.

He chuckled before he told me it was warming oil. He slowly made his way up my leg; gently working it into my skin as he went. Every once in a while I could feel his tongue make a trail or he'd nip at my skin.

He was slowly driving me crazy and I had to admit to myself that I was loving every second of it. I could feel that my panties were soaked already and he had hardly touched me.

I thought I was going to die when he skipped the place I wanted his mouth the most.

He untied my top with his teeth. I couldn't help but moan as the martial moved across my naked chest.

"Damn, you are so sexy." He whispered in my ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Are you done teasing me?" I groaned out as he bit my collar bone.

"No." He smiled against my skin. "I love watching you come undone under my touch."

I groaned as he pushed my top out of his way. I had to rely on my other senses being as I was blinded. I felt him fumbling for something underneath our pillows and then a soft object trail around my nipple. His lips softly caressed my skin after each touch of what I imagined was a feather. He tormented me as the soft object played delicately over my panties.

I felt his thumbs hook into each side of them and lifted my hips as he slid them down the length of my legs. It was pure torture until I felt his tongue sliding through my moistened heat. I was already so wet. I just wanted him inside me like his tongue was at that very moment.

I wasn't sure about giving myself so fully to another human being ever again but Kendall never made me feel as though I HAD to do anything. When it came to the bedroom we were…..Oh fuck! There was no warning there. He just filled me right up. I must have been so high that I didn't even feel his mouth move from my body.

"You doing okay?" He whispered as he slowly drove into me. I really wish I could touch him.

"God you feel so good," I returned. I love the sound of his chuckle but I love the feel of his lips against my skin even more. "Oh God!" I moaned as he took me higher than I ever thought I could feel. I knew the reason. For the first time in my life, I found a man that cared about my needs as well as his own.

It was like we were in sync with the other. Just as my body tightened with release, he was right there with me; his seed filling me.

Before he even relaxed he was removing the scarves he'd bound me with and the one that surrounded my eyes. As soon as our eyes met, I knew I'd made him the happiest man alive. At least we'd forgotten our troubles for a while.

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	43. Chapter 43

So my best freind (Pillow Talker) has started a story about Cassie and James, it's called "I never thought". I do stand behind this story 100% and she has my premisson to write it. So please give it a chance. I'm sure if you like this one, you'll like that one too.

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Three~

~Kendall's POV~

I have been dreading this day since we got home. I didn't want to leave Jade or Gracie.

I have never had such a hard time leaving for tour before. I never thought it would be so hard.

"I don't want you to go Daddy." Gracie wrapped herself around my legs.

"I know Baby Girl." I picked her up and hugged her to me. "I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you more." She kissed my cheek. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you to Princess." I kissed her forehead. "Come on I'll tuck you into bed."

"Okay Daddy."

She laid her head on my shoulder as I carried her up the stairs.

After reading Gracie five stories, I finally got her to sleep. I kissed the top of her head before I slipped from the room.

I found Jade in the kitchen making coffee for her and tea for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back into my chest.

"She finally fall asleep?"

"Yeah." I kissed the back of her neck. "It only took five stories."

"Did you guys have a good day?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yes we did. And like I promised Logan and I didn't spoil her to bad."

She laughed and kissed me.

"What did you do today?"

"Cass and I went shopping."

"Get anything good?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"No. It was for Cass only."

"Aww why do you do that to me?"

"Because the last one I bought, you ripped trying to take it off."

"It was frustrating." I pouted.

"One tie is all you had to pull."

"You could have told me that."

"My mouth was a tad busy at that moment." She grinned at me.

"Do we even want to know?" Carlos asked walking into the room.

"No, no you don't."

"Okay then." Carlos sat down at the island.

"Tea or coffee?" Jade asked getting down another cup.

"Tea." Jade nodded and sat a cup in front of Carlos.

"Where's Logan?" I say next to Carlos.

"Still packing."

"Do you have everything?" Jade set the kettle in front of us. "I can run out and get something if you need me too."

"I'm good Momma Bear. Thanks though."

"No prob." Jade kissed the top of his head. "God I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too Momma Bear." He turned in his seat and hugged her.

"What's going on?" James asked coming into the kitchen with Cassie right behind him.

"Jade and Carlos are getting all mushy." I poured the hot water into my cup. "They'll be done in a moment."

"Kendall Love, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight." Jade pulled away from Carlos.

"No." I shook my head.

"I see." She moved back around to the other side of the island. "James do you have everything you need for tour?"

"Yes, Momma Bear."

"Okay, good. Coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." Jade nodded and handed him a cup.

"Cass?"

"Coffee."

Jade nodded and fixed Cass a cup of coffee.

"Where's Logan?" Cassie took the cup from her sister.

"He's still packing." Jade rolled her eyes. "I told him to pack earlier."

"He's male, they never listen." Cassie laughed.

"Hey now." I stood up and put my cup down.

"Its true." Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

I stuck my tongue our ay her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Love you Baby." I grinned at her.

"I'm sure you do."

"Momma Bear," Logan come running up the stairs. "I love you."

"What do you need Logie Bear?"

"Who says I need anything?"

Jade just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Love you." He grinned at her.

"You have been hanging out with Gracie to much." I laughed.

"What did you forget Logan?"

"Toothpaste."

Jade grabbed something off the counter and tossed it at Logan.

"You're the best." Logan grinned.

"Go finish packing, Logan."

"You got it Momma Bear." He took off back down stairs.

"How did you know?"

"I'm Momma Bear, I know all." Jade grinned at her. "Boys, can you take your bags and stick them in the Soul? That way we don't have to in the morning."

"Can do Momma Bear." Carlos stood up and headed down stairs to get his bag.

James followed after him.

"Cass, go help them."

Cassie didn't say anything as she took off down the stairs.

I walked over to Jade and hugged her to me.

"I'm gonna miss you." I mumbled into her neck. "I wish you could come with us."

"I know, but I have to stay here."

"I know." I sighed. "I just feel like a bad husband for leaving after a week of marriage."

"Don't." She cupped my face. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I bent my head and kissed her.

"And there they go again." Carlos laughed.

"Leave them alone." Cassie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Go put your bags in the car." Jade laughed. "Lights out in an hour. And I will be checking both rooms."

"Let's go Baby." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "They know the rules and they will follow them."

"Fine." She pouted.

I laughed as we went up the stairs.

When we go to our room, Jade pushed me against the closes door.

"Well hello." I grinned at her.

"Hi." She grinned back at me.

"Well you have me trapped now what are you gonna do with me?"

"Bath time. We never did break the bath tub I yet."

"That sounds really good." I kissed her forehead.

* * *

~Jades's POV~

When the alarm went off in the morning, I wanted to take it and through it into the wall. Which is why it was on Kendall's side of the bed and not on mine.

"Baby, we gotta get up." Kendall rolled over and dropped his arm over my waist. "I know you don't wanna, but I have a flight to catch."

"You guys can walk." I mumbled and rolled into his chest.

"Would you really do that to us?"

"No." I groaned and rolled over onto my back. "I love you guys to much."

"Good to know." He laughed and got out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs, toast and coffee."

"Okay." I got out if bed and walked over to my closet.

I quickly changed and then headed down stairs to make breakfast.

I was pulling the bacon out of the oven when Kendall came down, carrying Gracie. And like always Fluffy Marshmallow was right behind them.

"Morning Mommy."

"Morning Baby girl." I grabbed the OJ out of the fridge. "Why don't you and Daddy go make sure the boys are up."

"Okay Mommy." Gracie grinned at me. "Let's go Daddy."

I laughed as Kendall carried her down the stairs.

As I was pulling the plates down, Cassie came stumbling into the kitchen. It looked like she didn't even take the time to brush her hair.

"Morning Sunshine." I grinned at her.

She just groaned and sat at the island. Rolling my eyes, I set a glass of OJ in front of her.

"Cassie, drink your juice and go brush your hair before James gets up here."

She looked up at me confused.

"Just trust me."

"Whatever." She picked up her juice and took it into the powder room off the kitchen.

I shook my head as I set the table.

"Anything I can do to help?" James asked.

"You can make toast right?" I looked at him.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Then make toast."

"On it."

He pulled the bread and butter from the fridge and went about making toast. I shook my head and went back to setting the table.

By the time everyone else showed up breakfast was ready.

"Momma Bear, are you gonna feed us like this every time we leave for tour?" Logan asked.

"Maybe, depends." I shrugged. "Better eat up, we gotta leave in a half hour."

"Yes Momma Bear." They all said together.

Half hour later we were pulling out of the driveway as Cassie and Gracie waved from the doorway.

"Why couldn't they come with us again?" James asked.

"No room and I didn't want Cassie driving this early in the morning."

"Oh okay."

"So I can count on you guys being good while you're gone?"

"Define good?" Logan asked.

"Don't do anything stupid that would make me kick your ass."

"Define stupid."

"Logan, so you want to be smacked?"

"No Momma Bear."

"Then stop asking dumb questions." I laughed.

"Love you Momma Bear."

"Love you to Logie Bear."

"So what so are your plans while we are gone?" Carlos asked.

"Cassie goes into the studio later today. Tomorrow Gracie has a doctor's appointment. One person shouldn't have so much fun."

"See you won't have time to miss us." Carlos laughed. "You'll be too busy."

"It will be nice having peace and quiet around the house."

"With Gracie and Cassie?" Kendall pointed out.

"Damn, I forgot about them." I laughed. "I may be busy, but I will miss you guys. Though it will be kinda nice to be away from you, I mean we have been together pretty much 24/7 for the last four months."

"Who's gonna drive you crazy, if not us?" Logan asked.

"My six year-old, her puppy and my sister," I shook my head. "Trust me they did a fine job of it before you four came along."

"Don't let her fool you, she's gonna miss us." Kendall grinned at me.

"Yup, like I miss a tooth ache."

"Momma Bear, that's cold." Carlos laughed.

I just shrugged and as I pulled into LAX. I followed the signs to the departing flights. Once I was near the boy's airline I pulled over and parked the car.

When they had their bags out, we just kinda stood there.

"Okay, hug me so I can get out of here."

I hugged Logan and Carlos, and then sent them in to go check in. James just stood there looking at the ground.

"What's wrong James?"

"I wish Cassie could be here."

"I know you do, but you two are the ones that deiced to wait til she was 18 to announce your relationship."

"I know, it just sucks."

"It does, and it doesn't get any easier." I patted his arm. "Now give me a hug."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she has time to Skype you, okay."

"Thank you Momma Bear."

"Anything for my cubs. Go on in, I'll send him in soon."

"Bye, Momma Bear."

I just waved him away as Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"You are too good to us." Kendall kissed my neck.

"They are family." I shrugged and pulled away from him. "Now, I added a playlist to your iPhone that you can listen to when you miss me and I've added some pictures of Gracie and I."

"Love you." He kissed my forehead. "What about the other pictures?"

"You'll have to wait to find out." I winked at him. "You better go before you miss your flight."

"One more kiss for the road?"

"Always."

He bent his head and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, not caring who saw.

We both pulled away breathless.

"You have to go."

"I love you. I'll call when I land."

"Look forward to it." I pulled away and smiled at him. "Be safe and come home to me."

"Always."

With one last kiss, he disappeared into the airport. I sighed and then got back into my car to start the drive home.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Lemme know what you think


	44. Chapter 44

~Chapter Forty-Four~

~Jade's POV~

Leaving the boys was a hell of a lot harder then I thought it would be. I did not want to leave them there; I wanted them home with me. The next three week were gonna suck.

By the time I got home, I just want to crawl back into bed and snuggle down with Kendall's pillow. But that wasn't gonna happen, I had to make sure I had everything for Gracie's appointment before we left the house.

I knew I could have Frank take Cassie to the studio today, but it was her first day and there was no way I wasn't going to be there for at least part of the day.

My life was about to get super hectic and I didn't see it slowing down anytime soon. And without Kendall here, I had no idea how I was gonna keep myself from falling apart.

As I pulled into the drive way my phone rang, I picked it up and looked at it. It was Ted, I had no idea why he was calling me and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. But I couldn't just ignore his call.

"Hello Ted."

"Morning Jade."

"Do you always call this early in the morning?" I looked at the clock and it was only a little after 5am.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"You know I took the boys to the airport this morning." I rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

"Do you think you can come in today?"

"No, my day is packed. I have a meeting at 7:30 with Cassie's record label, then Gracie has a doctor's appointment at 9. And after I drop her off at Kendall's parents, I have another meeting with Cassie and her producers. So as you can tell my day is full."

"Tomorrow then?"

"I'll have to see what I have going on. Why what's up?"

"There is just something I want to talk to you about while the boys are gone."

"I'm not leaving Kendall."

"And I'm not asking you to." He sighed.

"Mark quit because of me did he?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Todd, as much as I would love to take over whatever Mark did for the boys, there is no way in hell I can juggle them and my sister. I need time to spend with my daughter too."

"I'm not asking you to take complete control, just the music side of it. I have someone that can handle the TV side."

"I'll think about. I will have to talk to Kendall and the others about it."

"Okay, after you do can you get back to me."

"Sure."

"Thank you Jade."

"Don't thank me yet Ted." I laughed. "You never know this may come back to bite you in the ass."

"I hope not." He laughed.

"Have a good day, I need to get inside and get ready for my day."

"Have a good day Jade. I hope to hear from you soon."

I didn't say anything I just hung up on him. I sent Kendall a quick text message and then headed inside. Cassie and Gracie were snuggled up on the couch watching Big Time Movie.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Gracie nodded.

"Cass, can you give Gracie a bath?"

"Sure. What time do we have to leave?"

"7ish."

"Okay."

I just nodded and headed for the stairs. As I walked into the room my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and saw that it was Kendall.

"Hello Lover."

"Hey Baby." He laughed. "Miss me yet?"

"You know I do." I sat on the edge of the bed. "So Ted called."

"What did he want?"

"Mark quit."

"I didn't see that coming."

"Me either, but that's not the best part." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's the best part?"

"He offered me his job."

"And?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I just found out about it like not even a half hour ago."

"You still have to think about it."

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Ted talked to me about it, yes. I didn't know he'd actually offer you the job though."

"What do you think?"

"Babe, it would be up to you."

"Kendall, we are in this together."

"I know, but I'm not going to even try to tell you what to do or think."

"And I'm not asking you to, I just want to know what you think about it?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you guys really want me taking over your music careers?"

"Do you want me to talk to the others?"

"No, I'll talk to them after you guys land."

"Don't stress about this Baby, you'll still be our Momma Bear either way."

"Love you." I laughed.

"Love you too." He sighed. "I have to go."

"Be safe and come home to me."

"Always and forever."

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower, all alone."

"Damn you."

"Kisses."

"I will get you for that."

"I look forward to that Husband of mine."

"That's one spanking."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Damn they just called the flight, I have to go."

"Tell the guys I say hi."

"I will." He laughed. "Love you so much Jade."

"Not as much as I love you Kendall."

"Bye Baby."

"Goodbye Love."

"I don't want to hang up."

"Me either." I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. "But if one of us doesn't, you will miss your flight."

"Going. Loves you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and set it on the bed next to me.

God I already missed him like crazy, how the hell was I gonna handle three weeks away from him?

When I was ready for the day, I headed down stairs. Gracie was on the couch crying. Cassie was doing everything she could to get her to stop.

"What happened?" I sat next to Gracie and pulled her onto my lap.

"I let Fluffy Marshmallow out, and she got out of the back yard. She's not coming when I call her."

"Okay, I will go look for her." I kissed the top of Gracie's head and sat her back on the couch. "Get her to eat something if you can."

Cassie just nodded. I stood up and headed towards the front door. As I was about to pull the door open the doorbell went off.

I opened the door to find a man standing there holding Fluffy Marshmallow.

"Oh thank God." I took Fluffy Marshmallow from him. "My daughter was so worried. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Eric, I live next door."

"Nice to meet you Eric, I'm Jade." I stuck my hand out to shake. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in a hurry. I have a meeting in a half hour."

"Maybe we can talk later."

"I'm married."

"So am I." He winked at me.

"Right, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to go."

"Have a good day." He smiled and walked away.

I shut and locked the door before I set Fluffy on the floor. She took off running into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." I ran my hands over my face.

That's when I noticed I didn't have my rings on. Cassie looked at me weird.

"Go get whatever you forgot upstairs and I will finish getting Gracie ready to go."

"Thank you. Can you put Fluffy Marshmallow in her crate too?"

"No prob, but you need to hurry, we have to leave soon."

I rolled my eyes and headed back up stairs.

When I got back down stairs Cassie and Gracie were in the garage. Cassie was buckling into the backseat.

"I see you two are all ready to go."

"Yup." Cassie stepped back and shut the door. "So wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing from where I was standing. He was hitting on you."

"He was?"

"God how can you be so clueless about guys?"

I just shrugged.

"How the hell did you land Kendall again?"

"Someone dared me to kiss him." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Welcome." She grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked around the car.

As we were pulling out of the drive way, I noticed Eric watching us from his front door.

"Okay, he's creepy as hell." Cassie looked at me.

"I know."

"You gonna say something."

"To him, hell yeah." I shook my head. "I already told him I was married, he acted like it didn't matter."

"Mommy, why couldn't Fluffy Marshmallow come with us?"

"You have a doctor's appointment later."

"I don't wanna go to the doctor's."

"I know Love Bug, but you want your cast off, don't you?"

"Well played Mommy, well played."

"Why thank you Darling."

"I miss them already."

"I know you do Sweetie. I miss them too."

"The next three week are gonna suck, aren't they?" Cassie sighed.

"Yeah, completely."

"Oh joy."

"Yup." I laughed.

By the time I got home later that night, I was so ready just to crawl back into bed and not come out for three weeks. They hadn't even been gone for a day yet and I was going crazy without them.

I never realized how much I relied on them to watch Gracie and keep her busy. Now that they are gone, that falls on my shoulders. And if I take this job, I won't be able to. God I had no idea what I was going to do.

I need a hot bath and a glass of wine, or maybe just the hot bath since I don't drink.

I groaned and rolled off the bed. I stripped my clothes off as I walked to my closet. If I hadn't been so tired I would have picked up my clothes, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

Right as I was walking out of my closet, my phone started to ring. I picked it up off the bed where I had left it and saw that it was Logan calling me.

"What's up Logie Bear?" I crawled onto Kendall's side of the bed.

"You said you'd call, but you haven't yet."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I forgot." I yawned.

"We can talk tomorrow if you need sleep."

"Naw, it's okay. Why don't you get the others and we'll talk okay?"

"They are already here."

"Aww, okay." I laughed. "Speaker."

"Hi Momma Bear." Carlos said. "We miss you!"

"I miss you guys too. We'll keep this short so James can keep his date with Cassie."

"Thank you Momma Bear." James laughed.

"I'm guessing Kendall told you that Ted offered me Mark's job."

"Yes." They all said.

"Well what do you guys think about me taking it?"

"I think it's a good idea." Logan answered first.

"Me too. We trust that you'd do what was best for us." Carlos said.

"James?"

"Have you talked to Cassie about this yet?"

"Yeah, she on board."

"Then I have no problem with you becoming our manager."

"Kendall?"

"I say go for it."

I could tell by his voice that he wasn't completely on board with the idea as the other were. We'd talk it about it later.

"Well then I guess that's that."

"Well we'll leave you and Kendall to talk. Have a good night Momma Bear." Logan said.

"Night Momma Bear." Carlos yelled.

"Night boys. Stay out of trouble, please."

"That's no fun." I could tell Carlos was pouting.

"I know. I'll talk to you guys later okay?"

"Okay Bye Momma Bear."

"Good night Momma Bear." James laughed.

"Good night, don't keep Cassie up late okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you after I kick them out." Kendall said.

"Okay. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Momma Bear." Logan and Carlos said together.

I shook my head and hung up the phone.

I got off the bed and went to check on Gracie.

When I got to her room, Cassie was reading her a book. I leaned on the door way and watched them. It warmed my heart seeing them together. This was the Cassie was my favorite, no bad attitude or anything.

"Come join us Mommy."

I smiled at Gracie and walked into the room. I sat by her on the bed and pulled her into my lap.

I would never grow tired of nights like this. The three of us together, happy, nothing will ever take this away from us.

* * *

Lemme know plz!


	45. Chapter 45

And here is the next one

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Five~

~Kendall's POV~

Logan and Carlos left right after Jade hung up, James got up to leave before he turned and looked back at me.

"Are you sure you're okay with Jade taking over for Mark?"

"I thought I was, but I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"She will say no if you ask."

"I know that." I sighed. "But this could be really good for her."

"Then talk to her about it. You know you're more important to her then some job."

"Thanks James."

"No problem. I'm gonna go."

"Gotta freshen up before Cass sees ya huh?"

"Shut up Kendall." He laughed and walked out of the room.

I sat back on my bed and picked up my phone to call Jade. She didn't answer when I called, so I waited five minutes thinking she was in the bathroom.

I tried called a few more times, but still no answer. I was starting to kinda freaking out. She always answered my calls.

I just laid there staring at the ceiling. My mind was going into over drive. I really need to hear from Jade.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and looked to see it was Jade.

"Hello."

"God, I'm so sorry Kendall. I got caught up with Gracie."

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest."

"If you don't want me to take the job I won't."

"I don't want to control your life."

"And I know that. I don't want you to think that I don't care what you think and want." She sighed. "Kendall, I really want this to work between us."

"So do I."

"Then big decisions like me becoming Big Time Rush's manager, we need to talk about. This affects us both."

"Agreed."

"So tell me what is holding you back."

"Gracie, I don't want her to feel left out." I sat up and hugged my knees. "I don't want us to become so busy she is pushed off onto a nanny or something."

"I agree. That's why I was thinking that this could just be a temporary thing until I find someone I can trust to take over."

"Could you do that though?"

"Yes. My family is more important then a job. You, Gracie, and Cassie will always come first. Even the boys would come before a job."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to be happy."

"Jade, you make me happy. I have never been so happy."

"I love you so much Kendall."

"I love you too Jade."

"So there was something I wanted to run by you."

"Okay."

"I realized today that I can't always have Gracie with me while dealing Cassie's recording times. So I was thinking that I'm gonna need some extra help."

"Meaning?"

"I never realized how much you guys kept Gracie busy and out of trouble."

"You want to hire a nanny? Is that a good idea?"

"I wasn't going to hire anyone from here, I actually had someone from back home in mind. Gracie loves her. She used to watch Cassie and Gracie while I was at work."

"I trust you."

"She really won't just be Gracie's nanny, but more like my assistant."

"Babe, if you think you need her, then fly her out."

"So you don't mind giving up the pool house?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I am. I'm sorry I'm just really tired, it's been a long day."

"I know that feeling." She laughed. "That's how I'm feeling right now, but I know, I wouldn't be able to sleep without talking to you."

"Same here, though staring at your picture helped, kinda."

"Well I am glad. What about the play list?"

"It made me miss you more."

"And my pillow you took?"

"Uh,"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Love you Baby."

"Love you too. Why don't you try and get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay. You get some sleep too."

"I will try." She yawned. "I'm not used to having a bed to myself."

"Me either."

"I can't wait to get home."

"I can't wait for you to get home. I miss you like crazy and you haven't even been gone a day."

"I know it feels like so much longer that I've been gone." I ran my fingers through my hair. "We can do three weeks, can't we?"

"Yes we can."

"Love you so much."

"I love you too, you need to get some sleep Love."

"I know, I know."

"Listen to the play list, it will help, okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I know, now get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm going." I laughed.

"I put a present in your bag for you." She giggled. "Love you."

She hung up on my before I could say anything. I rolled off the bed and opened my suite case. I pulled out her pillow and tossed it on the bed. Under the pillow, I found one of my tank tops that Jade had taken back when we were on tour and a bottle of her body spray. I picked up the tank top and smelled it. It smelled just like her.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. This will defiantly help me get some sleep.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

After a night of tossing and turning, I finally decided I would just get up around 6:30am. There was no point in trying to get more sleep when I knew it wouldn't be coming.

I went down stairs and made a pot of coffee and get something to eat. When I was done with that, I made my way into my office.

Once I was done checking my emails, I figured now was better than any to call Allison and see if she wanted to move to LA. If she didn't, I was screwed. She was on the short list of people I trusted with Gracie.

"Hello." Allison's sleepy voice came through the phone.

"Hi Allison, it's Jade."

"Jade, oh my God, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, how are you?"

"Hanging there, I just lost my job."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that actually works out for me." I laughed. "I need you."

"What? I'm confused."

"I really thought I could go without help, but it's too much for me." I hated admitting that, but at least she'd never hold it against me. "I need someone to watch Gracie for me, and I really don't want to push her off on my Mother-in-law all the time."

"What are you saying Jade?"

"Wanna move to LA and be Gracie's nanny?"

"You're joking right?"

"No." I sighed. "You know I don't trust just anyone to watch Gracie. You'll have your own space and a car to drive. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you."

"What do I need to bring?"

"Whatever you need, when you get here we can set up the pool house for you."

"When do you need me?"

"How long do you need to be ready?"

"Two days?"

"God, you are a life saver."

"You know I would do anything for you."

"I know. Do you have the same email?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I will book your flight and send the info to you."

"Okay, I will see you in two days."

"See you in two days. Thank you again for doing this for me."

"Jade, you're offering to fly me out to LA to live, of course I'm gonna say yes. I mean if it wasn't for you, who knows where I would be right now." She sighed. "You changed my life."

"Wow, thanks you made me cry." I laughed and wiped my eyes. "I saw myself in you. I wasn't going to let you make the same mistakes I did."

"How is Gracie doing?"

"She's doing okay, she got the puppy she's been wanting."

"I know you didn't, so who did?"

"You know how Cassie opened up for Big Time Rush?"

"Yes."

"Well, Logan was wrapped around her little finger, he and Carlos bought her the dog."

"They didn't ask first did they?"

"Nope."

"Oh God." She laughed.

"Yeah, Momma Bear was not happy."

"I bet not."

"Don't worry, I've made them pay for it."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing too bad."

"So what did she name the dog?"

"Fluffy Marshmallow."

"She didn't?"

"You know Gracie." I laughed.

"Poor dog."

"Just don't say that to the dog. Logan made fun of her name and she peed all over him."

"Oh God." She laughed. "Gracie just laughed at him, didn't she?"

"You know she did." I laughed. "Well I'll let you go, so you can get started on packing."

"Okay, have fun."

"Oh will, I have so much going on."

"Which is why you need me."

"Yes Ma'am." I laughed. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Will do, bye Jade."

"See ya soon Allison." I hung up my phone and set it on my desk.

I sat back in my chair and leaned my back. That was one thing off my list of shit to do today. Next up talking to Ted.

I picked up my phone and dialed Ted's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello Ted." I shook my head. "So what does this manager job entail?"

"Well you'd book studio time for them, appearances, red carpets, things like that."

"So if I said yes, to taking this job, how much will you pay me?"

"We are willing to match what Cassie's record company is paying you."

"Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Great."

"But, only until we can find someone to replace me."

"You're quitting before you even take the job."

"Kinda, I'm willing to act as their manager until we can find someone to take over for me." I sighed. "I would love to say I could come on fully, but I have a six year old that I want to spend time with and I'm major busy with Cassie as it is, and adding BTR on top of that, I'm afraid of losing that time with Gracie."

"Agreed."

"Really no fight?"

"Jade, you really are amazing at what you do and we'll be lucky to have you for as long as you want to work for us."

"Thank you."

"I will pull some applications and we can set up interviews for the next two weeks. How does that sound."

"Okay, sounds good. I will email you the days that work for me, okay?"

"Okay, will you be able to come in today to sign some papers?"

"Yeah I can have Frank take Cassie in today."

"Bring Gracie, I would love to meet her."

"Okay, I can do that." I laughed. "I will see you later."

"Until later Jade. Just text me the time you'll be able to come in."

"Will do." I hung up on him.

I set my phone down again and opened my laptop so I could get Allison's plane ticket.

As I was working on that my phone beeped letting me know I had a text message. I looked at my phone and it was from Kendall. I opened the message and it was picture of him lying in bed. I saved the picture then texted him back.

_"Good morning. Thank you for the pic. How did you sleep?"_

_"Not great."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't either, so I got up early to start on my shit to do list."_

_"And?"_

_"I've talked to Allison and she'll be here in two days and I talked to Ted."_

_"How did that go?"_

_"Pretty good, I'm meeting with him later today."_

_"Aww, I see. So what are you doing now?"_

_"Booking Allison's plane ticket."_

_"Sounds like you're having fun."_

_"Oh so much, you have no idea!"_

_"God you're funny."_

_"Bite me Asshole."_

_"You love me."_

_"*rolls eyes* Yes I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have married you."_

_"Well that's good to know."_

_"Mmmhmm. So what are you doing?"_

_"Getting ready to take a shower."_

_"Oh really? Too bad I'm not there to join you. ;)"_

_"Why must you do this to me?"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"I know you're not, you live to tease me."_

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know."_

_"I'll talk to you later. I have to take a cold shower now."_

_"Sorry I'm not there to help. :("_

_"Me too, since it's your fault I'm hard as a rock."_

_"I'm sorry Lover, I really am."_

_"It's okay, I know you can't help it."_

_"Go take your shower."_

_"Going. Loves you XOXO"_

_"XOXO"_

I set my phone down and went back to trying to find Allison's plane ticket, so I could go take a shower. He wasn't the only one who needed some sort of release now.

* * *

Lemme know what you think plz


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you to the guest who reviewed. Now on to the story.

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Six~

~Jade's POV~

In the week since Allison got here, my stress level drop about 50%, well that was until Cassie and I walked out of the studio and there was our Mom. This was not going to end well for me.

Cassie turned and looked at me.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes." I handed her my purse. "Get in the car and lock the door."

"No, I'm not letting you hand her alone."

"Cassie please."

"No Jade."

I just nodded and we walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter." She looked at Cassie. "You turned out so beautiful."

"Get out of here." I growled.

"I told you I was going to see her one way or another." She tried to push past me to get to Cassie.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"And I told you that you were never going to anywhere near her again. Leave now before I call the cops."

"Like you'd have the balls to do that." She laughed.

I curled my hands into fists at my side. I really just wanted to punch that smug look off her damn face.

"Jade, what's going on?"

"You never told her?" She laughed and looked at Cassie. "I'm back, isn't that wonderful?"

"No, I think Jade told you to leave."

"She's brain washed you against me."

"I did not. All I did was, be there for her when you never were."

She didn't say anything; she just slapped me across the face. Before I could do anything Cassie punched her in the face.

"We told you to leave, now leave before I call the cops." Cassie growled at her.

"This isn't over." She stalked away.

"You okay?" Cassie touched my cheek where she had slapped me.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Why in God's name, would you hide something like this from me?"

"Can we do this in the car?"

She handed me my purse and we walked over to the car.

Once we were in the car, I started it.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"Since the wedding." I sighed. "She called that day Kendall and I got in that huge fight and then she showed up to the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait let me guess, you didn't think I could handle it, is that it?"

"No, I didn't want you to have to deal with it okay?" I looked at her. "I remember how hard it was for you last time and I didn't want you to go through that again, that's why I never told you."

"I just want to go home."

I just nodded and put the car in park.

We didn't say anything on the way home. I really don't blame her for being mad, but I hated it. I know I should have told her a long time ago, but I couldn't.

Once we got home, and I had the car parked, Cassie was out and in the house in less than five seconds. I turned off the car and pulled out my phone, I need to call Frank.

"Hey Baby girl."

"Hey Dad."

"What's wrong?"

"She showed up at the studio today."

"Cassie?"

"She's fine, pissed at me, but fine." I shook my head. "She punched her the face, after she slapped me."

"I told you that you needed to tell her."

"Now is not the time for that Dad. I don't know what to do. How do I keep her from showing up at the studio again?"

"A restraining order."

"But will that work with her?"

"I don't know."

"She seems so determined to get Cassie back, Dad I can't let that happen."

"I know and I won't let it happen."

"What do I do?"

"What did you do last time to get rid of her?"

"Todd's parents paid her off."

"Why would they do that?"

"She was bad for their image I guess." I shrugged. "Though his Mom tried to get me to pay them back."

"Did you?"

"Hell no, I had no idea they did it until she brought it up in court during the divorce."

"Then maybe that's what we should do."

"You have to be fucking kidding me? The only reason they went behind my back is because I refused to pay her off." I sighed. "I'm not giving her any money. If I do she'll just keep coming back. I just want her gone from our lives."

"Then we try the restraining order."

"Okay, I'll call Amy and see if she knows any lawyers out here that can help me."

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this."

"It's not your fault; you didn't know how bat shit crazy she was when you meet her."

"I just wish I had done more after you were born."

"Dad, we've been through this before. You did what you could. You've said it yourself; if there is one thing she's good at its hiding."

"Thank you." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like I was a horrible father for leaving you with her."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't blame you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay what's really bothering you?"

"Judy called last night, Shane is getting into trouble and she can't take it anymore, so I told her to send him out here."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know, I haven't been the best father to him."

"He can stay with me a few days and I'll whip his ass into shape." I laughed.

"I'm sure you could." He laughed.

"Dad, it's never too late to right the wrongs of the past."

"I know."

"If you need me I will help in whatever way I can."

"Thank you Baby Girl."

"We're family, we have to stick together."

"Yes we do."

"You still coming over for dinner?"

"After I pick Shane up from the airport."

"That was fast."

"She bought the ticket before she called me."

"Oh I see. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"Yup, swing by and I'll go with you."

"Thank you, I'll be there in five."

"See ya soon Dad."

"Bye Baby Girl." I hung up my phone and threw it in my purse before I got out of the car.

When I went inside, Allison and Gracie were in the kitchen making cookies. I set my purse down on the chair next to Gracie and then kissed the top of her head.

"Those look good."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey Love Bug, were you good today?"

"An angel like always." Allison laughed.

"I'm sure." I grabbed a cookie and bit into it.

"Mommy, those aren't for you."

"Alli, do you think you can watch Gracie for another hour and half or so?"

"Sure is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to run somewhere with Dad."

"Sure no problem." She nodded. "Do you need me to do for dinner?"

"Just the mashed potatoes if you don't mind."

"No problem."

"Thank you. I'm gonna wait outside." I kissed the top of Gracie's head. "Be good okay."

"Okay Mommy. Loves you."

"Loves you too." I grabbed my purse and waved as I headed to the front door. Once I got outside, I walked down to the mail box and got the mail. I was flipping through it as Eric came out of his house. I had been pretty good at avoiding him since the first time I meet him.

"Have you been avoiding me Jade?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't seen you since last week."

"I've been busy, what can I say." I shrugged and stuck the mail in my purse.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."

"No,"

"If tonight's not a good night, maybe some other time then." He smiled at me.

"I'm married, so I won't be going to dinner with you at all."

"That doesn't bother me."

"That's great for you, but I take my vows seriously."

"You say you're married, but I don't believe you. I haven't seen your husband."

"That's because he's gone on a trip, he'll be home next week."

Before he could say anything Frank pulled into the drive way, I walked away from Eric and got in the car without saying anything to him.

"Everything okay?"

"No, the creepy as hell guy next door keeps asking me out."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Without putting him in the hospital? Sure have at it."

"Let's go get your brother from the airport."

"Let's."

On the way to the airport we talked about Shane and everything that happened between them. It was kinda a sad story, but through it all Frank never gave up on Shane, just like he never gave up on finding me.

When we got to the airport, we parked and went in to wait for Shane. I had a feeling he was not going to be happy that he was here. Like I told Frank I will do whatever I had to whip him into shape.

"There he is." Frank said and pointed to a tall dark haired version of himself.

"Damn, he looks like you, but with hair."

"I told you so." He laughed.

Shane saw Frank and walked over to us.

"Well I'm here, Old Man, now what?"

"You lose the attitude before I put you on your ass." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"And you are?" He looked between me and Frank. "Please tell me you're not my Stepmom."

"Nope, I'm your sister."

"I don't have a sister." Shane looked at Frank. "He would have told me."

"Yes you do." Frank sighed. "Your Mom, didn't want you to know."

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but I just shook my head.

"You can yell at him in the car, let's get your bags and go."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"If you wanna live to see 20, yes you do." I grinned at him. "You can ask my boys when they get home next week."

"Shane, just do as she says."

"Fine." He walked over to the baggie claim and waited for his bag.

"Maybe I'll just give him to Gracie. It seemed to work wonders on Logan and Carlos."

He just laughed.

"What don't you think that would work?"

"I want to try first, okay."

"Okay." I smiled as Shane walked back over to us with his bags.

Once we got back home, I was really just ready to crawl into bed and sleep, but I still had to get through dinner with the family. I hope everything went okay.

"Mommy, you're home!" Gracie yelled.

"Baby, no yelling please."

"You okay Mommy?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Where's Grandpa Frank?"

"Outside, he'll be in a moment. Where's Alli?"

"Right here." Alli walked into the room. "I had to use the bathroom."

"It's all good. Any sign of Cassie?"

"She's still in her room."

"Okay, well can you go get her, she'll talk to you. She's kinda pissed at me right now."

"What did you do now Mommy?"

"Nothing Sweetie."

"Then why is Aunt Cassie mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell her something I really should have."

"Oh okay." Gracie went back to watching TV.

"I'll go check on Cassie."

"Thanks Alli."

She just nodded and headed for the stairs.

"You okay to stay in here while I go start the grill?"

"Yes Mommy."

I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen and then out on the back deck. While I was staring and cleaning the grill, Shane walked out onto the deck.

"So you really are my sister."

"Yup." I looked at him. "You do know he just wants what's best for you."

"You don't know him, like I do."

"You're right. Because my mother stole me away from knowing him," I shook my head. "You have no idea how lucky you were to know who your father was. Yeah he may have done things you didn't like, but he did it because it was what was best for you."

"Whatever you say." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?"

I grabbed the pack from him and tossed them into the pool.

"That answer your question?"

"No need to be a bitch, you could have said no."

"Do you really want me to put you on your ass?"

He just raised an eyebrow at him. It was like he was just daring me too.

"Bring it on sister."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Boy, you will learn fast to never challenge me."

"You're not scary, I've seen scarier then you."

I just laughed and shook my head. Shane grabbed my shoulder; I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. I kneeled on his chest.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do it the easy way. It's up to you." I stood up.

He just laid there and looked at me wide eyed.

"You have much to learn."

With that I walked back inside to finish dinner.

Hopefully, now I'll have a worthy sparing partner. The others are too scared to spar with me. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	47. Chapter 47

Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Seven~

~Kendall's POV~

I was so excited about going home. I just couldn't wait to wrap Jade in my arms and kiss her. God I missed her like crazy.

"God this is a long ass flight." James sighed.

"I know what you mean." I sighed.

"At least you get to see Jade the airport. I have to wait until we get home."

"Is she still mad at you?"

"No she got over it a few days later."

"That's good. From what Jade told me, she was pretty pissed when she found out."

"Yeah, but I get why she was. I should have told her, but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place." He shook his head. "She told me I needed to figure out where my loyalties really lied."

"She meant with her or with Jade."

"Yup."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I never want to be where you are." I laughed.

"Yeah, me either. Maybe you can talk to Jade when we get home."

"I will see what I can do."

"That's all I ask."

"This is your caption speaking, we will be landing at LAX in about 10 minutes. Flight attendants prepare for landing."

"Thank God." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"We are finally home." James sighed.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"I can't wait for a home cooked meal."

"Same here." I laughed. "Just don't tell Jade I said that."

"My lips are sealed." He laughed.

After we landed and deboarded the plane, we quickly made our way through customs before we headed to baggage claim.

"Kendall, is that your Mom?" Carlos asked.

I looked up to see my Mom standing there waiting for us.

"Hey Mom, where's Jade?"

"She had an emergence meeting or something with Cassie's record label." I nodded. "She really wanted to be here."

I just smiled and hugged her. I pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"I know you wanted Jade to be here, but can't you pretend to be happy to see me?"

"I'm sorry Mom." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I am happy to see you."

"You're just bummed Jade's not."

I nodded in agreement.

"I understand." She smiled at me. "Let's get you home."

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too."

Jade still wasn't home when we got home. This was not the home coming I had been dreaming about.

I dropped my bags by the stairs and followed everyone into the kitchen. Mom hugging a young woman, who must be Allison. I rolled my eyes as I pushed past the others into the kitchen.

"You must be Allison." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Kendall. And three idiots behind me are my best friends and bandmates."

"Nice to meet you guys. I've heard so much about you guys." She smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you too. Where are the girls?"

"Gracie is napping and Cassie is in her room."

"Thank you." I turned to the boys. "Take your bags down stairs before Jade gets home and kicks your asses."

"We are going." James rolled his eyes and headed to the stairs.

I raised am eyebrow at Logan and Carlos. They both shook their heads and headed down stairs.

"Did Jade say when she'd be home?"

"No, but she was super pissed when she left."

"I'm sure she was. I'm gonna run my stuff up stairs and then check on Gracie."

"She should be up soon."

I just nodded and headed for the stairs.

At least Gracie will be happy to see. I can't believe Jade wasn't there to pick us up. She promised she would be.

After I dropped my bags outside my closet, I changed my clothes. And then I went to check on Gracie.

When I got to Gracie's room, Logan and Carlos were already there. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the doorjam.

"Daddy!" Gracie smiled up at me.

I pushed off the doorjam ans walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her ans hugged her.

"I missed you Princess."

"Missed you too Daddy. I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too." I pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "Lets go down stairs."

"Mommy home yet?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Piggy back ride?"

"Of course Princess." I kneeled down so she could climb onto my back. "Hop on up."

With the help of Logan and Carlos, Gracie climbed up onto my back.

"Down stairs Daddy."

"You got it Princesses."

As we were walking down the stairs the doorbell went off. I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jade." The guy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Gracie, come with me." Logan took her off my back.

I waited until Logan had taken her into the kitchen.

"So how do you know Jade?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I live next door. How do you know Jade?"

"She's my wife."

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Where is Jade?"

"She's not home. What do you want with her anyways?"

"She promised she'd have dinner with me tonight."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why is that?"

"Because Jade, my wife, would never step out on me."

"What's going on here?" Jade asked from behind me.

"I just stopped by to see if you were ready for dinner."

"How many times do I have to tell I'm not ever going to go out with you?"

"You're just playing hard to get. So typical of woman like you."

"What the hell is that supposes to mean?" I took a step forward.

"She's a damn tease."

"Eric, leave before I call cops again."

"Is he really your husband?"

"Yes, now leave."

Before he could say another word, I slammed the door shut. I turned and looked at Jade.

"I'm so happy your home." She hugged me.

I pulled away from her.

"Why don't we go upstairs so I can change and you can tell me about the tour?"

"So you're just going to ignore what just happened?"

"Can we please do this upstairs?"

"Fine." I pushed past her and ran up the stairs.

Jade wasn't that far behind me. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop in front of Cassie's room.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Eric?" I shrugged her hand off. "You can't keep stuff like this from me."

"I wasn't keeping anything from you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, you just didn't tell me."

"There was nothing to tell, Kendall, I took care of it."

"Oh really seems like it." I rolled my eyes. "Then why did he show up thinking you'd go to dinner with him?"

"I don't know. He's just the creepy guy that lives next door." She rolled her eyes. "I told him I was married more than once."

"Well for some reasons, he seems to think you're not!"

"And that's not my fault! What do you want me to do? I've done nothing to encourage him."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"Why are you really pissed at me?"

"Why did you pick us up? You promised you would." I shook my head. "Never mind, your job is more important than us."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Jade yelled. "You know that you are my world. Do you know how pissed I was that I couldn't be there?"

"Not enough to come to the airport."

"Wow so now you're asking me to choose between my job and my family? Is that what you're saying?"

I just shrugged.

"Uh, is everything okay out here?" Cassie opened her bedroom door, popping her head out.

"Everything is fine, I guess." Jade pushed past me and walked down the hall to our room.

She slammed the door shut behind her.

"Way to be a jackass Kendall," Cassie crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like she didn't have enough to deal with as it is."

"What do you mean?"

She just shrugged.

"Do you want me to tell her James is in there right now?"

"You've seen this business from one side; you have no idea how hard it is for someone like me to break into it. You guys got lucky and your show launched your music careers, you guys already had the fan base. I need to build mine, yeah going on tour with you guys helped, but I still have so much to do to get where I want to be. So yeah Jade has meeting about promotions that she can't push off. It sucks, but that's life. I really thought you understood that when you married my sister." She shook her head. "With the way you just acted, it was like you were telling her to choose between me and you. And we both know she'd never do that."

"I've really messed up, haven't I?" She just nodded. "I'm sorry Cassie."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to."

I just nodded and turned to down the hall. When I got to our door I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I was surprised that she didn't lock me out.

I found Jade in my closet, taking care of my dirty clothes.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's what a good wife does."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. And as much as I wanted to take her in my arms right now, I knew that was a very bad idea.

"I'm sorry Jade, I acted like a complete ass." I stepped closer to her. "Please look at me."

She turned and looked at me. I could see the tears running down her face.

"God, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited about seeing you at the airport, that when you weren't there it hurt." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not making excuses for how I acted; I'm just trying to tell you where I'm coming from."

"Are you done? I need to get the laundry started." She picked up the basket with my dirty clothes in it.

I gently took it from her and set it back down on the floor.

"The laundry can wait." I took her hands in mine. "Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath and then we'll go out to dinner just you and me."

"I'd rather not."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to fight anymore." She pulled her hands out of mine. "I've had a bad day, I just wanted to come home and spend time with my family."

"I'm sorry Baby."

"Did we make a mistake?"

"No, no I don't think we did. I just think that we never really got to be a married couple before I had to leave." I took her face in my hands. "If I had to go back and do it all over again, I would still marry you. The only thing I would change is leaving so soon after."

"I just want this to work so bad."

"I know you do and so do I." I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know people are routing against us, but I know we can make it last. It's not going to be but nothing worth having is."

"When you say shit like that, I can't stay mad at you." She laughed.

"That was my plan all along." I laughed.

"So you said something about dinner?" She pulled away from me.

"Where would you like to go my Love?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Why don't you go take a bath and then get ready to go?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed my cheek as she walked by.

I waited until I heard the water running to run back down stairs. When I walked into the kitchen everyone was looking at me.

"Everything okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes, everything is fine now." I turned to Logan. "I need Jade's present."

"So I was right then?"

"You can gloat later, I need Jade's present."

"Fine, I'm going." He laughed and headed down stairs.

"What was that about?" Mom asked.

"I got Jade a glass rose with our wedding date on it, and I was going to put it in my suite case, but Logan thought it would be better if he took it, because he knew Jade would be the one that emptied my suite case."

"And if you would have had it, she would have found it." Logan grinned at me.

"Just give it to me." I stuck my hand out for the box.

"I will gloat later, and it will be epic."

"I'm sure it will." I rolled my eyes. "Now, I have to go get ready for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not sure yet." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why don't you take her to the Pacific Dining Car? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Thanks Mom, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, now go."

She shooed me out of the kitchen.

As I ran up the stairs, I felt as a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Things were back on track and it felt really good.

* * *

Reveiw Time PPL! Loves you!


	48. Chapter 48

Okay I really need to know if you guys still want me to continue this story, I'm really just feeling the love.

And here is the next one, please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Eight~

~Kendall's POV~

"So where are we going now?" Jade asked as she took my hand in hers.

"Have you been to Santa Monica yet?"

"No."

"Wanna go for a walk on the pier."

"That sounds good to me." She smiled at me.

"Good." I grinned at her.

I drove us to the short distance to Santa Monica. When we parked we got out and headed towards the pier.

We walked hand in hand down the pier. It was a beautiful night and thankfully it wasn't crowed.

"So I'm off tomorrow, all day." She wrapped her arm around mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I was thinking we could do something fun with Gracie."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know."

"Well that helps." I laughed.

"We can talk to Gracie about it tomorrow."

"Sounds good." I kissed the side of her head. "I've missed this."

"Me too."

"I'm so glad we don't go back on tour until next summer."

"You may not be going until next summer, but Cassie has a two month tour starting in January."

"Wow. Do you know with who yet?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head. "They want to hire someone else to go on tour with her, which is what the meeting today was about. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."

"They can't make you do anything you don't want too."

"I know." She sighed. "But maybe, just maybe, its a good idea."

"Wait stop. Who are you and what have you done with my Jade?"

"Funny." She rolled her eyes and slapped my shoulder. "Just with everything I have going on, it would be nice to have one less thing to stress about."

"I understand that, but would you really trust anyone else to take care of Cassie?"

"Not just anyone, I was thinking James."

"Once again I ask who are you and what have you done with my Jade?"

She just shrugged and stopped walking.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I really don't know." She wiped her eyes.

"Come here." I took her in my arms and hugged her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"No more talk of work, okay?" She nodded. "Do you want some cotton candy?"

"Yes please."

I laughed and took her hand. I dragged her over to the cotton candy place and bought us both some cotton candy.

As we ate our cotton candy we headed back towards the entrance to the boardwalk and towards the beach.

"This has to be the best date I have ever been on." Jade grinned at me.

"Agreed. Though the first one was pretty great too."

"Yes it was." Jade pulled me to her and she kissed me. "Let's take Gracie horse back riding tomorrow."

"You know she's gonna invite Logan to come."

"Then we'll bring Allison along." She winked at me.

"Allison and Logan?" I looked at her.

"Gracie's idea. I swear she came up with it on her own." I raised an eyebrow at that.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the sand. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me.

"I love you so much." I kissed the side of her head.

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

"I will never tire of saying it."

"God we are so sappy." She laughed.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." I whispered in her ear. "So how are things with your brother?"

"I kinda wanna kick him in the face."

"That bad?"

"Let me put it this way, he's just like me when I was a teenager."

"That is bad."

She turned her head and glared at me and then elbowed me.

"That hurt."

"Good and if you keep it up, you can sleep on the floor."

"Not the couch?"

"Not with what you sleep in or lack there of." She grinned at me. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell."

"Could you really kick me out of bed, after being gone for three weeks?"

"Damn straight." She pulled out of my arms and got up on her knees to face me. "Do you know how long it had been since I had sex before you?"

"No, how long?"

"Almost three years." She kissed me softly. "I can hold out for a long time."

"This is gonna sound bad, but you never slept with anyone else while you were still married?"

"Nope. One I didn't have the time. When I left Todd, I had to put Gracie in daycare for the second half of the day until Allison could pick her up, so I had to work extra hours at work so I could keep doing so." She shrugged. "And two it didn't feel right."

"You are so amazing."

"It happens." She shrugged.

"And so humble." I laughed.

"I do what I can."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of me.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like it."

"Did you now?" She leaned down and kissed me. "Mmm, I like this."

"I've missed you so much." I tucked her hair behind her ear. "You have no idea how happy I am that your hair is growing out."

"I am too." She rolled off me and laid her head on my chest. "As much as I am loving this, should we head home soon?"

"There are too many people there." I wrapped my arms around her. "Plus there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." I kissed her forehead. "What do you think about taking a small honeymoon to Napa Valley?"

"That would be fun. Why?"

"What do you think about heading up there next week."

"Really?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah, we both need a break." I sat up. "You've worked so hard for so long, that I know you need a break."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Not lately."

"You are pretty damn amazing. I love you so much."

"You are amazing too." I kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"Ditto Baby." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "You are my world."

* * *

~Jade's POV~

For the first time since Kendall left, I slept a full night. When I woke the next morning, I felt like a new person. It was like all my stress was gone.

"Morning Mommy." Gracie giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"Your hair." She covered her mouth and broke out laughing.

"Where's your father?"

She just shook her head.

I sat up and grabbed her foot and pulled her to me.

"Do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"No Mommy, not that." She laughed. "Anything but that."

"Then tell me what I want to know." I wiggled my fingers at her.

"No Mommy." She giggled and tried to get away from me. "Daddy, help me."

"Jade what are you doing to our poor daughter?"

"Nothing." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." He bent down and kissed me.

"Do really have to kiss in front of me?" Gracie groaned.

"Yes." Kendall grinned at her and kissed me again.

"Daddy." She whined.

"Gracie, that's enough, no whining."

"Then no kissing." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see how it is." Kendall laughed and climbed onto the bed next to Gracie. He pulled her in to hid lap and started kissing her face.

"Daddy, stop." She giggled.

"Nope." He kissed the top if her head.

"You're funny Daddy."

"Love you Princess."

"Love you to Daddy."

I smiled as I watched them. It brought a huge smile to my face. Nothing was better then this. Seeing them together really did melt my heart.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Love Bug."

"I love you." She grinned at me.

"Love you too, Princess." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "So what are we doing today?"

"The California Science Center." Gracie grinned. "What do you think Mommy?"

"Sounds like fun. What time do you guys wanna leave?"

"When you're ready to go."

"Right, well then you guys go down stairs so I can get ready to go." I laughed.

"Going." Kendall kissed me one more time.

"Really Mommy!" Gracie shook her head.

"Yes Gracie."

"Love you Mommy."

"Love you to Dear." I slid out of bed. "Go down stairs with Daddy."

"Okay, we'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful." I kissed the top of her head. "You know what I want?"

"Yes I do Mommy." She grinned up at me.

"Good, I'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Let's go Daddy."

Kendall laughed and picked Gracie up.

I blew him a kiss as he carried Gracie out of the room.

When I was done getting dressed, I headed down stairs. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Kendall and Gracie laugh and joke around. I haven't seen her this happy in so long. It really just made me love him that much more.

Honestly, I never really thought I'd find someone like Kendall. He was so amazing with Gracie, when he really didn't have to be. And he never asked for more than he knew I could give him. He never pushed as hard as other had for sex. He waited until I was sure I was ready.

He was also just an amazing father to Gracie. Better than anything I could have ever hoped for. I really don't think he understands what that really means to me or to her.

He caught my eye and winked at me. I shook my head and walked all the way into the kitchen.

"So where is everyone else?"

"James went with Cassie and Frank. Carlos and Logan went to the gym, I think."

"And Allison?"

"I gave her the day off. Logan and Carlos said they'd show her around when they got back."

"Am I gonna have to have a talk with them?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Allison told them that you taught her all she knew."

I just grinned and sat next to Gracie.

"She was just saying that right?"

"Really Daddy, this is Mommy we are talking about." Gracie rolled her eyes. "Of course she taught Alli all she knows. That's just what Mommy does."

Kendall gave me a look, a look I could read loud and clear. He wanted the story behind it.

"It's a long story, I'll tell later okay?"

He just nodded and went back to finishing breakfast.

"Are you excited Mommy?"

"About spending the day with my two favorite people? You better believe it." I kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Ditto Mommy." She grinned at me. "What about you Daddy?"

"I love spending time with my favorite girls." Kendall set a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks Love." I took a sip and it was just the way I like it. "Prefect."

"Me or the coffee?"

"Mmm, both." I winked at him and then blew him a kiss.

"God, are you two always this love dovey so damn early in the morning?" Allison asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, Alli, it's all the time." Gracie sighed and shook her head.

"It's how two people in love act." I rolled my eyes and took a long drink of my coffee.

"So what are you three up to today?"

"No good, as usual." I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"I made plenty of food, if you want to join us for breakfast."

"Thank you Kendall." She smiled at him and sat down on the other side of Gracie.

"No problem. So how do you like California so far?"

"I love it here."

"I'm glad." He smiled at her. "You'll love it more come winter."

"Oh we all will." I laughed. "The one thing I really hated about living in Michigan was the snow and the cold. Though nothing can beat the fall and the changing of the leaves, so pretty."

"When do you think you'll make it back there?" Alli asked.

"I have no idea. I would love to show Kendall and the boys where I grew up." I shrugged. "Maybe when we're not so busy, who knows?"

"And when will that be?"

"I have no idea." I laughed.

"Whenever you wanna go home, we will." Kendall set a plate in front of Gracie. "You know that right?"

"I know."

He nodded and set a plate in front of me.

God I loved this man so much. He was way too good for me, I have no idea what I ever did to deserve him.

I wouldn't trade this for the world. Life was finally good for me and it was because of Kendall.

* * *

Review Plz, they keep me going.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. This story is close to my heart and I will not give up on it. As long as you guys are reading and reviewing I'll keep posting.

Also I don't know when I will have then next chapter up, my Aunt passes away on Jan 20th, and I just havne't been in the writing mood. So please just bare with me.

* * *

~Chapter Forty-Nine~

~Jade's POV~

After a long day with Gracie, Kendall and I were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. The house was nice and quit. Allison was still out with Logan and Carlos and Gracie crashed about a half hour ago.

I loved spending time with him, just the two of us. We didn't get to do this enough.

"This is nice." I snuggled closer to Kendall.

"Yes it is. No fighting, no one yelling, no interruptions. The prefect end to a wonderful day." He kissed my forehead. "I want to end every day this way."

"Me too." I lifted my head to kiss him.

He kissed me so gently and with so much care.

"I love you so much." He kissed my forehead. "Never doubt that."

"Forever and for always." I laced our fingers together and laid my head on his shoulder.

Before Kendall could say anything, someone slammed the front door shut. I sat up and turned to see James stomping his way over to us.

"What happened? Cassie okay?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." He spat out at me. "You planned it this way, didn't you?"

"James, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The two month tour Cassie is going on, with One Direction."

"What?"

I was so confused, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't pretend you didn't plan it this way. You hate that your sister is so happy with me."

I stood up and faced him. I almost couldn't believe the shut coming out of his mouth.

"Check the attitude Maslow, the last I knew they still hadn't picked who she would be touring with. And if I had it my way, it wouldn't be with another boy band." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I told Jareld that as much when I saw him yesterday. So I have no idea where you have gotten this idea that I have this master plan to split you two up, because I don't."

"You are her manager, are you not?"

"Yes, but," I started before he interrupted me.

"So you are saying as her manager, you had no idea?" I just nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Think what you want James, but I will not let you treat me like this in my own home."

"Yes in the house Cassie paid for."

"That's enough James," Cassie stepped in between us. "I think it would be for the best if you left."

"You want me to leave?"

"You need to get your shit together and stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. And if you don't, you won't have to worry about anyone trying to split us up."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, yes I do."

James just stood there stunned. I walked over to Cassie and wrapped my arms around her. Without saying anything to anyone I led Cassie out of the room and up the stairs. Kendall could deal with James. If I would have stayed, I would have killed him or at least maimed him pretty good.

When and only when we reached the safety of her room, Cassie broke down and started to cry. I did the only thing I could, I hugged her and let her cry.

"I really didn't know, I would have told you if I did."

"I know that." She pulled away and whipped her tears away. "I don't think it has to do with that alone. He met Ricky and Kyle today."

"He does know they are very gay right?" She shook her head no. "Let me guess you thought it was cute."

"At first I did."

"Who told you about going on tour with One Direction?

"Nancy."

"Of course. Jareld wouldn't have said anything without talking to me first. Don't worry, I'll fix this." She nodded and hugged me. "I'm sorry about James."

"Me too. I have no idea what to do."

"Follow your heart, it will never lead you wrong." I pulled away from her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you take a hot bath and relax."

"That sounds good."

"How about tomorrow we have a spa day just the four of us?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Don't hurt him to bad, okay."

"I'll leave the bodily harm up to you. But I will speak with him, if he is still here."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sister." I kissed her forehead. "Go relax. I'll check on you in a little while."

She nodded and headed toward her bathroom. I sighed and headed back down stairs.

Kendall and James were standing by the door waiting for me. James went to open his mouth and I just shook my head.

"Give her a few days to clam down. If she doesn't call you then you call her and beg her to forgive you for being such an ass. Do you understand me?" He nodded. "And if you ever do something like this again, I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"And you should be, but I'm not the one you have to worry about. You should head home, its been a long few days."

"Okay." He took one last look up stairs before walking out the door.

Kendall shut and locked the door. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I let him go and he turned and looked up at me.

"How's Cassie?"

"Hurt, but she'll be okay. We are gonna do a spa day tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"Yes it does. Why don't you go draw a hot bath and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay, you gonna check on Cassie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

We walked up the stairs holding hands. We parted in front of Cassie's room with a kiss.

I couldn't help but watch Kendall walk to our room. It was a nice sight. Once Kendall was in our room, I let myself into Cassie's room. Her bathroom door was shut and I could hear the music through the door. I opened the door and stuck my head in.

"James left."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I told him to give you a few days."

"I can't wait that long."

"I know, but I figured you'd want to make the first move."

"Yeah, even though I still have no idea what to do."

"You'll figure it out."

"Thanks sister."

"Welcome. Kendall and I are going to bed, so if you need anything, don't."

"Trust me I won't." She laughed.

"Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight."

When I finally stepped into our room, Kendall was relaxing in the bath with out me.

"You didn't wait for me." I pouted.

"You took to long."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ya know the faster you get naked, the sooner you can join me."

"You just want me naked."

"That is way besides the point." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt over my head. I dropped it to the floor and unhooked my bra, adding it to the pile if clothes on the floor. Next to go were Kendall's gym shorts I had taken back while we were on tour.

I looked up at him when I heard him groan.

"What?"

"You forgot your panties, again."

"Oops, my bad." I grinned at him.

"Get in this bath, woman."

"I love when you order me around." I stepped into the tub and sat on his lap. "You seem happy to see me."

"That's because I have my very sexy wife sitting in my lap, with nothing on."

"Oh is that how that works?"

"Oh yeah, that's how it works." He groaned out as I leaned forward to nibble on his ear.

"Tell me what you want." I whispered into his ear. "Tell me how to please you."

"Ride me, ride me." He threw his head back.

I sat back so I could wrap my hand around him. I slowly moved my hand up and down, teasing him ever so slowly.

"Damnit Baby you are killing me."

"At least you'll die happy." I placed my hands on his shoulders.

I used his shoulders to lift and balance myself, so I could slid down on him.

"Good God, you feel so good." He groaned and grabbed my hips.

I leaned forward and kissed him. I moved my hands from his shoulders and threaded my fingers into his hair.

I ripped my lips from his ad he slammed up into me.

"Fuck," I groaned out and laid my head on his shoulder.

We set a slow and stead rhythm, we were in no hurry. The only sound that filled the room were our moans and groans and the water slapping against the side if the tub.

As I felt my orgasm coming on, I bit Kendall's shoulder to muffle my scream.

Just as I was coming off my high, I was hit with another orgasm as Kendall fell over the edge. I kissed him hard, swallowing his moan.

I pulled away from his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Why does my shoulder hurt?"

"I may have bitten you." I kissed his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Its okay, I just never took you for a biter." He laughed.

"Just don't take your shirt off in front of the others." I grinned at him. "And if you do, I can't wait to see you try and explain that one."

"I can just tell them you got a little frisky during sex."

"Do that and you and your hand will become best friends."

"That's just not fair."

"I love you." I kissed his nose.

"Love you too. But since the water is getting cold, how about we jump in the shower and then go to bed."

"That sounds wonderful."

After a hot shower, Kendall took his time in drying me off. It was so weird for me to let someone take care of me. But it was something I really could get used to.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you're thinking to hard."

"Oh, I was just thinking, I've never really had someone take care of me like you do. I've always taken care of everyone else, it's been that way my whole life." I shrugged. "It's kinda weird."

He just sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"It beats for you, ya know."

"I know, mine beats for you too."

"Let's go get ready for bed, so we can snuggle."

"I love that sound of that." I kissed him softly.

I pulled away from him and headed out of the bathroom, in the doorway, I turned and winked at him. I heard him laugh as I walked into our room.

Wasting no time, I went into my closet and got dressed in my pjs, which consisted of one of Kendall's tank tops and his gym shorts. I swear I had more of his clothes in my closet then I did of my own.

When I was dressed, I walked out of my closet and over to my side of the bed. I pulled down the blankets and crawled into the bed. Kendall walked out of his closet grinning at me. He just had a pair of boxers on.

"I love the boxers, Love." I giggled.

"I didn't know I had them." He pulled the blanket down on his side of the bed and climbed into bed.

"I must have picked them up while you were gone." I grinned at him. "I know how much you love Spider Man."

"Not as much as I love you." He laid down and opened his arms to me.

I crawled over to him and laid down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and shut the light off.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too. I missed this to much."

"I don't know how I'm gonna make it through your world tour next summer. Three weeks was hard as it was."

"We'll be okay."

"I know, it'll just be hard."

"I know, but nothing worthwhile is easy."

"So smart and so sexy." I kissed his chin.

He laughed and tightened his hold on me. I snuggled into him and laid my arm over his waist.

"Now this is the perfect way to end such a prefect day."

"I have to agree. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well the spa with the girls in the morning and then I have to work, I need to find myself a replacement."

"Are you really gonna walk away."

"We'll see." I laughed. "I do love what I do thought. I never really thought I would, but I do."

"Well you are good at your job."

"I just don't give up, until I get what I want."

"And that is a good thing. You are just so amazing."

"Babe, no need to flatter me, you already got me."

"I will always tell you how amazing I think you are. That will never, ever change."

"God I love you."

"Love you too. You really are so amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too. You'd have to be pretty special to put up with my shit."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here with you."

"God, I love you." I sat up and kissed him.

He rolled us over and laid on top of me.

"God, we really are horny teenagers again." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You bring it out in me."

"Ditto."

He leaned down and kissed me.

I really could get used to this. Kendall was one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

* * *

Review plz!


	50. Chapter 50

Thank You to everyone for sticking with me through this hard time. It has helped a lot.

Anywho onto the next chapter, do enjoy. Hopefully more to come soon.

* * *

~Chapter Fifty~

~Kendall's POV~

After I saw the girls off, I took my breakfast out on the deck and enjoyed the sun shine. That's where Logan and Carlos found me.

"So James wants to know if it's safe to come over." Logan sat next to me.

"Ask him if he's done being an ass hole."

"What happened?" Carlos sat on the ground and Fluffy Marshmallow jumped into his lap.

"He jumped off the deep end last night."

"What do you mean?" Logan looked up from his phone.

"I guess last night as they were leaving the studio, someone told Cassie who she was going on tour with in January and James kinda flipped out." I tan my fingers through my hair. "He came storming in and say stuff that didn't even make sense. I thought Jade might really hurt him when he said something about Cassie paying for the house."

"Jade would never do that." Logan shook his head. "Plus Jade has all Cassie's money going into a trust fund she can't touch until she's 18."

"How did you know that? I didn't even know that."

"I asked." Logan shrugged.

"When?"

"After the fight they had after we got home. I found Jade crying in her office, we started talking and I asked. She almost slapped me for thinking she'd steal her sister's money."

I just nodded and took a long drink of my now cold coffee.

"Cassie doesn't even know about the trust fund."

"She may, it was after that she stepped in and kicked James out."

"Cassie kicked him out?" Carlos shook his head. "No way."

"Believe it." James walked out of the house and sat next to Logan. "Not one of my best moments."

"That's an understatement." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure who wanted to kill you more, Jade or Cassie."

"I get that I messed up. But I can't help be upset that my girlfriend is going on tour with One Direction." He sighed.

"She's with you, is she not?" I looked at him.

"Yes."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes, I trust her. But she's not the one I'm worried about." He sighed.

"Cassie isn't like that you know." Carlos looked up at James. "And it's not like Jade will let them flirt with her anyways."

"Jade's not going with her this time."

"What why not?" Logan asked.

"Cass didn't really say why." James shrugged. "But I have a feeling it's our fault."

"Jade isn't going just because of us, she doesn't want Gracie growing up on the road, I don't blame her either." I shrugged and set my coffee cup on the table. "But Allison will be going, so James you have no worries. And plus you know Cassie would never stray on you. Jade would kick her ass if she did."

"She's still mad at me."

"You have two months to get on her good side." Logan laughed.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"You know she won't stay mad at you that long." I rolled my eyes. "I bet you'll be in her graces again by the end of the week."

"Let's hope so." Carlos laughed. "No one wants a pouty James."

"Gee some best friends you guys are." James rolled his eyes. "I hate you all."

"You're lucky Jade didn't ban your sorry ass from the house." Logan laughed.

"Kendall wouldn't have let that happen."

"Right like he'd pick you over Jade, who gives him sex." Logan rolled his eyes. "Be real James. We heard them when we got home last night. I never took Jade to be a screamer."

"Oh God." I put my face in my hands and bent over. "I swear if you say anything to Jade, I will kill all of you."

"Like we are that stupid." Carlos rolled his eyes. "We don't have a death wish."

"Thank God for that." They all just laughed.

"So where did the girl go?" James asked.

"Spa day. Jade called Jarled and hold him that Cassie wasn't coming in at all today and then she laid into him about what happened last night. When you're not the one she's yelling at, it very entertaining to watch."

"Is she still going on your with them?"

"That she couldn't change, even though she tried."

"Oh okay."

"She's not happy about this either. I think her words were 'I'd rather have her with the dumbass I know, then some stupid British dumbass I don't.'"

"She said that?"

"Yup. So see she still likes you too."

"Gee thanks Kendall." He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

After a really relaxing morning at the sap, I really did not want to be here at the office trying to find a replacement. I would so rather be at home with Kendall and Gracie.

But that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. I needed to find a replacement and soon.

I sighed and pushed back from my desk. I leaned back in my chair and started to spin in slow circles. I really just wanted to go home and snuggle with my man.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked walking into my office.

I turned in my chair and looked at him.

"Can I go home now?"

"Jade, I really didn't take you to be a whiner." Ted laughed and sat down in front of my desk. "But yeah you can take off. I remember being a newlywed."

"Thank you. Did you get the applications I sent over?"

"Yes I did. I set up the interviews for tomorrow, does that work for you?"

"Yeah that works for me, I can come in early and we can go over them."

"Sounds good, take care Jade, and I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and walked out of my office.

I quickly got my stuff around so I could leave. On the way out the door, my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before I answered it. It was Kendall, the picture that came up when he called always put a huge smile on my face. It was of him and Gracie, she was on his back and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Are you going to answer that, or are you just going to keep staring at your phone." Kelsey rolled her eyes and smacked her gum.

I just ignored her. She hated me and I really didn't like her. She was pissed that Ted gave me Mark's job. One day she'll get over it.

"Hey Baby." I grinned at her.

"Hey, so your daughter wants to know what time you'll be home."

"I'm leaving the office now, why?" I closed my office door and locked it. I wouldn't normally do so, but I was leaving my lap top here over night, so I couldn't do any work tonight.

"I don't know, she just asked me to call and ask."

"Mmmhmm, why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know better than that." He laughed.

"Damn straight I do. Anyways, I'll be home in a half hour or so."

"Okay, sounds good. Drive carefully."

"I will. Do I need to pick anything up?"

"No, I think I got everything when I went to the store."

"You went to the store?"

"Yes, I even took Gracie."

"How was that?" I giggled.

"Fine, she was an angel."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Because you know your daughter so well." He laughed. "Shit, I have to go."

"What did she do?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'll be home soon. Make sure the kitchen is clean, please."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Love you." I laughed.

"Love you more. See ya soon." He hung up.

I ended the call and locked my phone. I put it in my purse and looked at Kelsey. She was glaring at me. I just smiled at her.

"I will see you tomorrow."

She just turned and went back to her computer. I grinned to myself and headed for the exit.

When I got to my car, my Mom was leaning against it. I grounded my teeth and hit the unlock button on my keys. I opened the backdoor and put my purse and brief case on the backseat. I shut the door and faced my Mom.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I want to see Cassie." She threw her cigarette on the ground and stomp on it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's never going to happen?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"No, now leave and I won't call the cops."

I went to open my car door when she grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me now." I tried to pull my arm away but she just squeezed harder.

"I want to see Cassie."

"Never." I ripped my arm out of her grip. "You are breaking the restraining order."

"This is not over, I will get my daughter back." She turned and started to walk away.

"You signed your rights away." She stopped and glared at me. "You have no rights to Cassie at all. Just do us all a favor and stay the hell away from us."

"Do you really think you can scare me away?"

"No, no I don't." I shook my head. "But you will stay the hell away from us."

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." She laughed and walked away.

This time I just let her go. There was nothing else I could do, for now.

I opened the driver's side door and climbed into the car. I started the car and then leaned my head back.

I hated the fact that she could still crawl under my skin. And what was even worse was that she knew it too. She would get into my head and place doubts in there. I hated myself for it and I really thought I had gotten past it, but now that she's back I know I haven't and I have no idea what to do about it.

The only reason she's back is to get access to Cassie's money. I would die before I let that happen. There is no way on God's green Earth I would ever let her get her grubby hands on the money Cassie worked so hard for.

I really just wish I knew how I could get her to leave us alone, without having to pay her off.

When I got home I just wanted to go up stairs and climbed into bed and shut out the world, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Mommy, you're home." Gracie grinned at me from the counter.

"Yes I am." I set my stuff on the table. I walked over to her and kissed her on the top if het head. "Where's Daddy?"

"Out back with the boys." I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Aunt Cassie and Alli are out there with them."

"Oh are they?"

"Yup." She grinned at me.

"Right well I'm gonna go change. Is there a dress code for tonight?"

"Alli and Aunt Cassie laid it out for you on your bed."

"Oh did they now?"

"Yup."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this outfit they have picked out for me?"

She just shrugged and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Right, I'm going." I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs.

I was not surprised to see the swim suit they had laid out for me. There was no way in Hell I would be wearing it in front of the others. I will model it for Kendall, when we go up to Napa next week. I went into my closet and stripped out of my work clothes and then pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

When I got back down stairs, someone had come in and taken Gracie outside. Shane was leaning on the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Hello sister."

"Shane."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Kendall invited us over." He stepped closer to me and gently grabbed my arm. "Now what happened?"

"Nothing." I jerked my arm back and hit my elbow on the counter.

"That was stupid." He rolled his eyes and went and got an ice pack from the freezer. "Here."

I took the ice pack from him and held it to my elbow.

"It looks like someone grabbed you and squeezed hard. Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to get Dad."

"It's none of your business, so just drop it."

"Fine Dad it is." He turned and walked out the sliding glass door.

He walked back in with Dad and Kendall right behind him. I sighed and tossed the ice pack into the sink. This was not how I wanted to spend my evening, but it looks like I didn't have much of a choice.

"What happened, Jade?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"It looks like someone grabbed her arm and left a burse. And when I went to look at it she jerked away and hit her elbow on the counter."

"Who hurt you?" Dad asked.

"Who do you think it was?" I turned and faced them. "I don't need a knight and shiny armor to save me. And when I do, I will let you know."

"Don't be like that Jade." Kendall took my hands into his. "We just want to know what happened, that's all."

"Why there's nothing you can do about it now."

"Jade," Kendall sighed.

"She won't stop until she gets what she wants." I pulled away from Kendall. "There's nothing I can do to protect them from her."

"You're not alone in this you know."

"I know that, but you don't get it, she will do anything and everything to get what she wants."

"What does she want?"

"Cassie's money, what else could she want."

"What if she just wants to be with her daughters?" Shane asked.

"She could give to flying fucks about me, the only reason she wants Cassie, is to get her hands on Cass's money."

"You've done everything to make sure that would never happen, no one will be stealing her money." Kendall hugged me to him.

"I know that, but that's not going to stop her. What about when Cassie turns 18?"

"You've raised her right, she won't give your Mom money."

"Thank you." I looked up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute." Dad and Shane went back outside, shutting the door behind them.

"You're not alone anymore. You don't have to do this alone."

I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. It was like he always knew what to say to make me feel better. I thank God every day that he's in my life.

* * *

Review plz


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and stuck with me over that last few months. It's been a roller coaster at home. There's just been going on. Anyways, here is the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take forever to get the next one out to you guys.

Once again, thank you so much.

* * *

~Chapter Fifty-One~

~Jade's POV~

"You okay?" Kendall pulled away from me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I cupped his face. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He turned his head and kissed my palm. "

"Let's head outside before they try breaking down the door."

"Or we can give them something to look at." I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What do you think?" I pulled his head down and kissed him. He dropped his hands to my hips and pulled me into him.

"Show it is, I guess." I grinned and kissed him again.

"You are so bad." He said against my lips. "I think I like, a lot."

"I blame you."

"How is it my fault?"

"You are just so smexy I can't help myself."

"Smexy?"

"Mmhmm." I kissed him and stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside." I winked at him and went outside.

When I got outside Gracie was playing with Logan and Carlos. I waved as I walked over to the girls. They were frowning at me as I sat down.

"What?"

"That's not what we laid out for you." Cassie frowned.

"Did you really think I was gonna wear that in front of everyone?" I looked at both of them. "Then you don't know me at all."

"I told you so." Allison laughed.

"At least she looks cute." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the chair. "So I see James is here."

"We made up." Cassie shrugged. "Kinda."

"I can see that." I rolled my eyes.

"Water for my Lady Love." Kendall grinned at me and handed me a water.

"Why thank you my Lord." I winked at him. "Now run a long."

He bowed and headed back over to the boys.

"I don't know if I should be sick or think its cute." Cassie gagged.

"I think its sweet." Allison giggled. "I haven't seen you this happy in so long. I'm glad you've found someone that has made you so happy."

"Speaking of happy, who put that huge smile on your face Miss. Allison?" Her face turned red. "Would that be Mr. Henderson?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you have no clue." I rolled my eyes. "He is so good with Gracie. That definitely says something about him, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes it does." She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at Logan.

"I think you should go for it. He's a good guy."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"That's the funny thing about love, it makes everything better." I looked over at Kendall. "I never thought I'd find happiness again, but here I am, married to a man that knows my faults and still loves me. Love is very powerful."

"And he's is so good with Gracie too." Cassie chipped in. "For someone so young, he's a great father."

"Plus it doesn't hurt he's so good looking either." Allison laughed.

"Watch it that's my man you're talking about." I shook my head. "But I do have to agree, he is so good looking."

"What I wanna know is how this thing between Cass and James happened." She looked between us. "And why you didn't kill him?"

"Despite the age difference and his asinine stunts, he's good for her." I took a long drink of my water. "Don't get me wrong, I had a problem with it at first, but all I have to do is look at him the right way and he almost shits his pants."

"And he does every time she looks at him." Cassie laughed. "He's scared of her."

I just grinned at them and leaned back in my chair.

"So full of yourself aren't you?"

I stuck my tongue out at Cassie.

"How old are we now Jade?" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You can be replaced sister."

"No I can't." She grinned at me as Kendall's parents and brothers walked out of the house.

"Yes I can." I stood up. "And if you keep up the attitude, I will."

She rolled her eyes and I walked over to the guys.

"Hello Jade." Kathy smiled at me.

"Hello Kathy, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you today Dear?" She gave me a side hug.

"I'm doing okay." She pulled away so Kent could hug me.

"Now where's my Princess Gracie?"

I pointed to the other side of the pool where Fluffy Marshmallow and Gracie were playing in the grass.

He grinned at me and headed over to Gracie.

"I swear she has him so tightly wrapped her little finger." Kathy laughed.

"And trust me she wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed as Kathy moved over to her son.

"What is that on your shoulder?" She moved the strap of his tank top out of the way revealing the bite mark. "What happened?"

"Uh, Mom, really it's nothing." He brushed off her hands.

I had bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. I told him to be careful. This was even better then the other boys finding out.

"Kendall it looks like someone tried to take bite out of your shoulder."

"Mom, it's nothing. I promise."

I couldn't help the little giggle that slipped out of my mouth. Kathy turned and looked at me. Her face turned bright red, she stepped away from Kendall. Kendall's did too.

"Kathy would you like anything to drink?" It took everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"Uh, sure that'd be great."

I turned and kissed Kendall on the cheek and then led Kathy into the house.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine." I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and handed her one. "So what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No I guess not. But please tell me he didn't hurt you." She touched my bruised arm.

"No, he didn't do that." I shook my head. "You raised him better then that. He'd never hurt me. My Mom did, not him."

"God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile at her.

"You know I'm here if you ever need to talk Dear."

"I know thank you." I smiled at her.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I just stood there and watched Mom and Jade walk away. I had no idea what just happened.

"Do we want to know?" Kevin asked snapping me back to reality.

"No, no you don't." Logan laughed.

"You really don't." Carlos agreed. "Trust us it just better that way."

Kevin and James looked at each other confused and then looked at me.

I just ignored the looks and turned to Frank.

"So you looking forward to going on your again?"

"Hopefully this tour won't be as crazy as the last one." He laughed.

"What tour?" Shane looked at his father.

"Cass is going on tour with One Directions." Frank answered.

"And James is okay with that?" Shane looked shocked

"No I'm not but I don't really have a choice." James shrugged. "But I trust Cassie."

"It's the others guys he has a problem with." Logan rolled his eye.

"With Jade there, I highly doubt they'd even try." Shane laughed.

"She's not going." James sighed. "If she was, I wouldn't worry."

"Yes you would, and you know it." Jade walked up behind James making him jump. "But don't worry Dad will keep them in line."

"Yes I will." Frank grinned and cracked his knuckles."

"See no worries." Jade slapped James on the back, a little harder then she should have.

"Jade, stop beating up on my boyfriend." Cassie and Allison walked over to us.

Cassie stepped in between Jade and James and Allison walked over and stood next to Logan. Jade just raised an eyebrow at Allison, who just blushed.

"Now that we're all here, what's for dinner?" Jade leaned into me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'm hungry."

"Jade, you're always hungry." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I will replace you sister." Jade glared at her sister.

"Babe, you are always hungry." I kissed the side of her head.

She looked up at me and pouted.

"I love you." I grinned at her.

"Mmmhmm." She pulled away from me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Gracie said as Dad carried her over to the group.

"Me too Love Bug, what should we do about it?"

"Daddy, dinner time." I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Please." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Daddy we need to feed Mommy before she turns into a monster. Right Mommy?"

"Yes Love Bug, that is right." Jade grinned at me.

"See Daddy." She giggled. "We don't want Monster Mommy."

"I guess your right." I laughed.

"Your silly Daddy, I'm always right."

I just laughed and shook my head. I wouldn't change this for the world.

Later that night after putting Gracie to bed and seeing everyone off, I found Jade in the bath tub reading.

"Hey Baby." I sat on the side of the tub and looked down at her.

"Hey Love. Sorry I didn't come back down."

"Its okay, no worries." I bent over and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

She shrugged and set her book on the tub deck, away from the water.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"We still on for Napa next weekend?"

"Damn straight. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I need to de-stress like crazy."

"When you get out, I'll give you a back rub."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed the top of her head and stood up.

She blew me a kiss as I walked out of the bathroom.

When I got back into the main room, Cassie was coming in the room.

"Is there something I can do for you Cass?"

"I was looking for Jade."

"She's in the bath right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was gonna ask Jade if she cared if I went to the movies with the guys and Allison."

"I don't see a problem with that, but just know you have an early day tomorrow to make up for today."

"Thanks Kendall. Tell Jade I said good night."

"Make sure to tell James if anything happens to you or Allison, I won't be able to stop Jade from killing him, or the other two."

"I will let them know." She headed to the door and then stopped. "I really am glad my sister found you. I have never seen this happy. I don't worry about her as much anymore."

"Thank you Cassie." I smiled at her. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You take good care of my sister that means the world to me. You have no idea how much."

"She deserves that and more."

"I know. Good night Kendall."

She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Everything okay?"

I turned to find Jade leaning against the bathroom door in just a towel.

"Yeah, she's going to the movies with the guys and Allison."

"Okay, let me get dressed and then I'll let you work your magic on my back."

"Sounds good love."

She winked at me and then headed into her closet. I walked over to the bed and turned down the blankets. When I was done with that I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed into the doorway of my closet. I sat on the bed and waited for Jade to come out of the closet.

When she walked out of the closet, my mouth went dry. All she had on were a pair of boy shorts and she had a shirt in her hands.

"You okay there?" She raised and eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I licked my lips and stood up.

She just winked at me and tossed her shirt in my face.

"What was that for?"

"You had a bit of drool on your chin." She giggled.

"You really can't blame me if you're gonna walk around like that, now can you?"

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are you sure about that?" She walked close to me and ran her finger up and down my chest. "Is it really my fault?"

"You live to tease me don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned at me and walked around to her side of the bed.

I just watched her as she climbed into bed and laid down on her stomach.

"Come on lover boy, you promised me a back rub."

"As my laid wishes."

I crawled onto the bed and went about giving my beautiful wife a wonderful back rub. It was the start of another wonderful night, that much I was sure of.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Love you guys!


	52. Chapter 52

Today was a very bad day, I woke up this morning and turned on my laptop that isn't that old, to find that it had crashed. Thank God, I had all my stories backed up on my phone. I have never been so happy to have a smart phone. I'm pretty sure I would have cried a river if I had lost the whole damn story, but I didn't.

Anyways, no worries, my lovely Mother, bought me a new lap top this afternoon.

Enough of my ramblings for now, here is the next one, do enjoy and plz review!

P.S. Have I told my reviewers how much I love them lately? If not, I love you guys, you keep me going. Okay for realz this time, I'm letting you get onto the story. Lvoe you guys.

* * *

~Chapter Fifty-Two~

~Jade's POV~

When I woke the next morning I was wrapped in Kendall's arms. There was nothing like waking up in his arms. But as much as I would love to stay in them, I knew I had to get up so I could get ready for work, not that I actually wanted to go in, but I did promise Todd I'd be in early so we could go over the applications before the interviews.

I carefully slid out of bed, trying super hard not to wake Kendall.

"What are you doing?" Kendall's sleepy voice came from behind me.

"I have to get ready for work."

"Nope." He tightened his hold on me and nuzzled my neck. "I'm not letting you go."

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have to. I promised Ted I'd come in early."

"Do you have too?"

"Yes, I have meeting all day." I rolled over and faced him. "I know you don't want me too, but I have to."

"I really don't."

"I know." I kissed him softly. "But I really have to go in."

"I know." He pouted.

"It's a good thing you are so cute."

"Why is that?"

"You can get away with pouting." I kissed him and rolled out of bed. "That's why. I'm sure Gracie and Fluffy Marshmallow will keep you busy."

"She's spending the day with my parents, remember."

"You could always work on the third album."

"I guess I could."

"See."

"Can't you stay in bed with me?"

"Nope." I walked away from the bed before he could tempt me back in to bed.

When I was safely in my closet, I pulled off my night shirt and tossed it into my dirty clothes hamper.

"I really would love it if you could stay." Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his naked chest. "Come back to bed. Can't you feel how much I want you too?"

"You know I can." He ground his hips into my backside. "Maybe I don't need to go in this early."

"Good." He spun me around and pulled me in so I was pressed up against his chest. He hooked his finger in the waist band of my underwear.

I bit my lip as he dragged them down my legs; his lips brushing against my skin every so often. When he reached my ankles I stepped out of the material. He stood back and allowed the panties to dangle on one of those fabulous fingers of his before letting them drop to the floor. He got rid of his boxers and drew me back against his body. Cupping my cheeks, he overpowered me with his kiss.

I pulled away from it breathlessly as his hands landed on my hips; biting his lip all the while.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

"In here?"

"Why not?" He cocked his brow curiously.

I looped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Now grab the bar."

"Will it hold me?"

"I'll have most of your weight, so don't worry. And if it breaks I'll fix it."

I was unsure about our sexual acrobatics at this point but I reached behind me and grabbed the bar.

Kendall lifted my hips and gradually eased me onto his length; the deliberate speed was tormenting.

He manipulated my hips up and down. I rotated them to create more friction.

"Let me take care of you." He gripped my hips just a slight bit tighter then quickened his pace. "Just relax and let me do this for you."

I threw my head back and groaned.

"Damnit Kendall, stop teasing me. I'm so close."

He grinned and just held me there. Not moving one bit. God he knows how to drive me crazy. Then he got that glimmer in his eye. That deviant one that he does just before he takes me there. Slowly, he started moving and it was all I could to keep myself from losing it. But I did. And he was right behind me. It's great how we connect.

"I'm never going to look at our closet the same way again."

Kendall chuckled and eased me down. I gently draped my arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

"I love you Baby."

"Love you too, even though I'm ruining late now."

He just grinned. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him.

* * *

When I finally got to the office Ted was sitting at Kelsey's desk waiting for me. I just grinned at him as I unlocked my office door.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, I didn't think you'd been in this early anyways."

"Really why is that?"

"You're a newlywed, I remember those days." He laughed.

"Right." I set my purse down and took of my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. "So what time is the first interview?"

"At 10."

"Okay, how many do we have to do today?" I sat down at my desk.

"As many as it takes. I wanna make sure we are both happy with the choice."

"I get that." I nodded. "It's gonna be a long day, huh?"

"Always is." He laughed. "Plus remember this was your idea."

"Don't remind me."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Kendall made me late, so I didn't stop to eat."

"Good I have coffee and donuts set up in the conference room."

"Sounds good." I stood up and grabbed my lap top and the note-book that was sitting on top of it. "Let's go, I'm gonna need a lot of coffee to get through the day."

"That is good to know."

"I was a ER nurse before this. I'd work 12 to 15 hour days."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I haven't found anything yet." I grinned at him and headed for the door.

I opened the door and stepped out. Kelsey was just walking in. She glared at me and plopped down her stuff at her desk.

"Good morning Kelsey."

"Whatever."

"I will be in meetings all day, so please hold my calls."

"Whatever."

"Thank you." I grinned at her.

"Ready?" Ted stepped out of my office. Kelsey's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I just need to lock my office door."

He nodded as I moved past him so I could lock the door.

"How are you this morning Mr. Barker?" Kelsey smiled at Todd.

"Very well Miss. Moore."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I knew couldn't stand Kelsey anymore then I could. And the only reason he hadn't fired her is because her father was a good friend of his.

"Ready Ted?" I tuned back and looked at him.

"Yeah. Have a good day Miss. Moore."

I waved at her as we headed down the hall to the conference room.

"I see she's still giving you a hard time."

"Yup." I rolled my eyes. "But I'm killing her with kindness."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"It's not really working, but it's pissing her off." I laughed.

"I was kinda hoping you'd fire her, so I didn't have too."

"I know you were." I grinned at him. "I'm kinda hoping she up and quits, so we all win."

"Just be careful, you know who her father is."

"I know which makes this game all that more fun."

"You are crazy as Hell Jade."

"I have been told that a time or two." I laughed as he opened the door to the conference room for me.

As soon as I was through the door, I went over to the table where the coffee was set up and poured myself a huge cup. Ted just shook his head and sat at the table. I rolled my eyes and carried my stuff over and sat next to him.

"So how many of the applications you sent over to me, did you actually like?"

I opened my lap top and turned it on.

"Honestly, none of them. But that was just off the paper I need to meet them in person to make up my mind about someone."

"So you'll be nice then?"

"What are you on? I'm always nice."

He just raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned at him and picked up my coffee cup.

"So how are the boys doing?"

"Good, we had everyone over last night. It was nice just hanging out with them." I smiled at him. "Yesterday was a good day, most days they get on my nerves and I want to strangle them. I guess that makes sense since they practically live at my house now."

"When did that happen?"

"Pretty much when we got home from the tour, Carlos goes home a few nights a week to get away from us, but most the time they are all over at my place." I shrugged. "Plus James is dating my sister and Logan is dating my assistant."

"Wow."

"They're good boys, and plus they know what will happen if they hurt either of them."

"I'm sure they do."

"Don't get me wrong, I love those boys, I just love my girls more."

"And they know this?"

"You bet they do. There is a reason why they call me Momma Bear, and it's not just because I'm scary as Hell."

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Just wait until you really know me."

"I can't wait." He laughed.

* * *

Interview after interview was horrible. I just wanted this day to end. I couldn't take any more of this. They all sucked ass and I couldn't see any of them being the boys manager.

"We have just one more interview." Ted's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"No, no I can't sit through another one."

"Last one for today, I promise."

"Last one ever. If they aren't it, I'm done trying to find one."

"Jade, you signed on temporary." He sighed.

"I know that, but every one you've found have been incompetent boobs." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm trying not to swear."

"Not everyone can be you."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. "I just can't let some idiot screw my boys over. They've worked to hard to get where they are at to have some idiot screw them over."

"Then stay on and we will find you another assistant. You can train them and then when you're gone you won't have to worry and you know they won't screw up."

"That was your plan from the start, wasn't it?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No, I'd say you were a smart man."

"Great." He grinned at me. "So the next applicant just graduated from Michigan State, with a 3.9 GPA, and he was no experience."

"Lemme see." I held my hand out for the application.

I looked it over and liked what I saw. It wasn't bad at all. He seemed like someone I could train easily. Which was good, seeing as I was going on my Honeymoon next week.

"Bring him in."

"I knew you'd like him." He grinned at me.

"Don't let it go to your head just yet."

"Bea, can you send in Mr. Jenson."

"Right away Sir."

The door opened and Allen Jenson stepped into the room. I liked what I saw, I could tell just by the way her carried himself that he'd fit right in with our little family.

"Mr. Jenson, I'm Ted Barker and this is Jade Mitchell. Please take a seat."

"Mr. Jenson, please tell me why you want this job?" I jumped into the conversation.

"My college professor always told me if you want to be the best, you have to learn from the best. So I did my homework and learned that this was the best management firm to work for, so I applied for any job I could within the company." He shrugged. "I am willing to do what it takes to learn from the best."

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town outside of Lansing Michigan." He held up his hand and showed me where.

That made me smile.

"Sorry." Allen blushed bright red.

"Don't be sorry every person from Michigan shows where they live on their hand. I do it all the time too."

"You're from Michigan too?"

"Yes I am. I grew up in a small town outside of Lansing too."

"That's so cool." Allen grinned at me.

"Yes it is." I smiled back at him. "So when would you be able to start?"

"Any time really, I have already moved my stuff out here."

"That's great, we can start today."

"Just like that you're giving me the job?"

"I'm not giving you anything, you earned the job."

"How?" He looked between Ted and myself. "I don't understand, I have no on the job experience."

"And that is why you earned the job." I shrugged. "You have the will to learn and that's what I was looking for. I will teach you all I know and when I feel you are truly ready I will step back and let you take over."

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell you won't regret this."

"I know I won't." I smiled at him.

"Jade, why don't you call the boys in so they can meet Allen, while I draw up the contract."

"Sounds good, email it to me when you're done."

"Will do," Ted stood up. "It was nice meeting you Allen. And Jade go easy on him, please."

"I will, for today."

Ted nodded at us and walked out of the room.

"Why don't we move back to my office?"

"Okay." Allen stood up. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I got it thank you though."

I picked up my things and we headed back down to my office. Kelsey, as always, was on the phone with one of her friends. She just glared at me as I unlocked my door and walked in with Allen right behind me. Allen shut the door behind him.

"Is she always so rude?"

"Yeah, you'll learn to ignore her." I set my stuff down. "I'll be right back."

I walked back out the door, letting it close behind me. I walked over to Kelsey and ended her call.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I actually need you to do your job, not blab on the phone."

"Whatever."

"Big Time Rush will be coming to see me, let me know when they get here, please."

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes and headed back inside my office. Allen was at the window look at downtown LA.

"There's no view like this one in Michigan is there?"

"No, no there isn't." He looked at me. "I never expected to fine a job like this one, so fast. Everyone told me it would take years to get a job like this."

"I know what you mean." I smiled at him. "Let's get to work, there are something I want to go over before the guys get here."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Plz review, they are like air to me, they keep me going!


	53. Chapter 53

Here's the next one Peeps, lemme know what you think?

* * *

~Chapter Fifty-Three~  
~Kendall's POV~

On the way to Jade's office I swung by my parents and picked up Gracie.

"Hi Daddy, Logie Bear."

"Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Always." She grinned at me. "So where are we going?"

"To see Mommy."

"And you're bringing me just in case you did something wrong."

"Why would you say that Baby Girl?"

"Logie Bear, is that why Daddy picked me up?"

"I'm staying out of this one, BooBoo."

"Fine, I will just ask Mommy when I see her."

"There is no need for that, Baby Girl."

"Not like it will matter, Mommy will know when she sees me."

"What if I just wanted to spend time with you?" I looked over my shoulder at her. "What about that?"

"Then Logie wouldn't be here, sorry Logie."

"She got you there." Logan laughed.

"Not helping Logan."

He just grinned at Gracie making her giggle. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the road.

When we stepped off the elevator we ran into James and Carlos. Gracie was grinning from ear to ear at James.

"Yes Little Lady."

"Hi Uncle James."

"You, Little Miss, are trying to stall us to make us late to see your Mom, aren't you?" James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope." She giggled. "On ward Logie Bear."

Logan didn't say anything as he headed down the hall way to Jade's office, with Carlos right behind them.

"What?" James looked at me.

"You may want to visit the little boy's room before you see Jade." I tried not to laugh.

"Why?"

"Cassie left some of her lipstick on your neck." His eyes went wide. "It would be a good idea to wash it off before Jade sees it."

"Thank you."

"Just get it cleaned up and meet us in Jade's office."

He nodded and ducked into the bathroom. I shook my head and headed down to Jade's office.

I wonder how hard it would to make her blush. I have a feeling it won't take much at all.

When I rounded the corner Logan and Carlos were chatting with Kelsey. Gracie rolled her eyes at me when she saw me coming. I cleared my throat making the two bumbling idiots look at me. I just raised an eyebrow and they shrugged. Logan at least looked somewhat embarrassed about the whole things.

"Logie, I'm so gonna tell Alli."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Gracie was on a roll.

"Come on BooBoo, don't do that to me."

"Why? You know better."

"I'm sorry, BooBoo, please don't tell Alli. I will beg if I have too."

"Hmm, really?" Gracie grinned at him from where she sat on Carlos's shoulders. "I would love to see that."

She rubbed her hands together and laughed. There was no denying she was Jade's daughter.

"Who is Alli?" Kelsey asked making Gracie look at her.

"Logie's girl, duh." Gracie rolled her eyes. "Where's my Mommy?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you work for her don't you?" Gracie cocked her head to the side and looked at Kelsey.

Kelsey was saved from answering as Jade and some guy walked out of her office. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat when I saw the huge smile on her face. A smile I didn't put there.

"Mommy." Gracie grinned at Jade.

"Love Bug, what are you doing here?" Carlos ducked down so Jade could take Gracie off his shoulders. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Daddy and Logie picked me up from Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Oh did he now?" Jade kissed the side of Gracie's head as Gracie wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. "I wonder why?"

She shot me a look, that almost made me blush.

"He was worried he was in trouble, so he brought me so you wouldn't yell at him."

Jade just looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Kelsey, can you see if there are any donuts in the conference room?"

"I guess so." She stood up from her desk and brushed past Logan as she headed down the hall way.

"Well let's take this into my office."

As Carlos made his way into the office, he took Gracie back from Jade. Logan just grinned at me as he walked past Jade and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Before either of us could say anything, James walked around the corner. Jade raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed hard.

"Sorry James, but that shade of pink looks better on Cassie's lips and not your neck." He flushed deep red. "Go on in, I'll talk to you later."

He bent his head down and headed into the office.

"I'll be right in Allen." She smiled at the red head next to her.

"Okay." He walked back into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"I've missed you." I stepped in front of her. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much." She took my hand into hers. "Did you think I really called you here to yell at you?"

"No, that's just Gracie being Gracie."

"Mmmkay." She kissed me lightly before she opened the door to her office. "We'll finish this at home."

"Sounds good." I kissed her forehead as I moved into her office.

She grinned and stepped into her office.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

When I walked into my office Gracie was sitting behind my desk doing something on my lap top. I shook my head and looked at the others.

"Well now that everyone is here, I would like you guys to meet Allen Jenson. He will be my new assistant."

"What about Alli?" Logan looked panicky.

"She'll be helping me out at home still. I'm not sending her away." I rolled my eyes and leaned on my desk. "So no worries Logan."

He sighed and seemed to relax.

"Now he will be in charge when I'm not around, like next weekend when Kendall and I will be going on our Honeymoon. I expect you guys to be nice and show Allen around, seeing as he just moved here."

"From where?" Carlos asked.

"Michigan." Allen answered.

"Really another one?" Carlos threw up his hand.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Allen asked confused.

"Nothing, he's just being a dick. There is nothing wrong with people from Michigan."

I grinned as Kendall smacked the back of Carlos's head.

"Thanks Babe." I winked at Kendall as Kelsey walked into my office carrying a plate of donuts.

I took the plate from Kelsey and set it on the desk behind me.

"Kelsey, this is Allan. He will be working with me as I teach him the ropes. He will be charge when I am not here."

"Well if you don't need anything else." She nodded at me and then left my office.

She shut the door behind her. I shook my head and looked at the guys.

"So now what?" James asked.

"Early dinner?" I shrugged and then maybe you guys can show Allen around. What do you guys think? "

"Sounds good to me." Allen winked at me. "Do you mind if my roommate meets us there?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." I grinned at him.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Kendall and I could tell he wasn't happy that I was flirting with Allen. It was kinda cute. I've never really seen this side of him.

It really shouldn't be hot, but damn it was. I was very tempted to kick everyone out of my office and have my way with Kendall.

"Jade?" Logan snapped his fingers in my face. "You in there?"

"What?" I shook my head slightly and looked at him.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I don't care, you guys can pick."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.

I had to bite my lip to keep the smile off my face. That would piss him off even more. No need to do that.

While we were having our staring contest everyone cleared out of the room. I snapped out of my trance when the door shut.

"What are you going to do now that you have me all alone?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Today has just been a great day, that's all." I shrugged. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, no. I have no idea." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it just makes me jealous."

"What does?"

"How easily you get along with guys you've just meet." He sighed and shook his head. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help how I feel."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that." I looked up at him. "You're feelings aren't stupid. I'm glad you said something, now we can go have a good night."

He nodded and pulled away from me.

"Babe, you know you have nothing to worry about right?" I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you. You're the only one who can make me so happy. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead as my office door opened.

"Everything okay?" Logan stuck his head in through the open door.

"Yeah, everything is fine, we'll be out in a minute."

Logan nodded and shut the door again.

"I know you'd never hurt me like that."

"You're the only one I want."

"I know." He bent down and kissed me.

I pulled away smiling at him. I took his hand in mine and led him to the door.

"Come on let's go before they think we are in here it."

He just laughed as we walked out if my office.

* * *

Later that night when we got home and after we put Gracie to bed, Kendall and I snuggled down into bed. I was lying on his chest and drawing random shapes on his stomach.

"I have a question."

"Mmhmm."

"Is Allen gay?"

"Why do you ask?" I looked up at him.

"Just wondering."

"I see." I snuggled back down onto his chest.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I sat up and looked at him.

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"That's not it at all."

"Then it shouldn't matter if he was gay or not." I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers. "I trusted you when you were on tour for three weeks, without me."

"I do trust you."

I shook my head and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Down stairs."

"Why?"

"So I don't say or do anything I may come to regret later on." I pulled on my robe.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Yes, I just need to clam down."

"Okay."

"I love you."

I looked at him one more time before I walked out of our room.

As I walked into the kitchen Logan was walking in from outside. I raised an eyebrow at him as I got a water bottle out if the fridge.

"Jade, what are you doing up?"

"Getting something to drink." I showed him the water bottle. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing."

"And why don't I believe that?" I leaned against the counter and opened my bottle.

"Cause you know better." He laughed.

"You know I do." I winked at him.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing, just getting some water."

"Okay what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"I know when you're lying and you're lying through your teeth right now." He rolled and leaned on the counter in front of me. "Plus if nothing had happened, you'd be up stairs with Kendall, doing God knows what. So again I ask, what happened? Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

I just glared at him. He grinned at me.

"Some days I really do hate you."

"No you don't, you know you love me." I rolled my eyes. "Come one tell me what did he do now?"

"He doesn't trust me."

"You know that's not true, if he didn't trust you, he would have never married you."

"He doesn't trust me around Allen. Even though I trusted him on the road for three weeks without me, and we all know who crazy your fans can get."

"You have to remember that he's never really had a relationship like this before. He's not really sure how to act. You have to remember that he's only 21."

"I do get that." I ran my fingers through my hair. "But how can we have a relationship if he doesn't trust me."

"It's not you that he doesn't trust, it's the other guys." Logan stepped up in front of me. "You don't realize how beautiful you are. Guys flock to you, just to be around you. That kind of attention is scary for any guy to deal with."

* * *

This for anyone who really reads theses. I just want to give my lovely readers a heads up, that this is the second to last chapter...


	54. Chapter 54

Okay Guys, please don't kill me for this... but this happens to be the end of this story. I just want y'all to know how much your reviews have meant to me and have kept me going. I'm kinda sad to see this come to an end, this story has been my Baby for the last few months. I love you guys.

* * *

~Chapter Fifty-Four~

~Kendall's POV~

When I woke up the next morning Jade wasn't in bed. Her side of the bed didn't even look like it had been slept in at all. I sighed and fell back in the bed.

It took me awhile to get the courage together to get out of bed so I could face the music. I really didn't think I had pissed her off the much, but you can never really tell with Jade.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see the top of Jade's head over the arm of the couch, but once I got closer I realized she was sleeping on top Logan. God damn, not this again.

"So this is why you didn't come to bed last night."

Jade sat up so fast she fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Shit Kendall." Jade stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scare the shit out of me?"

I just shrugged.

"Love, green really isn't your color." She pushed past me and walked into the kitchen.

"I know you're a wake Logan." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He sat up and looked at me.

"We fell asleep talking, that's all."

"This isn't the first time, or even the second." I glared at him. "What a great way to show that I can trust her around other guys."

"Jade's right green really isn't your color." He stood up and shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are acting like a jealous asshole." He shook his head. "You know nothing happened, so I have no idea why you are so pissed at us."

"You slept with my wife."

"And sleep is all we did. It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal, how about we go see how Alli feels about you sleeping with Jade."

Logan just waved his hand towards the kitchen. I glared at him and then turned on my heels towards the kitchen.

Jade was leaning against the counter, drinking her coffee when we walked in. Seeing her so clam stopped me in my tracks.

"Logan, go check on Gracie please, I need to have a word with my husband."

"Sure thing Momma Bear."

Logan turned and walked out of the kitchen without another word. Jade grabbed another mug off the counter and walked towards me.

"Here we will go talk in my office."

I took the cup from her and watched her retreat down the hallway to her office. Shaking my head I followed behind her.

When I got to her office, I shut the door behind me. She was sitting at her desk, so I sat on the couch.

"So this is how it's gonna be then?"

I looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to hash this out every time I fall asleep on Logan?"

"Stop sleeping on Logan, problem solved."

"Not really, because we both know that's not the real problem." She shook her head. "What do I have to do to prove to you that no one is a threat to you and our relationship?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm gonna step out on you Kendall? What did I do you make you not trust me?"

"I feel somewhat jipped I guess." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "You formed such an easy and comfortable relationship with everyone but me."

She stood up and walked over to me. She took my mug out if my hand and set it on her desk. She slipped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I automatically settled my hands on her hips.

"Kendall, if I was not comfortable with you, I would have never let you past my walls."

"You're comfortable with me now, but when we first meet, you did everything you could to put that wall up." I looked her in the eye. "But with everyone else, you were so at ease with them. Like with Allen, just after knowing him for a few hours, you're best friends. Why them and not me?"

"Because from the moment I meet you I knew if I let you in, that you would have power over me." I reached up and cupped her face. "What it really boils down to is you scared the shit out of me."

"What did I do?"

"You made me feel things; things I really didn't want to feel."

"Like?"

"Like a freaking schoolgirl, who was experiencing her first crush on the cutest boy in school." She turned her head and kissed my palm. "I would squeal like a little girl every time you smiled my way. I never showed it on the outside, but I would turn into a schoolgirl every damn time I saw you."

"Is that why you acted like you hated me?"

"Pretty much, I felt that I needed to push you away to protect my heart from you."

"Oh." I dropped my hand from her face.

"Kendall, you must know I've never been this open with anyone before. I've never taken so many risks as I have with you." She kissed my nose. "I walked away last night because I didn't want to fight with you. I knew if I would have stayed it would have turned into a fight and I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm trying so hard to be the woman you think I am."

"Jade, I love you for who you are. I would never want you to change that. I like the little fights. I know it shouldn't, but seeing you so riled up turns me on."

"You know what they about playing with fire, it will burn you." She smiled at me. "But anyways, the little fights turn into big fights and before you know it, the relationship is over. I don't want that. I love you to much to walk away now. Plus really do we need to fight to have an excuse to have sex?"

"No, I guess not." I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry I acted like a jealous asshole."

"I never called you that."

"No you didn't, but Logan did. And he was right, I was being a jealous asshole."

"I'm glad you realized that." She smiled at me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I grinned up at her. "So is it time to make up now?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe when I get home tonight, but right now I need to go get ready for work." She slipped off my lap. "Plus Gracie is most likely up and you need to apologize to Logan."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you do, if you want sex tonight."

"You wouldn't hold out on my like that would you?"

"Damn straight I would."

She blew me a kiss as she walked out of her office. I groaned and leaned my head back against the couch. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I was not having a good day. Kelsey was being extra bitchy to me for no reason. And the fight with Kendall thus morning didn't help at all.

Even though we had made up, I was still a little peeved at the whole thing.

"Jade, let's take a lunch break." Allen stood up from the desk.

I turned and looked at him.

"Okay, I know of this place that's not far from here."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and pulled on his jacket.

As we walked the short distance to the little café, I noticed that we were being followed by a group to teenage girls. I had a feeling that my very bad day was about to get even worse.

"You do know we're being followed right?"

"Yup, but there's nothing we can do, but ignore them." I shook my head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It's not because you're their manager, is it?"

"Hell no, it most likely has to do with the fact that I married Kendall."

"You forgot to tell me that."

"Opps." I laughed. "We got married at the end of the tour."

"Oh,"

"We weren't hiding it; we just didn't announce it to the world." I shrugged and opened the door to the café. "I'm shocked it took this long to get out."

"Anyone else taken, that I should know about?"

"Everyone but Carlos."

"Well then." He laughed as we walked up to the counter.

After we ordered we found a table in the back and sat down. We didn't say much as we sat there and ate. I was just too peeved about the whole damn day.

I really just wanted to go back to bed and restart the whole damn day. I was so over all of this, and I was so ready to get away to Napa next week.

"Jade?" Allen snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh?"

"You're phone's going off."

"Thanks." I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text message.

I opened it and saw the picture my sister had sent me. It did not look good for me. Someone had gotten a picture of me and Allen and it looked like we were doing something that we shouldn't be doing. I had this sinking feeling Kendall was going to fly off the handle about the whole thing.

"We have to leave now." I shoved my phone back in my purse.

"Everything okay?"

"No, not at all."

He didn't ask any more questions, he just picked up his trash and mine and took care of it so we could leave. I stood up and pulled on my jacket and grabbed my purse.

On the way back to the office, I knew the group of girls was following us and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I also felt my phone go off a few more times, but I just ignored it until we were safely back in my office.

God I just prayed there was a chance we could come back from this. Cause who knows what will happen to the band if Kendall and I break up.

Thank God Kelsey was gone to lunch when we got back. I was just so done dealing with her.

"What's going on?"

I just pulled my phone out and opened the picture to show him.

"Well shit."

"Yeah." I sat at my desk and looked through my text messages.

Most of them were from Cassie. She was really worried about me. There was one from Logan, telling me Kendall had left his phone at home. Thank God.

I sent Logan a text saying not to say anything to Kendall, until I could talk to him and then I called Cassie.

"Oh my God Jade, what the hell is going on?"

"The picture is not what it looks like, Allen and I were just having lunch." I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's just Kendall's fans trying to be little shits."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? The cat it out of the fucking bag. Kendall is going to shit a brick." I took a deep breath and let it out. "It will crush him if he thinks I cheated on him, after I told him that no one would ever come between us."

"God Jade, I'm so sorry."

"I can't lose him Cass, it will kill me."

"He wouldn't be so stupid."

"God you should have seen him this morning, when he found me sleeping on Logan again." I wiped my eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"There's no way he won't believe you."

"If you said that two weeks ago, I would have believed you, but after this morning, I don't know."

"I'm sorry Jade, I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I always am."

"Damnit, don't do this Jade."

"Do what?"

"Put on your strong front, making everyone believe that you're okay, when you're really dying on the inside. I can't see you like this again."

I didn't say anything as someone started to knock on the door.

"Look I have to go back to work, but I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, I love you Kid."

"I love you too, Sissy."

I smiled to myself as I set my phone down. I looked at Allen and nodded. He opened the door to reveal Logan and Kendall. Kendall looked pissed. It broke my heart seeing him like that.

"Logan can you take Allen anywhere but here?"

"You sure Jade?" Logan looked really concerned.

"Please."

"Okay."

They both shot me a look as Kendall shut the door behind them. I just sat at my desk, waiting for it to happen.

Kendall sat in the chair in front of my desk, not saying anything. We just sat there staring at each other. My heart breaking a little more every second that passed.

There was so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You promised me that I had nothing to worry about."

"And you don't."

"Well as they say, pictures say a million words."

I just shrugged.

I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me, but it wasn't working. I was tired to defending myself to him. I was over the whole damn thing to tell you the truth. If he couldn't trust me like I trusted him, then fine. I was done.

"You have nothing to say?"

"Nothing you'd believe anyways."

"That's bull shit."

"I told you this morning, I'm not going to fight with you Kendall. You're gonna believe what you want to believe. Nothing I say or do will change that."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to me."

"The Jade I married would have fought."

"Then I guess I'm not who you thought I was."

"I guess not." He stood up. "Just tell me one thing."

I just nodded.

"Did you ever love me?"

"With everything I am. I will love you until the day I die."

"I wish I could believe you." He took off his ring and set it on the desk in front me. "Goodbye."

I didn't say anything as I let him walk out of the office. As soon as the door shut, I let the tears fall freely down my face. I picked up Kendall's wedding band and slipped it on my thumb.

God that hurt more than I ever thought it would.

* * *

Once agian i just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It has been my baby for so long, it's really sad to see it end, but as they say all good things need to come to an end. let's see if we can get as close to a 100 reviews as we can, the closer we get the less time you have to wait for more.

Lvoe you guys, and hoepfully i'll be seeing you soon.


	55. AN

Just letting everyone know that the sequel is up and ready for you guys to read. And I'd like to say thank you to suckerforlovestory, because of her you are getting it today.

and also thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys mean the world to me. I hope you guys like the new story as much as you did this one.

Upside Down and Inside Out-

Our eyes locked from across the table, it was in that moment that I made the split second decision that would change my life forever, once again.


End file.
